


Tame the Dragon's Heart

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Intersex, M/M, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Shifter AU, Tamer Jesse McCree, later on tho, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 97,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: Dragons; the most prized and desired amongst supernatural game. Among them the shifters. Entities whom take the forms of both man and beast. Tragically, These creatures were hunted to near extinction by the merciless savages who dared to call themselves 'Human'. In time Laws were erected to protect these majestic beasts and their kin. Unfortunately, they came too late for many unfortunate souls.Forced to play dumb to hide his true nature from those that hunt him, Hanzo Shimada, one of the last of his kind, is caught whilst pillaging a small town for their flock of sheep, threading the line of starvation. Squirreled away in some no name place and imprisoned within a dark decrepit barn.  Forced to slaughter, with tooth and claw,  merciless human after human that crack his scales with whips and weapons alike all in their vain attempts to break him, bridle him for their own use. The man that holds him, Gabriel, threatens to end his life if their last leg proves as useless as their last. Luckily for Hanzo, their last leg just so happens to be Jesse McCree.The story of a Dragon and his tamer. Their love and their lives together.





	1. The meeting between a rock and a hard-place

**Author's Note:**

> So @iblackfeathers and I were massively inspired by this post ( https://mysteryprof.tumblr.com/post/178360406646/xzazu2002-kirsunee-okay-but-consider-this-au ) we saw on Tumblr and thus we wanted to do an RP of it. I felt it was so good I had to share so here you go <3 Please Enjoy!
> 
> Our Rp diverges away from the original post's plot quite a bit. well, more than a bit. More like if the plot said to go right we went left. :P
> 
> Here is the Character key:  
> HS = Hanzo Shimada  
> JM = Jesse McCree  
> GR = Gabriel Reyes  
> GS = Genji Shimada  
> AZ = Angela Ziegler  
> AA = Ana Amari  
> SD = Sigmund Dalry  
> ED = Edmund Dalry  
> PX = Phoenix  
> EX = npc/extra
> 
> My RP Partner :D <3  
> http://iblackfeathers.tumblr.com/  
> Parts: HS and GR.
> 
> Me :D  
> http://mercurytail.tumblr.com/  
> Parts: JM, GS, AZ.
> 
> This is written straight from out Rp format.  
> It's not beta'd or edited.

GR: *crosses his arms as he stares down the dragon from the safety of the doorway, sighing heavily*   
  
GR: ...That damn ingrate was supposed to be here an hour ago. Where is he?   
  
EX: I- don't know. I haven't gotten word yet   
  
JM: The door creaks as the sound of spurs begins to bounce throughout the room. The sunlight filtering haloing his form as Jesse moves into the closed space. He lifts his head just enough to bare his wisecrack smile to the two in front of him, "Didn't know I needed to be in a hurry."   
  
GR: "No? Then why in the hell bother telling me when you'd get here?" The hooded man grumbles as he glances back to the doorway, turning to face the one and only Jesse McCree, in all his cheesy western glory. Displeased, yes, but not entirely unhappy to have him here finally   
  
GR: the door behind Reyes was shut before Jesse's arrival, closing the dragon once more from the outside world, from his tamer. Nobody dared risk the safety of their last hope for the beast   
  
JM: "Now I said 'about' the time i'd get here and in none of the chats we had did you say i had to be in any kinda hurry." the souch man flicks the lip of his hat back, exposing his amber eyes, glazed with mirth. With a slow gesture he brings out a cigarillo lighting it in one smooth motion and replacing the shining metal in his pocket with a dismissive click, he sighs, "Alright, where's he at? You hadn't been real specific with what ya' got for me to deal with. I figured it was a normal western type til you mentioned the whispers and lack a' wings." Jesse turns his body full on to Gabriel, a stance of a man ready for work.   
  
GR: Patiently, Gabe waited for McCree to get through the whole routine. He struggled not to roll his eyes, but managed nonetheless despite all odds. Possibly, the only thing that kept Gabe's patience in check was the way about the man that was reassuring. An air about McCree unlike the other tamers that demanded control in a calm and collected way. Maybe calm and collected is something this dragon needed. Finally, unfolding his arms and taking a small step back, he rapped his knuckles lightly against the thick, sturdy wood of the doors between them, and the dragon. Jesse's inquiries brought a small smirk to his lips. "I wish it were the "normal western type". maybe then it'd act a whole lot less goddamn jittery and be easier to put chains on. He's right in here"   
  
GR: "I dunno if you heard, but I'd be obligated to warn ya, he's mauled just about every tamer to walk through these doors"   
  
JM: Jesse pridefully cocked a hip his spurs settling with a click, "I don't know if you heard right, Jefe but, I ain't just any tamer." but, with a smooth move the smile falls from his lips and he steps toward the door, tracing his fingertips along the nod. With a gentle grasp he slowly twists the latch and pulls the door free, guiding it in. With a sure step the man takes his first strides into the room beyond and takes in a deep breath as his eyes meet with the creature crouched and furled in on itself along the far side of the room.   
  
HS: Deep within the space, within the smallest crevice it could fit itself into, laid what could only be described as a mound of sapphire scales; huge sharp scales that shined iridescence in what little light leaked into the room lined the twisted form of its snake-like body, which was currently knotted up and curled into the smallest position it could fit itself into. Along its back, gold fur. Fur like fire that trailed down the beast's back and flared from the end of its tail and its limbs. They would shimmer in the sunlight if there were enough of it. Its claws, hooked and sharp, at least three inches long, maybe five, black like obsidian and stained brown with old blood.   
  
HS: The eyes that met the bold tamer burned like a thousand suns; a hateful, terrible fire that could burn so deep that even the man must feel it in himself, blazing through golden irises and piercing the darkness. These eyes were framed by the same gold fur and long whiskers that remained tucked tight against his cheeks, from his head two antlers that could have been made of pearls. A growl disturbed the silence, low and threatening and frantic, tapering off into a hiss that could have come from a cobra many times its size.   
  
JM: The beast was truly more than anything he'd seen before, its sheer beauty combated with even the most lush and desolate landscapes that had brought him to tears in his travels. Jesse bore himself with a confidence unburdened by the fire lit around him by the dragon's gaze and took a scan two steps toward the beast, his hands draped lazily at his sides. With a crack of bone and a grunt the jeans of his pants scrapped across the dusted ground as he sat, letting out a groan and sigh as he let his limb relax and sprawl out in all directions. Wetting his lips he took a final draw of his light and snuffs it out against his palm and tucking it away. "Howdy."   
  
HS: These scales and golden fur, monuments to what would once have been a glittering and magnificent beast, dull in comparison to what they used to be, missing in patches of evident scars from the struggles of a long and hard fought life. Dulled in comparison to those eyes. And yet the dragon still kept his snarl, his glare and his growl, long fangs like swords that had seen countless battles, behind which another louder, more thunderous guttural growl erupts. It almost became a full on roar, followed by a more violent hiss as his body started squirming anxiously, claws scraping against the floor as he readies himself to go in for yet another kill   
  
JM: The beautiful beasts message did not go unheeded by the man. Yet, he remained stretched out on the dirt ridden floor seemingly as comfortable as could be. His left hand littered with the marks of old wounds faded white with age, tugged at the seam of his jeans distressing the fabric. Then, he raised his head. The amber of his eyes so bright it rivaled the flames raging behind the Dragon's gold as their gazes locked with one another. "Name's McCree. Now, you just relax. I ain't gonna do nothin' to ya. Just here to talk and meet ya. Put a little noise in the air." Jesse let his hand raise and comb through his hair, stray locks fell from his fingers and swung lazily around his eyes with the motion.   
  
HS: Hanzo could only stare with nothing short of astonishment at the demeanor of the cowboy. He hated it, in fact. He felt mocked, belittled by just how fearless the man before him seemed to be in the very room. Many people enter here with armor, shields, guards, weapons, anything to keep hanzo away while he were trained. But this man, all he did was sit with nothing but the clothes on his back and that stupid hat. Hanzo stared him down, widened his eyes and drew his lips back even farther in an attempt to instill in this little human the things that could happen to him. But those eyes. That amber that cut sharply through the dragon's defenses and overpowered his own gaze. That was the last straw. With an enraged growl and a thrashing of his head, the dragon gouged the wood floor with his claws as he launched himself at the man, jaws wide open and snapping, his serpentine body unfurling behind him like a flag as he cut through the air. All to be cut short with the rattle of chains pulling taught around his neck and body, stopping the dragon in his tracks mere inches from the cowboy's smug, stupid face   
  
JM: Jesse did not smile. He did not flinch. The man calmly, with a straight face reached out with his flesh hand and offered it to the dragon. Flat palm open waiting within his reach a gesture of peace, close enough to risk losing his remaining hand with in the glistening maw of the beast inches from him. "Are you okay?" it was a question that carried a lot of weight. So many other words carried unspoken behind it. Are you hurt? are you happy? are you bored? This man asked so much of him with such few words and yet said more than any before him.   
  
HS: The dragon, at a loss, could do nothing but snarl. His body was forced to a halt by the chains, but the chains could not keep him from thrashing wildly in an attempt to break them. And yet, he didn't. He snarled still, but his eyes went wide. Still burning with hatred for a thousand creatures, but wide, surprised, caught completely off guard by the question. He didn't dare break eye contact with the human, even when the hand was extended. Hanzo did not smell anything in it, just McCree, and his one flesh hand that he had left. Why offer it to the beast? But then in his head rang his answer to the question. The question not a single person had spoken to him in so so many years. Nobody would dare talk to an animal like him, so why ask such a thing? No. No, he is not happy. He is not healthy, he is not okay. No. No, No, NO!   
  
HS: The only answer that came from the dragon was another threatening hiss, despite everything. Because Hanzo Shimada, last of his kind, is nothing but a dumb dragon who does not speak the human tongue.   
  
JM: The hand retreated back grating along the ruffles of his shirt. "I hear ya'." his voice was low and smooth like a smooth bass but gruff with age and tainted by the poison he so often breathed. He stood and turned his back walking back towards the door. Before he disappeared from the beast's blazing sights he turned giving him a side lear, "You don't have to worry anymore. I *hear* you." with that he walked out the look latching closed behind him.   
  
JM: A day later, Jesse returned to the door. He trailed his fingertips along the wood just as he had before, announcing his presence to the creature deep within. The latch clicked and the heavy wood yawned as he entered. In his hands rested a large body length duffle heavy from the items within. The man scuffled deeper into the room laying the duffle down and leaning in to release its intricate latches and pull the zipper free. The first piece of the hidden puzzle pulled free of its shroud was a lighter and incense, which the man lit and sat aside, the soft scene of blossoms waft through the air. Next, he pulled out a book laying it down. Strangely enough the final bits pulled from the duffle were the things for a fire, hard wood and kindling. Jesse set about stoking the flame and bring it to a full raging burn before sitting down and opening the book.   
  
HS: The dragon could only stare into darkness, his muscles unyielding to his commands to do...anything. He wanted to roar, hiss, claw at the floor, to scream, but he could do none of those things. He only stood, incredulous, confused even, and he should be angered by the smug knowingness, and absolutely embarrassingly calm demeanor of the little human. Well, perhaps McCree is bigger than most humans. Not like it mattered. What does matter now is Jesse's parting words, the meaning behind them, whatever it was. I couldn't be good.   
  
HS: By the time Hanzo's ears perked back up to the sound of that soft scraping against the outside of the wood, he hadn't slept a wink, but made an attempt in curling himself back up into the corner. He'd long since given up pacing, not wanting to be reminded by the rattling of the chains that pacing is all he'll ever do in this damned prison. Turning his head sharply, that burning glare and flashing snarl returned to the dragon's face, ready to meet the dragon tamer. He told himself that once he had the chance, he would pounce again, ready to be rid of the enigma that is Jesse McCree without anymore confusion or freezes like yesterday. But then...there he was. In the middle of the room, the scent of cherry blossoms filling Hanzo's nose and bringing back memories of home. He watched only in silence until the hunter was settled with a fire and a book, just staring. What is he even doing?   
  
HS: Not wanting to give up on his threatening demeanor, Hanzo dared not give up trying to daunt the hunter. Growling louder through the silence, the dragon lurched forward once more, unfurling himself and slithering his head towards McCree until they were face to face, demanding what the hell the man was trying to do before Hanzo ate him.   
  
JM: The fire waved and cracked filling the room with a light that caught beautifully on the dragons gleaming scales. The cracks of burning wood the only sound filtering in the air as they breathed. Then, the near silence broke as the man brought the book up opening it and clearing his throat, "Tsuru no Ongaeshi," his accent butcher the pronunciation but it was clear the words he had spoken were Japanese, 'The Crane's return of Favor'. "The tale of the Wife Crane." the man read steadily and with a tone that was almost enchanting if one let themselves fall to it's grace. As he finished the first tale, the pages turned and he began the next. The book was a collection of old Japanese folk tales. Its pages torn and yellowed with age. As he read, the fire smoldered down, time passed and finally the book was near its end. With a flip of the slip paper a small gasp left Jesse's lips and a smile bloomed, "This is one of my favorites. The Tale of the two Dragon Brothers." Jesse gave pause to see if the dragon gave a reaction. Even animals were capable of thought and emotion. They deserved his time and respect just as any fellow human did. This fact sadly not something many of his fellow trainers chose to acknowledge   
  
HS: The dragon snarled and bared his fangs, which poised dangerously close to the man's head if he did not soon cower in fear or try to run away, hot air rustling the man's hair with a huff. What he did next though...truly stopped Hanzo in his tracks. The words that left mccree's lips quieted the dragon's growls, warded off those fangs and made those hateful eyes stare in astonishment. Those words spoken in a tongue he hadn't heard in years..so many years. Spoken from the mouth of a lowly English speaking man. All Hanzo could do was stare and stare, ears lowering at the sound of those words flowing like a river made of that honey rich voice. He feared back his head with a scoff and began to pace finally, his body still having to curl to accommodate the space, occasionally encircling the human to remind him of Hanzo's dominance, huffing into the fire and getting strong whiffs of that sweet blossom scent. It took him back to his home in Japan. It took him back to his father, reading these stories to his little brother while they lay down to sleep in their beautiful grand castle, which now lay like a corpse in the woods, long since burnt down and forgotten. It took him back to the spring time feeding koi in the pond, collecting their eggs from chickens. It took him back to a life that he could have had instead of rotting away in a shack, with nobody to go back home to   
  
HS: By the time the human had spoken of dragon brothers, Hanzo had stood himself in front of the human, his back arched high and eyes staring into the fire, which quickly snapped up to look at the man again   
  
JM: As he read, Jesse took note of every movement and breath of the beast sharing in the space with him. His hopes were soon high as he turned page after page, watching as the lull soon cast a gentle calm over the dragon's shoulders. But, the stare he received upon denoting the last tale did not go unnoticed. With a scratch the bound leather met the duffle once more, the tale never sounding from his lips. "Alright." it was finite but open. "I'm gonna have um' change your food. Get ya eatin' actually somethin' edible. No more of that slop. Also, gonna get um to put in a hearth and two sky window in the god forsaken basement. Damn! who thought this was a good place to house you? fucking pieces of shit. Would *they* want to live here? No," The man stood pushing the duffle to the wall and stamping out the remaining ember under his foot. He left the book out, and within Hanzo's reach all but forgotten it seemed. With a sigh Jesse approached the door holding it firm in his tanned hand, "Don't be too sad ok? I'll get ya out of here, give you that big sky again. stretch your muscles and breath big and deep. Can't til they trust I got a handle on you though..." Jesse frowled. Truly frowned deep, the first sigh of negative emotion he'd yet shown the dragon, "Work with me yeah?" with those words the man closed the door behind him.   
  
JM: As promised his food did change. He was server crisp chilled water. kept cold by a filtering pond that was installed, Koi fish swam in the lowest chamber of the quartered tank, cleaning the clear liquid and swimming none aware of the Dragon watching from outside their glass world. The meat he was give turned whole, complete offerings of elk and small deer, hung and pushed into his prison. Server throughout his day. No longer just chunks of ill smelling meat thrown in at him. He had to pull the carcasses down, rip into them and savor the press drip of blood painting his maw as he ate. The Koi provided the dragon with something to do. Occupy his mind with hunting watching. At least That was Jesse's intent. The carcass feeding was to help with his satisfaction as well. Let him feel a sense of power and control in his environment.   
  
JM: As he always did he brushed lightly before entering, a faded nearly unnoticeable jingle emanating from his pockets. Once in the room he merely looked at the other, his hands resting in his pockets. One hand folded as to hide its contents pulled free of the blue fabric. Jesse smiled, Happy with the attention. Inside was a piece of paper, folded into the shape of a bird. Suddenly the man took in a large breath and blew out harshly against the tiny folded trifle. The bird sprung to life, fliting and flying in the air displaying a life of its own. impossibly so. without warning the bird cried as a gold flash pierced its body sending it to the ground. After a moment a gold bell tear shaped glimmered by its body, the man had shot it down with a bell? only shortly after did it spring back into the air flying yet again.

  
HS: the days following that one one bewildering, dream like visit from Jesse were filled with the scent of cherry blossoms that his senses just didn't seem to be able to bear losing again. He tried so very hard to remain angry, to pace, to curl up in a corner once the cold set in again with the absence of Jesse's warm fire. But with time, Hanzo began to feel he hadn't any idea how to decide what he felt. He was sad. That was a constant for him. The permanent bitterness that sunk into the depths of his being and froze there, creating a coldness in his core that it seemed could never be thawed, no matter how warm Jesse's smile is. He also felt hot with anger, anger at the humans, towards Jesse. Why? Because Jesse is human. It's as simple as that. But things kept changing, and made his feelings more and more complex as they happened. Morning after morning, he would wake up to a new sight, something that must've been done while he slept. Hanzo sis not like that one single bit. The only thing that he thought he could appreciate from this damned building was the privacy to sleep without having to keep an eye open for dragon hunters, but now even that has been disturbed. But...The things he woke up to. The first thing he noticed was the fountain. It was like a pond that took up a vast expanse of the corner of his prison. He hesitated, but eventually had to know what was inside, poking his snout into the pool. Upon noticing the koi, the first thing he did was not to pounce or to chase or claw at them but to just...watch. Hanzo could only stare, hypnotized by their movements and the flash of their scales in the...   
  
HS: sunlight?   
  
HS: That was how hanzo noticed the windows. Above him was the sky, bright and blue as ever. The chains around him kept him tethered securely to the floor, so there wasn't a chance he'd be able to escape and fly through them, but at the moment, he would take just a moment to see the sky again over anything in the world. It really had been almost a year since the dragon had seen the world outside this prison.   
  
HS: Next was the deer. A young doe dangling from the ceiling above him. It almost startled hanzo at first, the gruesome sight not quite something he expected or liked, but...was it food? It was. It was food they were offering him. Well, at least this is a good indicator that McCree had not actually figured him out yet. They still treated him like a dumb dragon, thank goodness. It wasn't exactly to his liking, but he must give credit where it is due. If Hanzo were an animal, he would be over the moon right now with things to do. But perhaps it was merely the deprivation of...everything, really, that had hanzo really enjoying himself. He enjoyed his meal, the fresh taste of blood and meat that wasn't rotting, the challenge that had him rearing up on his hind legs and stretching out the length of his body to claim it. He passed these days watching the koi dance under the sun, just watching, occasionally sipping the water, following the creatures with his eyes as he kneaded his claws and felt the sun warm his scales and make them shimmer. For the first time in forever, Hanzo felt alive again   
  
HS: Finally, something familiar happened. That hushed whisper against the wood that had Hanzo's ears twitching and his gaze locked onto the figure that would inevitably be appearing in the doorway. Hanzo tried to be mad.   
  
HS: But why?   
  
HS: He just stares, cold and hard at the man, his golden irises shimmering like fire, but not with the fire fueled on hate. It was fueled with the sunlight, the dancing scales of the koi fish, a liveliness that did not seem to benefit the beast that, for all his life, felt nothing but cold and bitterness. Those eyes widened at the sight of the little paper bird, his fur bristling as it fluttered through the air and came to life. How long had it been since Hanzo had laid eyes on a bird? an origami crane, which his mother used to be so skilled in crafting.   
  
HS: But despite everything, his wonderlust made him forget that dragons are supposed to chase these kinds of things. to snap and claw and try to eat it perhaps. Instead, Hanzo only stared, watching memories of his mother's hands, eyes locked once more on mccree, his mind trying to decide how he should feel   
  
JM: the bird flew around flying between rafters and perches along the wall. After a short time Jesse became curious at the dragons behavior. Why had it not attacked? was it stress? or lethargy, or perhaps it had forgotten? No matter, He pulled out the bell once more. Using it to shoot down the bird again and again. the bell was attached to a string that allowed him to pull it back no matter where from which it fell. "You wanna try?" Jesse pulled his fingers along the twine. "I can strap this to your tail, or you paw and you can shoot the bird. I warn ya' though, takes quite the aim." A bright smile split his features and he stood there a gleam of hope in his eyes.   
  
HS: The dragon sat stock still, the end of his tail twitching almost in irritation as he watched the bird. Every time he got a good look at the thing, new emotions bubbled up in his chest and memories from the past arose, and not very pleasantly. Hanzo loved the paper cranes. He loved his mother, but these memories...all they did was remind him that these were things he could never have back. He flinches suddenly, snapped out of his thoughts again as the crane is snapped out of the air with the jingling of a bell. He could only stare and growl quietly at the suddenness of how his memories are destroyed, just like the real things were. Just paper cranes being shot down from the sky, one by one. Hanzo could hardly even hear Jesse talking, just staring at the crane, unil he couldn't take it anymore, The dragon snapped and growled, suddenly rearing up and extending his body like a whip, snatching that damned crane out of the air and shaking his head, trying to purge himself of these memories   
  
JM: The dragon's reactions and behavior were not inline with anything Jesse had experienced before. He almost displayed a high intelligence. "Don't like the bird huh?" He then walked out of the room only to return a few scant moments later holding a bag that wiggled and thrashed. "This is a gift for you, Now." Jesse made stern eye contact with the dragon. "Do. Not. Eat. Them." He said it with a harsh tone unlike anything his voice had shown before. The man then knelt down pouring the contents of the sag out. The little forms squeaked as they tumbled onto the dirty and sniffle and sneezes as they took care to orientate themselves. There on the ground rested two small weasel like creatures. One tan and one black. "Now, they don't know I'm given you these. But, I figure they'd be a nice bit of company and a little fun." Jesse gave a small smile as he watched the two critters scamper toward the dragon, unimpeded by its size.   
  
HS: After the slaughter of the bird, Hanzo didn't exactly feel much better. True, the bird was finally gone and he didn't have to look at it anymore, but he internally scolded himself for lashing out in such a way. There was no excuse for destroying such a delicate, tiny thing like he did. Hanzo's muscles did remain jittery and tense after the emotional onslaught that he didn't see coming, and he started pacing again, huffing and growling in response to the human's words. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now is a human, McCree or not. So then, why didn't he just eat McCree? curiosity, maybe. an intrigue that was spurred by how different he seemed to all the other tamers, who all used whips and weapons and force and yelling and dominance to punish Hanzo into obeying. But Jesse didn't do...any of that. Suddenly, there were two tiny little creatures wriggling and impatiently sniffing at his claws, much to his surprise. That must have been in that bag...before he became lost in thought again. Tilting his snort down to peer down at the two creatures, Hanzo slowly lifts a ginormous paw, tilting his head a little as he examines them. Company, huh. He hadn't really considered the possibility of eating them initially. Even small game he'd survived on in the past weren't quite like these little morsels. Hanzo thinks maybe he would have a much easier time caring for them properly like he wanted to if he were allowed to use his own two human hands   
  
JM: Time passed, McCree visited often inched ever closer trying his best to keep it oblivious to the dragon. His inclosure improved. New stimulating items were placed within the chamber. The weasels were given toys, and food for Hanzo to do with as he wished. McCree's curiosity soon turned to suspicion as he watch Hanzo, through a hole, without the knowledge. The beast was smart, and thought out. He was certain of its higher intelligence. Soon, he took a chance.   
  
JM: brushing the door and entering He crossed the distance to the midline, the weasels flit and bast greeted him with squeaks. he pat their heads and then returned his gaze to the prideful dragon relaxing on its warmed rocks along the wall. "Mornin' Darlin'." He took a step closer. "I'mma ask you a question." another step boots scuffing loudly to make it known the distance was growing shorter. "Can I touch you?" Jesse said it with a straight face and an outstretched hand, palm up, much like their first meeting. "I'mma take a step closer a bit at a time, but I won't touch ya unless you say so."   
  
JM: The man stepped closer, and closer. It took nearly an hour for his small steps to place him within reach of the dragon, his breath even. "Hey," a whisper cast in the tight air between them.   
  
HS: Over those days, Hanzo did what he could to care for the two little weasels. He never once slipped up enough to show his true colors. That would be disastrous and stupid. but when he was alone, he didn't have to act like an animal. At least, when he thought he was alone. He tended the koi by dropping little bits of his own food into the water and letting it slip through the holes, he picked apart his deer and elk with his claws, sometimes going so far as to clean the meat in the water when he felt it wasn't fresh enough. This he only did twice though, not wanting to raise any suspicion to blood in his water. The weasels, he kept out of trouble. He helped them drink and lifted them away from danger and fished them out of places they might get stuck in, always vigilant not to step on or lay on one of them. Hanzo himself passed the time laying in the sunlight, watching the weasels play, or watching the koi. He almost started to feel relaxed in his space, and yet...whenever he began to think such things, the chain would rattle or pull him back where he couldn't reach a weasel, or get tangled up when he slept. No matter what was put in here, Hanzo is a prisoner, and that is a constant fact.

  
HS: Wait, touch him? Jesse McCree, lay a hand on Hanzo Shimada? What a joke. Hanzo raised his head in dominance over his domain as the human invaded it, taking up his usual stance and getting to his feet, arching his back and bristling his fur. He watched the man closely, eyes narrowed as he just kept walking close and closer. What kind of questions does he think he's asking? As if Hanzo would actually answer them. As if Hanzo, just a dumb dragon, would tell Jesse whether or not to touch him. He could think of quite a few ways to tell Jesse that he absolutely did not want to be touched, but what..what exactly made McCree think that Hanzo would allow such a thing in the first place? Why now? Accepting the challenge, Hanzo slithered his way towards McCree, making a point of rattling the chains and letting them stretch out until they would not stretch anymore, and stood over McCree where he could not go any further. This is the line that McCree must cross if he wishes to put himself in danger, if he really wants to do so, and Hanzo just watched with a skeptical eye.   
  
JM: Jesse took a breath and stepped forward, letting his hand hover mere centimeters from the frosty scales. He cleared his throat loudly, making sure to draw the beasts direct attention as he stepped forward allowing his shoulder to align with the tooth ridden maw. "No one has named you, and I don't plan on naming you either." He turned his head to stare straight into the golden eye level with his head. "Cause' I think you already have one." He gave a pause listening to the weasels play somewhere out of sight, "I'm not at much a fool as you might think i am, and to tell the truth Darlin', I think you ain't just your run of the mill dragon. Nah' ya see, I've been around the world and met a lot of folks. One that actually called me a friend and we shared each others deepest secrets. And ya know he blew my mind. This man grew into a beast just the same as you. So," Jesse paused licking his lips. "I think, you might be trying to hide. But, I want you to know, if you wanna come out and talk. I can arrange that. You ain't alone anymore."

  
HS: Hanzo's muscles remained gridlocked. He wouldn't dare move, not even when this man, this dragon tamer this..Jesse McCree stood mere inches from his head and looked him directly in the eye as he laid his hands on him. And even then, Hanzo did not move. Not a single inch, from head to tail. He was kept in place by the man's words. The full blown confession that Hanzo had completely fucked up and let something slip by that McCree had caught on to. That at the very least, the man had his suspicions, and if that is the case, the Hanzo could not afford any mistakes. He would refuse any reaction to these horrifying realizations and conclusions that Jesse had come to that happened to be...all too correct about Hanzo. That, of course, only lasted until he mentioned this...friend of his that could turn into a dragon as well. A dragon just like him. It couldn't be. How? It couldn't possibly be- how could he? Genji?   
  
HS: If there were any color in Hanzo's face, it would have drained in an instant as his eyes widened in horror and his pupils shrank to mere hairline slits as he stared at McCree. Suddenly, without even thinking about it, without even willing himself to do so, without thinking of the repercussions of the reaction, Hanzo jerked his head back, sending a wave down his body as he shakes his head before suddenly jolting forward and letting out a long, loud, pained and frustrated roar directly in Jesse's face   
  
JM: Jesse frowned, "I'm sorry," is all that he said as he pet his hand down Hanzo's jaw, stroking the knotted muscles. "I'm so sorry it's come to this, havin' to play dumb." He then stepped back. "Now that we are equals. What do you need from me? Why hadn't ya' just walked out? If you changed you know they'd have to let ya go right? There's laws now, protectin' your kind. My friend married a man who came from the high mountains. He runs this political scene preachin' equality for all species." he then chuckled as the weasels played not far, "Also, I'd like to know your name Darlin'"   
  
HS: Hanzo just kept staring with those wide, almost frantically distressed eyes as his jaw felt too heavy to close all the way, his hot breath becoming quick and heavy as he tried to process everything being told to him. He hated being pitied. He did not want a human to start to pity him like mccree did, to give him soothing pets like mccree did. But he could do nothing. nothing about whatever just happened should have made them equals in any way. Hanzo still hated humans with a bitterness that could last generations. He still couldn't stand the thought of using his voice to speak to one, almost able to feel the blade slicing through his flesh at the thought of doing so. He would never talk again, never to Jesse, never use his human form again, never see his brother again, never live in human society or a house again. He couldn't!   
  
HS: By the time everything had run through Hanzo's head, he found himself curled in on himself and arching his back off the ground, claws dug into the floor, simply unsure of what to do with himself. This was so far outside of anything that Had ever happened to hanzo, he didn't know where to begin with all the emotions, mostly bitter ones, getting caught in his throat and making him want to vomit. his head laid down on the floor, eyes still wide, ears and whiskers pressed flat against his head and teeth remaining apart. the only thing managing to escape his throat were frustrated, threatening growls and whimpers equivalent to breath hitches   
  
JM: Jesse made a decision. It was for the good of the dragon but it was a risk. He rushed to the large door flinging it open, "Now, they said I could talk ya' but, I aim to let ya stretch more than that. I can't let ya go free yet, cause I'd be in a whole heap of trouble if i did But," Jesse walked back pulling out a ropa and looping it around the dragon's neck. He then saddled the beasts neck taking the rope in his hands like reigns. Each strap tied tight to the dragons horns. With a flick a remote appeared in his hand from his shirt pocket and the chains that had impeded the beast for so long dropped to the floor with a hollow thud. "Go," jesse nudged his spurless heels against the dragons hide urging it to rush forward and take its exit. Hoping...really hoping he'd fly.   
  
HS: Hanzo snapped his eyes open again after having them closed tight. He shouldn't have done that. If he hadn't, then maybe he would have seen what was coming next. Because before he even knew what was going on, Hanzo felt a weight on his neck while the others that burdened him so fell away, something jerk his horns back slightly. No. Absolutely not. Hanzo would play dumb, act like an animal, eat rotting dead meat, whatever, but he would NOT, ABSOLUTELY NOT be ridden like a goddamn horse. No human would ever saddle up on Hanzo Shimada like a horse and get away with it. With an enraged roar, the beast began to shake his head and writhe and buck wildly, sending waves down his body in an attempt to shake the human off of his neck like a flea. Then he remembered the doors as the sunlight hit his eyes, and like a whip, Hanzo surged forward with such a great force that the wind blew the heavy doors wide open, twisting and coiling his body as he climbed higher and higher into the sky. And in that moment, when he finally looked up at that vast blue and those fluffy clouds, Hanzo forgot all about the human on his back. In that moment, heavy globs of warm tears flew past Jesse in the wind, as Hanzo closed his eyes and felt the fresh outside air, the wind rustling his fur, the sun shimmering on his scales. He felt...free.


	2. A taste of freedom

JM: Through some kind of miracle Jesse held fast to the beast as he bucked and thrash in his best attempt to dislodge the tamer from his mounting. He knew better than to pridefully thank his skill, arrogance had lost him much in his life. Then as the beast rushed forward blissfully arching into thin air he took caution to breath sparsely, scared he would break the spell that had cast over the other. He became almost enraptured at the beasts beauty as he coiled in the sky, dipping through the clouds. The wetness kissing his skin as he realized the tears that the beast shed were heavy with rel   
  
JM: relief, sorrow, happiness, and pure joy.   
  
JM: His heart broke a little when he realize all too soon it would come to an end. He did not want to be the one to do it. To push the beast back into its cage. Tears began to pour down his own cheeks as he shared in the bliss for the short time they'd have it.   
  
JM: Time passed and the sun dipped lower and lower in the sky, soon he knew he had to make his move. With a sorrow in his heart, he pulled the rope just enough to gain the beasts attention, "Darlin'. I'm truly sorry but we have to go back now. Unless you want us both to be hunted down and killed on the spot."   
  
HS: From that moment was nothing but relief, sunshine and soft breezes for Hanzo to bask in while he had the time to do so. He'd all but forgotten that the dragon tamer rode his back, a great deal of weight lifted from his shoulders as his body whipped through the air, waving like a flag, as if Hanzo were the wind itself. He could feel the sunshine on his scales, warming the cold blooded creature for what felt like the first time, despite the raging fires of his hate. That was a bitter, hateful heat that always left him cold. But this...this was like springtime in japan, under a rain of cherry blossoms, next to the koi pond, watching cranes fly past. For the first time in so many years, Hanzo could close his eyes, and feel himself back in those moments again. No chains, no Jesse, no prison. Just the warm sky. With the fleeting moment of happiness he felt, Hanzo's flying smoothed out like a ribbon fluttering in the wind, uncaring and inconsiderate of the destination, until he landed softly on the ground. He felt the grass between his toes, curled his claws into the dirt, felt the limbs of trees scraping against his hide and getting leaves all through his fur. He watched the birds and pauses when there was a rabbit nearby so he could watch the creature without scaring it. He found a river where he could plunge himself into and bathe himself for the first time in much too long. Everything, for now was perfect.   
  
HS: But this, like everything, came to an end when reality set in once more. It's sad to think, in all reality, that the simplest thing like feeling the grass and seeing the sky...set Hanzo's soul ablaze with joy. The smallest things, which he had been bereft of under the heel of his human captors, one of which was still sitting on his back, he was reminded, with a tug against his horns. Hanzo stood by the river, still and somber, already come down from his high. Now he had to deal with reality, and that is that h is still a prisoner.   
  
HS: But he doesn't have to be.   
  
HS: Suddenly bristling his fur and narrowing his eyes, Hanzo knew he had a difficult decision to make. Perhaps McCree was right, that he would be killed for escaping, but...maybe he preferred that. Better to die standing than to live on your knees, his father always said. Hanzo arched his back and whipped his head around, pulling against the reins tied to his horns as he reared back, jaws snapping inches from McCree's legs in an attempt to snap his rider off of him, returning to his thrashing and writhing. He would not return to that stinking barn. He would die to keep his freedom, and his battle would be lost once he saw the inside of those doors again. Hanzo Shimada will no longer be a prisoner   
  
JM: Jesse held on with as much grip as he could. wrapping the rope around his waist and legs, he'd been ready for this moment to come. Knowing that the beast would attempt escape. He pulled himself tight to the scaled under him as he was thrashed around with the force of a bus. He'd planned out his actions only waiting for the right time. "You ain't goin back to the cage!" he screamed at the top of his lungs." gripping on tight with both of his hands.   
  
JM: "You ain't goin back." he pet the scales soothingly, "I convinced them to let me have you. But, I gotta prove everything i told um was true. Ya just gotta work with me. I want ya' free as much as you want it. That joy you just felt. that freedom I want it for ya Darlin'." Jesse paused, letting the beast continue regaining his grip. "Please, Let me help you."   
  
JM: "It's all I want. and if i fail, I'll be the first to let you slip my throat with them talons o' yers."   
  
HS: The beast finally slowed, if only slightly, at those words. It's all he wanted to hear at the moment. "you don't have to go back". But...he wasn't exactly prepared to actually hear them come from the man on top of him. Finally he stopped altogether, breath coming out in heavy huffs as he caught his breath from the exertion. He didn't have to go back but...go with Jesse? Where? What would be so different about staying with Jesse as opposed to here? As far as Hanzo was concerned, all that meant was a different prison with a different warden. McCree's assurances would have helped if Hanzo believed a word of it. One learns not to trust anything anyone says, despite past actions, no matter what. Because people, humans, have agendas, and absolutely nothing is done out of selflessness, especially for a dragon that Jesse was given money to train into being some kind of lap dog.   
  
HS: But despite all this...what could Hanzo really do?   
  
JM: "Ya' ain't goin back, and if i can prove you are more than what ya' seem," Jesse gave pause catching his breath as the dragon slowed and stopped altogether,sharing in the moment of calm. "I wanted to ask ya, Would you want to live with me? Travel with me and help me. Ya' get all your own stuff. a bed. A partner, I'd be ever grateful. To have you as someone by my side helpin' me understand the dragon's and sharing, changing the world for the better, cause it's hard doin' it alone. I know." he accented his words with a twirl of his metal hand. "I know that look in your eye, you don't believe me. But, They didn't pay me to come here. Gabriel called me because i asked. You were special, and I wanted to be here. To make sure the world didn't lose you, one of its last great wonders."   
  
HS: Hanzo just glares ahead and caught his breath while he took in and processed the man's words. It's been made very clear to him that Jesse is in fact a very clever man. Without Hanzo having said a word or done anything, Jesse could read him like a book, and being the private creature that he is, Hanzo hated that. He hated being read like that, and not only that, but Jesse seemed to drive it home that that's what he did. At this point, it as also made very clear that Jesse had figured him out; what he is, what he could do, how many of him were still left in the world. He hated that too, and was not prepared for what to do in such instance. perhaps it was just a ploy to get Hanzo to show his true colors. Maybe Jesse did this with every dragon, looking for the ones that would respond to him. But...If Jesse really had figured him out, then should Hanzo really keep pretending?   
  
HS: With a frustrated growl, Hanzo snapped back at him again, bucking his body once more just to drive home his point. He wanted Jesse to shut up, and quit rubbing salt into a wide open and vulnerable wound that was Hanzo's identity, which he had kept so carefully hidden for tens of years. It was practically his life's work that McCree had just torn apart and blurted out into the world   
  
JM: Jesse gave the other some time to think.Letting them both enjoy the setting sun as it cast an array of colors, violets, blues, and vermilion across the sky. He sighed and as the final rays dipped below the horizon he reached up curling his fingers into the locks of fur on the dragon's' head. "Ya' gotta make a decision. Either you come back with me tonight. Or I guess you leave me no choice but to make my final move." He untied his legs from the rope and slid off the beast, leaving the rope tight around his waist. "I called my friend I told ya' about. He promised me He'd come for a visit if i couldn't talk to ya'. Some how, I'mma show you your not alone anymore bud." He reached up to kiss gently under the dragons' big golden eye.   
  
JM: He didn't know why he was so caught up in this one dragon. Perhaps because it was the first he'd come across that really could be what his dreams held. Aside from Genji.   
  
JM: and that within its claws laid his hopes for a companion. Finally having someone to share his life with. A friend.   
  
HS: Hanzo remained still once more, at a loss. He glared ahead, too lost in thought to look at the sunset. He got to see the sun, but as long as he is still trapped, he had to think his way out. He watched the man finally slide down off of him, eyes narrowed down at him. Jesse McCree is a clever man, and a man as clever as that had finally bested Hanzo, and caught him in gridlock. If he wanted nothing more to do with Jesse, he would be locked away again, or he would have to face his brother again, which is the last thing Hanzo needed right now. But if he went with mccree, Hanzo had no clue what there would be in store for him. Hanzo didn't want to be anyone's companion, much less a human's, and why did Jesse want hanzo anyway? Why would this man look into the eyes of such a hateful, vengeful beast, and request to work together like friends? It was a ludicrous notion, something stupid that Hanzo felt sick to think of, despite how much care Jesse put into making Hanzo happy. Usually, when Hanzo thought something was too good to be true, he almost always ended up right about it. This would be no exception.   
  
HS: With a sneer, Hanzo reared his head away from Jesse. Did the man just kiss him? Gods why. Hanzo barely even felt it. What McCree's lips felt like on his hide...No. None of that. That is out of the question.   
  
HS: with a final huff of air, Hanzo finally decided that he was out of options, and that he had absolutely nothing to lose by conceding to the human's ridiculous requests. Anything, he supposed, would be better than going back to that old building   
  
HS: and with that, Hanzo Shimada lowered his head to a human, and glared down at the ground, not wanting to look him in the eye as he made such a disgraceful display   
  
JM: Jesse bit his touch holding back the gasp of ah as the dragon bowed. "well Darlin'?" He was a bit confused. What happens now. Would they change? would they fly back and follow him in this form? if anything he was tired and hungry, man he wanted fried food. He wondered if the dragon would go with him. talk. "You wanna head out? I don't know about you but, I'm in a dire need of somethin' to put in my belly."   
  
HS: Hoping that McCree at least got the message, Hanzo slowly lifted his head again, still averting his gaze. He wasn't sure himself what next he wanted to do, or where McCree planned on taking him, but whatever the case, he had officially submitted himself to the human, as much as it made him sick to do so. There would still be a lack of communication, as Hanzo did not plan on showing his true self anytime soon, if ever, let alone talk to the man. If Jesse planned on taking Hanzo into human society, he would have to think again. If that is what he planned on doing, then Hanzo thinks he would rather stay in the barn until Jesse returned.   
  
HS: But that is a bridge that Hanzo will cross when they come to it   
  
JM: Glee grew in his chest as he walked to the beasts side, "Alright let's head back. I'm sorry about ridin' ya without your consent. Think you could give us a lift back?" He lifted his broad body back up on the dragon and made himself comfortable. Relief that he beast at least was willing to work with him. Once they returned He'd take him to his barn, to collect the weasels and then escort him to the place he'd been calling home while he stayed here. Not far off the property was a large greenhouse and sun shed. A completely glass and wood building, very large. They'd ran out of lodging in the house so he sat up a bed and a small kitchen amongst the plants and chickens. The bed was more of a hammock he'd wager, the large vaulted ceiling would provide enough space for the dragon to comfortably come inside, and the building itself, one large room stretched about half a football fields size. definitely big enough to live in, without feeling cramped.   
  
HS: Hanzo only snorted in response to the human's feeble apology for violating him in such a way. He didn't seem very sorry when he did it, so as far as Hanzo was concerned, the apology wasn't accepted. Alas, he did carry the human on his back once more, due to a lack of more convenient options, as much as he absolutely hated the feeling of his horns being tugged on by ropes to guide him to their destination. The moment they landed on the grounds, Hanzo got right to shaking the man off of his neck before anything else.   
  
HS: The living space was...quaint. The sun shed looked rather comfortable, but much too small for Hanzo to fit inside without his human sized self, which he would still stubbornly refuse to bring himself to. So, he supposed it would have to be the green house for now.   
  
JM: Jesse led them inside, taking time to show the dragon where he would sleep. a thick layer of leathers and furs. he'd collected them over his travels. None of them easy to come by. 'Damn stubborn mule' he thought to himself. After taking care of the dragon. He walked off to the open gas stove and set a pot of water to boil. He move carefully, allowing himself to calm. If he died after all this, he was fine with it he guessed. once the food was well under way he returned to his stool that rested near where he left the beast. "You can relax ya know. I won't bite." He let down his hair and unbutton the first few buttons of his flannel. He then un hitched hit metal arm laying it in its soft case, with a sigh of relief.   
  
HS: Hanzo could only stare as the man's arm just came clean off and laid to rest in a velvet casing. He knew the arm was strange, not at all of natural flesh, definitely something hanzo had never seen before, but he'd been preoccupied by more important things to really think about it too much. A fake arm. Hanzo wondered if that was a thing that humans really had now, or if it as just Jesse. With a quiet huff, Hanzo averted his gaze once more, curling back up on his first bed a good many years. After such a long time of caves, dirt and hardwood flooring, Hanzo wasn't sure how he felt about it. If was soft and nice...perhaps too soft. He kept his head raised, alert and unyielding, not again wanting to make any gestures anywhere near similar than the submissive one he put on for the human earlier. He just watched the human, his gaze sharp and calculating, observing every little move, every breath the man took. Though perhaps, his eyes may have lingered on that hint of a bare chest that peeked through Jesse's shirt, much to Hanzo's chagrin. One of the many things, he didn't quite want to pay any mind to, that came with pretending to be an animal for so long, is the loneliness. Not the want for company or just being around someone but...the longing for contact, the inability to really pay attention t any...urges. It's not like Hanzo would find himself being attracted to any dragons, that was for damn sure.   
  
JM: He smiled up at the dragon. Happy to see him settle into place, the sense of true comfort crossing his features. he then looked at himself, he was filthy. He decided to strip and put on his pj pants. He stood and walked to his bag pulling out his pants and walking behind a large display of plants for some level of privacy as he changed. Once he'd finished he stood by the stove finishing up the stew he'd made and making a bowl for himself, while also serving some into a very large bowl. His bare feet slapped the slat floor as he returned to his stool and the dragon. placing the bowl in front of them, and relaxing back he ate with a smile. he hoped the dragon liked the venison stew. Though he'd wanted to go out, that didn't seem to be in the cards, for now anyway. once he'd finished he sat back watching, "wanna know how i lost my arm?"   
  
HS: Immediately upon realization, Hanzo averted his gaze and tried to focus on something more interesting (though if we're being honest, what could possibly be more interesting than that?) as Jesse got into a different change of clothes. He looked outside instead, as the darkness settled in and the stars came out. It felt rather foreign, being able to view his entire surroundings while also feeling safe from predators. But he should be grateful for the familiar scenery too. This greenhouse is...actually very nice. Not that Hanzo would ever admit it. The dragon looked down again when a pleasant smell reached his nose, looking down into the bowl of soup placed before him, still not wanting to look back up at McCree for certain reasons. He lapped at it, as contently as he could be, snapping up pieces of meat with his teeth, and to answer Jesse's question, Hanzo's eyes finally flicked up to the man, tilting his head a little to look at him as he ate   
  
JM: An answer, INTEREST. Jesse was gleeful at his first real solid communications with the beast. So he continued. "I was in a gang. We trafficked a lot of mythic beasts. I was too young at the time to care really." He paused, and sighed then continued. "The boss had landed these smuggled lava dragons from Australia, they were beautiful. still some of the most gorgeous beast I've ever seen." he rubbed his arm, kneading at the lack of muscle and the socket port. "I saw them, and how unhappy they were. I couldn't let them do to um what they did to everything else. So i snuck out and let them out. But, before I could pull the final lever to the gate, the gate that would let them loose out into the desert, my boss threw his ace and..." I still remember nearly dying from bleeding out." he licked his lips, "Still hate that mother fucker. Ya' know humans are the worst monsters on this god forsaken dirty ball. This is just a good reminder of that." He waved his stub in the air.   
  
HS: Hanzo watched, stared even, as the man painted this story for him. Hanzo had never seen these dragons before, and he tried to imagine them. Tried to imagine a younger Jesse handling beasts bigger than Hanzo, the pain endured by the beasts and the man alike...It was..an awful story, but not the worst thing by far Hanzo had ever heard or seen. Hanzo could almost crack a show of teeth, feigning a bitter smirk as he looked away again, huffing out a breath as if to scoff at the statement. Hanzo knew better than anybody how monstrous humans could be. At least Jesse, a human himself, could acknowledge that. Then the beast remained silent and still again, apart from occasional laps at his food   
  
JM: Jesse was hurt. His hopes sank when he'd finished spinning his tale and the dragon had huffed. Like, he deserved it. Rage bloomed behind his eyes but, he couldn't bring himself to say a word. He stood abruptly with a clatter as the stood flipped onto the slate.   
  
JM: The slap radiated in the glass room, the only sound in the silence. "Selfish. Cruel bastard. I get you've been hurt. Maybe even nearly killed, but that don't give you the right to think you are anymore worth living on this fucked up earth than anyone else. We're all here whether we like it or not. So don't look at me like I'm scum when you just waste away. You sat in your weakness and fear doing nothing but whine. When you could have actually done something, for yourself or i don't know who else. You sat in that barn for over a year, doing nothing. You don't get to sit here and laugh at a man trying to do his best. I'm done with you." After his outburst, Jesse walked away fuming, he threw open the glass door and walked out into the pitch black night soon disappearing from sight.   


HS: By the time morning came around, Hanzo had reverted back to his old habit of finding a cold, hard corner to curl up into a knot in, trying to sleep and not managing a wink, just lost in thought and attempting to sort out his emotions   
  
JM: When Jesse walked back in, he was speechless. He had full expected the dragon to be gone and for his future to be decided all because of his stupid hot temper. He all but fell to his knees near the bundle of coiled scales, tears falling down his cheeks thanking it for staying, silently. Soon, he crawled close digging his way into the coils til he was hugged deep with in them. He stroked the dragons gold fur, "I'm sorry Darlin', you didn't' deserve any of that. I just let me mouth run on shit i didn't know two scent about. I don't know you or what you been through, so who am i ta' judge." he hiccuped. "I promise I'll stand by ya. Ya' ain't weak, just lost like me. I guess sometimes lost people tend to find each other."   
  
HS: Hanzo didn't look up when he felt the man's presence. He knew what to expect, and what not to expect. Maybe he would've wanted to see what McCree would do, but at the moment, he didn't quite care. Through the night, Hanzo had convinced himself that many things were true and untrue, and how Jesse felt or what he did wouldn't change a thing. He did look up, however, when he feels a pressure against his scales, only to be met with the sight of the human burrowed deep into the coils of his body and...crying? Of all things Hanzo had seen of Jesse, he could never imagine the man crying. He didn't expect him to be angry, but he had at least seen him being stern. But to cry...for what? For Hanzo's sake? And his rambling on about how sorry he was too. It was...different. Unexpected, above all else. Hanzo didn't know what to do. But...he couldn't say that the words didn't mean anything. Hanzo could allow himself a small amount of relief that Jesse didn't actually believe the things he said last night...however true or untrue Hanzo thought they were. Silently, after watching this for a few minutes, a quiet groan left the dragon's throat as he lowered his head to rest on his coils next to the little human, closing his eyes.   
  
JM: Jesse slept in the dragons' coils for a while, the night had taken it out of him. He awoke mid day to the deep breath about him. He stood and free'd himself and started a hot cup of coffee for himself. "Hey, Darlin'" He pet the Dragon's snout, "You want anything? to eat? drink? to do?" he grimaced, "Wish i could talk to ya'."   
  
JM: He got his coffee, black with a dash of salt and sat down on the floor looking at the purple flowers.   
  
HS: The dragon remained coiled in his corner, not planning on moving unless he had a good reason to do so. He let the man sleep soundly without disturbance, with no good reason to really awaken or remove him. His body provided a small amount of warmth anyway, and Hanzo couldn't help but watch him. He watched how peaceful his face was, listened to his soft, even breathing, even took in his musky scent of pine, cinder and tobacco. it was...nice. The coffee though, after he woke, that was really something that he didn't realize he missed until now. It even gave Hanzo a reason to lift his head again, and look at Jesse, blinking slowly. No, he would not talk today.   
  
JM: The dragon still didn't seem open to him. He sighed heavy and smiled. "guess I can just talk at ya' then, maybe you'll find somethin' ya wanna put in on." So Jesse talked, he went on about his early life, his time spent in the gang and the training after with Gabriel, then his travels all over the world and many a day he thought he lose his life to one of the magical beast he sought to save from extinction. When his coffee went cold as he talk he'd refill it and let the fresh mug steam over his face as he talked, seemingly unwilling to drink but have it near for the warmth. Then as he spoke the topic of his "friend" came. "I met him in an alley, he was drunk as hell and I just helped him out. Took him back to gabe and we fixed him up, got him back on his feet. He'd been out of sorts, wouldn't say a word about it tho, only thing i ever got out of him was that he had a fall out with his family. or brother or somethin'," Jesse finally took a sip of his coffee leaving natural pause for the conversation, "After that life was interestin' and then one night, we were in Russia. A yeti had me pinned up against this wall of ice, thought i'd die. Then out of nowhere there was just this dragon, rippin' and roarin' saved my life." he looked up at the dragon with clear admiration in his eyes. "After that I couldn't thank him enough. Later he found himself that monk boyfriend and fell head over heels for um' I recon' he's just happy as can be. While, i'm still just tryin' to make it along doin' what i can."   
  
HS: Hanzo stared ahead, not at Jesse particularly, brows furrowed as he spoke about his brother. Everything before that was rather pleasant to listen to, really, Hanzo found himself being lulled into a calmness by the honey smooth drone of the man's rich voice. He didn't even have to listen to the words to be enchanted by the stories he told. But his ears perked up immediately at the mention of this friend, which had finally been categorized by Hanzo as his brother, or some other survivor of the genocide that he was unaware of. Any doubt that it was genji were soon lifted away though, as he mentioned the fallout with family. Hanzo was almost appalled even, to hear about the state of his one and only family. Drunk in alleyways, not talking, not...living. Genji, it seemed, couldn't quite make it as a human like he thought he could, but Hanzo didn't take this to gloat. It didn't make him feel better to be right. He just felt...horrible that he let Genji run away like that, where he couldn't be protected by his big brother, and he got hurt because of it. And even after all that, to recklessly show his true form to a human who knew how to handle and tame beasts. His brother is an idiot, but...Hanzo couldn't possibly think such things if Genji is okay now..Gods, Hanzo really was the worst older brother that existed. He was too weak, too afraid to listen to what his brother had to say, couldn't protect him, and after watching with his own two eyes the slaughter of his entire family, still somehow let the only family he had left get hurt. Just let him join human society, unprotected, young. Genji could have been dead and Hanzo wouldn't know about it. It's all his fault. Genji would have died thinking that his brother hated him, and their parting words would have been in hate.   
  
HS: Without even snapping out of his reverie, Hanzo kept staring with wide, horror stricken eyes, claws dug into the floor and tears welling up in his eyes as he kept thinking of what he had done to his own brother, who he spent a good more than half of his life protecting...Genji..how could he..   
  
JM: Jesse finished up his last story with a laugh then froze, the dragon was...crying. The emotion of pure sadness in his eyes and muzzle. "Now Darlin' What'd I do? You ok?" He wracked his brain for anything he'd said that could have triggered the dragon's extreme emotion. The only thing that came was his friend, the dragon had reacted to the mention before. "Do you know other's of your kind? Do you know my friend? His name is Genji." Jesse got up and walk forward cautiously, laying his hand gently he massaged the scaly skin between the beasts horns. "Do you wanna see him?"   
  
HS: Hanzo didn't hardly react to the touch, but he did jerk his head slightly to look at McCree as if broken out of a trance. Immediately, realizing his mistake, the dragon shook his head and closed his eyes tight, tucking his head in against his body to rub the tears away with his paws. This human must really be getting to him to have Hanzo showing such emotions in front of him like that, much to his chagrin. Shaking his head, Hanzo finally looked away again. He didn't quite know how to answer, if he should. It would reveal his family relations, and to face Genji again...how could he?   
  
JM: "Alright I'll go call him now." Jesse stood and walked to his hammock, taking out his phone and dialing. The phone rang a few times before picking up. "Hi, yeah Could you forward me to the office of Zenyatta please... Thank you." a few moments passed   
  
JM: Soon Jesse received an answer, "Hey, Its McCree, is Genji, 'round? O' ye ill hold." Another moment passed, "Hey buddy, long time i know, look i got a dragon on my hands, um I think you might know this one." he listened for a while, "He's an eastern...like you. And I think, he is *like* you. If you know what i mean. Was hoping' you could come for a visit. maybe talk to him." Jesse fell quiet listening, he then timidly looked at the dragon, followed by turning his back again, "Alright sounds good, see ya."   
  
HS: Hanzo jumped up at that, letting out an urgent yelp as Jesse all too soon had a phone in hand and sat in the hammock, promising to call up his brother. His body uncurled from himself as he scrambled to his feet, rushing over to Jesse but without harmful intention. He..didn't know what he would do actually. Just like that, in less than five minutes, Hanzo would be guaranteed a meeting with his brother for the first time in years. He couldn't even decide whether that was a good thing or not. Does Genji know he would be seeing him? Does he even want to see him again? Does Hanzo want to face his brother again after everything? At this point, he didn't seem to have a choice, even as he hovered anxiously around McCree's form during the phone call from beginning to end.   
  
JM: Jesse slightly jumped as the dragon came at him, once he'd finished the call he gave them his full attention. "He said he'd flight out here tomorrow." Jesse reached up to pet him, "You do know him don't you? Sorry if i caused ya some stress, but i'm guessin' he wants to see you by how eager he said he'd be here." Jesse then walked around the dragon looking at him from all sides. "He did say you may have a name." Jesse then whistled, as he brought the two weasels into his arms, "Hanzo. Pretty name. Is that your name?"   
  
HS: Tomorrow? that's too soon. This couldn't be Genji, why on earth would Genji be excited to see Hanzo? Well, maybe he doesn't think it's Hanzo. No, he just told McCree his name ohh this is bad. Everything Hanzo had worked up to for his entire life was starting to unravel and slip right through his claws. He started pacing, the last thing he wanted to do was answer any more questions from McCree...wait, did he say his name is pretty? No, stop, this is not the time, not the time at all. At this point, all Hanzo could do was pace. there was nothing else to decide on, nothing for him to do about the situation, nothing he wanted to do about Jesse's newfound knowledge or...anything really. From that point on,, all Hanzo did was pace, back and forth and around McCree, brows furrowed in anxiety.

  
HS: tomorrow, he would see his brother again   
  
JM: Jesse hadn't anticipated the dragons reaction. With a clatter he lifted his arms and waved them wide, "Woah Hanzo! WOAH." He walked to the cupboard and brought out the incense lighting it in hopes it'd sooth the anxious dragon. He then walked over to him. Whispering quiet praises, "she it's ok. He was happy. Hanzo Darlin'. It's going to be ok. I ain't gonna let anything happen to ya'." He reached up and pulled Hanzo's horn down making the beast look at him. He then pet his fur and hummed a low tune wordlessly, his voice carrying like a lullaby.   
  
HS: Hanzo didn't stop immediately, but he did jerk his head and bark a growl at Jesse for using his name when Hanzo didn't really want him to know it, inappropriately probably, if he didn't want Jesse knowing that the name belonged to him. Well, too late now. He only slowed before he could accidentally trample the man on accident in his frenzy, still caught off guard every time Jesse referred to him as Hanzo or darlin'. Nobody had referred to him as Hanzo since...well, since Genji left. Finally, the sweet delicate fragrance of cherry blossoms found him, and he finally stopped pacing, taking deep, loud breaths of the sweetness, both trying to fill his senses, and keep his breathing under wraps as his heart fluttered in his chest, closing his eyes and letting Jesse soothe him with those gentle touches and smooth baritone voice. He breathed deeply still as Jesse's scent mixed in with that of the incense, his hot breath against the man

  
JM: After his best efforts at soothing Hanzo, it seemed to be his name anyway, were received Jesse stooped back, he calming did a turn, bare chested still only clad in his pj pants. It had been a lazy but full day, what wish the sleepless night and morning cuddle, and then stress inducing revelation. He decided a relaxing afternoon was in order. "Alrighty darlin' we still got a couple hours of daylight. So, I'mma ask ya what you wanna do. We can go out for a stretch, or we can stoke a fire here eat our fill of hot meat, and read some of them old books I got, hadn't started the middle eastern tales for ya yet." The cowboy smiled, grinning ear to ear. The weasels had ran off, now squeaking and playing out of sight amongst the plants in the green house. He really should pay them more attention, but that was Hanzo's job. They were his pets.   
  
HS: With a moment of hesitation, the dragon decided that perhaps it would be best for him to enjoy the outdoors again and work off all the nervous energy that suddenly came back to haunt him. Being locked up made his limbs and body feel heavy, trapped. But after so long of doing nothing, and suddenly being able to go outside and stretch his legs, Hanzo was starting to realize how desperately he needed the exercise, especially now that he's going to be antsy over Genji. Plus, he needed something to distract him from his newfound attraction...gods he wished he could tell Jesse to put on a shirt. That decided, Hanzo let out another huff of hot air and set about looking for his weasels before anything else. He sniffed around, easily finding the creatures underneath a bed of flowers tumbling over each other. slowly and carefully, the dragon snatched the tangle of weasels up in his teeth and pulled them out from underneath the table, not really liking them finding their way under spaces in case they got stuck. He dropped the two in his bed instead, making sure they were comfortable enough, before turning back and slinking his way outside the greenhouse, the golden fur at the end of his tail brushing Jesse as it waved behind him   
  
JM: Jesse watched with a slight grin as the dragon, oh so carefully took his weasels and placed them safely and gently on his bed. With a sputter he swatch at the tuft if fur as it collided with his face, "aye!" He mock yelled. Then turned and Drew some clothes from his duffle changing quickly into a tank and jeans, then slipping on his boots after. He grabbed the rope and walked out after the dragon. "I won't wrap it on ya like before. I'mma just make sure I don't fall off," he looked the rope around d Hanzo's neck and horns, then tied it tightly around his waist and chest as he saddled the dragon. "Alright Sugar. You take the lead here. Where you wanna go? Ya can walk, fly, jump. Do whatever."   
  
HS: The dragon let out another huff as his, he supposed now rider, saddled back up on his neck with the rope. He still wasn't particularly fond of the idea of being ridden, because he's not a goddamn show horse, but there wasn't exactly much of a choice anyway. Once McCree was settled, Hanzo shook his head like a wet dog, his hide moving easily around his neck and under the man to get himself comfortable with the weight, before raising his head almost fifteen feet off the ground to get a good look at his surroundings. Curling his claws into the ground, Hanzo reared his body back a little, going still as wind suddenly started to rush past them, as if Hanzo himself summoned them. Then, with a strong surge forward, the dragon whipped his body and launched into the air, reaching breakneck speeds in seconds as he flew through the air, tucking his claws in against his body   
  
JM: Jesse clung to the beast as he shook and soon bolted into the air. The speed ripping tears from his eyes, it was thrilling. The immense speed and power. His heart was pumping nearly be out of his chest. He loved this. Seeing Hanzo be free, doing what He wanted. Jesse realized he wanted to see that more. He wondered, what Hanzo looked like as a human. If he would have those same golden eyes or look completely different like Genji had. He slowly released his death rip from Hanzo's sides and let his torso stand straight, he put his hands out to his sides and took in a deep breath. "Wooooooooooooo!" He gave it all his air and feeling, letting go of his stress and anxiety. Feeling the freedom.   
  
HS: Hanzo did not slow even as he climbed higher and higher into the clouds, his eyes narrowing as the wind rushed past. he got to lost in the feeling that even he forgot that the man was riding his back. Well, not until he heard the jovial hooting and hollering reaching his ears past the deafening sound of the air. Hanzo couldn't see Jesse, not while he was traveling so fast, not until they reached the realm above the layer of clouds, where the sky stretched on forever, and every hue in it could be seen, and the ground was nothing but soft white clouds. Only then did the dragon slow, coming almost to a stop as they just floated in midair for a sparse silent few seconds. For the moment, Hanzo just stared into the sky and his body go limp, free falling just a few feet before catching the wind on his body again, and fluttering at a much smoother pace just above the clouds. Only then, did his head turn slightly, eyeing McCree from the corner of his eye   
  
JM: It was amazing! Better than anything he'd ever done and all thanks to the amazing beautiful thing under him. He wanted to thank Hanzo. truly thank him. but how? he sat there thinking. After he took in the shear beauty that Hanzo was giving him did he realize he was 'very' short on air. he hunched down breathing as little as he could, "Ah darlin' This is amazing. But could we dip down a little?" His head started going foggy and soon he all but saw white as he slipped into unconsciousness. Form losing grip and sliding off to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We actually wrote a bit of a divergence that had a very sad ending. But, then decided to recon it and change our decisions.  
> If you'd like to read it, Here you go!
> 
> Warning for Character death.
> 
> HS: All he could do was stare, incredulous, shocked and baffled, so much so that he couldn't even be angry at first. Jesse's words stung like knives that pierced through his hide more effectively than any sword. That Hanzo stayed in that barn because he's weak. Because he was afraid, because he could do something and chose not to. That's what made the anger finally well up in his chest and close Hanzo's throat up almost painfully. Hanzo spent his entire life being afraid, and tried to tell himself it was bravery. He was too weak to protect the ones he loved, and he was trapped in that stinking barn. What about him made that idiot think that Hanzo didn't want to escape? Was Hanzo really that pathetic of a beast?
> 
> HS: It's probably true, all things considered.
> 
> HS: Hanzo is weak, and has had enough of sitting inside man made buildings.
> 
> HS: After staring into the darkness, frozen in shock, Hanzo silently rose to his feet, knocking the bowl over as he stepped over it.
> 
> HS: By the time morning came around, Hanzo was gone.
> 
> JM: When Jesse returned to find the dragon gone, he only sighed. He knew he would be gone. In the morning he was yelled at, cussed out and fired. they held fines over his head, even with the evidence that what he'd said was true, they took his license. He couldn't tame or set foot in any mythological facility because he had "endangered innocents by releasing a confirmed human killing animal". He spend the next months traveling homeless and falling sick. He regretted yelling at the only beast he'd actually managed to reach out to. He didn't want to call Genji and say that he'd failed or burden him with the need of shelter or food. He wasn't worth it if he couldn't even make something of himself, even save a single other being from their own hatred. Soon after months of nothingness, he fell ill and finally collapse on a roadside, in the middle of nowhere. Arm damaged, cold, hopeless. "I should just die. the world don't need me. ain't no one gonna miss me anyway." he sat there in the cold desert. hallow.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment!


	3. A show of trust

HS: With hardly any time to even process what Jesse was saying, th dragon let out a sharp yelp in surprise as his form suddenly went limp and nearly slid off of his body, if not for the ropes tied tightly around his torso. But who knows how long those would hold. It would be a long way to the ground unless Hanzo moved as quickly as he did on the way up, which might not be a good idea with an unconscious human barely holding onto him. Hanzo quickly made the decision to turn his nose down, and let his body descend in a controlled free fall, his serpentine tail fluttering like a ribbon through the air as he hastily lowered himself all the way back down to earth. Once his feet touched the ground again, Hanzo laid on his side, not quite able to undo the ropes himself and trying to shake mccree off

JM: Jesse floated in a black sleep, not knowing of anything going on around him. He felt a turning feeling in his chest that nearly made him sick even through his sleep and then calm. His body relaxed and soon he felt less pressure on his chest and started to take deep breaths.

JM: He soon woke to grass, green and crisp under his hands the rope still tight around him but Hanzo nowhere at the end of the rope, he sucked in a breath fear that he'd fallen off the beast.

JM: He grunted holding his head an ache blooming under his skull from the lack of oxygen, then as he let his blurry vision survey the area around him he yelled, a figure stood over him, the figure of a man. He rushed back confused. "Woah, woah. Hold up where's my dragon." he was so confused as he let his eyes focus of the man kneeling beside him.

HS: How could he have been so careless and stupid, forgetting that Jesse couldn't possibly survive at those altitudes? Hanzo knew that! Worried and out of options, the homestead nowhere in sight, Hanzo looked around, still trying to wriggle out of the ropes to no avail. Jesse wouldn't budge. What it the tightness was crushing his ribs, or keeping him from breathing, or hanging him by the neck? In a moment of panic without any other options, the dragon's scales began to fall away, and his body shrunk until the ropes loosened and slid off with ease. When the scales littered the grass like petals, they left behind a man. A man with golden eyes, long black hair grown out from years and years of neglect, a little smaller in stature than Jesse, with the tattoo of a dragon curled around his arm. Hanzo laid on the ground under the man's unconscious form, quickly scurrying out from under him and spinning around to more effectively unravel the ropes.

HS: Some part of him, for many reasons however stupid, didn't want or expect Jesse to actually wake up yet. Somehow Hanzo had hoped that once he determined that his handler wouldn't die, he would be allowed enough time to change back before he could be seen. No such luck today, apparently, as he stared into the wide, shocked eyes of Jesse, how much bigger than Hanzo actually thought he'd be from a human perspective. Hanzo scrambled back a bit himself, out of surprise of the man's reaction, and opened his mouth as if to explain himself, but no words came. Just breath.

JM: Jesse blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes and taking in the man before him in detail.His hair was long and silky but matted. Muscular but stout a bit shorter than himself if they were standing. His eyes found the beautiful ink that rippled and slithered down his arm and pec, it was breathtaking and made Jesse swallow around a knot in his chest. Then as their eyes met He saw the golden iris's looking back at him, like the same two orbs that had looked back at him for months now. He took a short grasp and groan, then arched forward a bit in discomfort, he chuckled under his breath, "makes sense I guess," He laughed out right this time, "My stupid ass has to go an almost die for you to..." he didn't finish just looking back up at ...Hanzo.

JM: Jesse reaches out his flesh hand, palm open, just like he had the first time they met.

JM: waiting

HS: After that last comment, Hanzo huffed, and his wide-eyed, worried expression hardened again into one that better fit his face, that furrowed brow and narrowed eyes that he often wore when Jesse made an obnoxious comment to him. Hanzo was by no means a perfect human being though; he still donned the horns, albeit smaller, and his fingers and toes still tipped with claws and lined with scales, the same of which tracing his cheek bones. Hanzo prepared to say something back, even though he probably wasn't going to be able to force out any words, and only paused to glare down at Jesse's hand. held open for him...He looked at it silently for a moment before sighing and resting his fingertips against his palm, brows still furrowed, gaze avoiding Jesse's

JM: Jesse let the claws slide in his palm, taking Hanzo's Hand in his own. He then turned it into a formal shake and smiled. "Well, it's nice ta' meet ya face to face finally, Darlin'." He then let his hand drop just taking the moment to rest, from their ordeal. "Ugh, Hows about we head back and Have a nice mug of hot chocolate? I need some sugar to help with this headache and god, A nap." His head was hurting pretty bad from the adrenaline and lack of sleep to the shear shock. Today had been a event in it own.

HS: Hanzo looked back down at their hands, almost surprised by the formality and calmness of their greeting, but remained silent and slowly, unsteadily got to his feet. Hanzo had underestimated quite the toll that being a beast for so many years took on his human form. His hair is disgusting and so very long, and he hardly remembered how to walk, much less talk. Years of obligated silence was one thing, but he never considered that it might actually take a toll on his real voice. Years of misuse could render his voice very difficult to use, if even at all. He thought about all this, standing his ground and watching Jesse. His demeanor from now on would be much more paranoid, now that he's very much smaller and weaker in this form, not to mention with a man bigger and possibly stronger than him, who had definite knowledge of his species. Being in such a vulnerable state made hanzo's skin crawl.

JM: Jesse stood and brushed himself off then stretched a bit taking his time to orient himself. As he finally raised his head he saw the displeasure on Hanzo's face and cocked his head to the side frowning. "Now, Darlin' Ya don't gotta be so upset, We'll get ya cleaned up...and ya don't have to keep this form if ya' don't wanna." He rubbed the back of his head as he tried not to let his eyes dip down...to the very naked man before him. "I'll see what I can do ta' get ya some clothes too. Now how we gonna get back? I could call us a ride, but..." He waved his hand in a circle to mention Hanzo's state "I don't know if you're much an exhibitionist."

HS: Hanzo hadn't even really considered his nakedness, after all this time. gods he really was out of the loop with...pretty much everything human. He began to wonder if any longer as a beast, he might have actually reverted to a real dumb animal. But now is not the time to consider such things, not when he refused to turn away from Jesse. He didn't want to take his eyes off the man for even a second while he was in such a state. With almost a growling noise, Hanzo shoved Jesse's shoulder for the comment, though not too harshly. His strength, however, could be attested to despite his stature. Even as a dragon, Hanzo kept himself fit.

HS: As exhausting as it would be, though, Hanzo had no other option but to change back and fly them home. Though he'd certainly need a nap promptly upon returning. Without wasting anymore time, Hanzo got back to his knees, placed his hands on the ground, grit his teeth and suddenly grew again with a burst of iridescent blue scales that quickly coated his body like flower petals, his body stretching and limbs contorting until they took shape, tail whipping behind him and teeth growing into long, sharp points once more. Once Hanzo had completely taken form, he looked at Jesse, and lowered his head for him

JM: Jesse had to pick his jaw up off the ground as he watched Hanzo turn into a storm of scales and glittering teeth right in front of him. "Well, look at you." He grinned then took the rope from the ground and remounted Hanzo. Away we go! he thought to himself. This was nice, he thought, as they rode he tried his best to hide the blush that had kept up his cheeks. Hanzo had been...for a lack of better words drop dead gorgeous and His high brain almost couldn't keep it "in his pants" as they say. But, Jesse was a gentlemen if nothing else and planned to keep his thoughts to himself. The change mystified him, just like it did when he'd found Genji that time in Russia. He worried for Hanzo however, hoping that he could adapt back smoothly, He'd hear that Hanzo had been survey for at least 10 years in his dragon form and ... for a shifter to stay a single form for so long, he feared for Hanzo mental health and physical health.

HS: Once they returned to the homestead and Hanzo's claws once more rested in the grass, Hanzo all but collapsed. It was stupid, what he did honestly. He made the stupid decision to land in the middle of the woods, switch forms, knowing that he would have to do it again if they didn't walk back. A shifter isn't meant to become so small, and then become so big again within at least ten minutes like Hanzo just did, especially after years and years of not having even shifted at all. Needless to say, his body needed a rest, and the moment mccree was safely on the ground, Hanzo lugged his long body back into the greenhouse, and collapsed into his bed

JM: After following his companion into the green house he watched as Hanzo collapsed into his bed. Jesse's brows turned down with concern. He walked over Helping lift Hanzo's tail and limbs onto the bed, making sure to keep him comfortable. He then turned the heat up just a bit. After he set to the small stove and started a boil of milk. He'd need that hot chocolate before he settled down himself. God he needed it. After making sure the milk was going he went to his bag and dug around looking for an item. He then pulled out a brush larger than his hand and returned to Hanzo's side, He raised it and began to blush out Hanzo's fur. 'probably hadn't been groomed in a while.' he thought. He brushed and brushed til he had gone from head to tail and with drew a smile on his face. He stretched his back and got up returning to the milk simmering on the stove and made himself a cup of Hot chocolate. He left an extra mug on the side shelf just in case. He then went and found the weasels, gathered them in his arms and took ham from the mini fridge. He then migrated to the floor pillows near Hanzo's head and sat. Steadily he fed the weasels watching them play in his lap as he sipped from his mug. Tomorrow Genji would come and maybe just maybe he and Hanzo could talk.

HS: Hanzo didn't fall asleep immediately, just rested his eyes for a little while, catching his breath and letting his body feel heavy as he lay in the furs, his ears perked up as he listened to Jesse move about the room doing things, smelling the remnants of the incense from this morning and the warm milk. Then suddenly he felt a brush going through his fur, and blinked his eyes open, ever so slowly moving his head to glance back and watch man gently brushing out the knots. Then, after a moment, he began to purr, a deep rumbling noise that vibrated thunderously in his throat, and he closed his eyes again, in bliss from the first gentle contact he's enjoyed in a lifetime. very easily, Hanzo fell into a deep, restful sleep

JM: After Hanzo fell off, Jesse finished caring for the weasels, put them to bed all curled tight in a ball together. Hanzo had yet to name them so he'd taken to just calling them thing one and two in his head. With a grin he patted their heads and changed back into his pj pants. A rip greeted his ears as he pulled the strap tight...he looked down and found the elastic band had broken, he sighed and pulled the remains of the ribbon and elastic out, that left the pants low hanging and lose but, they didn't fall at least. He'd need to buy new ones but these would do for now. He made his way around the green house, being as quiet as he could so as not to wake the sleeping beast and then crawled into his own hammock. Lazily he swung, as he drifted off he pondered how the day would go.Would the two dragons really know each other. He slept well and deeply

HS: By the time the dragon finally awoke again, the light of day was just peeking over the horizon. He slowly blinked his eyes open, looking out at the field and trees outlined in a rich gold orange, the crisp cool morning air on his hide. For a good while, Hanzo didn't even move, just laid there basking in a peaceful sunrise in a comfortable bed, a shelter, good smells and the best sleep he's had in over ten years. Finally, slowly, the dragon raised his head

JM: Jesse came to slowly, letting his body wake up slower than his mind did. He grumbled and tossed in his hammock. One very lethargic leg at a time he got up out of the swath fabric and stood, eyes still closed, with a crack he stretched and popped his back, knees popping and one hip that stubbornly ached. He scratched at his hairy chest as he smacked his lips, yawning. His pj's had sagged in the night and revealed his nice hip V. He tugged them up a bit and finally, finally let his eyes crack open. "Mornin' Darlin. d'ya' Sleep good?" His drawl was even worse with his deep sleep. Turning and inching his way to the stove he started a pot for coffee. Then, before he could sit got food for the weasels which were now lopping and squeaking about his feet, from the movement.

JM: He then made his way to the same pillows that he'd relaxed on the night before and sat, near the dragon's head. A ball of Weasels now in his lap happily munching on their food pellets. "What ya gonna name um?"

HS: As he listened to his roommate stir finally, Hanzo stretched himself as well, arching his body stiffly and kneading his claws into the bed as he sent a ripple down the length of his body. His maw opened wide for a groaning yawn, all sharp teeth and tongue, before looking over finally at Jesse. The sight that greeted him though. It made him have to curl his tail around the lower half of his body and quickly avert his gaze. He wasn't sure how obvious it would be for a dragon to be checking out a human, but Hanzo wasn't about to take any chances. He only chanced sparse glances at the other, and gods that voice, it sent chills down his spine. This is really the worst time to be thinking about such things. Hanzo tried to distract himself by stretching, rubbing the sleepy gunk out of his eyes, kneading his claws into the bed. Anything to keep his mind from venturing to places it shouldn't. Finally, Jesse had settled himself down with the weasels, which hanzo could actually look at without chagrin. He'd actually grown very fond of the little creatures, and already thought of names for them, which...he might have a hard time communicating. It's not like it's very important anyway

JM: Jesse let the weasels play in his lap, and nip at his fingers til the percolator started to scream. He got up and took the wheezing pot off the stove, placing a pan in its stead over the hot iron. He pour coffee in the pot to begin steeping. The sun was rising and today, Genji would be here. What time he didn't quite know but, what should he say? Would Hanzo change and speak with him? would Genji change? He grew stressed as he fiddled away at the stove cooking a couple links of sausage and 8 eggs. His mind wandered in the dark recesses of his mind, would everything be ok? what this a good idea? He knew dragons pretty well but not dragon people! God he was so stupid. A flash of pain ran up his hand and he yelp, "aw Fuck." he took his finger into his mouth to sooth the burn. He'd been too distracted, "that's what ya' git fur' not payin' attention McCree." he mumbled to himself and got a bandage from his duffle. Then he remembered Hanzo may need clothes. He shuffled what he had around and settled on two options for the dragon. A pair of light wash jean, too short for him and a black shirt. Or, some grey sweatpants and a tank top, he'd offer his Jacket if Hanzo got cold. He laid the clothes out next to the bed. "damn, dont' got shoes for ya darlin." he grimaced. He returned to the stove and took off their breakfast. Plating Hanzo's 6 eggs and two links separately and taking it to the dragon.

JM: He sad and dug in with a semi- frown.

HS: Hanzo flinched slightly at the sudden outburst from McCree, a bit lost in thought himself. Otherwise, he didn't really do much of anything. He just sat in his nest of furs, watching and not watching mccree, as the magic of a beautiful morning and a good night's rest began to wear off. Hanzo looked down at the plate presented to him and the clothes that he..assumed were for him. Well, if he ever planned on becoming human again. which...today, he just might have to. Who knows what would happen..considering...Hanzo found himself just staring down at his food, just thinking, and thinking about what could possibly come of today. How would Genji greet him? Would Genji want to look at him? speak with him? fight with him even? laugh in his face for how horribly his life had gone since pretending to be a dragon? Hanzo was positive that Genji would hate him, but Jesse said he sounded excited on the phone. The more Hanzo thought about it, the less he actually wanted to eat anything, the way his stomach was starting to feel

JM: Once Jesse finished eating he went about cleaning and tending to his things. He pulled a blue flannel and jeans from his bag and stripped off his boxers, displaying his tight briefs. He quickly slipped on his clothes, hoping Hanzo didn't mind the flash too much. They were both men anyway. He then went about chores, Folding laundry and putting various items away. Later, he watered all the plants one by one. After everything that needed to be done got done, he stood in the middle of the green out looking up at the midday sun through the vaulted glass ceiling. Genji should be here soon. It'd be just like him to be late though. he decided it would be best to occupy himself til the time came. Taking a box from his duffle he settled down on the same pillows as before and stretched out a cloth, laying the metal box down with a clank.

HS: It's a good thing Hanzo hadn't even touched his breakfast, because without even a warning, Jesse was in his underwear, right in front of him, nothing but ass. It would have had Hanzo at least choking on his food, if he had any in his mouth. Instead he just stared, realized his shame, and quickly looked away. The image is safe in his mind, at least, but Hanzo really needed to get a hold of himself before McCree started to notice. He spent the rest of the day poking at his food, eventually getting himself to eat it all out of necessity, before deciding it best to get some exercise outside by pacing around the green house, gliding low over the ground around the homestead while Jesse did his own chore, and coming back by midday, his coat shimmering. It all only half worked to distract his mind from the anxiety. When he did return, he lumbered back into the green house, slowly lowering his head down over McCree's shoulder from behind him to see what he was getting into

JM: Jesse chuckled and reached up to greet Hanzo as his great muzzle loomed over him, "Hey Sugar Bean." He then returned to what he was doing. The box had a number lock on it which he unlatched and removed, then with gentle hands he opened the box to reveal the velvet lining and his beautiful Peacekeeper. She often was his best source of comfort on a day that nothing else seemed to ease his stressful thoughts. He picked her up and turned the velvet flap to reveal the gun cleaning kit underneath. He set about take each piece apart and using the various items in the kit to clean, polish, tighten, and maintain his girl. The oil was always soothing to him, nice cinnamon scent gun oil, custom made for him.

JM: He took his time and once she was finally reassembled he aimed her, his shoulders rising and falling, the weight in his hand calmed his mind and gave him a balance one could only feel in the cusp of battle. He sighed as he let her down and stowed her away once more. He missed shooting but, he didn't' have anywhere to shoot. He wondered if hanzo had anything like peacekeeper, something he cherished, that calmed him.

JM: He fell back to lie flat on the ground looking up at the best above him, letting his eyes travel over every inch. he really was beautiful.

JM: the thought of Hanzo's naked body returned to his mind and he bolted up, his boner creating a considerable tent in his jeans and he leaned over trying to hide it.

JM: a light blush on his cheeks

HS: The moment Hanzo caught sight of the weapon, his entire body froze and he held his breath. If Jesse decided to do anything with it besides clean it, Hanzo would have been gone into the blink of an eye. Eventually though, he ended up watching with interest as he cleaned the piece, and almost liking the smell of the gun oil too. For the most part, Jesse had managed to gain the dragon's trust by now. However, that trust is also very fragile, and Hanzo would still be prepared for a betrayal if it happened. But the more time he spent with the man, the more the thought of Jesse betraying that trust felt just a tad more heart breaking. Finally, as Jesse laid back, Hanzo realized that he still loomed his head over the man, and tilted his head to the side so his big golden eye could peer down at Jesse. The man look small like this, much smaller than he was while Hanzo was in a human form. The dragon finally did allow himself to look over the man, as he supposed he was doing back, but quickly paused and averted his gaze. McCree must have realized the same thing, the way he nearly collided with Hanzo's chin by bolting up like that. slowly, the dragon moved his head away, and began lumbering back towards the bed. Yeah, Jesse had a boner. Yeah, Hanzo noticed, and he's not about to say or do anything about it, because Hanzo knew the feeling well. Not that it wasn't an unwelcome sight, however brief...

JM: Jesse cleared his throat, attempting to clear his mind also. 'Best to keep your thoughts to yourself, mccree. idiot, a guy that hot wouldn't want you anyway' he sighed, 'he's a shifter, why would he want you. you're just gettin ahead of yourself.' He stood and returned Peacekeeper to her place and then got his book, sitting down to read for a bit. About an hour later it was getting to be late afternoon and he was hungry so, he stowed his book away and began making food. "Hanzo, what would you like to eat? I got a goat leg I could roast." he looked at his companion for his answer.

HS: Hanzo rested once more in his fur bed, back to kneading his claws into it. At some point during their break, the weasels found their way onto the resting hide of the dragon to play on. They climbed and vaulted over his body, slid under his claws to hide, played in his fur, and Hanzo was okay with that. He was laying still anyway, still enough to become a playset for the two. And to answer Jesse's question, Hanzo nodded a little, as he was looking down and licking his paws.

JM: Jesse's smile grew wide as he watched the weasels frolic and romp over Hanzo. It was an adorable sight, such a fearsome beast so calm and happy, with two chaotic balls of fur weaving in and out of sight. He perked back up at Hanzo's nod, "alright Darlin' goat roast it is!" He went outside and walked to the cooler she'd next to the sun-house, inside was a large food store. It housed large portions meant for the dragon, 'he'd have to ask Hanzo if he still wanted to eat them, or if he could make them into more human manageable cuts. He took the leg of goat and returned eagerly to the green house and started up the roasting pot. He poured onions, carrots, and celery along with a whole host of spices into the pot. He turned to the leg and rubbed it harshly with salts and pepper. Then laid it in the pot. After making sure it was good and going in the over he turned and walked over to where the dragon laid, "mind if I cuddle into? Looks awful fun romping around on you." He wanted to cuddle, but he'd understand if Hanzo said no. Maybe they'd get a chance to talk some while they waited for dinner.

HS: The aromas coming from the pot were, as expected, very promising. It'd been a while since Hanzo regularly got to eat actually cooked food, let alone spend time somewhere where delicious meals could be cooked and fill the space with savory aromas. Then he turned his head, groaning quietly and contently as he started licking his fur. Jesse put a lot of effort into brushing him head to tail last night, so Hanzo may as well keep up with his hygiene. Then, Hanzo closed his eyes at the man's request, sneered a little with a huff, as if to say he really didn't care either way. He already had two weasels using his coils as a jungle gym, what's one sleepy human? Plus, it's not like Jesse hadn't done so before

JM: Jesse whooped and all but 'hopped' into the bundle of furs and scale coils. He burrowed into the mass and under Hanzo's claws much like he saw the weasels do and laughed heartily at his own antics. It had been a long time since he'd let himself just be silly. It's been even longer since he'd had someone to share his time and space with. He hoped Hanzo felt at least some relief like he was. No one should be forced to live like Hanzo had been. He didn't pity Hanzo, he just wanted better for him. Even if their time, or fragile friendship didn't last he hoped to at least make his life better. Then maybe he'd be worth something. He shook his head pulling himself from his thoughts, and smiled at the dragon. "What's it like being a dragon, having all that raw power under yer skin?" 'yeah he can totally answer that McCree. He reprimanded himself, "er well, do you like being a dragon. Let's go with that, yes or no questions " if he wanted to answer anyway.

HS: Hanzo moved his body slightly to accommodate the human without being crushingly tight against him, glancing down and splaying his toes a little to keep his claws safely curled around him, not into him. It would be so very easy to mangle the human just on accident, he soon realized. Humans really are so fragile compared to him, and yet he still found himself in situations under them. How could it end up like this. Finally, after Jesse got himself settled, Hanzo couldn't help perking his ears up a little to listen to Jesse's loud, rich laughter, growling ever so quietly himself. But his expressions quickly fell flat as he looked at the man with a deadpan expression, to answer his first question. the second, Hanzo tilted his head a little, before shaking it slowly

HS: Personally, despite everything, Hanzo did not actually enjoy being a dragon. Not anymore. Shifters often weren't partial either way, and initially it was just something Hanzo could do, but after feeling trapped in this body for a lifetime of feeling he had to just to survive, he grew to hate it, despite the protection it provided. He didn't like acting or looking like a beast, because in all honesty, Hanzo was more of a man at heart

JM: Jesse frowned deeply, lines creasing into his forehead where his eyebrows drew in with sorrow. " Sugar," he paused, "Hanzo, Darlin'. You can change here. You're safe, I made sure o' that." well, if he felt comfortable doing so around him anyway. "If ya' need to, or if ya' trust me enough i guess? I'll give ya' some privacy if ya need." He then moved slow freeing himself of the bed and coils walking over to glass door, "I um... I'll come back in twenty minutes. And ya don't gotta...if ya don't wanna I won't be mad or take it sour either way." He walked out making sure he got enough away to not see anything and stood. 'He'd never really thought too much about it. He guess besides knowing Hanzo felt he 'had' to play dumb it would make sense he'd feel, more imprisoned in his own body too.' He kicked the ground frustrated. Such a beautiful gift and it had to go and turn into a curse.

HS: Hanzo looked away as Jesse spoke, trying to decide how he felt about it. It was pretty apparent that, even to someone like Hanzo, Jesse had done a very good job making him feel safe. Safe enough to sleep around him, eat his food, sleep soundly. It's very nice here, nicer than Hanzo's lived in many years. But the damage was already done, and no matter how safe Hanzo felt, it still felt very wrong to him, according to the way he'd lived his entire life, out of fear and trauma, to show his true self in front of anybody. But...things are different now..he thinks. This doesn't mean things couldn't eventually go sour, but for now at least and hopefully for a little while, Hanzo could start pushing his limits. Especially now that Genji might be visiting any minute now...So, as he watched McCree leave the green room, Hanzo had a decision to make, and this would be his only chance to make it while he had his privacy.

HS: When Jesse came back inside, there was no longer a dragon laying curled up on the bed of furs, but the man, having dressed himself in the t shirt and jeans left out for him, running his fingers anxiously through his hair and trying to distract his mind from the anxiety by attempting to undo years worth of knots. His heart pounded while in this form, much more so than the first time he did it. Perhaps it was the waiting, the silence, the anticipation, Genji? It didn't matter. Not to mention, the last time Hanzo wore clothes, he was still very young. The feeling was...foreign, to say the least.


	4. Tangled and Scarred

JM: Jesse walked back in to the second he said he would. He stood there staring for a solid minute alone, just taking in the man standing where the dragon had been not long ago. he'd almost convinced himself that Hanzo wouldn't change. He'd actually thought the dragon would still be lying soundly and they'd just continue as they had. But, now. Now, he had a man standing in front of him and he needed to cater to him. 'Oh shit the roast," he ran to the stove after remembering and quickly and clumsily pulled the pot out of the oven. It was just on the right side of lightly charred, 'guess that'll have to do.' he thought. He went about serving out the meal into bowls and pulling down the bread from the bread box, tearing off a piece for the both of them. then walked over to the bed, and offering ti the man. He really didn't know what to say...he was just so...happy. Happy Hanzo felt comfortable, around him and changing out of his other form. well...maybe not fully comfortable, he was certainly unhappy with his hair, "Here," he placed the bowl down and walked over to his mirror, grabbing his comb and a washcloth. "You can brush your hair out and shower after ya' eat. I'm sure a hot shower would feel real nice."

HS: The moment he heard the door open, Hanzo didn't look away, didn't avoid looking Jesse in the eye when he returned. No, Hanzo looked him directly in the eye, almost sternly, demanding 'what will you do about it?'. If Jesse did nothing, then Hanzo would finally have no reason to believe that the man would betray them, and all doubt would finally be put to rest. Well, not all doubt, but a good weight would be lifted off his shoulders at least. And for a minute, they just stared at each other in silence, before Jesse was the one to turn away, and continue with dinner. He was...taking this just a little lightly, Hanzo thought, but that was merely surprise. Hanzo didn't really want Jesse to have much more of a reaction than he already had, and this was going...really well. Hanzo finally glanced away to look down at the comb, and slowly pick up his bowl of stew, feeling the warmth in his clawed hands. It's a small, insignificant thing to do, to pick up a bowl in his hands and eat food out of it, but...It was a human thing to do. The first human thing he did as a human, the first food he'll eat with hands and utensils and not his tongue and teeth. He just stared down at his food, picked up the spoon, and ate silently, swallowing around a lump that was starting to form in his throat and a flush coming to his cheeks

JM: As they ate Jesse did his best to seem casual. He didn't know how to really handle the situation, he didn't want to take it overly serious but, it wasn't nothing. As he looked up from his share of roast he, blinked, Hanzo was...tense. "Um Darlin'? You ok? I mean, Is there somethin' ya need?" he really didn't know what to do, well he didn't know what not to do either. Just a goof doin' the best he could do.

JM: An idea popped in his head, and he leaned down to pick up the black weasel, placing it in Hanzo's lap. The little beast squeaked and jumped in Hanzo's lap playfully before beckoning to its companion. "ya' still hadn't told me their names." jesse smiled. "I hope ya liked um. Figured you could use some friends and theses guys, we found um out on the road. Their mother got ran over."

HS: At the moment, Hanzo couldn't answer him. He couldn't very easily use his voice, let alone use it while he was on the verge of tears, and know what to even say. He just ate about half of the soup before setting it aside before he actually started showing more emotion in front of Jesse. Once he did though, suddenly there was a long, furry little creature crawling around in his lap, and soon in his arms as he held his hands gently around the weasel to keep it still. He looked fondly down at it, smiling just a little as he let it sniff his hands, giving it a moment to realize that Hanzo is still Hanzo, human or dragon. Petting his claws ever so softly down its soft fur, he nodded slowly in response as Jesse spoke, just thinking. Well, now is probably as good as ever to try using his voice again. it must have changed greatly since he last used it, for more reasons than one.

HS: After a minute of mustering up the courage, Hanzo put his hands around the wriggling creature, lifted it slightly off his lap for Jesse to see, looked at him and spoke with a deep, quiet, raspy voice

HS: "udon"

JM: Jesse was taken aback. He'd was so relieved at what he heard, his expression of surprise soon grew into one of Joy as he leaned over to pet the little things head, he then took its front paw in a mock handshake. "Hello Udon. It's a pleasure ta' meet ya!" Hanzo's voice was raspy, and small. He understood. After years of neglect, anyone would have trouble. He supposed he shouldn't have pressed so hard but, he was just over the moon at maybe getting to actually talk to someone, he was probably being selfish. He turned to pick up the reddish weasel and held it up to its companion. "What about this one Darlin'?"

HS: Hanzo smiled just slightly as Jesse's meeting the weasel, before putting it back down, looking at Jesse again to gauge his reaction. Thankfully, he didn't seem all that perturbed at all about the state of his voice. He almost caught himself by surprise actually. Small as it was, Hanzo could already tell a huge difference with how deep it is. Much deeper than he remembered. As he let the weasel scamper around his lap, Hanzo looked at the one Jesse was holding, and pet its head

HS: "Soba"

JM: "Soba," Jesse repeated the name, liking how it felt. He then let the other weasel down to scamper off with his brother. "Mighty fine names." He let his eyes wander seeing the sun begin to set. Just then, the wind blew strongly making the pains of the green house groan with strain. After, the door blew open and just outside a loud thud was heard. Jesse got up briskly making his way to the door. Outside, just a few yards away, Was a Emerald dragon with a gold mane, a satchel strapped to his leg. The dragon turned into a storm of scales and then there stood a man. "Genji!" Jesse yelled then quipped turning his back to give the man some privacy as he slipped on some loose nepalese pants and shirt. Soon a tap on his should had him turning to greet his old friend.

GS: "Hello, McCree. It has been much too long. I must admit I am a bit bitter you did not call to say at least a simple hello in all this time." Genji smiles brightly, his green hair ruffling gently.

JM: Jesse laughed, "Well, ya' see I got a bit busy." He pulled Genji in for a hug and then took him by the shoulder Walking him inside.

HS: Hanzo knew instantly by the winds that battered the windows of the green house what caused them. He knew the storm mustered by dragons well, and he knew what he should be expecting, and still, he was in no way prepared for it. He couldn't completely see Genji at first, only glimpses of his silhouette behind the glare of the windows, and flashes of emerald green. gods the last time he saw his little brother, Genji was only barly pushing eighteen. It'd been at least what..fifteen, twenty years? He was grateful that Jesse was the one to go out and greet his brother, to give hanzo time, however little it was, to mentally prepare himself. He slowly, just barely got to his feet, using the bed to steady himself as he faced his brother.

HS: He was greeted with those lively golden eyes that matched his own, that unforgettable head of wild green hair, that jovial grin that he missed so much, those clothes...The two hardly even looked related

HS: Just the sight of his brother again took Hanzo's breath away. Quite literally, actually, as that lump returned to his throat. He wanted to speak, to say something to his long lost brother, to do something other than stare but...No matter how he opened his mouth, nothing would come from it

GS: Genji's smiled dropped and turned to a look of shock when his eyes fell upon his brother. He'd hoped the dragon McCree spoke of would be Hanzo but, He wouldn't allow his emotions to get the better of him. His brows drew up into a combined face of shear joy and sorrow. "Hanzo-" he cut himself off, he then walked to his brother taking him into a gripping hug. "Brother."

HS: Hanzo's immediate thought was that Genji was unhappy to see him, how quickly that grin fell the moment their gazes met. For just a moment, Hanzo thought he should turn his face away, not making Genji have to look at him. And he did; he turned his head away, brows furrowed, prepared for the worst when he was met with the opposite. Suddenly, he felt another warm body smushed against his own and arms locked around him in a near suffocating embrace. It made Hanzo gasp in surprise, staring over Genji's shoulder, frozen in shock. He didn't know what to do with himself. He forgot what it was like to be held, to see his brother, to be hugged by his brother...

HS: Finally, the dam broke, breaking Hanzo out of his frozen shock and letting his arms finally move to hug him back, curling his claws into the back of Genji's clothes as the tears spilled down his cheeks. He hugged his brother, hugged him as if Genji would disappear forever if he let go, as if Genji was a life preserver that kept Hanzo from falling into the life he'd been living. He sucked in a breath as his breath hitched, whimpering out a pathetic excuse of an apology, barely even audible, but there

HS: "I'm s-sorry"

GS: Genji hugged his brother tightly, not wanting to let go now that he had him again. The fear of never seeing him again surfacing after he'd thought he'd grieved enough. "Hanzo, shhh It's alright. You're alive. I thought you were dead for so long but you were here, You're ALIVE!. It's been so long Brother I have missed you dearly." Genji then took his brother at arms length. "I am sorry as well, If I had been only a bit more patient perhaps we would have been standing together all this time."

JM: Jesse couldn't help but stay back allowing the two to have their moment. Even though he didn't have the whole story, both of them meant a lot to him and he wanted the best, this moment of healing was needed. After a beat, Genji turned to him.

GS: "Jesse this is my brother, Hanzo. I can now confirm that." He then returned his gaze to his brother, whose body looked deteriorated and lithe. Though muscular. It was also strange that his dragonic features remained even in his Human state. Genji hadn't had any issues in years, with going between shifts. It worried him deeply. "Anija, Where have you been all this time before Jesse came upon you? How long were you in your dragon form?"

HS: Able to see his brother again, Hanzo took in the sight while he could, still trying to process the image in his head. His brother was...healthy. Healthy, fit, practically glowing! Jesse did mention that he'd been dating a monk for a while, and still is, based on the clothing. Much to Hanzo's relief, Genji seemed to be in good hands. It lifted Hanzo's spirits and made his heart soar to see how despite everything, despite the day in age Hanzo thought it was, his brother, the last of their kind not only survived this long, but is thriving. At least, even though Hanzo suffered, all of it wouldn't matter as long as the same fate did not befall Genji, and thankfully, it seemed, it didn't. Not anymore, at least. Hanzo would go back to his old life for years more to come if it meant his brother could continue being this happy. Silently, as he stared, Hanzo just nodded slightly to Genji's words, passing a glance to Jesse, before looking at his brother again. How on earth could he answer a question like that and make Genji worry?

HS: "...since...until...now"

HS: "I...s-sorry..Genji"

GS: "Anija," genji grimaced. "The past is done. You don't have to apologize anymore. We were both young and naive, unknowing of many things and it led us to this. I was as much to blame for our lives as they are now as anyone." He motioned for them all to sit as he saw his brother grow weary. "If anything you should be telling Jesse sorry for being such a pain in the ass." a wide shit eating grin grew across his face.

GS: "Tell me of your life Brother, It's been too long and I have worried for you greatly. I wish to hear from you. Then maybe I can share with you what path my life has taken." Genji finished what he was saying and then flinched. Soba, had sniffed his hand and was looking up at him inquisitively. He offered his hand down to the tiny rat and it jumped up into his lap. "Hello tiny nezumi."

HS: Hanzo huffed quietly in response to Genji's little quip, but didn't look away or pout like he did with Jesse. In fact he almost smiled, if only just slightly, as he sat back down on his nest of furs. And he was glad for it too. His legs, unused for quite a while, still weren't quite ready to walk on yet. Then he looked at Genji, caught almost off guard, even though he should have expected such a request. He wanted to hear all about what Genji had done, been doing, what this monk was like, how he and Jesse were friends, everything. But then he would have to do the same in return. That was the last thing Hanzo wanted to talk about at the moment, and it wasn't just because his voice was completely shot. He cleared his throat, almost painfully, and looked down at the weasel in Genji's lap, reaching over to pet its head once.

HS: "this...is Soba"

HS: "...I can't...tell you"

GS: After petting the tiny beast in his palms, he returned his gaze to his brother sitting comfortable it seemed, though mentally at war with himself. He sighed, "Stubborn as always. Never ready to let other take care of you." He knew he could simply ask McCree or the agency that hired him for Hanzo's history but he wanted to hear it for Hanzo. He wanted to talk to him and feel connected again. Like they were when they were young. Genji freed the little beast and scutched a bit closer to Hanzo. "I suppose I expected that answer so, there will be time for that later. After we've both had time to settle and you've adapted, and grown strong again. Though you try to hide it Hanzo, I can tell you spent too long in one form. For now I just want what's best for you, I can be patient,...now anyway." He half grinned. "I suppose my next question would be do you wish to stay here with your boyfriend, or come with me?" He jerked his thumb back at Jesse, hearing a distinct scoff from the direction. "My husband Zenyatta has set up a safe environment for our kind. We aren't the last Hanzo and I fight for us everyday. You could live with me and I'd teach you the world, and zennie could help you."

HS: Hanzo let out an indignant huff at that, snapping his gaze at Genji briefly. Hanzo blamed himself for a lot of things; for hurting Genji, for the loss of his family, for letting himself be captured; but there were also things that Hanzo knew he could not help, and be damned if he's going to let people drive his self doubt all the way to self hatred, which he was already close to. If he could walk away, he would have. But he couldn't walk, and wouldn't walk away from Genji again. But gods, these things rubbed Hanzo the wrong way. And yet, he couldn't say anything about it either, not without a lot of pain. So he just looked away and bit his tongue. The only time he did look at Genji again was the boyfriend comment, which was trumped by asking Hanzo to travel back with him, which was then trumped by the sudden news that they weren't the only ones left. Hanzo really was out of the loop with everything. It made his head spin just to think about all the things he missed while he hid from human society. The things he could have seen, or done if only he knew that he didn't have to. Hanzo just glared down at the floor, brows knit together as his head ached with a whirlwind of emotions and new knowledge. Right. Now he definitely had to turn away, or leave, or something before he snapped. Everything about today has been new, foreign, anxiety, uncomfortable and he'd had about enough

GS: Genji sat awaiting his brothers reply when he sense his unease. He was pushing to hard. too eager like always. he should try and take it slower like Hanzo always had. 'Patience' Zenyatta's voice rang in his head and he closed his eyes to center himself. when he reopened them he stood. "Anija. I think it's best you stay here for a while. I know Jesse will take good care of you and When you feel stronger we can talk about what life could bring for the future." he turned to Jesse and smiled. "Thank you, for bringing him back. I knew you were just the right idiot to trust."

JM: "Hey!" Jesse stood also and huffs as he crossed his arms. "It's been my pleasure. Best I could do i guess, for all the times You saved my ass."

HS: Hanzo only nodded slightly in agreement to Genji's words, silently agreeing that yes, he really should just stay in one place for a while, with someone he felt most comfortable with. He loved his brother, and missed him dearly, and wanted nothing more than to be reunited happily and healthily again, but...right now, it was far too much to begin with. Genji alone is a handful to begin with, and it showed, and it wasn't something that he could currently handle. It was probably starting to show already too. Still, he felt guilty that this is how he greeted his brother, who probably mourned him for who knows how long...It couldn't end like this. Before Genji could leave, Hanzo pushed himself to his feet, took the one step it took to reach his little brother before grasping his shoulder to turn around. At the first opportunity, Hanzo threw his arms around his brother. He half put his weight on him, unsteady on his legs, but hugged him tight and desperately nonetheless

HS: "私はあなた、弟を見逃した"

GS: Genji held strong, feeling Hanzo's weight lean into him. The hug was desperate and even after so long he knew that he was struggling to say everything he wanted to in the only way he could. That was just Hanzo and he was so happy to have him back, small tears fell from his eyes as he embraced the other. "I'll visit again soon. Be strong brother."

GS: He then helped Hanzo back into this place on the soft furs and looked to His best friend. "Walk with me."

JM: Jesse followed Genji out into the now early night. "Thank you. I think he really needed that." he looked back into the greenhouse, "I hope i can do right by him. Kinda grown to like him."

GS: "I know you will take good care of him, Jesse." Genji placed his hand on his friends shoulder reassuringly. After a brief moment making sure the sentiment seeped in he took a few steps back. With another storm of scales a the Large emerald dragon stood proud once more. Then he took to the air with a bow. Soon gone from sight.

JM: Jesse watched as Genji left. He walked calmly back inside closing the glass door behind him. He then walked over to the weasels and collected them putting them in their bed, which they barely used, funnily enough. This was gonna be hard. If Genji was trusting him with this, he'd need to make sure he didn't fuck up. He let himself finally look at Hanzo.

HS: The man did not once move from his spot once his brother put him there. He'd gotten his message across, or at least most of it, and was finally ready to let his brother go. He didn't watch him leave, didn't try to hear what the two would talk about, only waited for the telltale rush of wind to shutter the building. When it did, he finally laid his head to rest in his hand, his hair curtained around his face like a protective cover. Hanzo really had a lot of things to soak in, and now was a bad time to do it. Right now, that hot shower is sounding really, really good.

JM: Jesse walked over to Hanzo and took him by the shoulders Helping him support his weight. "Ya ok there? Darlin'?" he didn't really expect an answer, he just continued to walk Hanzo out of the green house and to the sunhouse, inside just past the small living area was a bathroom. complete with a large tub. He leaned Hanzo on the sink and pulled out a fluffy towel for him. The house was not being used, most of the people here used the other buildings. He then ran the hot water and turned to Hanzo

JM: "I'll leave ya be just holler if you need me. I'll be in the living room."

JM: He then took his exit and took up a place by the fireplace in a leather chair, a wool blanket over the back.

HS: Hanzo remained speechless, for more than one reason. And it wasn't just because his throat had begun to hurt and his voice would be near impossible to use at this point without any pain. He simply did not even bear the capacity to think of what to say. And he was thankful, too, that jesse seemed to understand, and their trip into the house went by with no words spoken. It felt like a comfortable silence that Hanzo was very grateful for. Once in the bathroom, Hanzo let out a sigh. He leaned against the counter, and suddenly, there was a stranger in the mirror. He startled himself, the poor man, to be suddenly looking into the face of a man he didn't recognize. He just stared, and stared, trying to convince himself that that was...him

JM: As Jesse waited for hanzo to come out, he lit the a few logs in the fireplace and settled down in the chair letting the blanket fall down over him.

HS: This face belonged to Hanzo Shimada, and his brain simply could not make that connection. After a little while of trying, though, his exhausted mind started to simply become confused, and his thoughts became scattered. It made his stomach sick, and he just had to look away, and brace himself on the counter before he fell over. He choked on his breaths, and for a good five minutes, all he could do was try to breathe. He thought of what once was a mighty dragon, belonging to a noble and rich family, brought down so low that he scared himself with his own reflection and had to relearn how to breathe. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Hanzo took a deep breath in, dropped his clothes onto the floor, and started his warm shower. At that moment, it was the best thing in the entire world. Just the feeling of warm water washing over him. He could spend days like this. He washed his hair (three times. the soap wouldn't even lather the first time, to his disgust) and got all the grime off his body, and his face, and he scrubbed until it felt he lost a pound in dirt. He'd never felt such relief in his life.

HS: After almost an hour, Hanzo returned to the living room, hair still sopping wet and knotted, but clean, and back in his clothes. He grasped the wall as he walked, until he found Jesse again

JM: Jesse was knocked out asleep in the large leather chair, He'd done his best to keep awake for Hanzo. But, the toll of the day had taken more out of him than even he thought. As he sat, watching the flames lick and dance, he soon drifted off under the warmth of the blanket and the near by fire.

JM: He'd been worried for Hanzo. He seemed so exhausted, by a conversation no less. The man was scarred deep, Jesse only hoped leaving Hano with him 'was' the right thing to do. He hoped hard, with all his heart.

HS: Upon discovering the sleeping man, Hanzo couldn't help the small scoff that left him. It's a damn good thing he didn't need Jesse for anything, he supposed as he found a seat on a nearby couch. He watched the fire himself for a while, looking around the space. It was comfortable, in its own way, nothing like the green house. That was comfortable in a different way. Then he looked at Jesse, finally really looked at him without having to be watched back, listened to his soft breathing, took in his lips, his eyelashes, soft, wild chocolate hair, tanned and calloused skin, his muscular frame...By the time Hanzo had finished his inspection, he was blushing madly, and he quickly closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep away his arousal

JM: Jesse awoke the next morning to the smoldering dying embers of a fire and a chill that seeped deep into his bones. He shudders and got up stoking the fire back to a full flame. He turned around and caught sight of Hanzo, asleep and shivering on the couch. Guilt washed over him, he'd fallen asleep on him. At least nothing bad happened but, that didn't excuse it either way. He took the wool blanket from the chair and draped it over Hanzo, hoping it would warm him a small bit. He then walked out of the house returning to the greenhouse to fetch a few things. He grabbed his bags and the two weasels, along with Hanzo's other pair of offered clothes and his comb. He made swift return to the sun house. Once inside he quietly made his way to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He set the weasels up in one corner of the room on top of the chest of drawers. Next he tossed all his bags in the closet and pulled back the blankets on the king bed. It was an all white bed, linen's soft with age. A canopy draped dramatically over it. Not quite his taste but, it didn't matter. He next returned to Hanzo's side as he slept. As gently and as carefully as he could manage he lifted Hanzo into his arms. Lucky enough for him Hanzo wasn't too heavy and he was in good enough shape. it was part of his job. He carried the sleeping man to the bed and tucked him in. He then set the bedroom fireplace going drawing the flame guard and left, leaving the door open.

JM: Once he'd taken care of Hanzo, he made his way to the shed and pulled a large rack of lamb out taking it inside. In the kitchen he carved out two lamb steaks and eight eggs. They were beginning to run out of food other than the reserved meat in the cooler shed. He'd need to go out soon. But, would it be safe to leave Hanzo here alone? would he be ok without him? he should at least wait to for him to wake and tell him. He thought as he cooked.

HS: It wasn't until well into the morning that Hanzo awoke, still chilled and his throat sore, hair having dried in some rather peculiar angles, but...this is very comfortable. Groggily, Hanzo blinked his eyes open to the soft light of early morning filtered through the thin white curtains draped all around him, and sat up, looking around, but keeping the thick blankets around him in an attempt to retain some heat. He really felt chilled to the bone, and also...pretty confused. Yesterday felt like a blur to begin with, and he took a shower and...Then what? Did he fall asleep here? No, he swore he was in the living room. He then smelled the crisp, smokey scent of the fireplace, freshly lit and still warming up. And...something really good from downstairs.

HS: Eventually, hanzo finally mustered the courage to step out of bed and pull the curtain aside. The weasels, much to his surprise, were curled up and sleeping soundly in the room as well. As he looked around, it started feeling more and more like walking to wherever Jesse is is..kind of impossible without an unnecessary amount of struggling and crawling on the floor, so he decided he should probably wait for Jesse to inevitably come up to check on him. While he waited though, he thought he should at least find something productive to do, and that started with his dirty clothes, which he definitely changed out of and into something fresh. Secondly, and more importantly, to comb his hair. Which...well, he attempted to do

JM: He'd finished cooking and served the plates accordingly. It had been over an hour and having already neglected Hanzo the night before he convinced himself it would be wise to check on him. He filled a glass with water and grab the food, placing it on a tray and proceeded to the bedroom. As he entered the room, was beginning to be warmed by the fire, and to his mild surprise he found the man of his thoughts sitting on the bed, combing out his hair...or really attempting to. He chuckled, "Mornin' Darlin'. Ya' need some help with that?" He walked into the room and set the tray of food and glass of water on the bed side table. He held his Hand out for asking for the comb.

HS: Hanzo almost flinched when he heard the door, somehow too focused on this particular mat to hear the man coming. Which is really saying something because McCree is a big man with heavy footsteps, spurs or no spurs. He sighed, and looked down again, about to give up and put the comb down before noticing the hand held out to him, and with a defeated sigh, handed the comb over and looked away. It's much too early to be thinking of the repercussions of letting of letting his crush run a comb through his hair for him after years and years of touch starvation

JM: Jesse took the comb and sat down on the best next to Hanzo. He motioned for the man to turn, so he could gain access to his hair. Onc done, He took the bulk of it and tried his best to pull it in half which, worked most of the way. He then took one Side of Hanzo's Hair, letting him return to his relaxed position. Once he was sure Hanzo was comfortable he took the comb, and started picking as the tangles near the bottom. Bit, by bit he worked his way up in thin columns. making sure to get every mat and tangle from tip to root. Even though the hair hadn't been cared for or...even existed? for quite sometime it was soft. It felt comforting as he let the newly freed strands fall through his fingers. As he worked his way around he took great care not to hurt Hanzo, or pull to hard, of course he messed up once but he swiftly tossed out a sorry and kept working. Once he'd finished one side he asked Hanzo to turn.

HS: It didn't feel very nice at first, for obvious reasons, but admittedly, the difference was phenomenal. The way Jesse handled his hair compared to the way Hanzo did was practically painless, gentle and actually taking care not to pull. By the time the first half of the mats were through and the comb made its first smooth glide through his hair and he felt Jesse's fingers running through it, Hanzo swore he'd died and gone to heaven as he closed his eyes and sighs quietly, tilting his head back a little and telling himself it was to give him better access. Obediently, Hanzo did as he was told and turned around for Jesse to have access to the other side of the mats

JM: Jesse took his time with the other side just as he had with the first. Once he'd free'd the last strands of any tangles he let his hands glide through, 'to check for hidden mats' he told himself. It wasn't to feel the soft texture. He then pulled all of Hanzo's hair together letting it drape in his hands. It was so long. 'This can't be comfortable. So he parted it once more, starting to gently braid the black silk down, it was beautiful the further down he went, the braid went over his shoulder. He got up and fetched a rubber band from his bag and returned to tie the strands off. letting go finally of the soft strands. He was proud of his work. Ana had taught him well, and It wasn't unlike braiding Horse hair. "All done." Jesse looked at Hanzo, he was so..."Ya' look...beautiful with ya' hair combed."

JM: he blushed and stuttered realizing he'd let his mouth move without thinking. Quickly he stood and offered Hanzo his plate, "Ya' hungry?"

HS: Once again, his eyes fluttered heavily closed as Jesse took great care in handling his hair, even taking his sweet time inspecting it once all the knots were gone and the comb glided smoothly through from top to bottom. He savored the feeling of Jesse's rough fingers stroking through the soft locks, the way those fingers brushed Hanzo's neck as Jesse gathered his hair together and braided it together. By the time Jesse was finished, Hanzo remembered to check his memory for any instances in which he might've let a moan escape on accident. As far as he knew, he didn't, but the thought had him blushing. Even then, after the braid was finished, his hair still reached his lower back. Then suddenly Hanzo blinked out of his reverie and looked at the man, blushing harder still against his will, still much too lost in euphoria to regain control of his actions. He was about to question what he meant, when he was cut off with the offer of food, which he blinked at, but silently accepted with a nod and took his plate, looking down in an attempt to hide his blush

JM: 'shit, can't even be a gentleman.' he'd embarrassed himself, and probably Hanzo, if the obvious blush he was so desperate to hide communicated enough through Jesse's thick skull. He took his own share and sat next to Hanzo.

JM: They ate and Jesse, let himself look at Hanzo, ever so often. His sharp features really were nice. the black tank, allowed for his tattoo to show and he traced the lines with his eyes, enjoying the detail.

JM: When he'd finished. He sat and waited for Hanzo. What should he do... Hanzo had to be bored and exhausted. He racked his brain to think of anything to help Hanzo, or give him something to smile at.

JM: "So, what do you like to do?"

HS: With Jesse seated next to him, Hanzo ate quickly, keeping his head down. As much as he loved having Jesse braid his hair, he really did start becoming accustomed to his ability to hide his face behind it when he needed to, and the time was currently nigh. He finished fairly quickly, but not before noticing the man's eyes on him on occasion. The knowledge without Jesse seeming to know had Hanzo a little sheepish if he's being honest, avoiding Jesse's gaze as he set the plate aside on the bedside table and shuffled back under the covers so he could pull them over his hips while he thought of a way to answer jesse's question

HS: "...mm...i...don't know

JM: 'well shit' jesse thought. He let his eyes wander around the room. Trying to think. The weasels would need to be occupied but, that wouldn't be 'all day'. 'Its a start' he supposed. He stood and opened the cage, taking the weasels out and placing them on the bed. "I'll be right back sugar." He took the dishes and returned to the kitchen, leaving the glass of water. He laid the dishes in the sink and took out a can of minced meat for th weasels. putting it out on a dish he then returned to the bed room. They could watch movies. Or Jesse could tell Hanzo more stories..thought he was running out of them. He could pull out his laptop and browse but, how would he know if Hanzo got bored? 'ugh.'

JM: Jesse was a master at animals, give him a dog, cat, horse, dragon even! he could handle it no problem. but, when it came to humans he was hopeless. For all his charm it didn't help when you got down to the nitty gritty, spending actual time together. He sighed. He did have a drawing pad...and some pencils. 'Maybe...just maybe.' He got up and went to his duffle in the closet, pulling out his drawing pad and pencils, then an extra clip board. His duffle was huge and heavy but noone. NOT ONE PERSON could say Jesse wasn't prepared. He turned and walked over to the bed and laid down on the adjacent side to Hanzo.

JM: "How's about drawin'?

HS: Hanzo personally didn't mind the silence. It was.. somewhat welcome actually considering the events of yesterday. As far as Hanzo was concerned, it was a pretty comfortable silence. One would think that after spending so much time alone that Hanzo would be in desperate need of someone to talk to, but it was quite the opposite. He'd gotten so used to not having anyone to do anything with that he'd grown quite accustomed to it, whether Jesse was here or not. Though that didn't mean Jesse's fidgeting didn't go unnoticed. Hanzo had noticed that the man didn't do a whole lot of sitting or doing nothing, which honestly is how Hanzo would be if not for the problem at hand with his legs. One of these days they'd have to get him out walking again before he lost his mind with the sitting around indoors. For now apparently it would be his motor skills that needed work. well, that's something Hanzo didn't think about until he attempted to hold the pencil in his hand. His damn claws got in the way too, and just by that Hanzo started getting frustrated until he got the pencil into a comfortable position. He touched pencil to paper, tried to draw a line, and made half a squiggly circle and then dropped the pencil with a quiet "fuck"

JM: Jesse watched Hanzo struggle, feeling frustrated for him even. He took the pencil from where it had rolled on the bed and replaced it in Hanzo's hand. He then folded his fingers around it gently and cupping the hand in his. Slowly, he lifted the pencil and drew a wave, then a small tear drop and two little forks extending. above it he wrote, "Soba." He smiled and let go. "Don't give up Darlin'. Ya' got it." He then took up his paper and pencil, and began sketching, he didn't really know what to draw so he just let his mind decide. Too soon however, he found he was looking had sharp cheekbones and piercing eyes.

HS: Hanzo bit his lip just a little as Jesse helped him, still a little frustrated. Almost enough so that he wanted to nudge Jesse's hand away and attempt to do it again himself. What calmed his fury though was the all too familiar touch of calloused fingers against his skin, those big hands around his own and guiding his hand to draw basic shapes. gods it felt nice, but Hanzo had to pay attention so he could replicate the motions himself. He tried his best, amphasis on tried, to write some kanji. Those felt much more familiar to him, however more difficult they may be. He made a lot of incomprehensible scribbles, some that resembled kanji, and exactly one readable は. After a little while of suffering on his own, Hanzo curiously leaned over to investigate whatever it was Jesse's up to

JM: Jesse winced as Hanzo leaned on him, he'd been so soaked into making sure he got the depths of Hanzo's eyes right. He looked at the man and then back at the replica he'd been working and and frowned, it wasn't nearly good enough. Hanzo was much warmer now, his hair fell down his shoulder in his braid. He then looked over at Hanzo's paper, it was full of meaningless scribbles but, ever so often he could tell there was improvement. It made him smile. Hanzo was trying and he was helping.

JM: "What'd Ya think?" he asked Hanzo nervous but sure.

HS: Hanzo looked down at the drawing, almost fascinated and hardly noticing how far into Jesse's personal space he was getting. He didn't exactly have a lot to compare the drawing to, and Jesse got to look at Hanzo's face a whole lot more than Hanzo himself, so he supposed it was a pretty good replica. Not to mention that just mccree being able to draw like that alone was impressive in itself. Hanzo smiled a little as he tucked a stray hair behind his ear and glanced up at Jesse to tell him it was good, but his words were cut short by a sudden realization. Their faces were much too close together. their bodies were much too close together. As if suddenly startled by this, Hanzo flinched away from Jesse and quickly looked back down at his own paper

JM: Jesse blinked a bit in shock as Hanzo's quick move back. "m' sorry Darlin' didn't mean for it to be creepy." he began to fold the image, putting it in the trash next to the bed. 'fuck' he thought to himself.

HS: Hanzo just shook his head slightly to dismiss Jesse's words, not really wanting him to worry. Thankfully, Jesse didn't think the same thing Hanzo did just to save them both the embarrassment. He shook his head again with a sheepish smile. "no..looks good"

JM: Jesse did his best to smile. "Guess I was bein' over sensitive." he gave another smile which fell shortly after."Don't wanna run ya' off, Genji's trustin' me to help ya. I don't wanna make ya' uncomfortable." he pauses, "I mean it ain't just that, I do like ya'! and I wanna help." jesse tumbled over himself in his efforts to say what he meant but his tongue felt fat in his mouth.

JM: He clears his throat and settles on a simple "Thank you." it means for more than just the drawing. He's thankful for Hanzo giving him his trust.

HS: Hanzo allowed himself the smallest of smiles as jesse fumbled with his words, just letting him say what he needed to. But..it did make sense now, why Jesse had been so tense after Genji left, all the awkward silences and discomfort on Jesse's part. He hadn't considered how people worry for him far more than he worried about himself, in this case, how Jesse made him perfectly comfortable thus far, but now the pressure was on just knowing that he's a recovering brother of one of Jesse's closest friends. Genji trusted Jesse to help his brother recover, and that must feel like a lot of pressure, however unnecessary. After a good minute of looking down at his paper, Hanzo glanced at Jesse with a quiet hum and rasped out a quiet "no...thank you"


	5. A step forward

JM: Those few words, though small, meant the world to Jesse in this moment. Jesse looked to Hanzo with deep sincerity, "It's my pleasure Darlin'." He decided to save them both from any further embarrassment and stood. Might as well set up this house and get some lunch going, he thought. After stoking the fire to make sure it would keep Hanzo warm he then addressed the man. "I'ma go down stairs and clean up a bit. Get us some lunch goin'. Hollar for me if ya' need anything, even if ya get bored." Jesse scratched the back of his neck for a moment. An idea sparked in his mind. He went to his duffle again and pulled out his pad. "Here, You can play on this and do whatever." after he was satisfied he patted the weasels on the head and headed downstairs.

HS: Hanzo looked up as Jesse got to his feet, almost a little disappointed that their time together had to come to an end. But, he supposed it had to happen eventually, with lunch time soon approaching and things to do. Now was time for hanzo to think about what he would do. He wished he could help Jesse around the house, or get up and practice walking, but that might be a bad idea without a spotter. But he didn't just want to sit in bed. He blinked when he felt something in his hands, moving the drawing stuff aside to hold it, looking down at the screen. This is...not something he thinks he's seen before. He was about to ask about it, but when he looked up, the man was gone. well. With a quiet sigh, Hanzo pressed the button and started attempting to figure out how to work it, honestly awestruck by how it worked. With just a touch of his finger he could click on and move things, form words and look at pictures. He could sit there for hours investigating the thing

JM: Once downstairs Jesse bustled from room to room making sure things were clean and not molded or dusty. He organized the sparse belongings in the house and reoriented the furniture. He tended to the fire, keeping it whipping brightly. After a short time he took stock of their food supply finding they had enough meat to last them at least the month. However, they were very short on everything else other than spices and drier ingredients. He will need to make a supply run within the next couple days. Eggs, potatoes, and dry lentils could hold them til he could make the trip. He worried for Hanzo. He would prefer to take the man with him. It would keep him from worrying for his safety and sanity, as well as he wouldn't need to ask anyone to keep watch for him. He doubted Hanzo trusted anyone else. He supposed he could ask Genji, no. This was his job and he could do it. After finishing up around the house he decided on roasted potatoes and the other half of lamb from the morning. He also managed to find some dandelion greens out in the green out, which he pulled washed and fried in a crispy batter. After he'd finished up their meal he did the same as the meal before and placed it on the tray. Glass of Water at the side and made his way back to the bedroom.

HS: by the time their food was ready, Hanzo had gotten himself enamored with the screen in his hands, curled up against the pillows and under the blankets. He'd looked through all the photos in it, became fascinated with the possibility of videos being captured and watched them over and over, played a few of the games programmed into it, and was trying to figure out how to use the internet by the time Jesse came upstairs with their meal. Hanzo was in the middle of watching things that he remembered from home that soothed him; koi ponds, pottery making, wood carving, smooth and professional martial arts, koto playing, springtime cherry blossoms, origami...Hanzo could watch all these things for hours, and until now, he didn't know that he could have had access to thousands of videos of them. He looked up at Jesse, pausing a video of an artist making ink paintings of dragons before sitting up and setting the pad aside

JM: Jesse smiled as he stood in the doorway seeing Hanzo vibrate with energy. 'I guess he enjoyed the pad.' He walked into the room and sat Hanzo's lunch down in front of him while taking up the other side of the bed. He offered some pellets to the weasels and chuckled as they skittered off with the offerings. "Did ya' find something you liked? What did ya' watch?"

JM: He made a note to himself to teach hanzo how to work the pad bit by bit and to maybe in the future get him one.

HS: Hanzo decided to ignore the question as he took his plate and started picking at his food, not quite yet ready to share things about himself like that.

HS: Hanzo enjoyed Jesse's cooking. He didn't have a lot to compare it to besides what he ate when he was little, as far as cooking goes, but whatever it is Jesse did it well, and Hanzo enjoyed it. He's glad he had such a privilege for his first cooked meals.

JM: Jesse just shrugged, he'd doubted Hanzo would answer. He was a private man it seemed and Jesse understood that. They ate their meal in comfortable silence simply happy for the moment.

JM: A few days passed much like the first they'd spend in the sun house. Jesse would busy himself and Hanzo ate and recuperated. Soon, enough Hanzo was feeling well enough to walk and after some assistance, not really freely accepted but freely given he'd managed to traverse the whole house and was walking easily. Within another day, when Jesse went out to the Green house to pick vegetable for their supper, Hanzo occupied him. The weasels followed along happily as the two gathered the collard greens and carrots needed. Jesse was currently sweating over a pan of seared venison they would put with their stewed greens and steamed carrots when he realized they would not have enough food for tomorrow, having used the vast majority of their stores. With a grimace he turned to Hanzo who was helping him cook.

JM: "Darlin' Do you feel up for going out? We need food and I don't really feel right about leavin' ya here or to let anyone come watcha', I didn't think you'd be too keen on the idea either."

HS: The question came up while Hanzo was busying himself with cleaning the cutting board and doing a bit of cleanup while Jesse cooked. Truly, Hanzo was tremendously relieved to be able to be walking again instead of sitting and doing nothing. For days that's what it was, but bless his heart, Jesse let him, tended all his needs, brought him things, cooked for him, helped him get around and supported him all the way. Hanzo wasn't exactly anywhere near recovered yet, but this mundane, human lifestyle...it's a step in the right direction. A major step that Hanzo needed after a lifetime of being a beast when he shouldn't have been. Still, throughout those days, the scales remained, and so did the fangs, horns, claws and markings. He knew they weren't supposed to be there, and that he'd most likely stick out like a sore thumb to other humans, but he wasn't sure exactly what could be done about it, or what caused them. It could simply be a tragic side effect of how long he remained in that single state. On top of that, Hanzo began to feel at home here. His anxiety and paranoia after having been built up for years he thinks will never completely diminish, but being here and being around Jesse...it put his soul at ease, and made Hanzo feel truly, warmly safer than he thinks he ever had. His voice was making...a slow but steady recovery. It was still hoarse, but he could use it without pain, and form coherent sentences with it, and he could hear it clearly too.

HS: "...no, you would be correct. but...do you think taking me..out..would be a very good idea?" He said as he dried his hands and began taking the ribbon out of his hair, only to retie it into his hair in a messy bun

JM: Jesse watched the silk fall and sweep across Hanzo's back, only to be taken away and bundled back into the ribbon Genji had brought him. He'd thought it might be good for Hanzo to experience a bit of the human world if ever the needed for such skill arose. "well, Darlin' I think it would be better in the long run." He finished what he was doing and gave the other his full attention. "You can also help me pick out what to get and if you ever feel like going off on your own instead of being tied to me," he was upset at the thought, he'd grown attached, like a pet, naive and stupid of him, "You can know how to trade and buy in the city."

HS: "I know how money works" Hanzo nearly cut him off. Well, He thought he did. Much has changed since he was little, and he wondered if the same applied to the old fashioned coin for goods system. He started thinking of how he was tied to Jesse, what it would be like for him to go off on his own...Why he stayed with Jesse in the first place. At this point, they're almost roommates, or caretaker and recovering patient. But when this started, they were dragon and handler. Hanzo wasn't sure how soon it would be until he became a dragon again, probably too soon for anybody.

HS: "I..look like a monster compared to normal humans. I still can't stand them you know."

HS: "plus, won't you get in trouble for letting me be off on my own?"

JM: "You ain't a monster." his voice was harsh, edging on angry. He couldn't bare the thought of Hanzo thinking he was some heinous creature out for blood.

JM: "And Thanks to your brother, your kind has protection now. Ya

HS: Hanzo snapped his gaze up to look at him sharply, taking a deep breath in as his movements became stiff. "I understand that, Jesse."

JM: "And Thanks to your brother and his husband, your kind has protection now. Ya' ain't gotta hide, and if anyone here tries to cage ya', you have full rights. Sure ya' killed in the past but, on record it was out of defense and as long as ya' abide by the law you're a free man."

JM: Jesse gripped the counter trying to calm himself down. It wasn't Hanzo's fault. He took a deep breath and smiled. "We can hide the scales if it makes ya' uncomfortable."

JM: "Also, while we're out I'll do all the talkin'. Ain't nobody gonna bother you with me around."

HS: "The last time I checked, humans did not have horns and claws. I thought that would raise some concern. And I know what my brother did. Excuse me if it is going to take a little while for me to feel safe around humans again." Hanzo said almost sternly back, just to match the tone Jesse himself took up, not entirely sure why it seemed to bother the man so much that Hanzo just wanted to bring to light the fact that he still had a crippling paranoia when it came to humans

HS: Not to mention that, despite the fact that he probably is perfectly safe and nobody will hurt him, he knew for a fact that a certain few features features would inevitably turn a few heads

JM: Jesse was boiling but, he held it behind his stoic mask. Revering almost seamlessly to his tamer nature. Truthfully he was hurt. Hanzo had never bit back like this before...with his voice and it hurt worse than the depth of teeth sinking in his arm. He took a breath letting Hanzo's words roll over his mind without emotional effect. The idea of voluntarily entering a human environment had put Hanzo in a state much like a cat with all its hair raised and Jesse understood. He did and as for the 'features'. He didn't know how easily the horns could be hidden, he'd have to be creative but he was sure they could do it. The claws and scales would be easy. It was cold and gloves were normal to wear.

JM: He didn't know what to say. So, he went with his gut and didn't say anything. Instead finishing up what was in front of him and plating their meal. After, he took it all to the small table and sat, looking to Hanzo expectantly.

HS: Hanzo looked at Jesse for a long, solid minute while he took a break from the dishes, still and waiting for him to say something, anything. But no such answer came. Finally, Hanzo just looked back down and kept going, albeit much more tense than before. He didn't want to use words harshly against the man who'd been taking such good care of him thus far, and was trying to do something nice. There was a pang of guilt in his gut that grew as the silence stretched on, but he just kept his brows furrowed. He felt frustrated, both with himself and Jesse, but mostly himself. He didn't want this paranoia, didn't want to be so tense and scared all the time, but these feelings attached themselves to his brain and festered like a fungus. They took root and became a part of him.

HS: With a sigh, hanzo stared into the water for a while, before setting aside a bowl to dry and drying his hands. He didn't want to look at Jesse as he sat across from him and silently started eating.

JM: After a short while Jesse finally felt calm enough to speak, "Hanzo," he waited for the dragon's attention being sure to display as calm and willing as he could. "We need food and supplies. What I need to know from you is what you want to do. I can leave you here with someone on stand by if you need help. Or, I you can come with me." Jesse let the options sink in before continuing. "Now, I can't guarantee you won't get any looks but I can figure out a way to hide yer horns and claws. Won't nobody bother ya'. This may be a good first step in trying to ebb away some of your fears. If its better we can wait til later this afternoon when I know the market won't be so busy." he pauses, "I just want you to be comfortable and happy."

HS: "...I understand.." Hanzo finally said after a long pause. He didn't think he would need someone to babysit him just so he could stay at home for a couple hours while Jesse went shopping, and he wasn't about to stop Jesse from going shopping to begin with. But...despite all that, he knew much to his own dread that the best thing to do right now is to just suck it up and go with him. Hiding the horns isn't something he expected to be able to do, which he was already factoring into his anxieties

HS: "If they look, they look. I will come with you...but I'm not going to like it. I just hope you know that"

JM: Jesse chuckled, the backhanded retort was something he liked about Hanzo. There was no beating around the bush or trying to figure out some prettied up words with the dragon. It was easy, like he was in his element. With the beasts. "Alright Darlin'." He said with a sweet tone he usual cheeriness returning.

JM: After their meal Jesse went up to the bedroom. He sifted through his duffle looking for anything that might help and found only a pair of gloves. undeterred, he went to the hall closet hoping there might be something in there. After a near ten minutes of digging through coats and dander Jesse came upon a strange blue fuzzy hat. It was large and had two flaps that came down to guard the ears against the cold. It was almost too good to be true if he didn't know that the family who occupied the house prior had a teen aged girl. Happy with his find he returned to the living room holding his found articles with pride.

HS: After their meal, Hanzo got right back to the dishes while the water in the sink was still warm. He was finally a little relieved from the tenseness after the both of them got just a tad short with each other. It's a good thing Jesse was so used to his bullshit by now. When he heard the man return, Hanzo glanced back at him expectantly. What he was met with though made him deadpan a little. "...If I wear that then people will definitely stare at me" he said simply. The gloves, he didn't actually mind that much. But the hat...

HS: Well, Jesse seemed proud to have found it, and Hanzo must admit that it is fortunate that they found something that could potentially cover his horns. But something that looked so ridiculous might not even make the effort worth it.

JM: "I found somethin' for ya. Won't noone care about yer horns with this on." Jesse gave the other man a wide grin. Oh he knew that Hanzo would hate it. But, considering their options he also knew he'd wear it anyway. For a moment he even blushed, considering how cute Hanzo would be wearing it. "We can buy ya a different hat or bandana while we're in town. Hows that sound Sugar?" Jesse had suck with his love for pet names even after he'd learned the dragon's real name. It just made things easier and more comfortable for him.

JM: He laid the hat and gloves down on the counter and walked to the door, pulling on his coat and hat. It was late fall early winter by now and they had a mile walk to the market, so he pulled out a coat for his companion offering it up.

HS: Hanzo kept looking at the hat as he finished the dishes, soon draining the water and drying his hands before considering them. The gloves he could wear easily, though the claws were a bit of a tight fit inside the fingers. Then he picked up the hat, stared it down, and sighed before going over to get on the coat being offered to him. He wanted to stall as much as physically possible before he had to put the thing on, and just kept reminding himself that once they got into town, they'd find a new one for him to wear that didn't look absolutely ridiculous. He pulled the coat tight around himself, ready to attempt to brave the long trek through the cold as he pulled the hat over his horns, and pouted out the door

JM: Jesse couldn't help but smile along the way. Hanzo really did look cute as a button with the hat and his little pout. He almost began to mourn the thought of replacing it but, he knew Hanzo's comfort came first. Once they neared town Jesse paused turning to his companion. "Alright. We're just gonna go to the outside market and visit a few of the vendor's. Just stay close to me, there won't be anyone botherin' ya." Jesse turned and began to walk but paused again, "and if ya need a break because it gets to be too much, just tug on my sleeve."  
HS: Hanzo tried not to look at the shit eating smile that was most definitely on Jesse's face as they walked, really just trying to focus on walking as easily as possible so that by the end of this trip his legs wouldn't be aching like a motherfucker. It wasn't hard to forget about the hat on the way too. Between the cold burning his muscles, his legs every time they stumbled over a stray root or stone and focusing on not doing it again, what he would do once they got into town. As they neared civilization, Hanzo had to take a deep breath in. It would be the first time in years that Hanzo had openly entered an open and populated area without the intention to kill or steal or run away from someone. That's why, once he could see the tops of the buildings, Hanzo's hands found Jesse's muscular arm and held on. Not too tight, but just a secure hold onto something familiar that kept him calm and steady. He nodded silently to his companion

JM: The tight grip on his arm had Jesse pausing again. Smiling to reassure Hanzo, he crept his fingers under Hanzo's to relieve the grip and took his hand in his own. Holding hands would make it easier for the both of them. Jesse wouldn't worry about losing Hanzo and Hanzo had him there for mental stability.

JM: As they crossed the threshold into the market Jesse focused on finding the grain and vegetable vendors. Making this trip as efficient as possible would be the best for everyone. As he pulled Hanzo along people looked at them but no real attention was given. Two men together in this day and age was normal and it seemed their efforts to hide Hanzo's extra details was a success. After he purchase the various assortment of grains, corn, wheat, and barley from the vendor he turned. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. A child no older than four years old had walked up to Hanzo's side in the short time he was away.

EX: With a tiny smile and a gentle tug, the little girl pulled on Hanzo's coat tail, "Mister, I like your hat." she giggled lightly beaming up at the dragon.

HS: For the most part, Hanzo remained unfazed by the fingers intertwining with his, but he did briefly glance down to make sure Jesse knew what he was doing by it. But he held on. He squeezed his hand gently, sighs out a breath that clouded in the air, and followed him into civilization.

HS: For the most part, everything was going very smoothly despite all odds. The looks in their direction most certainly didn't go unnoticed by the dragon, and he tried his best not to react too much. Everyone is safe as long as nobody stared for more than five seconds. The real challenge came when Jesse had to step away from him for just a few minutes, leaving hanzo to stand still and silent, with nobody to lean on. This is fine. He's had nobody for years he can have nobody while Jesse went to the store.

HS: Then he felt that little tug on his coat, all but whipped around with a gasp, almost expecting to see a group of large men with spears and swords and fire, ready to defend himself. But then he looked down, and all there was was a small child, an innocent little human, smiling brightly at him. He couldn't help but just stare, the adrenaline making his heart pound from the brief scare, until he found his control again and carefully, ever so carefully took the girl's hands and removed them from his coat.

HS: "ah...thank you.."

EX: "Clara! Come here! What have I told you about running off?" the mother came and pulled the little girl away. "I am so sorry if she bothered you." the woman then turned walking off into the thin crowd.

JM: Jesse walked cautiously back to Hanzo's side and cleared his throat. He was stunned by the show of restraint Hanzo had shown and more than felt pride well up in his chest. But, before all that, "You okay Sugar?"

JM: He retook Hanzo's hand hoping to soothe some of the anxiety he could see on the mans face.

HS: Hanzo could only stare after the woman and the little girl for a moment before he felt Jesse at his side again, looking at him with a slightly startled look in his eyes, just a bit jumpy from the little scare earlier. He sighed quietly, taking a moment to regain his nerve before nodding a little

HS: "it...it was just a child"

JM: "yeah, it was. But," Jesse lifted Hanzo's hand up to hold it between both of his. "It was a scare and you did so good. To tell the truth I think I was more scared than you were." Jesse smiled wide before lowering his hands and picking up his groceries. "Come on. We have just a few things to get then we can head home." Jesse visited a few more stalls and bought an assortment of potatoes, onions, dairy items. He did his best to keep it so they wouldn't need to rest along the way home. Once he'd finished with the last of the vendors he turned to Hanzo. "Alright, that's the last of the stuff I need. Now, we can look for a hat for ya'." Jesse walked along till they came to a store with coats hanging in the window. The bell tolled as they enter. "Alright Darlin'. You look and I'll follow ya'."

HS: Hanzo was relieved to at least be back indoors again and out of the cold, and away from the crowds. The only downside is that indoors, there are a lot more corners to get trapped into. One could at least escape outdoors. For the time being, all anxieties aside, Hanzo perused the options available to him. He was happy to see such a wide variety of options for him, and to have Jesse at his side, but couldn't quite find something that could easily cover the horns unless he poked holes through them and pretended the horns were fake...which...he could probably do with a scarf actually.

HS: Hanzo ended up with a plain black scarf which he wrapped securely around his head and around the base of the horns, to keep his head warm and made the horns look like they were simply part of a head piece. Plus, letting his horns out without having to keep something over them felt much more comfortable

JM: Jesse followed along quietly. Silently enjoying every twitch and sway Hanzo gave as he explored. The small little tells that showed whether he liked or horridly disliked an item kept him smiling as they looked from item to item til Hanzo finally settled on a black head scarf. Which in his opinion fitted Hanzo well and looked rather comfortable. "That it Honeybee?" Jesse asked as calmly as he could, thinking it smart to hide his mirth.

HS: Hanzo nodded in response, looking at himself in the mirror after he'd put it on, and also taking great care in using the mirror to see anyone behind him as well. It looks almost decent, he supposed, which is good enough considering their lack of options. Plus, he really just wants to go home at this point. "Yes, I think I am done here" he said as he retired his hair under the scarf

JM: Jesse paid for the scarf and then handed the paper bag to Hanzo. Each of them took up a fair share of supplies and headed their way home. Along the way, Jesse thought about how Hanzo did so well in town despite his past trauma and he wanted to treat Hanzo. After returning Jesse put away the supplies with a bit of help from Hanzo and then stoked the fire in the living room. "Ah, Darlin' mind if you stay in there for a bit? I got some stuff I need to do before I start dinner. I'll let ya' help when I get to it."

HS: Hanzo finally let out a sigh once they were back within the safe confines of their little house, feeling his shoulders relax when he didn't even realize they were tensed. He removed the scarf and the gloves and jacket before hanging them all up next to the door, feeling himself want to start purring quietly at the warmth as it enveloped him. When he went to help Jesse in the kitchen though, he opened his mouth to protest being told not to, and just looked at him. Well, there was no point he supposed, so he sighed and sat on the couch. There, he realized just how much his legs protested the walk up and back, and started rubbing his aching knees.

JM: Once Hanzo had vanished from the kitchen and was relaxing near the fireplace Jesse took to the pantry. He pulled out flour, sugar, and milk. He snuck out to the green house and pulled a few strawberries. After his stealthy return to the kitchen he whipped the cream and mix all the dry ingredients together. once the batter was done he put it in a bundt pan, it was all he had. ducked into the hall to light some cherry blossom incense to hide the cake smell. After it finished baking he pulled it out of the oven and let it cool then coated it in the whipped cream and sliced strawberries. He then placed it in the fridge to chill and hid it behind other items while they made dinner.

JM: "Hanzo Darlin'. You can come in and help now." He walked out to the living room to find Hanzo rubbing his aching legs. Frowning he knelt down and began to rub at the joints. "Maybe in a minute then. hmm?" Jesse offered as he continued to rub circles.

HS: Hanzo smiles just a little as the smell of blossoms wafted into the room, finding a little happiness just that Jesse thought to do it when Hanzo needed it. That Jesse knew to use the scent of cherry blossoms from Japan to soothe the dragon. He just looked into the fire, rubbing his knees on the couch until Jesse returned, a small, content smile sneaking into his expressions as he looked up at him. That quickly mellowed out as Jesse knelt down in front of him and rubbed his legs for him. At that Hanzo hummed quietly, just looking down at him as a blush started to warm his cheeks

HS: "in a minute..."

JM: Jesse slowly worked his way down and back up Hanzo's legs. Rubbing at the tired muscle. Hanzo had only officially been walking well for a little less than a week and he'd crossed two milestones and a heavy task so a decent massage was definitely in order, at least in Jesse's humble opinion. As he neared Hanzo's hips however he realized how intimate the gesture really was and he found a cherry red blush begin to rise on his cheeks. His thick fingers rubbing gently but firmly into Hanzo's thighs closer than he'd ever been to Hanzo's nether regions. As he neared the hip he froze looking up at the dragon, silently asking if it was okay?

HS: Hanzo just stared wordlessly down at the man for a silent minute as those big calloused hands moved further and further up his thighs, drawing his blush out further. He couldn't say he never thought about this happening, but not once did Hanzo imagine that...that it actually would. He didn't think Jesse would even be interested in such things or act on them or...well, needless to say Hanzo was caught by surprise, however welcome it was. After a few breaths, Hanzo gently rested his hands atop Jesse's, and slowly guided them further still in silent permission

JM: Jesse swallowed around the lump in his throat as his hands were carried higher. Hanzo's silky skin felt so like a gift under his abused hands. He continued his massage, rubbing deep into the tired muscle gradually inching to his hips. As he made contact with Hanzo's lush hips he let out a small gasp. Finger kneaded into the joints, relieving knots and moving methodically. Finally as his fingers got much too near to Hanzo's curved ass he pulled away. Fingers leaving lush skin and returning to fist in the coarse fabric of his jeans. "That good Sugar? You ready to get food goin'?" 'What are you doing mccree?' he screamed internally at himself.

HS: The feeling of Mccree's hands on his skin all but sent shivers up and down Hanzo's spine, drawing out quiet signs and purrs from the dragon's lips as he felt those hands coming closer and closer to where he wanted them to be. And then, almost shocking his system, Hanzo blinked his eyes open as those warm hands left his skin cold again. He blinked and look at him again, blushing and almost at a loss for words as his mind fumbled to escape the euphoric trance he was under. Maybe he somehow...misread Jesse's intentions? God that was stupid..of course Jesse wouldn't be interested in doing such things with a dragon. Hanzo needed to stop getting his hopes up before he embarrassed himself even more than he did now.

HS: so he just nodded silently

JM: Jesse knew his blush was visible but he couldn't let himself look away from the silent look of hurt on Hanzo's face. He quickly tried to back track and mend his mistake. "No, sugar it's not you. I-" he grimaces what was he trying to say? That he wanted to touch Hanzo? That he wanted to kiss him. Hanzo was the closest thing to a significant other he'd ever had and for the sake of everything he lived for he did not want to mess this up. He hoped the obvious blush and tent in his pants said enough because he couldn't make a move. It wasn't right to push himself on Hanzo who was not just a man and still recuperating. "I want you to want it Sugar." he just left it at that and stood. "Lets go get dinner ready okay?"

JM: With that he walked back into the kitchen and began pulling out ingredients for their dinner. They would have spaghetti and meatballs.

HS: Hanzo didn't say anything to that. At this point he was almost confused about McCree's intentions. He made it seem a whole lot like he really wanted to; all but outright told him that he wanted it and yet...when it was available to him, he didn't. So why? Hanzo watched silently as Jesse got up and left, sighing quietly and chewing his lip for a moment before just getting up and following, at least wanting to make sure that he was decent before joining Jesse in the kitchen. When he did, he didn't say a word. Just got right to washing and cutting up the vegetables for the sauce, too embarrassed to look at Jesse or say anything about earlier. He simply cut up the vegetables, started getting the water boiling for the noodles while Jesse cooked the meat

JM: Part of the problem was how Jesse saw Hanzo. Innocent and traumatized. He'd been a dragon so long Jesse had no idea if he even knew that touching like that was the same level of intimacy as close lovers. Even with Hanzo's 'seeming' approval he didn't have his verbal consent and that just stopped him. The awkward silence was taking its toll on Jesse, so he decided to fill it with song. Quietly he began to hum an old folks song Ana had sung to him. Letting it slowly ease his worries as it had many times before. Once dinner had gotten underway he walked up to Hanzo who was cutting up the onion for the meatballs. Tears were crawling down his face and he reached for a cloth, "May I?" he asked cautiously to wipe Hanzo's face.

HS: The silence began to weigh down on Hanzo just as well as Jesse, very much unlike all other more comfortable silences before. He found himself swaying slowly to Jesse's soft, deep voice as it hummed out a tune that set his mind at ease. It was hypnotic, Jesse's voice. He hadn't even realized that the tears were rolling down his cheeks while he listened, didn't feel them until Jesse stopped, and his eyes stung. He closed one eye and felt another warm tear roll down his cheek, and sniffled quietly. He glanced over at jesse and hums quietly in response. He finally brought himself to look at Jesse again, relieved to be met with that warm smile of his, and Hanzo smiled back, if only slightly*

HS: "you may..."

JM: Jesse leaned in closer wanting to get close enough so he didn't poke Hanzo's eye. The beautiful gold had him staring for a short moment as he raised his hand. He gently wiped up dabbing at the tears and the corners of Hanzo's eyes. Their faces but a breath apart as he focused. As he wiped the last tear he caught himself looking at all the details of the man's face. Long black eyelashes, sharp cheeks, unique sleek eyebrows and lastly thin but plump lips. He caught his eyes dropping downward as his tongue darted out to wet his own lips.

HS: For a moment Hanzo closed his eyes to let Jesse do what he needed to do, savoring his gentle touches. For such a large and strong man, Jesse's touches were gentler than the wet of a kitten's nose, especially in the way he handled Hanzo, however sparsely they came into contact. When he opens his eyes again, slowly, as his cheeks dried, he looked right back into those soft chocolate eyes. For a moment, they shared the breath between them, and the knife in Hanzo's hand was long forgotten as his eyelids fluttered and he looked at Jesse through his eyelashes. Ever so slowly, but without hesitation, Hanzo rested a clawed hand on the man's cheek

HS: "you may..."

JM: Jesse let himself have it. The distance between them became nothing and he was in ecstasy. His eyes closed. The softness and warmth of Hanzo's lips far surpassed even his wildest dreams. His taste even more so, a mixture of fresh mint tea and sultry umami oils. His scent filled his nose and as he pulled away he once again caught those glowing Golden eyes looking back at him.

HS: Hanzo's eyes closed like his eyelids were made of lead, and then in all his senses was nothing but Jesse. Despite the rest of his rugged self, his lips were soft and just as warm, no, warmer than his gaze. He sighed ever so softly against Jesse's cheek as he kissed him, taking the taste and the scent of a warm smoky fire on a cold desert night, and gunpowder. His face lit up with a flush that sent that fire all the way through his body, all the way down to his toes and his fingertips as they brushed those soft, wild locks and the rough stubble on his cheek. By the time those lips were gone, Hanzo had to regain his breath and slowly look back up into those kind, beautiful brown eyes, how mesmerized they were. All he could do was stare, sharing the breath between them


	6. Two hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 there be smut incoming

JM: Jesse just let himself bask in the moment. He didn't want to break the spell that had been cast over the two of them. But, all good things come to an end and he soon smelled something burning. With alarms he dashed to the pan of oil and took it off the heat. Then he looked back up at the other man. "You wanna continue that later? After dinner?" he asked timidly.

HS: Hanzo almost blinked in surprised when Jesse was the first to break them free of their little bubble. He looked up and watched him rushing to the stove, and the dragon cracked a little smirk as he blushed and looked down to go back to cutting up the onions. At this point Hanzo was...pretty turned on. There was no doubt about that. But..he was also pretty hungry too. So, needless to say, Hanzo answered simply, "...yes"

HS: As much as he liked Jesse, his senses were still reeling from the shock of knowing that Jesse actually wanted him, a dragon shifter, after everything they'd both gone through together. for most of the time they'd been at the homestead, Hanzo's thoughts would occasionally swim with thoughts of tonight's events. He didn't want to let those thoughts make things too rushed.

JM: Jesse had been plague with dreams of touching silky skin and leathery scales since the day he'd seen Hanzo in his human form. He'd considered himself dirty and selfish. But, now...Hanzo actually returned the desire. Their relationship could have gone in a million different directions and yet it had met right where they both needed it. He felt the heat coil in his groin at the thought of kissing Hanzo, of letting his hands travel over more than just his thighs. OF letting those claws sink... ok focus on cooking for now mccree

JM: After they finished cooking, Jesse went to plate the meal, "Hanzo would you set the table please and get us some water?" he asked Hanzo to turn his back. It would give him a window to surprise him with his little gift.

HS: After finishing up with the dishes while Jesse was finishing up, Hanzo nodes with a hum as he dried his hands, before turning to set their table. He tried to keep his mind on track in doing so, to keep it out of the gutter while they ate. It would probably be the most awkward meal they'd ever share together if he didn't, knowing what he'd be treated to do once they were finished

JM: Once Hanzo had turned his back Jesse retrieved the cake from the fridge. As he turned he held it out with a wide smile on his face. "Hanzo." he says it calmly, just to gain the others attention.

HS: Hanzo had just finished setting out their silverware when he turned around at the sound of his name. When he turned and looked at Jesse, he paused, frozen as his gaze traveled down to the beautiful little dessert held in his hands. His expressions didn't go beyond surprise, but his eyes, they lit up at the sight. Fresh strawberries on sweet creamy icing. It was a sight that he hadn't been treated to since he was just a little boy

HS: "..what..what's this..?"

JM: "Ya did so well in town today," as he spoke Jesse walked to the table cake in one hand food in the other. " Even with that little girl tuggin' on ya', you' stayed so calm. I was so proud of you, I decided to treat ya'. So I made ya this." Jesse sat down at the table pointing to the seat across from him. He held out a fork to the other man. "Come on, Dessert first. Tell me how I did." Jesse was smiling from ear to ear now. So happy to see the joy in Hanzo's eyes.

HS: Hanzo wasted no time sitting across from Jesse and taking the fork from him, his mouth practically watering in anticipation for the dessert. Hanzo could never recall having a cake all to himself before, even when he was little. But, he had to show some self discipline. something he's had to remember to keep up with while he was here, what with all the pampering Jesse did. "...I...Do not think behaving in town warrants such a beautiful treat...but thank you Jesse. It has been...such a long time. thank you." And with that, he smiled and dug in, humming his approval

HS: "it's delicious Jesse"

JM: Jesse bloomed with joy. His gift was a resounding success. "I'm glad. As he watched Hanzo dig into his cake, he took up his own fork beginning to eat his own meal.

HS: Hanzo finished his cake within minutes, but only half of it. He'd feel bad hogging the whole thing to himself when Jesse was the one who made it, so Jesse should be allowed to taste some. He also supposed that after sharing the kiss, Jesse shouldn't be opposed to eating after him. After sliding the half eaten cake towards Jesse, Hanzo got to work on his dinner

JM: Once they'd finished eating Jesse puzzled over the cake. He'd thought Hanzo liked it. Why would he push it toward him? As he thought the only thing that came to mind was possibly Hanzo wanted him to feed it to him. So, he picked up his fork and cut off a small piece being sure to have whipped cream and a slice of strawberry. He then lifted it into the air, angling it toward the other man. He cleared his throat softly, "Open wide."

HS: Hanzo paused mid sip of water, puzzling just a moment as he lowered the glass before just smiling a little and taking the bite. He wasn't quite sure what the purpose of it was, but he wasn't about to question it either. It was kind of pleasant actually, kind of intimate in a small way. Maybe that was the purpose. Perhaps even a human thing that Hanzo wasn't quite in the loop about yet. Sometimes it takes little exchanges like these for him to realize how little he knew about human socialization. He hummed and smiled, savoring the sweetness as he licked a little cream off his lip

HS: "thank you. why don't you try some?"

JM: Jesse watched as Hanzo attempted to clean off the whipped cream from his lips, only to miss a bit off to the side of his mouth. His brain, oh so innocent as it is, immediately dove in the ditch. He warred with himself for a split second before rising from his seat. He leaned over the table til his face came inches from Hanzo's. "Ya' missed a spot Darlin'," Then, he licked the whipped cream off of Hanzo's mouth, humming happily at his teasing. "You're right it's real good."

HS: Hanzo looked up at the man as he rose from his seat, almost thinking that he said something wrong, before all of a sudden he had a face full of McCree. He blinked and stared almost with wide eyes, that flush immediately to his cheeks as the man loomed over him, in his mind possessively. Then, without warning, that warm tongue flicked out and caught his lip, and Hanzo's brain simply blanked for a moment. Flatlined, died, turned off. Hanzo's blush deepened if it could, and his kiss drunken mind started speaking for him so Hanzo didn't have to suffer through gaping like a dying fish

HS: With an intimation of a smirk, he all but purred "Why don't you come have a better taste then?"

JM: Jesse all but crawled across the table in his dash to close the distance between them. His hands glided into Hanzo's space and his lips took the others like a desert man to water. The first kiss of many of chaste but deep and he returned with vigor letting his tongue slip out to ghost over the others bottom lip. "Can I touch you?" His hands loomed just over his lush hips.

HS: Hanzo leaned back in his chair under Jesse and tilted his head back a little to meet his lips, letting his eyes flutter closed as he let the other man all but ravage his mouth, savoring the taste of him and his tongue, still tasting remnants of that sweet cake between them. He took a quiet, panting breath while he could, and used the time to purr out a quiet "please"

JM: He let out a quiet moan as he let his hads glide over Hanzos hips and slide up to trace over his taut pecks kneading as he went. He soon pulled the tank off of the other man and rid himself of his own flannel. With a gentle movement he swiped his thumb over Hanzo's pert nipple, deepening their kiss as he went.

JM: "We should," he panted between kisses, "Should take this to the bedroom." he moaned as he leaned in his groin grazing over hanzo's knee.

HS: That smooth, quiet noise that left Jesse's throat traveled straight down between his legs and pooled there with everything else that had been happening tonight. Hanzo lifted his arms to rest his hands on Jesse's broad, strong shoulders and trail slowly down his chest, shuddering a little and arching his back as he felt those rough hands, one warm and one cold, slid under his shirt and across his skin, leaving goosebumps and fire in their wake. He let his shirt come off with ease and allowed his lips to part, giving Jesse all the access he wanted as a little noise escaped him as well when he felt the pads of those fingers brush over a part of his body he had no idea could be so sensitive. Finally, once he had the chance to catch his breath, he simple nodded, already getting to his feet

JM: Jesse took Hanzo's hand and pulled him upstairs as briskly as he could manage. "lay on the bed. Sugar." he felt forceful so he added the pet name to ease his tension. He walked over to the closet and his duffle to pull out the items he needed, laying them on the side table as he returned to the other mans side. With gentle hands he pulled Hanzo's legs apart and nestled in between them. Keeping eye contact all the while to make sure it was ok. He then crawl forward letting his flesh hand slide up Hanzo's beautiful carved abs, and letting them rest once again on his pec. As their groins met he hissed out slightly, the friction causing a spark of pleasure to rush up his spine. "Sweetness." he whispered against Hanzo's lips.

HS: Hanzo did obediently as he was told, kind of liking the forceful tone that snuck into the other man's voice. He climbed into bed behind the sheer curtain and took the little bit of time while Jesse was gathering...something to situate himself in a way that was comfortable. As Jesse returned, Hanzo rested his arms on either side of his head on the pillow, looking up at the man as he let his legs open wide for him. He stared right back up into those gentle eyes, that caring, warm gaze that assured Hanzo that he was in good hands. His own golden irises nearly glowed in the dark under the curtain, sighing softly against those lips as he finally felt the contact between his legs. His heart began to pound, and the next sigh he let out was a bit more of a shudder, both excited and a little bit anxious. As natural as all this felt, Hanzo had never done this before. Not with a dragon, not with a human. All this would be a new experience for him

JM: "Let me know if you want me to stop." he whispered to the dragon below him. He could feel Hanzo's heart race beneath his palm as he kneaded the muscle on his chest. The bed creaked with age as he leaned in retaking Hanzo's lips and kissing him gently, short chaste pecks. Teasing. He inched down, placing light kisses along the others jaw and licking the shell of his ear. His metal hand slid up, pulling the golden ribbon from the silken black hair. With a sigh he let his hand pull through the strands, enjoying the cool smooth texture. His mouth dipped down, kissing and licking along Hanzo's neck and shoulder, savoring every inch of skin.

JM: Finally emboldened by Hanzo's moans he let his teeth press into the skin of Hanzo's chest, feeling the shiver below him as he traced the details of that beautiful tattoo.

HS: Hanzo tried to recapture those lips, trying to find that deep, gentle kiss that they'd shared just minutes earlier, but failed to get more than a light peck. He was repaid though, rather well, as those lips wandered elsewhere. They wandered to placed hanzo didn't think he would enjoy as much as he does now, and so did those hands. God that warm, strong hand against his chest kneading the muscle softly had him squirming, and those soft, warm lips leaving cooling trails down his skin in their wake made him sigh and purr and tilt his head to the side. And with a gentle gasp, Hanzo moaned quietly into the air as he closed his eyes, feeling that bite of pressure against the sensitive skin of his pec. Once freed, those inky black curtains of hair spread out over the pillows and the mattress. Hanzo raised his arms to run his claws lightly through Jesse's hair, over his muscular shoulders and his back.

JM: a purr of his own left Jesse's lips. He rather liked the feel of strong claws pawing through his hair. Hands gliding down in unison, they soon found the band of Hanzo's sweats. He let his thumbs flick at the material, silently begging to pull them down. Only after feeling a final brush of those fingers did he let his hands slip under the material, finding rounded cheeks and grabbing them tightly as he thrust down against Hanzo's heated groin. "take these off sweetness. I want to feel you.

HS: Hanzo's eyes blinked open again as he felt the sudden pressure, those fingers suddenly pressing roughly into his ass at the same time the prominent bulge in Jesse's pants rubbing against his erection. He bit his lip and let out another quiet moan, the little bit of pressure making him tense just enough that the points of his claws pressed ever so slightly against Jesse's back. But Hanzo is obedient to his handler, and the slick feeling between hie legs was starting to become uncomfortable anyway. Finally, Hanzo shifted his hips, his narrow waist flexing as his hips and that V slowly emerged from the pants. This was it. 'This is really happening', he thought

JM: His eyes followed as the dragon pulled the fabric down, exposing the curves of his hips and unveiling a sweet scent that even Jesse's human nose could pick up on. With a groan he pulled back against his desire and let his hands slip to his buckle. Removing his belt he slid it out and unbutton his jeans, letting the zipper fall as to not trap anything unwanted. With a sigh, he felt a sense of relief as his groin was given a little more room to breath. Though not yet exposed, the thin layer of boxes concealing his nether regions they did not leave much to the imagination. He smirked, he didn't want to be the one pulling all the shots, he let his hands fall to Hanzo's sides once more, "You wanna do the honors sweetness?" he asked, coily while inching closer.

HS: Hanzo looked up and watched the show as Jesse sat up. His own scent wafted up to his nose and he wondered if that would be a problem for Jesse...it's certainly a dragon thing that must've made it into this form too. Hanzo took the time while Jesse was undoing his pants to sit up himself and pull his legs in to pull his own pants off, dropping them outside the curtain and out of sight. He felt the soft sheets under him and his own hair resting soft as a feather against his back, naked, vulnerable, sitting in front of Jesse. for Jesse. Sitting up on his hip, Hanzo looked back up into into his lover's eyes and slowly reached down to do just that. His golden irises slowly trailed down to their destination as he hooked a claw into the waistband of his briefs. He slowly pulled them down, unveiling his prize that he'd sought after for such a long time. He reached down with his other hand to pull Jesse's- He blinked. God that's huge. He pulled that thick monster cock from its confines and held it in his hand, leaning his head against Jesse's broad chest as he stared, trailing gentle kisses along the skin just to give his mouth something to do as he gave the shaft a few slow strokes

HS: "I hope it fits..."

JM: At the first soft strokes of Hanzo's hands his lips part with a gasp of relief. His head drifts back as he savors the touch he's dreamed about since the first day he saw man. His hips begin to thrust forward of their own volition, just the smallest amount seeking that sweet friction. Each languid stroke of those leathery fingers bringing him to full mast and send spark down his spin. Finally, when his brain takes a breath he opens his eyes to see the marvel of a man below him. Hanzo beautiful small cock lays plump and oozing on his abdomen. Jesse feels his mouth water at the sight of it, desire building up to take it in his mouth and savory the litany of moans he could claim. As Hanzo's soft murmurs of concern reach his ears he leans in grinding his girth into the sweet heat of the others groin. "I'll go slow," he whispers as he lays kisses across the dragons body, letting his lips dance across the skin with each word, "If it don't work, we can figure something out." he tries to reassure the other man.

JM: As he grinds the heat and want build in his chest and he lunges up taking Hanzo's lips with his once more, tongue tasting and wanting more. His cock throbs with need as he grinds against the other, "how," he almost asks before he senses the wetness near his base and balls. With a gasp, he pulls back to revel as the slick coating Hanzo, pearlescent skin. Jesse begins to explore, giving the precious quivering cock a stroke before sliding back and slipping two fingers into the blazing hot slit, dripping with need.

HS: Content with Jesse's answer, Hanzo let himself lay back once more against the pillows, pulling the other man down with him as those soft warm lips ghosted over all the spots he loved the most. Hanzo's knees part again to give him room, letting his legs lay over Jesse's muscular thighs to give those hips as much access to explore as he wanted. With each little thrust of Jesse's hips feeling that thick, heavy cock sliding against his his slick pussy had Hanzo's nerves on fire. He hugged his knees tight against Jesse's waist, almost as if afraid of him pulling away and stopping, as he mewled his ecstacy into the kiss that dove deep and he let the man have all of him. He let that hot tongue explore his mouth, taste him, anything Jesse wanted he could have it if he just kept touching him. But it ended all too soon, and Hanzo's eyes barely had time to open bleary and see through the fog of euphoria before he saw Jesse sitting up again, ogling his unusual nethers. He opened his mouth to answer, to explain himself, do anything before Jesse got scared away, which brought a bashful heat to his cheeks. Then there was fire; there were sparks shooting through his body as he felt those rough fingers diving past his plump lips dripping with slick juices. Hanzo gasped, lifted his knees more as he reached down to grab Jesse's wrist with one hand, the other with its knuckle between his teeth as he whimpered out a lewd moan

JM: Spurred on by Hanzo's cries of approval, he let his finger sink deeper. Curling them up to stroke against soft walls and sooth some of the pulsing need he could feel as Hanzo's beautiful cunt squeezed down around his fingers. "So pretty for me." As he fingered the other open, sliding in a third finger his lips found the sensitive skin of Hanzo's thighs. Trailing his teeth, tongue, and scruff along them he soon was met with a prize. He took Hanzo's cute cock in his mouth, swallowing all of it easily, and let out a content hum as he tasted the salty tang of pre on his tongue.

JM: Gently he bobbed his head and thrust his fingers, listening to Hanzo's melt above him. His own cock hanging heavy and weeping, neglected between his legs, twitching with each moan and whimper.

JM: He pulled up off of Hanzo's member with a pop. "Tell me what you want sugar. I wanna be good for you too."

HS: From years and years of neglecting his own body, Hanzo as already melting under Jesse's touch, so sensitive and needy and in bliss, and they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. Hanzo wanted to please Jesse too, however he would have to do it, it didn't matter. It didn't matter if he came early, if he came right now. Hanzo would come ten times over if that's what it took until Jesse was pleased. So he let himself go; he moaned and crooned and whimpered the man's name into the space around him. His grip tightened on Jesse's wrist as the pleasure became so so much, the other hand coming down finally to curl into Jesse's soft, wild locks. He could feel every curl, every flex and rub of those calloused fingers inside his body, sliding so easily in and out of him, god he really could just come now. But before he could, he lost that heat around his cock, and blinked his eyes open with a quiet whimper as he looked back down at the man between his legs. He looked at his face, but his eye caught that thick and heavy cock hanging between Jesse's legs. It looked almost three times the size of Hanzo's, but he didn't quite know to be embarrassed about such a thing.

HS: He swallowed thickly. "f-fuck me. just fuck me as much as you want to. please~!"

JM: With an exasperated moan of pure lust fueled by the raging flame of desire set roaring in his chest and groin, Jesse flooded up, lining their bodies flush. His whole body shook with anticipation as he took himself in hand pressing his tip pass Hanzo's demour sack that had cinched up tight in pleasure. A gasp parted his lips as his tip pressed against Hanzo's drooling heat. "Hold on sweetheart," he cooed petting Hanzo's silky black hair as he pushed in. The head inched passed the tight rim and he was forced to pause to keep his wits about him, the desire to thrust all the way in, sheathing himself inside the other nearly irresistible. "Fuck," he cursed and then steeled himself to enter the other slowly, letting Hanzo's adjust around him. He slide in inch by inch til his mind felt blank with nothing but the pure roaring warmth squeezing down around him. His breath came out in gasps, his moans more growls.

JM: He cracked his eyes open, wanting to see those golden eyes looking back at him. Seeking their approval as he finally seated himself fully inside the other. "You okay, Sugar?" He whispered almost broken.

HS: Filled with anticipation and just the right pang of anxiety as Jesse crawled up on top of them, Hanzo looped his arms around the man's neck to make sure to keep him close, hold him dearly so he wouldn't lose him in the euphoria. He could feel the man's heat radiating from his body, his weight, his muscles, his strength. Hanzo felt dwarfed under him, and he didn't mind that one bit. Especially when that size matched his cock too. Hanzo tensed up as he felt the fat head of Jesse's member pressing into his cunt, curling his claws into Jesse's hair and taking a deep, shuddering breath as he nodded slightly to his words, and braced himself. He couldn't help the gasps, whimpers and sharp moans that escaped his throat as his hole was stretched and stretched in an attempt to accommodate the sheer girth of that fat cock. It was a foreign feeling, one that he had no idea to expect, but not an unwelcome one. He felt full. Full and stretched and warm as Jesse's dick sat heavily inside him, could even feel it twitch once in response to a particularly lewd moan. His golden eyed bugged out at one point, wide with shock at the feeling as he stared up at Jesse, clinging to him, brows knit together and biting his kiss swollen lip as he gave one more little nod and a choked "yes".

JM: After he regained his breath and received the nod and near soundless yes. Feeling his cock slip deliciously against Hanzo's hot walls as he pulled back, Jesse gripped tight to the sheets. His head the only thing still inside that tight channel he finally thrust up, moaning loud and low at the perfect feel. He thrust again, testing the waters. Its was perfect, no, more than. It was was like Hanzo was made for him and it fit tight around him like a glove. "Fuck," he moaned again as he pulled out, finally giving in and setting a slow pace. Each thrust slow but deep, making sure to hit all the right places as he throbbed inside of the other.

JM: This wasn't sex. It was too giving, it was so much more. They'd finally given themselves over to the other, letting each other bask in their scent, taste, and touch. It was love. A love so deep, the other nearly went blind with need to sate their other half. As his pace quickened he began to shudder, "Hanzo," Jesse began to whisper his name like a prayer. "So, good." Frustration rose in his chest and he lunged forward, pumping his hips faster. He bit into the taut muscle of Hanzo's shoulder, claiming the flesh with his teeth. He growled seeking to imprint himself on the other. He left purple and red marks in his wake purring at his efforts.

HS: Hanzo felt practically deflated as Jesse's cock slid out of him. He felt so stretched and so full that he felt absolutely empty without Jesse inside of him, all his heat pooling around the head of Jesse's cock as it remained inside him. He prepared himself even without a warning, but the wind was still nearly knocked out of his lungs as he was so suddenly filled up again with that girth. It felt so much deeper, like Jesse was drilling into him with each thrust. He could swear that cock could reach his stomach if they tried. With another gasp, Hanzo curled his claws into the back of Jesse's neck to keep their gazes locked, his other hand moving down do that broad muscular back to keep that warm body pressed against him. Hanzo melted under Jesse's weight as he was fucked into the mattress, hid body adjusting to the feeling so that it was nothing but pure bliss, and love, and Jesse. Hanzo's moans and helpless whimpering and crooning filled the air, his nose filling with scents of Jesse and sex, and his eyes closing tight as Jesse suddenly quickened his pace. He let his head fall back against the pillow and tilt up, letting out an especially loud moan just for Jesse as the pressure of his teeth bit into his shoulder. He needed it, loved the release of tension and the finality of belonging to the man above him. He wanted to belong to Jesse, and he wanted Jesse to belong to him. He could hear the bed creaking, the sound easily drowned out by Hanzo's voice. His hair lay sprawled out on the pillow under him as his body was jostled with each thrust of Jesse's powerful hips, claws raking across the skin of his lover's back and drawing thin red lines, his hips raised off the bed just to meet Jesse's as closely as possible.

JM: Those claws drawing red marks over his skin a perfect match to the shear soft warmth enveloping him. Each thrust a haven spiraling him high and high, edging him closer to his release. He laid into the other man, drawing him close as he could, "Mine," he growled inhumanly. "Feels so good around me, so tight. You make such sweet sounds, sweetness." Jesse continue to thrust in, angling his hips to strike up and hit the spot he knew would make Hanzo wale like a lost spirit.

JM: Nothing but moans and slaps of his skin and balls filled the room, drowning out everything outside of the heat between their bodies. "Cum, for me Darlin'," he crooned as he felt his balls tighten. He was so close."

HS: "yes~ yes Jesse- Ah! I'm yours~ all yours~!!" Hanzo choked out between sobs of pleasure. He wanted to feel those strong hands on him, wanted those arms to handle him like a ragdoll, wanted to be as close to Jesse as possible and wanted, above all else, to please his man. His head tilted back farther as sparks shot up and down his body, his cock rubbing and prodding at just the right spots that had the dragon seeing stars and staring up at the ceiling, arching his back almost completely off the bed as his core began to coil, his body tensing like the moments before lightning. He moaned his voice hoarse, feeling himself coming closer and close until those four words, those sweet, smooth, rich words finally broke the dam. With a loud cry, Hanzo dug his claws into the man on top of him, arched his back off the bed and curled his toes as he came so hard it made his vision blur. his walls constricted around the cock still inside him as he came all across his stomach and Jesse's. He practically writhed with the feeling.

JM: The fire under his skin lit by the claws sinking in pushed him over the edge. He came hard, thrusting deep and seeding himself fully inside the other as his orgasm crashed through him. His cock twitched and spasmed as he felt Hanzo's cunt tighten around him rhythmically. He forced his eyes to stare at the man below him, taking in all the shivers and convulses of shear pleasure as he too basked in the throws of his climax. He was beautiful, lips quivering, muscles clenching, cum arcing out of his cute little cock as it twitch with delight. As he began to come down he let his body relax, still inside the other and kissed his shoulders lightly trailing up to his sharp cheeks and then to his eyes, staring into them as they slowly opened. "That good Darlin'?"

HS: The throws of orgasm had Hanzo captured for as long as Jesse came in him too, the feeling drawn out by the white hot feeling of cum filling him to the brim, loads of it that somehow, despite all odds, made him feel fuller still. He could feel Jesse's cock twitching and flexing inside as it kept pumping its seed into his core, so much that he felt it overflow and leak from his abused hole around the cock buried deep inside him. By the time he finally started coming down again, Hanzo was panting like a mess under the man, his arms falling away to rest on either side of his heart, turning his head a little to meet his lover's lips ghosting his cheeks. Slowly, he looked back up at the man, his gaze tired and still coming down from euphoria, thighs twitching around Jesse's hips.

HS: He smiles softly at his lover, whispering a raspy "Yes"

JM: Jesse gives him a soft smile, "Me too." With a final kiss to his cheek, Jesse pulls out and off of the dragon turning instead to take up the space beside him. He holds his arms open, waiting for Hanzo to take his place with in them. "Lay on my chest Darlin'." he coaxes

HS: Hanzo was, in fact, about to do just that as Jesse said it. A purr creeped up from Hanzo's throat, for the most part against his will, as he rolled over and let himself get captured in those big strong arms and lay mostly on top of the larger man, resting his head on his broad chest and nestling in between his pecs as their legs tangled together. For a few short minutes, it was ust them, their breaths and their heartbeats as they lay together in the afterglow. Hanzo briefly wondered if Jesse could feel the slick feeling staining the inside of Hanzo's thighs, and if it bothered him at all

JM: The sticky feeling of drying cum soon ruined his mood as he basked in the warmth and pressure of his man on top of him. With a grunt he sat up, kissing Hanzo's head and lifting himself to his feet. He strode to the bathroom, where he made a warm damp cloth and returned to the bed. He drew a circle in the air with his index finger to signal for Hanzo to turn. "Let me clean ya' off,"

JM: Once the man turned, he ran the cloth over his body, wiping away the cum and sweat of their shared love making. He was gentle when he cleaned Hanzo's tender folds, still red and puffy from their ordeal. Once he was satisfied with Hanzo, he used the cloth to wipe himself of cum and sweat as well. 'We gotta do that again.' he thought. Tossing the rag aside, Jesse laid back down on the bed next to his lover and pulled him close lifting the blankets and stuffing them both inside.

HS: Hanzo did as he was told, letting Jesse give him a much needed wipedown as he laid on his back. Without the throws of sex to cloud his mind, Hanzo felt more...bashful about the exchange, exposing himself for Jesse in a non sexual manner. But Jesse was willing to do it, and Hanzo thought that was rather sweet of him. Once he was clean, Hanzo sat up again and shuffled back against the pillows, sliding his legs under the covers until Jesse could join him and nestle in deeper to settle in for the night. Hanzo wondered if Jesse filled him up as much as he felt, or if it felt like more than is was, because he's sure he's gonna have to take care of it later regardless. As he laid with Jesse in his arms, Hanzo pushed his face back into the man's chest and let out a heavy sigh, feeling warm and safe and comfortable with him

JM: As he laid there nestled close to Hanzo, Jesse's breath soon evened out. Becoming a fluid constant rhythm as he listened to the other heart beat against his chest. Soon, he was none the wiser to the world outside the sheer curtains and the black bliss of sleep.

JM: When he woke, he felt the soreness of his hips and the ache in his spine. The crack that reverberated off the walls told him he wasn't imagining it. As he stretched the weight at his side caused his mind to real, the memories of last night's events flashing before his eyes like a unspoken dream. It put a smile on his lips. He gently pulled himself free of claw, scale, and skin. With a quiet step he made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself and tend to his bed head. Taming it with a comb he looked at himself in the mirror. Tall, broad, and tan. He wasn't bad looking, though he certainly wouldn't win any awards. Scars of his years of taming and hard life littered his body. Most of which he was proud of, some he was lesser so. He cringed as the bathroom door squeaked with his exit, hoping it didn't wake the sleeping dragon. He slipped on some sweat pants and a simple shirt than made his way downstairs. Taking a log for the fire he got it to a roaring flame before turning to begin breakfast. After the energy they spent last night, he knows they'll be hungry.


	7. Bleeding Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood and light gore

HS: The following days were spent similarly. From then on, they had nothing but warm fires, brisk mornings waking up in each other's arms (usually Jesse waking up first), hot meals, and a tender, budding relationship. Hanzo's worries felt lifted while he was at home with his new lover, snuggled up next to the fireplace with cake and warm drinks. They shared kisses, hugs and cuddles without anymore reservations, and Hanzo's thick, icy walls were finally broken down when Jesse McCree came into his life. His mind was still trouble, and Hanzo would still have the occasional nightmare, but this time, Jesse would be right there in bed with him to dry his tears. There was a heavy snow storm that came in about a week later that kept them in the house for a little while. They had enough to last them maybe a few days without going into town or making too many trips to the greenhouse but.. Eventually, they had to do something. Finally, there came the day that Hanzo wished he'd practiced his bow again. A hunting trip was in order, and while they got ready to face the cold and the trek, Hanzo tried his best to suppress how...fidgety he felt. Perhaps it was anxiety, like a bad feeling that something might happen, or excitement, since hunting in the woods had been Hanzo's element for most of his life

JM: They had to go. Not that Jesse really wanted to. It was cold, frigidly so. It'd been so cold the pipes froze! He's had to boil their water for two days now. The snow would make it easier to track their targets but, it would be hard on their bodies. Gods he didn't wanna go. Not like he really had a choice in the matter. They needed the food and no one would be willing to barter in this weather. He sighed as he hooked Peacekeeper into her holster. Slipping on his coat his eyes wander to his dragon. His Hanzo. An unyielding warmth rose in his chest at the sight of the dragon that stood next to him slipping on his own coat with a semi frown to his lips, less than happy about the necessity of wearing that "awful" blue hat again. it's too cold for that headscarf, ya' need somthin' thicker. he'd argued and won. But, asides from that truth, he just wanted to see it on him again. Knowing Hanzo he probably knew that.

Everyone at the homestead that had occupied it while Hanzo was being held here, in dragon form anyway, had already gone. Gabe had handed him the keys, charged him with checking in every year per the law for Dragon kin, and left with a his usual sentimental pat on the back. This of course left them with an abundance of food that now....has run out. Thus the need for this hunting trip. He also, thankfully had his hunting rifle. He smirk at the memory of how he got it as it crossed his mind. Ashe would be happy he's finally using her gift, whether they were on good terms or not at the moment.

"You ready?"

HS: "Yes" He answered simply as he pulled over a second layer. Hanzo had, thankfully due to the cold weather, updated a wardrobe throughout their trips into town. Hanzo also found himself enjoying shopping trips much more now that he knew that good behavior would be rewarded with cake and sex. God he felt like a dog thinking that way, but it was true. Hanzo had his own pair of boots to his name, a few jackets, headscarves, gloves, comfortable shirts and pants for the indoors, and even a gi and hakama that they found from a traveling japanese vendor. Hanzo wore those on good days. Thankfully though, the dragon was at least accustomed to frigid weathers like this over the years, and he hoped he hadn't lost his edge in all this coddling and fireplaces. Hanzo also maintained his form and strength once he was able to do so, and hoped to return to the fit state he was in before disaster struck when he was young. He used to be the result of daily rigorous training and exercise from his father, and if he were like that, he'd be able to make this hunting trip without breaking a sweat. Once they were suited up and ready, the dragon followed his man out the door, and into the thick snow covered woods

JM: 'out we go then' he thought to himself as they left the sun house, heading up the mountainside. It trek wasn't too bad, until they got to the other side of the mountain. The decline was harsh and the snow and ice didn't make it any better. By some kind of miracle they both made it down in one piece. Just a rip in the sleeve of his coat to show for the ordeal.

Now, in the valley Jesse switched, turning serious. Taking out his rifle he scanned the ground for tracks as they wandered on, following the icy creaks.

The sun was dipping low before he spotted deer tracks in the ice, but luck with luck still on their side they managed to track the two beasts down with in an hour. "We gotta shoot um at the same time," he mouthed to Hanzo.

HS: Hanzo was, much to his chagrin, a tad winded by the time they finally took a pause at the first sign of life. He was in no way unfit, just..not quite as fit as he wanted to be. He couldn't quite tell how Jesse was holding up though. If Jesse started to fall behind, which would come as a surprise regardless, Hanzo would gladly wait for him and help him along if he could. But no such thing occurred. Which was good, because most of Hanzo's job while they traveled was to keep track of their location, surroundings and any living creatures that Jesse couldn't pick up on. Hanzo could hear the footsteps of a rabbit, smell the musk of a deer, blood, human voices, anything. One of the perks, he supposed, of the accident that he became when he changed into a human all that time ago. Once they came to a stop, Hanzo crept into a low crouch to find a better angle at the beast that he'd take down, nodding silently to the man as he took the bow off his back, docked an arrow, drew back and aimed. There was silence and stillness for a few breaths as he glanced at Jesse briefly. A few more breaths, a few more steps from the deer, before the two opened fire on the animals

 

JM: The shot echoed through the forest, shattering the white silence almost mournfully. After the two deer fell, nothing moved but the shiver of ice falling in the shots wake and the wind that howled through the trees. With a sigh of relief Jesse lowered his rifle and stood. As he knelt down to see the deer he grimaced at their small size. 'they'll do, but it'll only last us a week or two, hopefully long enough to wait out this storm.' he thought quietly to himself.

Motioning to Hanzo he pointed to the deer he would carry, he hated shirking the larger of the two off on Hanzo but, Jesse was beginning to feel exhaustion crawl into his bones. He hoped they could make it back before sun down...The cold would be deadly if not.

Taking up his deer and dragging it along behind him he began the trek back, dreading that shear slope in their way.

HS: Hanzo didn't mind carrying a heavy load if Jesse didn't think he would be able to do it himself. Hanzo felt like he would be able to do it, as hard as it might be. He thinks maybe they should have gutted the deer first, but at the same time, this is doable. So, slinging the bow across his back, Hanzo took the buck by its antlers and started their trudge back through the woods. His breath was already coming out in thick clouds and there was a golden lining across the horizon, which could become a concern if they didn't hurry. At least Hanzo could see fairly well in the dark, and would be able to navigate their way back home hopefully before they froze to death.   
Almost half an hour into the hike the sky began to pale, but they were at least over the ridge of the hill, and Hanzo's muscles and lungs were already past the point of burning and he was running out of breath quick, but home is just a little while away, and he could already taste the smokey scent of that warm fireplace.  
Then he stopped suddenly. The dragon froze in his steps, shuffling his foot in front of Jesse to signal for him to do the same. Something else is with them. Hanzo could hear their footsteps in the snow, the licking of maws past the cover of the trees. This isn't good.

JM: Jesse was nearly blind with exhaustion, the mere thought of that warm fire kept him going, dragging foot after foot. They only had the last mile and they were nearly beating the sun. It was good if they just kept ... He had to stamp down his grunt of anger when Hanzo reached his arm out to stop him. Almost verbally lashing out in his discomfort from the cold and the pain in his joins. But, the face of alarm on the dragon's features froze him more than the ice that had set in his fingertips.

But, before he could crack his lips to ask what was wrong he was in pain. A different kind of pain. Serious hot marks opened along his back and neck, warm blood dripping down. He was being crushed beneath its weight. His lungs were too burned to scream but his mouth opened in a silent cry of pain as the Cougar ripped into him.

HS: The footsteps that approached were suddenly sharp and clear in Hanzo's ears, but they happened all too quickly. Within seconds of hearing the stamping of snow and the threatening growl that escaped the cat's maw, Hanzo yelled out in alarm to find the beast on top of Jesse. Jesse, his love, the most precious thing in the world, staining the snow red with his blood. Hanzo's ears rang as he dropped the deer, took the bow and with every bit of strength he had, whipped the long wooden bow across the animal's face with enough force to knock it away from Jesse. Once there was distance between it and his man, Hanzo stood between them, holding his ground, pupils slit and golden irises burning. His heart pounded in his ears, sounds muffled, which wasn't helped by the fact that his hat was lost in the snow somewhere and the wind pounded against his ears as well. He bared his long fangs, glinting in the moonlight, as he let out a loud inhuman scream that tapered into a loud hiss, his noises echoing into the mountains.

JM: Blood seeped into the melting snow around him. The ice and wind frosting on his eyelashes as he raised his head, or tried to. His whole body was freezing but burning up at the same time. It all hurt, hurt to move to breath - when he could - and the worst of it was the sounds. Screaming from all angles. It hurt worst when he found the source through his blurry vision. Hanzo standing off a wild cat staring him down. He wanted to yell, tell hanzo to run. But, his body wasn't listening to him. He could move his legs and his neck felt like fire surged down his spin when he even tried to open his eyes. 'Please don't die for me.' he thought, hoping it somehow got to the dragon. He was so weak in that form.

The cat stalked to the side, threatening to pounce. shit he didn't think he'd die like this. Cold and hungry out in the woods, struck down by some beast. Letting down the only thing in the world he cared about. As the blood loss finally took him into its black embrace he felt tears falling down his face.

HS: Hanzo wouldn't let the beast be the first to attack, nor did he have the time to wait for it to do something. Hanzo had minutes, seconds maybe, to return his attention to the man bleeding out behind him before he possibly dies. No, don't think about that. Jesse is going to be okay. He's going to live. Because if Jesse doesn't live, Hanzo won't be able to live either. He swung the bow wildly at the cat, lunging at it with teeth bared and slashing his class at it until it finally got the hint and retreated from the clearly more than frantic dragon. But of course, not before landing a few blows of its own, leaving deep gashes across his arm and chest. The only important thing is that it's gone now, and the very second it left, Hanzo rushed to Jesse's side and frantically took off his own coat and put it around the man, tearing fabric and pressing it against the wound in a desperate attempt to make the bleeding stop.

JM: Jesse mulled in the blackness. He didn't know if he was awake or dreaming. He felt cold and then a pressure was suddenly on his neck and back. Too much. It hurt so bad even in his unconscious state he groaned in pain. How would they get home? Even if he survived this.

HS: For a minute that lasted all too long, it was nothing but the howling wind and Hanzo's frantic breathing, bloodied hands trembling as they tried to get something, anything secured around the injury to keep the bleeding to a minimum until they got back home. Getting back home...how could they do that? There was still at least another ten minute walk home and Jesse couldn't last that long. Maybe...he could...but then he couldn't tend the wound properly like that. Hanzo bit his lip, slowly pulling his hands away to think now that the cloth tied around his neck was slowly being stained red. Hanzo took in a breath, picked Jesse up in his arms, and took off as fast as he could with every fiber of his being.

JM: Jesse held on. He didn't want to die. Not like that, not on the side of a mountain half frozen by ice and snow, leaving the only thing in the world he cared about alone and worst of all in danger. The tight warm around him as he was thrown back and forth in the pain gave his mind something to focus on. A soft beacon in the darkness. Soon he felt like he was floating, drifting even deeper into the black abyss he was floating in. Even the dreamlike state would soon be nothing and all he'd have would be the sweet oblivion of death's embrace. God, he hoped Hanzo was alright.

HS: All he did was run. For all the time he had left with Jesse, Hanzo ran, and ran, and never ever stopped. When he'd stumble over a root, branches whipping across his cheeks, snow getting under his clothes and making his burning muscles freeze, he kept running. It took five minutes. Five of the longest minutes of Hanzo's entire life passed before they were finally embraced by the warmth of the hearth inside their little home, their safe little house where everything is perfect, and everyone in it is safe and happy. And Jesse is going to live. Dammit if it's the last thing Hanzo does, he's going to get this man to live. All these things ran through the dragon's mind as he rushed Jesse upstairs and ever so gently rested his cold form on the mattress. Hanzo dropped all his layers onto the floor, stripped Jesse out of his, before slowly peeling away the damp crimson stained cloth so he could properly look at the wound. It still bled, but thankfully not nearly as hard as before. Hanzo ran around the house like he was robbing the place, slamming doors open and rooting through cabinets and spilling things from them until he had everything he thought he would need when he returned to the bedroom. His breath remained frantic, his heart still pounded in his ears and his hands still shook, but none of it mattered. He cleaned away the blood so he could see the wounds. He kept dabbing away the running blood. He doused them with disinfectant. Packed gauze under Jesse's neck to catch the blood. Then, finally, with a moment's hesitation, took to a needle and thread and started sewing. All the while Hanzo cooed, hushed him and hummed to him in an attempt to soothe whatever agony Jesse must be in right now.

JM: Sleep just wouldn't come. From all the pain and adrenaline pumping through him, it felt like he was lost in an inescapable room of pure darkness. But, thankfully in that darkness there wasn't just pain. It began soft the roaring fire and sting of ice dripped away until all he was left with was the comfort of warmth around him and soft vibrations of a voice so far away. It soothed him deep down in his soul. He held to it like an anchor in the waves of a violent sea. Pain was ever present, never ceasing but so was that voice. It helped him have hope. Hope that he'd be able to see Hanzo again.

HS: Eventually, after twenty grueling, long minutes, Hanzo had finished stitching up the wounds. There was no more blood pouring from the open bite marks, no more for Hanzo to do. He just wrapped the gauze around his lover's throat, padded the claw marks on his back, and slowly pulled his hands away. Somehow, despite the long, torturous run down a snowy hill with the man in his arms, the blood, the worrying and the tendon of the heavily bleeding wounds, this was the hardest part. The hardest thing Hanzo thinks he's ever done is just sit, looking down at his injured and dying love, with nothing to do but wait. Hanzo Just stares and sniffled, just now realizing that his cheeks were stained with tears and quickly wiping them away. He bit his lip, trying to think of something to do. So, he finally decided on the only thing that wanted to do while he still could. Stroking his claws through Jesse's tousled, still silky soft hair, the dragon leaned in and pressed a gently kiss to his lips. He didn't hold it for too long though, wanting Jesse to get as much air as possible.

JM: It was better now. The pain wasn't gone but it was just a hum under the surface. The thing that upset him was The voice it had disappeared. Frantic he tried yelling screaming wanting the voice to come back. He yearned for its comforts the calm it helped him feel in the darkness. He doesn't know when it came back just that he felt calmer relieved happy. Time didn't exist in the space he just knows he was there waiting. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but it would come he only needed to wait.

HS: For a large majority of the night, Hanzo just sat and waited, waited for anything. At one point he'd even considered going back for the deer. He didn't know whether or not his body would be able to withstand the frigid temperatures. If he could do just that, he would be perfectly capable of making it...but if he didn't..they wouldn't have anything to eat. The deer would surely be eaten by the morning, and Hanzo couldn't leave Jesse alone long enough to go hunt down another. He had to. As much as he would hate to leave Jesse alone right now, time was of he essence, and it had to be done as soon as possible. So, with one final deep breath to gather his resolve, Hanzo gathered his things one more time, bloodstained or not, dressed as warmly as he could, and gave Jesse a kiss on the head with a quiet "I love you" before hurrying back out into the frigid night.

JM: Jesse felt the warmth leave him. His room of pure darkness became a prison of unrelenting ice and fire that tortured his soul. Black hands reached out trapping him allowing the ice to lick his skin and the fire to Pierce his flesh. His screams rang in the darkness but no sounds were made. He whimpered and begged for the warmth and the voice to return but it didn't. 

And then it did. The soft press returned forcing the dismal pains to release him once more. He felt lighter. Better.

HS: It had been almost an hour until the dragon returned home, exhausted, freezing and stiff, but safe nonetheless, with two whole deer now safely within their stores. Hanzo knew he'd have to carve up the both of them tonight before they started going bad, but the cold would have to hold them while he tended to Jesse for a little while. The first thing Hanzo did upon his return was strip off his layers and make a dash to the bedroom. The mind comes up with strange things that seem to make sense when so frantic and worried and exhausted. Hanzo almost half expected Jesse to be bleeding all over the pillow, to be dead or to be completely gone for all he knew. These things twisted up in Hanzo's mind until he could see for himself that Jesse was still laying in bed, still just unconscious and breathing, the wound still bandaged securely. Hanzo let out a sigh and kisses his feverish head, holding his hand ever so gently and murmuring quietly against the skin. "I brought the deer back my love...we can eat...we're going to be okay"

JM: With that warmth returned and the voice still as solid an anchor as ever he finally felt some of the darkness slip. Light pierced his eyes as they cracked open. They were so heavy. After considerable effort he gave up. Merely gaining the resolve to squeeze his hand to reassure the warmth that surrounded him. The edges of his lips turned up in a smile when the warmth ebbed in kind. Far off he couldn't hear his own voice but he hoped that the source of the warmth could.

"Darlin'."

His mind was lucid, but he felt weighted down and tired more so than before. Hanzo....Hanzo was here. He loves Hanzo. He only hoped he was alright.

"Love you."

HS: Hanzo couldn't help the grin that split his cheeks when he saw those beautiful eyelashes finally beginning to flutter, showing signs of life at long last. He let out a sigh, and peppered kisses all over his face. His lips were dry and his hands were cold, but none of that mattered now. Jesse would be just fine, an Hanzo finally knew that. He tried to wipe away more tears, kissing the corner of Jesse's mouth. "I love you too...I love you so much my love.."

JM: Jesse was coming back slowly but surely. He could feel Hanzo's presence and the fires warmth. His eyes still refused to open, his body still considering within that overbearing prison of exhaustion. He could mumble to ask for water or a kiss. The kisses helped the pain. Finally, after an unknown amount of time his eyes worked! They opened and he turned his head to take in the soft white curtains that hung around him, the fire that licked stone in the hearth and finally the man sitting next to him. Asleep sitting, waiting for him. With his best efforts he managed to move his arms to rub at Hanzo's hand. They'd lived. Somehow Hanzo had gotten them back and they were ok. They were going to be ok and together. A smile split his lips and he couldn't help but feel soft tears fall down his face. Who knew life could be as simple as having someone to share it with.

HS: Well, so much for carving the deer. By the time McCree came to, Hanzo had finally, despite all his best efforts, given in to exhaustion. He really had used every last dreg of energy he had left to get both McCree and the deer back home from the mountain safely, but he really truly did want to be there for Jesse when he was finally able to see the world again. He sat up on the other side of the bed, didn't even lay down on the pillows (as tempting as it was) stroking his hair, humming for him, kissing him, holdings his hand. Whatever state of consciousness Jesse was in, Hanzo wanted to make his presence known. But alas, sleep crept up on him without warning, and Hanzo didn't realize he'd even fallen asleep. If snuck up on him so that he remained sitting, his fingers still curled around Jesse's, the blood from those scratches he'd received from the cougar long since dried up on his skin.

JM: The sight of seeing those deep slashes in Hanzo’s arms opened wounds on his heart that almost hurt more than the ones in his own flesh. If only he'd been more careful. Bled the deer before moving them or somehow someway fought the cougar off. But there was no reason now for ifs ands or buts. Learn from your mistakes McCree. He thought to himself. "Hanzo. Darlin' wake up." His voice was gruff from the cold and the injury to his throat, as well as the lack of use. As he waited for Hanzo to wake he took stock of his body and what had happened. His neck was tight and hurt like the dickens. His fingers told him it was wrapped in white gauze all the way around. His metal arm was damaged, it would need repairs. It's flesh twin had some knicks and a cut up his elbow. Too soon he found turning was asking too much of his body quite yet. The tightness and pain across his back became too much with movement, feeling the deep claw wounds ache.

HS: Hanzo all but jolted awake, sucking in a sharp breath once he was pulled out of his deep slumber. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep and suddenly wanted to be awake again, and squeezed Jesse's hand with a quiet gasp. With a sigh, the dragon blinked and looked down at Jesse as he softened his expressions with a little smile, speaking softly. "Hey...welcome back Jesse...How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

JM: He could think of anything he needed right then other than the smile on his dragons face. He thought about saying as much but, his throat got the better of him. As soon as he tried to speak to flirt back at his man the scratching began, his throat raw from cold abuse. He hacked and coughed, soon his face scrunching up in tears. "Water," he managed to slip out between expressions of air and flem. God's he felt like shit.

HS: With an understanding nod, Hanzo pressed one more kiss to his love's head before getting up and hurrying off to find some water, reappearing less than a minute later with the glass. He figured at this point Jesse would have sat up at least, but if he hadn't, it only meant that he couldn't. At least not easily. Quietly, Hanzo coaxed Jesse to at least lift his head a little as he slid an arm under his back, careful not to put any pressure on the thick padding of the gauze living the claw marks.

HS: Once Jesse was in a suitable enough position, the dragon raised the cool glass of water to the man's dry, cracked lips, and helped him drink.

JM: He drank greedily. Downing the glasses contents in record time and begging for more. After the second, the itch in his throat had been banished almost completely. Having his voice again had never seemed like something he'd ever have to worry about, but certainly wouldn't take it for granted from this point forward. As his eyes travelled up the glass to the pale skinned hand that held it they easily continued their journey. Finally coming to their resting place, with his glazed eyes peering up at the dragons face. Desire built up like molasses in his chest. Lips plush yet cracked from from repeated licking. He was worried about you don't fool. Kiss him.

JM: With a whimper of pain he rose. His back on fire yet the cool embrace of lips soothed it all.

HS: Hanzo had barely just put the glass down before he felt Jesse beginning to move on his own and let out little noises of pain. Almost startled, he looked down at the man and held on to him, opening his mouth to tell him to stop before being cut off right there. He blinked, then closed his eyes, curling his fingers more securely around Jesse's hand as he kissed back softly and desperately. He kissed Jesse like it would be the last time he ever would, because for a long time, Hanzo thought he wouldn't get to have a last kiss with the only person in the world he ever loved. Tears welled up in the dragon's eyes, and he deepened the kiss, pressing into Jesse like he was a life preserver


	8. Healing Hearts

JM: It took a few days but finally Jesse's patience had run thin. He was a man of action, mind working in tandem with his hands. He needed something to do with his hands, worn and casoussed as they are. Tending to the needs of his home, green house, and lover suited him perfectly. So being bed ridden with claw marks up his back and a punctured jugular didn't suit his fancy for long.

HS: Hanzo did all he could over those past few days. He'd always been there to help Jesse do everything, so of course Hanzo knew what he had to do. He tended the plants in the greenhouse once the weather was bearable, made sure they had wood for the fires, processed both deer and cooked their meals, changed out Jesse's bandages regularly, took care of the weasels, kept the house clean, cleaned their clothes, and above all else, spent plenty of quality time with his lover to qualm all his unease

JM: "Yep, can't do it." He'd decided. Insanity was right around the corner if he continued to lay in this damn bed for another minute. Swinging his legs off the side as he peeled the thick quilts back. His legs worked just fine. He could at least do dishes or set the fire.

HS: Hanzo had just come back to the bedroom by the time Jesse decided to attempt to do something productive. Dinner was already underway, and it was special too. Hanzo made a trip into town all by himself just to make it possible, and wanted to surprise Jesse with it. So, while it cooked, Hanzo had decided to go check on Jesse, and when he saw the man trying to stand up, he paused. "Jesse? wait- you will open your wounds if you aren't careful!" Hanzo hurried to the man's side and tried to coax him back into bed, gently holding his arm

JM: "ya ain't gotta coddle me Han. They've closed up enough for me to walk, let me walk a bit at least? I hate leavin' ya to do all this stuff on your lonsome!" Jesse tried his best to stand on his own. But, between his anemic state and cold floor he'd clutched onto Hanzo’s arm a bit too desperate to count as standing on his own. And he knew it, if Hanzo hadn't been there he'd have found himself on the floor. He grimaced.

HS: Hanzo frowned, but let the man stand on his own two feet, keeping a good enough hold on him to allow him to do so. "I understand you want to walk and help with the chores, but you are still in no state. If you want help walking, you should have asked me." He stated simply and rather sternly even. He knew this would happen eventually. He wouldn't venture to say that Jesse was hyper or fidgety, but the man certainly did enjoy being on the move and having work to do. Hanzo could relate. This brings him back to when he first arrived here, newly human, unable to use his own legs at all. It was agony, the boredom and antsy tension. He did end up giving in and helping Jesse into the kitchen though. Hanzo was cooking anyway, so he'd be working in the kitchen, Jesse would have a change of scenery, and they'd be able to share a meal at the dining table again. "I will help you move but you cannot help me. Just enjoy the change of scenery. Dinner will be ready soon"

JM: "good as it'll get for now I guess." It wasn't perfect by far but...it was good. Watching as Hanzo bustled around the small kitchen. The way his hips swayed as he turned from counter to counter. How he used his hands so delicately, as to not scratch or damage anything with his claws and to keep them sharp and pristineness.

JM: "As good as it gets closer I guess," he said as he took a seat as the small table facing Hanzo. It wasn't perfect by far but....it was good. Watching Hanzo bustle around the kitchen was indeed a change of view. The way his hips swayed as he turned from counter to counter. How he so delicately used his hands as he worked to keep from scratching or damaging items and to keep his claws sharp and pristine. Hanzo was a unique man. Not just because of his dragonic traits but because of how he carried himself...and how he looked at the world. Looking at him now. In his purest and simplest form... He realized he truly deeply loved this man. And he couldn't be more thankful for him. "Han," he choked out...tears in his way. The frustration was getting to him in his stupid prolonged weakened state. "Damnit, I love you...I love ya so much darlin it hurts...in every perfect way."

HS: Hanzo paused in the middle of all his work at the sound of Jesse's voice. Not just that, the little crack in it; that choked up lump in his throat that interrupted his words and raised his voice a single pitch. Hanzo looked back at the man with a blink of surprise. He had no idea why Jesse would be crying right now. Maybe he was in too much pain? Hanzo almost became concerned for a moment before that last sentence was choked out, and instead of worry, a soft little smile grew across his face. Now he understood completely, how one could become full of emotion during the frustration of being bed ridden but so so in love at the same time. Hanzo understood completely. Drying his hands, the dragon made his way over to his beloved man and brushed aside a stray lock of hair as he planted a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you too Jesse..." He said simply before returning to the task at hand. He eventually poured Jesse a glass of water as well, urging him to stay hydrated.

HS: The end product of all of Hanzo's efforts made him pretty damn proud if he does say so himself. For the both of them, Hanzo prepared venison backstrap smoked and wrapped in bacon and glazed with a honey soy mixture, with a side of mashed potatoes, bread, and a small cake for later.

JM: After his outburst he felt a lot better admittedly. The water was refreshing. He took to it like a man parched. As he waited the image of Hanzo cooking was enough to keep his mind occupied. But, gods. The smells! Whatever Hanzo was very busy slaving over had him foaming at the mouth. He took a guilty whiff and fuck was that bacon???! He hadn't had bacon in ages. Against all his stomach decided to sing a serenade to try and coax dinner along. He chuckled nervously as the amazing array of food was laid on the table. "Damn Darlin'...you I'm impressed."

HS: The dragon couldn't help but smile a little as he set out the food, listening to Jesse's praises almost bashfully. Jesse showed him in compliments all the time, but Hanzo had never tried cooking something so special on his own before. Tonight is a milestone for the both of them. Today, the dragon had gone into human civilization all by himself to gather things to prepare his own very special meal for his very special lover, and today Jesse was well enough to walk. It could bring a tear to his eye. Well..it did actually. Hanzo felt emotions welling up in his chest as he sliced the bread and handed a slice to Jesse, cutting into the glistening meat for him as well. His cheeks flushed as his smile quivered and he sat down again once Jesse was served. "Th-thank you. I..went into town to find the bacon..and honey." He sniffled and wiped his eyes on his sleeve before serving himself. This..wasn't like Hanzo at all.  
JM: "Han, Dear I didn't think I'd upset ya..." Jesse reached out to take Hanzo's hands. "you alright?" It wasn't like Hanzo to show too much emotion. Even if it was a emotional time. As he looked over Hanzo's features, taking in his sharp cheekbones and golden eyes it hit him...today was Christmas. Did he know what? "Merry Christmas Hanzo. My Sugarplum." He carefully stood and gave Hanzo a kiss on the forehead.

JM: Returning to his seat he began to partake in the wonderful meal made for him. The Venison was so good. All the smoky fatty savory flavors were like heaven in his mouth. The bread was aromatic and just dry enough to sop up the wonderful juices on his plate. The mashed potatoes were his favorite. Creamy, salty, buttery...tear worthy delicious.

HS: Christmas? Hanzo thinks he remembers that holiday. Hanzo remembers he and Genji's first nights alone in the woods, huddled up and hiding under a log in the snow when Genji somehow, by some miracle had counted out their days and reminded his older brother that it was christmas. It was...heartbreaking to say the least. It would be the first year that neither of them had anything to celebrate, much lss give to each other. Over the years though, Hanzo had long since forgotten to even think about it until now. He paused a moment, almost in shock to even think about it. Tonight is christmas, and for the first time in years, Hanzo has a warm hearth to sit next to, and the love of his life to spend it with. He wished he'd thought to get him something in town. But for now, he supposed, the meal would have to do. He smiled warmly, and sat back down to dig into his own meal. "Merry Christmas, my beloved.."

JM: After dinner Jesse felt absolutely no inclination to return to the furrow that he' in the bedroom.

JM: After dinner Jesse felt absolutely no inclination to return to the furrow he'd carved into the bed upstairs. So, he shuffled himself slowly to the couch and sat near the fire, enjoying its warmth while, Hanzo did the dishes.

JM: If he'd known Christmas was so close, he'd have gotten Hanzo something. Or, at the very least done something special for him. This time of year may not be special to everyone but, It was a perfect excuse to spend a little more on the ones you love. Spend time and effort in doing things for them. Then...he had an idea.

HS: Of course, Hanzo helped Jesse into the living room. Proud man that he is, Jesse would have tried to do it on his own when he likely couldn't, so Hanzo had to step in before returning to the dishes. He kept an eye on the man while he worked in the kitchen, looking on fondly just to see Jesse, a big strong man who's tamed the strongest beasts around, gazing into the fireplace and just basking in its warmth. he wondered silently what the man could be thinking about. Finally, after a little while, Hanzo dried his hands, fished the cake out of the refrigerator, sliced cleanly into two pieces on separate plates, and brought them into the living room.

JM: At the sight of the cinnamon apple...CINNAMON APPLE cake being handed to him, even though he'd eaten til he was miserable, his mouth watered at the prospect of tasting that delicious moist flavor. "Darlin' I...Thank you." He took the offered piece and sliced off a piece bringing it up to his mouth pausing just before placing it in his mouth. "and...Thank you for saving me life. I hadn't said it yet and...i need to."

HS: The dragon smiled at the awed, starry look in Jesse's eye as he handed over the slice of cake and took a seat beside him. Hanzo too was a proud man, perhaps more proud than he would ever admit, more proud than Jesse, despite everything. He is a dragon after all, and by nature, carried by a stature above all others, meant to look down on people. This followed Hanzo, however subtle. He let out a content little purr as he took his first bite, and glanced over at the man to gauge a reaction. But then he blinked, tilting his head just a little before responding. "There is nothing to thank me for. Doing what I can to ensure you keep your life is not a privilege to be thankful for. It is simply what I must do." He smiled softly. "How is the cake?"

JM: Finally letting the cake touch his tongue in chews slow taking in all the goodness. Sweet yet tart apple, moist cinnamon cake it was...so good he was at a lost for words. "It’s so good Darlin' I don't know what ta' say." he stuffed another big bite into his mouth, a rush of the same heavenly sweetness followed and his heart sang. "Soooo good." he practically moaned. Sweet apples were his weakness and Hanzo had hit the nail on the head. The cake was gone all too fast however, and he looked down upon the plate saddened but, satisfied now with an almost rotund full belly tucked underneath the blankets.

JM: "Its was perfect, Sugar." Jesse pulled the blanket up, making room for Hanzo. "Come here."

HS: It had always been true that hanzo had a secret sweet tooth that Jesse had reawakened that first night that he'd make him a small strawberry one. But right now, Hanzo thinks that watching Jesse enjoy the fruits of his labor was even sweeter than the cake itself. Which....was also so very delicious. Once they'd both finished, the plates stacked on the table in front ot them, Hanzo accepted Jesse's invitation gladly and curled up under the blanket with him. Their fingers intertwined, Hanzo let his hair out of its messy bun as it cascaded down the blanket, his head rested comfortably on the man's broad shoulder.

HS: "I'm glad you liked it..."

JM: Jesse pulled Hanzo close, folding his arms tight around the other as he gazed into the fire. Time passed slowly. The grandfather clock echoing about the house accompanied by the light crack and break of the fire as it blazed on. He leaned in letting his nose bury in Hanzo's silky hair, and letting his smell fill his nose. Their warmth shared and hearts beating together...and for each other. It began quietly...but soon his confidence grew, and he let his voice carry. 23:05:01

JM: He sung the only song he could remember. "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire~" his voice rolled gently through the silents.

JM: a beautiful calm baritone.

JM: If he couldn't give Hanzo everything he deserved, he would do his best to give him at least give him his best.

HS: Hanzo loved moments like these, where time stood still and for just a few long, sweet minutes, everything was right with the world. In their own space and time away from everyone else, it was just Hanzo and Jesse, loving each other silently, basking in nothing but the feeling of the other's presence. It's a heavenly feeling that Hanzo would never have dreamed to achieve until this man found his way into his life. It's as if the singing never started. Nothing was disturbed or broken. The rich, smooth baritone of his lover's voice faded into Hanzo's ears like sweet honey, and he just closed his eyes and listened, unable to help the dreamy smile growing on his face. He loved Jesse's voice, loved it before he even liked the man, but he'd never heard him sing until now. However he imagined it, the real thing is a million times more angelic. Hanzo could melt at the sound and just listen to it forever, curled up in Jesse's warmth.

JM: After he finished the final note he gave special care to place a kiss on the top of Hanzo's head. It was so good, he continued down. Nibbling lightly at his ear and dipping down to place featherlight kisses down his neck and shoulder. A pleased rumble grew in his chest as his lips trailed along the soft skin. "So, good." his hands found the edges of the blanket and slipped inside gliding along Hanzo's thighs. "Love you Darlin'."

JM: Those calloused hands found Hanzo's hips and slipped down beneath the band of his pants. Inside he stroked over the sensitive skin delicately. He could feel his own pants growing tight around him.

HS: Even after the song was over, its deep, rich passion seemed to continue on through Jesse's lips and hands as he felt them on his body. He opened his eyes only briefly, just to look at Jesse's face once in case he couldn't for the next bits, as he tilted his head a little to allow the man as much access as he wanted. Hanzo could already almost feel his face and body heating up as those lips danced across his skin and those lovely hands just went lower and lower until they found their mark. The dragon so willingly parted his legs for his man, letting out quiet purrs and hums as he felt heat beginning to pool there. The poor man had been bedridden for the past few days. He deserved his prize.

JM: He moans as he grinds up into Hanzo's plump ass. His lips turn to tongue and teeth along his neck as he goes, delving in to taste and touch move. "I want you so bad." With gentle strokes his fingers soon find Hanzo's shaft and wrap around it completely. The head is slick with pre and he spreads it around with his thumb as he strokes, listening to the sweet moans he elicits. He purrs against the others skin, "Let me hear you Sweetness." His other hand slides down fondling the others balls sweetly before sliding further still. Rough pads find slick lips and circle them with renewed interest.

HS: Hanzo tilted his head just a little more as movements became more eager, allowing himself to settle more in the man's lap. He could feel that big hard cock pressing against his ass from under layers of fabric, and was eager to feel it for real. Arching his back, he pressed himself back against Jesse's erection and moved with his rhythmic grinding. He then parted his legs even more, in turn opening his pussy for those fingers, cupping Jesse's cheek ever so gently as he turned his head and nuzzled him for a kiss. He was already so wet.

JM: With Hanzo's movement he gives in to kiss his soft lips. Pressing in passionately he lets his fingers slip into his heat, searching around and filling him up. "So, sweet for me." With a swipe of tongue he asks for entry but, then takes what he desires. Turning their kisses of passion to ones of desire. Then, the red and blue fabric of his body is quickly rid of along with Hanzo's clothes. His hands resettling on Hanzo's small waist and gliding up to knead at his pecs. Jesse eyes take in the beautiful man above him every inch like carved marble. "Ride me Darlin'?" he begs.

HS: Jesse's hot touches and sweet kisses had Hanzo practically melting already; a moaning, squirming mess in Jesse's lap, all at his disposal. He let that tongue invade his mouth and those fingers into his quivering heat, all to be ended too soon just so they could hurriedly strip out of all the clothes that kept them from properly feeling each other. He let those strong hands grab his waist and guide him, turning him on the man's lap so he could straddle his thighs and look down at him with a lustful gaze. He glanced down further, almost surprised to find the comparison he never made before. Jesse's dick stood up against Hanzo's stomach, his own cock dwarfed in comparison to the monster that reached almost halfway up his stomach. Hanzo's mouth watered as he thought of how deep that thing would penetrate. "anything for you.." The dragon murmured against Jesse's lips as he arched his back and sat up more, holding Jesse's fat cock in his hand to keep it steady. Then, slowly, he lowered himself down, closing his eyes tight and furrowing his brow with a whimper as he railed himself with the man's dick sliding steadily into him.

JM: Jesse did his best to hold his place as he felt Hanzo’s slick hot folds take him in. He wanted desperately to thrust up into that his tight wet can't that was sucking him in greedily. He felt so good as finally their hips met and came to rest around him. His fingers dug into the skin of Hanzo’s hips needing the touch to keep him grounded. "Fuck," a whisper passed his lips as he utterly melted under Hanzo. His head falling back moaning with each heartbeat pulsing around his throbbing cock. "So perfect, my powerful dragon. He let his hands finally leave the furrows they'd made as he felt himself stabilize. Each of Hanzo’s horns we're almost golden in color. Decorated in beautiful scaled skin but covered in an almost invisibly fine velvet. Almost like feathers to the touch as he pet them gently. He wanted to learn every bit of Hanzo. Memorize every inch of his body. With his hands, eyes, among other things. The golden eyes looking down at him, half lidded with need brought him back to the task at hand and finally finally he thrust up once.

HS: Once their hips met, Hanzo took a moment to adjust his body, to let a shiver run up and down his spine as he took a few deep, shuddering breaths. His eyes finally cracked open just enough to look down at Jesse, his love, lips still parted a little for breath. He loved the lustful fire in those brown eyes that turned them to copper; that predatory gaze that intended to ravish all that Hanzo's body had to offer. But also the softness, the deep, unending love that those eyes held for him that would never ever let Hanzo be hurt. It was comforting, yet exhilarating, and he returned the look to the best of his ability as his body was suddenly rocked with one powerful thrust of hips, making him bite his lip hard between his fangs. It force a moan out of him, which he intended to follow up on. Slowly, Hanzo raised his hips, arched his back and pressed against Jesse as he lowered himself again. He made sure to rock his hips to let that cock stir him up inside as he started a steady pace with a low chorus of moans.

JM: It took what remained of his energy to keep up with the pace Hanzo set. Thrusting his hips up colliding into that sopping wet heat. "Fuck," he swore again, feeling the tightness around him. Each thrust sending him higher, grinding deep with the angle. His hands resting on Hanzo’s hips as they bounced lovely on him, "fuck yes, use me baby. I'm all yours. Take my cock like a fucking prince." He thrust up hard nearly cumming as he saw Hanzo bite his lip. He cut it off with a moan and squeezed down on his Hanzo, letting his nails sink into Hanzo’s jiggling ass. With a lick of his lips he lunged up taking Hanzo’s lips in his own and utterly owning them. Tasting what was his. "Cum for me sweetness. Cum on my cock and cry for me." He whispered sweet praises to the dragon. "Take me into your horde".

HS: Hanzo's moans and whimpers filled the room once more, the sweet sounds so clear in Jesse's ears as Hanzo leaned in close, curling his claws into the man's strong shoulders to ground himself as he moved so feverishly in his lap. Each different movement, especially hard thrust, sweet murmurs in that baritone voice, the sting of pain as he squeezes his flesh with those strong hands had the dragon opening his mouth and tilting his head back with loud moans before biting his lip again. Hanzo needed more, wanted more until he heard those sweet words that allowed his release. Suddenly, their hips collided one more time and Hanzo cupped his Jesse's; no, his treasure's face and leaned in close to breathe in his scent as he came. His body clamped down around the length inside of him and he cried out, his lips drawing back from his fangs in a possessive snarl.

JM: It was all too much, the rhythmic tightness around his hard length thrusting inside Hanzo's hot cunt. The passion between them more than he could bare, he came hard. hard he was out of breath for a short moment. simply basking in the pure high as he emptied himself inside the other. "I love you," he gasped out through it all, shaking as he did.

JM: After he came down he pulled Hanzo close to him, wrecked and exhausted both from his injuries and the passion they shared. Petting his head he relaxed into the couch and the warmth around him. Soon falling asleep to the quiet lullaby of the fire and Hanzo's relaxed breath.

HS: Hanzo's hands slowly lowered to Jesse's shoulders again, curling his claws back into the taught muscle as he felt that warm seed filling him up and leaking from his already practically dripping cunt. He sighed heavily, leaning against the man as he came down from his high. He laid his head on Jesse's broad chest, too tired to lift himself off of his dick. He was quite comfortable to leave it there if he was being honest. With a contented purr, Hanzo settled in on Jesse's lap and closed his eyes, murmuring back an "I love you too.."


	9. Raging Hearts

JM: It was almost three weeks to the day that Jesse was finally healed up enough to get up out of bed and return to his usual chores around the house. Before he realized it they'd begun to live such a domestic lifestyle. It was so...normal. More so than his entire life up until now. This probably held true for Hanzo too, if he thought about it. Needless to say his finances had taken a hit and if he didn't dip into his savings soon...they'd run short on food money before the end of the month. Either that or he would have to find a source of income. Thus why he was currently out in the yard slaving away at a log he'd hauled into place, attentively carving a statue to sell at the market.

HS: Hanzo assumed as much. It was hard not to feel like...an intrusion, for lack of better terms, on Jesse's life. Yes, most changes had been for the best, if not all of them. But..This did put a rather abrupt halt to Jesse's entire career as a tamer of beasts. But it's not like Hanzo being with him stopped this from happening. If anything he could try to help. But it wasn't like Hanzo was going to say anything. He'd been rather quiet the past few days. It wasn't unlikely for Hanzo to be quiet, he was a private person after all but...his moods felt much more drastic. He often over thought himself into silence, depression even, worrying over their situation (not to mention that it set his mental recovery about two steps back), then all but crying over small things like gifts or..just the way the sun shone on Jesse in the mornings. He hated it, once he realized what he'd said or shown in front of Jesse. Today was a quiet day, which only got worse every time he looked out the window to see Jesse making wood carvings like some poor traveling merchant. Mighty dragon tamer Jesse McCree, brought to this just because of Hanzo. In fact, he couldn't bring himself to leave the bathroom. He just stood in front of the mirror, silently looking at himself, studying his body and its...changes? He was trying to figure out what it is actually. Something certainly feels different, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what was going on with his body

JM: After he'd finished the initial carve for his sculpture, Jesse put away his blades and saws in the shed along with the log. He really did enjoy this work. Not quite as much as his tamer work. But, it was fulfilling in its own way. He'd never gotten to explore his more artistic side. He thought of other ways he could make money as he made his way into the house, or what their lives could be after they'd tired of their place here. Even if they decided to leave they could always return and live in peace here again. He found Hanzo in their room standing in front of the mirror. Jesse had been worried, scared that the domestic life was becoming too much of a stress on the dragon. He'd become more on edge and moody. He only hoped now that he was healed he could help ease some of Hanzo's worries and be there again to support him. As he watch his man turn and look over himself in the mirror he paused. Hanzo was rounder...

JM: "Han, Have you gained weight?"

HS: Hanzo jumped at the sudden intrusion, turning his head to shoot a look at the man before letting out a sigh. "Don't sneak up on me like that...You should go back to dragging your knuckles across the door" He snapped back, half joking. His anger subsided rather quickly though, which wasn't saying much, considering Hanzo's face seemed constantly in a state of scowling. What also brought his mood to a halt was the question. It made him go right back to his mirror image, considering, looking at his own stomach. He...supposed he did have a little rounder of a stomach than usual..and maybe his chest was a little bigger? This deepened Hanzo's frown. If there was one thing that had always stuck with him from his childhood, it was his family's standards for beauty. Hanzo had not been anything but fit and slim waisted his entire human life, and he wasn't about to lose that now.

HS: "I certainly hope not."

JM: He shook his head and tried his best to shake off Hanzo's less than happy greeting. He knew better than to poke the beast. "I mean i stomped up the stairs in my snow boots, I don't know what else ya' want." He crossed the room and let his arms wrap around Hanzo's waist. "Even if you did, ya' look as beautiful as ever. Glowin' even." He really did look beautiful. He then trailed kisses down Hanzo's neck and let off. Best not to push it. He went over to the weasels cage and took them out. It'd been a while since he last let them run around and stretch for fun.

HS: The dragon sighed, allowing those strong, comforting arms to do their job, resting his own arms over them. He always liked when Jesse kissed at his neck like that, and he nuzzled his face softly in a silent apology for his sour mood, but remained..deflated. "You say that but I do not want to gain weight. This is ridiculous nothing has changed. maybe I should eat less cake" He mused mostly to himself, but quickly put an end to that, not wanting to share such personalized thoughts with even Jesse. Then he looked down at the weasels, sighing quietly and frowning. He still loved the weasels, and wished that he had more time for them. Almost even wished for things to go back to the way they were when he was...No. No, such terrible thoughts. He couldn't bear the thought of returning to such a state. He just needed to play with the weasels more is all. He just watched silently for now, brows furrowed in thought. Why now do such things weigh on his mind so heavily? Things he hadn't worried about in so long?

HS: "...Am I not doing enough? Am I seriously gaining weight?"

JM: "Darlin' No, I don't want you runnin' yourself ragged just cause yer' body decided to rearrange some stuff. Ya ain't gained anything. You practically exercise everyday. shit, you put me ta' shame." Jesse does his best to cater to his flustered dragon. He gently places Soba into Hanzo's hands, the little rascal yips and jumps happily eager for the attention. "If ya want we can take a walk into town. The fresh air will be good for the both of us and it'll be a nice break from bein' cooped up here." The last bits of winter seemed to finally be fading and Jesse was eager to get out and explore the vast forests again. His nature loving spirit tingling. "Or, ya could go huntin' in your other form. It'd get just all hot and sweaty..." he chuckled a bit. "And I bet you'd look fuckin' hot." He truly loved Hanzo in all his forms. It felt like ages since he last saw him in his scales and he admited...ashamedly he somewhat missed its beastial beauty.

HS: hanzo just growled out a gruff little hum in response to Jesse's flattery as he held the little critter gently in his claws. He held it close, running his hand down its smooth back once before letting it scamper onto his shoulder, where he could easily pet its cheeks and ears. Thankfully though, it did provide an effective distraction for his mind to focus on other than his body, as did Jesse who was trying to do the same by talking. And Hanzo must admit, going for a walk outside did sound nice. It's been a little while since he'd enjoyed the outdoors without being in a sour mood about it. Then he paused and glanced at Jesse, mixed emotions furrowing his brow. "...sorry to disappoint, but I don't think I will be able to bear that form for a while. I think you can manage to keep it in your pants for a little while longer" He chuckled quietly in an attempt to lighten the conversation. He never wanted Jesse to feel bad about what he wanted from Hanzo. "But...a walk might be nice, I admit"

JM: Dodging his head down Jesse tried to hide how Hanzo’s comment hurt. He hadn't meant for his desire to see Hanzo’s dragon form to be selfish. And he certainly could "keep it in his pants" because this wasn't for him. Something needed to be done to help Hanzo’s mood. Before one of them ran short on patience. He sighed and stood returning the weasels to their cage. "Well I guess let's get ready. It's only that light layer of snow left and it feels a bit warmer so you could wear one of yer head scarfs." Jesse talked as he slipped into his lighter boots.

HS: Hanzo pretended not to actually notice how Jesse's head lowered a bit in response to his comment, instead just looking back into the mirror as the weasels were tucked away back in their cage. His only responses from then on were quiet hums, and he avoided the man's gaze. He didn't like making his beloved actually feel bad, but it was just in his personality to be bitter. And it was amplified by these..moods. He silently hoped this wouldn't last, as he started getting ready himself, wrapping the scarf around the base of his horns, slipping into his boots and a coat. Maybe they'll see a deer on the way, or find their way into town, he wondered

JM: As they walked Jesse made sure to remark how beautiful the forest looked blooming to life around them. His favorite season was spring, when life was cropping up all around and the young little things were taking their first breathes. He'd always had a soft spot for babies. "Have I ever told you about the time I babysitted a pair of phoenix chicks for a whole week?" he noncommittally chats as they walk. His caring nature had gotten him into all kinds of situations inh is time as a tamer. He had plenty of stories to share, and in all his time talking to Hanzo. He doesn't think he's had time to share enough of them. 'maybe I can help him keep his mind of things?' he thought. in efforts to steer him away from his bad moods. He doesn't want either of them getting hurt again.

HS: Hanzo listened silently as the man at his side went on and on about things he was so fond of, things he loved, things he was soft for. Hanzo already knew this of course, Jesse's soft spots if the ferrets and stories were anything to go on. He loved his stories and loved the sound of his voice. It went well with the sounds of the birds and critters scampering about, tree branches rustling softly with the breeze. It all brought a smile to the dragon's face, and his mood almost immediately improved. Too much, perhaps. The moment could almost bring a tear to his eye. "When Genji and I were younger, we used to keep chickens. As punishment, Genji was made to help our servants take care of them for a day. Instead, Genji fell in love with the chickens, and tried to keep one in his room"

JM: His boisterous laughed echoed against the stone as they walked into town, "I tell you that sounds just like him. When ever we'd come across a new creature in our training he'd immediately latch on." he laughed a bit more as they walked through the crowd. "So, I thought we could swing by the ice cream stall, pick up something sweet. Or, we could look around a little for some more bow string oil for you." Jesse decided to keep the mood light. Seeing Hanzo happy was almost all that mattered to him these days. Which admittedly had proven harder the last few weeks following the cougar attack.

JM: As they turned Jesse said the small girl that they'd had run into the first time they'd come to town together. She'd grown a bit and her mother stood next to her, heavy with child. The woman was beautiful and glowing with health. It was good and he was happy for them. Then the girl noticed them raising her hand to wave excitedly to the two men. Jesse waved back while also giving an understanding smile to the mother who joined in with a less enthusiastic but not unhappy wave as she tugged her offspring away.

HS: Hanzo had to stop at the sight. He recognized the little girl immediately, and was almost a little happy to see someone he recognized who seemed to be happy to see them as well, to which he offered a small wave and a half hearted smile. What really caught his attention was the mother and her rounded stomach. He just stared as something in the back of his mind began to scream, stared as he started imagining what that must feel like. Life growing within yourself...It's such a miraculous thing, a blessing upon any family, if that's what they wanted. It made Hanzo stop in his tracks as his thoughts began to twist as much as his stomach did. Absently, Hanzo rested a gloved hand on his own stomach, and without warming was overcome with a wave of nausea. His hand shot out and grabbed his partner's arm, trying to focus on the words without making himself lose it

HS: "I think I'm going to be sick"

JM: "Ah shit," Jesse did his best to coral Hanzo off the main path to do his business being sure to rub circles in his back to try and ease his suffering. "Shhh its ok Sugar. Get it all out." he cood to him as best he could, hoping it'd pass...then again. "Maybe we should rent a room at the inn for the night? Don't want you walkin' too much with a bad stomach." It was already mid afternoon and the days were still short. It would be near dark before they got home.

JM: After ushering Hanzo to the inn he sat him down and made sure he was comfortable before speaking with the keeper for a room. The small room had many essentials a bed, table, and bathroom but no shower. "I suppose it'll do for the night. They got breakfast down at the saloon in the morning if you want."

HS: Of all times, Hanzo was glad now more than ever for Jesse's quick thinking, because Hanzo was going to lose it in about five seconds whether they were in the middle of the street or not. Where he ended up wasn't exactly the most private, even less so to his liking, but it wasn't in the road or on someone, nor in his hair, thanks to being tied back today. Jesse's soothing gestures helped a great deal as well, and once Hanzo was done, he felt much better. It left him coughing from the suddenness, but otherwise he was fine, which led to small protests when Jesse suggested they just get a room. Hanzo felt just fine enough to walk back home, but he didn't exactly have the mental capacity to protest too much. Soon enough, he was in the room, settled on the bed and left staring down at the floor with his bows knit together with worry. His hand remained on his stomach despite the lack of nausea, and his mind swirled with anxieties and potential conclusions he could draw from the recent changes. But he refused to believe them. Silently, he just looked back up at Jesse, and nodded slightly to his words.

HS: "...perhaps we should...see a doctor"

HS: clearly, the intent was not due to any remaining nausea.

JM: "Alright Darlin'. We'll go see them in the mornin'. You sleep tight. I'll be here if ya' need anything." A doctor. It might be best. Maybe Hanzo was coming down with something that might cause all the issues.

JM: He slept in the chair wanting Hanzo to be in complete comfort in the small bed. It wasn't an easy night by any means but, he got an hour or two of sleep at least. In the morning he got all their things together and used the sink to wash up a bit before waking Hanzo. "Han, Darlin'. It's time to get up."

HS: Hanzo slept rather soundly that night, despite everything. Typically he would stubbornly refuse sleep until Jesse was guaranteed comfort as well, or toss and turn with the anxiety welling up in him, but Hanzo was exhausted. Though, when he woke in the morning, he did miss the feeling of Jesse's arms around him or his weight weighing the bed down behind him. Once Hanzo awoke and sat up slowly, another wave hit hard, and he was in the bathroom in seconds, puking up his guts for a second time. This wasn't about to ease his anxieties one bit, and as they prepared to leave, Hanzo began to dread more and more what answers the doctor might have for him.

JM: Jesse did his best to ease some of Hanzo's sickness. Offering a wet washcloth to wipe his mouth and a small breakfast of crackers and soda. After they checked out of the inn he made a swift trip (or as fast as he could move Hanzo comfortably) to the doctor's office with Hanzo in tow. Once there the nurse asked several questions and checked them in for an appointment. Luckily it was very early in the day and no many other patients were scheduled to be seen for the day. Jesse could only hope it was something the doctor could treat. If it turned out to be more related to his draconic side he'd be forced to contact Gabriel and have him bring Angela out to take a look. As much time as he had with the more mythical type beasts he was no physician.

JM: "You feelin' any better doll?" as they sat waiting to be seen Jesse gave Hanzo his best. Rubbing his back and giving him a drink of water from their shared flask.

HS: In all his worrying and rushing to find answers, Hanzo forgot something that was actually pretty vital to their search. This is a human doctor, probably just a local office meant for colds and flus and checkups, not half human dragon hybrids with some unknown stomach ailment. As Hanzo waited with Jesse, sipping anxiously at the water, he just kept thinking and thinking, nodding slightly to Jesse. "yes...I feel just fine..maybe this was a mistake" he murmured. He kept his hand on his stomach, and all too soon, the nurse announced Hanzo's name to have him taken back. There would be no turning back now, he supposed, as he followed them back for his checkup.

JM: The aura surrounding Hanzo wasn't any better once they entered the examination room. Perhaps he was right this was a mistake. They still had time to leave. And he was prepared to say thusly if not for the nurse coming in the take Hanzo’s vitals. Which were strange to the nurse anyway. Obviously. After that was over and they stood there waiting for the doctor Jesse considered just running out. He could call Ana. Or Genji even. Yes that would be better than this half baked situation here. With a determination unbarred by his fear of insulting the practitioner in the building Jesse took up Hanzo in his arms and walked out. To the surprise of many a nurse on the way. Once in the village he purchased a blanket and wrapped around his 'mate' . Must protect mate. His only thoughts. It was unlike him to be so straightforwardly aggressive. But, Hanzo needed him. And he smelled sooooooo good. Like heaven he just wanted to coddle and make Hanzo feel better and comfortable.

JM: As he walked, with a strange strength carrying Hanzo over the distance to their home. He would call Genji first. Then Gabe. Of Angela wasn't busy she could be here in two days time.

HS: Hanzo was surprised to say the least. He'd been having his doubts and considerations of course, but he didn't actually put any faith into it actually happening. Yet there they went, straight out the clinic doors with nothing but quiet, surprised protests from Hanzo himself. Not that he was actually opposed to leaving that place out of fear. But his confused muttering continued as he all but starred as Jesse bought a whole blanket, put it around Hanzo, and carried him out of town in his arms. Hanzo felt like he was being treated as though he were dying and Jesse was trying desperately to find someone to save his life. Hanzo felt fine. He wasn't nauseous anymore and currently had the strength to walk, so what was Jesse so protective about? Though, guiltily enough, Hanzo kind of liked the coddling, in some small twisted way in the back of his mind. Once home, Hanzo finally insisted on taking care of himself while Jesse found them some real help over the phone. Jesse wouldn't just pull Hanzo away from potential help without having something else up his sleeve, Hanzo knew that much. He just settled on the couch, watching Jesse on the phone, before the wait for their doctor.

JM: After getting off the phone with Gabriel he felt a lot calmer, having paced around in the kitchen for over thirty minutes as Gabriel talked him down. He'd been in some strange rage, Gabriel had suspected it was caused by some pheromone exposure that caused his inner instincts to over fire. The example he used was when sirens were laying and needed the help protecting their clutch, they would use the pheromones to sway sailors into their hold or incapacitate them. It was rather odd in all cases. Heck he didn't even know if dragons were capable of using pheromones let alone a Hybrid like Hanzo. But, all in all it was best to try and stay calm til they figured out what cause it and the strange sickness. It may be yet another unforeseen side effect of Hanzo's prolonged use of his dragon form.

JM: After steeping a mug of fresh tea for the both of them Jesse stalks back to the living room. The fire cracks with heat, warming the room as he enters. "Here," he offers Hanzo the hot drink. "It'll help you feel better," he takes a sip of his own mug as he takes a seat near the opposite arm of the couch, "And calm us both."

JM: "Sorry for...upsetting you and bein' all rash. I'm just...concerned for ya' and all."

JM: "I called Genji. He'll be over tomorrow just to come check on ya' and to visit. He hadn't been here in awhile.

HS: Hanzo was just entertained by watching the spectacle of Jesse on the phone with...Gabe. Ugh Hanzo hated that name. The associations he made with it were less than pleasant to sat the least, and Hanzo hoped that this man wasn't the one coming to check up on him. If he were, Jesse would have front row seats to what a feral dragon looked like while in a human body. But he was also pretty relieved to see Jesse finally starting to calm down after that weird freak out he had, keeping his gaze gentle as he watched him. Then Genji's name came up, and Hanzo furrowed his brow, looking at Jesse pointedly as if to ask "wait, what?" Finally, taking his tea after Jesse was done on the phone, Hanzo was bursting with questions. Did he learn what was wrong with him? Is someone coming over? Is it a doctor, or Gabe? What about Genji? Well, hanzo put them aside for the moment, not wanting to raise energy again. "It's alright..I told you I didn't feel sick"

HS: Suddenly, mid sip of tea, Hanzo nearly choked on the liquid. "Genji? what will he do about this he is not a doctor! much less a moral support if that is what you were hoping for. Why Genji?"

JM: "well excuse me for trying to find someone to help. I figured since he was also a hybrid he might have some clue to help is all. alright? And maybe it ain't moral support I need but a pat on the back. Ever figure it ain't all about you?" He was huffing...that fuzz of pheromones back in his head. " Shit, I'm going for a walk. Drink your tea." Jesse stood exiting the house and walking to the green house hoping to calm himself. He sat down amongst the leathers the dragon had once called home and began to cry. 'shit, such a fucking idiot. What are you even doing?' he didn't know anymore. Trying to help? Probably. But fuck if he knew what to do

JM: It seemed he was bone dead tired after carrying Hanzo all the way home and running on live wires he soon cried himself to sleep amidst the furs and leathers in the green house

HS: Hanzo stared ahead, appalled almost, but mostly just speechless as Jesse stormed out of the room. He didn't answer back, couldn't answer, as anger bubbled up in his chest. It was an immediate reaction of course; he'd assumed that it was a fair question to ask; why Genji? Why him in such a time of need, or the lack thereof? Hanzo didn't drink his tea of course. He felt he couldn't quite hold anything in his stomach lately, much less now. It became apparent to Hanzo that the man was...erratic, quick to lash out, always catching Hanzo off guard with loud and hurtful words when he least expected it. It reminded him of his father; a fact that made his chest tighten. But after a long while, Hanzo finally just put down the cold tea, got up, and went to the greenhouse. To do what, he wasn't sure. To apologize probably, or to just being Jesse home so he didn't have to freeze himself in the greenhouse. Instead, he found the man asleep. It broke his heart to find him alone that way. Gently, Hanzo took the man in his arms and carried him back to the house. He wasn't about to leave him here, despite everything. Jesse should just wake up in their bed, with Hanzo at his side, and pretend this never happened.


	10. Skip a beat

JM: Waking up with a mild headache the next morning isn't the best start, but it's immediately made better by the warmth at his side. Hanzo lays in his arms beautiful as ever. With a gentle kiss he coaxes himself free, taking the weasels with him as he leave to go downstairs. "Better make a good breakfast to make up for yesterday." he talks to the two jumping critters as he turns to the refrigerator to take out a honeydew melon and eggs. After he cuts the melon he sets out bacon and flour for biscuits.

HS: Hanzo hardly stirred when his lover left his arms, at least, not until he felt the slight chill of that lack of body heat. But what really woke him was the delicious, savory scents of a good breakfast. Slowly, he sat up, taking a moment to sit in silence and bask in the stillness of sunlight filtering through the curtains around the bed. Rubbing his eyes and combing hair back with his fingers, his mind took its sweet time waking up. When id did, Hanzo started feeling guilty all over again. For what exactly, he couldn't pinpoint, but it definitely had to do with last night, personal doubts ever present, the fact that Jesse was making him breakfast after last night. He just sighed and slowly got out of bed, already feeling his stomach churning, and going straight into the bathroom to vomit for a third time. This time, he hoped Jesse wouldn't worry himself and put himself through the trouble of being there for him. It was nothing really. There wasn't even anything in his stomach to bring up this time anyway.

JM: Jesse heard the struggling sounds Hanzo made from the kitchen. The light convulsing sounds of someone emptying their bare stomach. He was worried but...help was on the way. What mattered now was helping him stay healthy. As he finished up the bacon and plated it he brought it over to join the biscuits and cut melon on the table. The orange marmalade would taste amazing on the fresh biscuits. He's thankful he likes to eat. if not he'd have never have bothered to learn how to cook. It seemed to be coming in handy now anyway. He placed a full glass of orange juice and water at Hanzo's seat. Now all that was left were the napkins. Jesse bustled about trying to keep his head clear and his eyes forward. Help was on the way, stay calm McCree.

HS: After a good few minutes, Hanzo finally felt well enough again to take on some food, motivated by the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. Tying back his hair, Hanzo made his way into the kitchen, still just a tad groggy. He hated that these bouts of sickness seemed to be trending in the mornings of all times. He needed desperately to brush his teeth and shower, but breakfast came first. With a quiet "good morning Jesse." he made his way across the kitchen to put his arms gently around the man's waist, just to hold him close for a moment, to feel his warmth in the brisk morning air, before pulling away again to let him work, and taking his seat at the table

JM: The gentle embrace did more to sooth his nerves than this entire morning routine. It was a breath of air after he'd been drowning. Knowing Hanzo still loved him and was there and ok. His nerves finally calming he turns to the table and takes his seat looking over his man. He was beautiful as always...if a bit pale but that would be addressed soon. "I made ya some biscuits, that sweet marmalade old lady ginger made ya will taste amazing on it." Idle conversation was safe. At least til it wasn't. Best to try and avoid putting Hanzo in another sour mood... especially with Genji coming to join them for lunch today. "Made ya two eggs. Thought you'd be hungry."

HS: Hanzo nodded silently to Jesse’s words as he picked at his plate, starving of course but still cautious to upset his stomach again. He didn’t have the energy anymore to be in a bad mood, and couldn’t bring himself to after how he’d been acting lately to Jesse. “Yes...it’s very good..”

HS: He paused a moment, twirling his fork in an egg yolk, ashamed almost. “...Jesse, I want to apologize..I have not been myself lately and that is no excuse..”

JM: He hadn't expected an apology. If anything even bringing it up was more than he expected from the prideful dragon. Through his years of experience with the prideful creatures not once had he ever received an apology from one. "It's alright Darlin', I know you ain't been feelin' good." he looks down at his plate thinking of what to say, "This old Tamer can take a heavier beatin' than a few harsh words here or there." Even though that was true...if those harsh words came from Hanzo, they dealt a lot more damage than razor sharp claws.

JM: After they finished eating Jesse cleared the table and began dishes making sure to leave room at this sink for Hanzo. The dragon liked helping him rinse and dry. It was nice, not having to do the chore alone. Having someone to stand by and keep you company. To converse with. "So, Have you thought about what you want to do now? I know I haven't asked ya...we just been," he grimaced what had they been doing up until now? "We just been going with the flow. But, now with you well, mostly healthy and fit what do you want to do with your life? Ya ain't a caged animal no more. You're free." he wanted to give Hanzo the option...not just cage him here with him the rest of his life, no matter how much he'd fallen for the man. THey needed to have this conversation.

HS: He didn't say much of anything after breakfast. He'd made his point, wanted to move on, but words still hung in the air. Words and emotions. At least for him, there were. He supposed at that point that today was going to be another quiet day for him, as much as he hoped he could move past all that and not make Jesse worry so much. At least helping with the dishes was strangely therapeutic for the dragon, who liked things orderly, polished and sparkling. It helped to relieve some of the tension in him, relaxed his muscles and enjoy time with Jesse. At least, he was enjoying it. The question made his movements hesitant as he thought about it, trying to decide how to answer something like that. It wasn't something he liked thinking about. Of all the things he'd made strides in adapting to during his time with Jesse, the concept of unbridled freedom was not one of them. He still relied on Jesse for much, and stayed under his care and protection. There never was going to be a future for Hanzo. He would grow into the heir of his family, and that was all he ever knew until his family was just...gone. He held a plate in his claws, unmoving. The rest of his life. As a dragon? He'd already done that. As a human? He hated humans still with quite a passion. "...I..don't know Jesse...I am not fit to life a life separated from you.."

HS: Live*

HS: “...perhaps not one that I am happy with”

JM: The lumb that had grown tight in his throat finally vanished at Hanzo's words. To know that he too was attached...in his own way. He let the smile he felt in his heart bleed to his lips as he scrubbed at a hard patch of grease and huffed a small laughed. "To tell the truth, I don't think I'd be happy livin' without you either, Pumpkin'." Still that didn't answer the question of what he wanted to do with his life...as a matter of Fact what did he want? Not to say he wasn't happy living a domestic life with Hanzo. He just never saw himself here. And to top it off he was growing restless. He wanted to help others. adventure. Teach and nurse beast back to health. He wanted Hanzo to join him.

JM: As they sat in comfortable silence finishing the dishes Jesse decided he'd tend to the greenhouse til Genji arrived. It'd allow him to collect greens for their lunch and keep his mind from wandering too much. Maybe even the weasels could join him and adventure amongst the many plants as if it were their own mini jungle.

HS: the silence was no longer comfortable for Hanzo, but he wasn't about to mention anything. Initially he wondered why the man asked anything about such things, but it became a bit more apparent to Hanzo that it was less about what Hanzo wanted, and more about what Jesse wanted from his future. He knew what kid of man Jesse is, and he isn't meant for meandering around the homestead doing chores and ending the day with kisses and cuddles. He's meant for beasts and adventures, going out and using that big shiny gun he's always cleaning. Anxious to use it. Hanzo stayed behind while Jesse left for the green house, taking the time to think to himself and find some chore to do, maybe wait here in case Genji came to the house first. Or perhaps just so he didn't have to spend energy trying to keep his emotions hidden from Jesse. He felt downright guilty about having tied Jesse down like this, making him feel obligated to stay here with him. Maybe Hanzo really should just let Jesse go and go back to his old life...Then, at the worst time probably possible, a strong wind battered the door and windows.

JM: As the weasel's played in the vines of the ivy plant, Jesse busied himself pulling carrots and turnip greens for the salad he planned to have. The fresh spring vegetable would be a nice change to their all meat and grain diet from winter. As he worked beyond all his efforts his mind did start to wander. The fact that Hanzo brooded so much without ever taking a step forward worried him. He was happy with Hanzo but he wanted him to move forward with his life not physically but...mentally and emotionally. Hanzo was physically free to do whatever his heart desired but...he still seemed so caged by all his inhibitions. Jesse would stay here with Hanzo if that meant his happiness. He could run a home rehab center for mythical creatures. The homestead certainly was large enough. He and Hanzo could permanently settle down and...maybe even...

JM: Suddenly the tale tell winds shook the glass windows of the greenhouse. The sun had drifted high in the sky and time had apparently passed him by. Genji was here. He gather his...overly large basket full of carrots and greens and dashed the short distance to the house letting himself in. He placed the basket on the counter just in time to hear the knock at the door.

HS: Hanzo nearly flinched as Jesse came rushing into the house, half thinking that it was Genji himself finally taking revenge on his brother by barging into the house to eat him directly. But like always his paranoia overpowered common sense, and he quickly got to helping Jesse put away the vegetables from the green house. They weren't halfway done before the knocking came at the door, and with Jesse still busy, Hanzo was left to answer the door himself. He bit his lip and hesitated, but decided that he'd best just pull the bandaid off and face his brother. "...I'll get it" He stated simply with finality before going to the door, and opening it

GS: Genji knocked lightly, not expecting the swift answer to the door he received. His eyes blinked as the door opened and a gust of overly bitter scent hit his nose. It was over powering. His hand instinctively flew up to cover his nose and he looked up at his brother through his half lidded eyes. "Gods Hanzo, why..." he stop whatever he was about to say when he got his first glimpse of his brother. He looked pale but not otherwise unhealthy. The rings under his eyes told a story all to familiar to him and as his hand dropped it revealed a toothy grin in its place.

HS: Hanzo frowned immediately. Whatever pleasant greeting he'd mustered up in his head was gone now, and he just stepped aside to let his brother in. "Nice to see you too ." He stated flatly in passing. Whatever scent Genji was referring to was completely lost to Hanzo. He didn't smell anything different about the house, and neither did Jesse as far as he could tell. He did catch a peculiar odor coming from Genji in passing though, and he wasn't about to say anything. But as he watched his brother, Hanzo's eyes widened just a little upon noticing the sizeable swell in Genji's stomach, and it was very obviously not due to fat. He couldn’t help but stare. He had no idea how to feel about seeing so suddenly..his own little brother after years and years and he’s “Genji-“ he cut himself off right there.

GS: After entering Genji turned to address his brother understandably flabbergasted reaction. "It is nice to see you as well brother. Though I had hoped to visit soon to announce my big news, It seems you have some news to share of your own?" He nodded to Hanzo's stomach as he walked further into the home. "Jesse, Hello."

JM: "Hi, Genji." His eyes went wide as he saw the other man's distended abdomen. Was he sick too? Did he gain weight? "Ah, you alright? or did you eat lunch before you came?"

HS: Hanzo could almost roll his eyes at Jesse’s reaction, at how painfully obvious it was that no amount of lunch could make someone’s stomach look quite that round. But then again, he supposed Jesse wasn’t used to quite a sight. Hanzo was...also surprised, to say the least. He’d never seen a male of his own species pregnant before, but then again, he was never told it was impossible. He supposed he could understand Jesse’s reaction. Self consciously, Hanzo had to place a hand over his stomach at Genji’s comment. Hanzo felt like he’d gained weight but not quite nearly to the amount that Genji looked. “I- what on earth are you talking about?”

GS: "Come on now Hanzo I knew you were dense but to be so out of tune with your own body is a shame. It's written all over the house for gods sake. I even heard you pushed Jesse into a rut...you put a human into a rut with your pheromones." Genji taps the spot just under his ear. "You emit them when you are stressed or afraid and also, when you are carrying." with a step he pulls Hanzo close and set his hand on his shoulder. "I emitted them too when I conceived with Zenyatta. I have been so excited to share this with you brother yet, I had not found a good time to approach it. Now, I guess the time found me.

GS: Genji pulls back letting his head turn to address Jesse. "I can only guess that the intensity of Hanzo's pheromones is just another side effect of his prolonged use of his other form. I'm guessing his body is having a hard time producing the appropriate amount for his body size." He grins, "unfortunately for you though, that huge hormone dump messes with your brain chemistry. I can't believe you forgot this from when we worked with those kelpies." Genji breaks into laughter. "You spend the next three days cooing over her eggs, Gabe had to drag you away."

JM: He could feel the heat rising in his cheek at Genji's reveal of one of his less favored adventures but, what really caught him was...what he was implying. Hanzo? Carrying? He did remember learning about hormonal changes and their effects on humans but, he hadn't even considered Hanzo would experience anything similar. All this time he'd only been concern about his health and wellbeing...well at least it made since now. "Alright, now. First of all Congratulations. I am happy for you and Zenny. Now, What's this about Hanzo?" He was eager to get to the point. Have someone else state it out right because...he didn't want to.

HS: Hanzo just stared, speechless. Utterly speechless at the things coming out of his own little brother's mouth. It was all he could do not to let his jaw drop to the floor as Genji went on and on about pheromones and pregnancy and him and Zenyatta and ruts. It made Hanzo's head spin just to think of it happening to Genji, let alone how Hanzo's body had been changing without him even knowing about it, or being in denial of it. He found his hand bracing the back of the couch, fighting the feeling of his stomach churning. Of course, Hanzo was still very happy that Genji could find a good and happy life with this monk, so much so to bear children with him but...But Hanzo couldn't. If Genji was really saying what he was saying, then...

HS: "I-I..I'm p- pr-.."

HS: hanzo couldn't even finish the statement, too far gone in disbelief and shock and horror that he could hardly find the breath to do it

JM: Well, someone half way said it and it did explain every symptom Hanzo had been sufferin' from the past week. And all it meant was that Angela needed to come all the more. "Darlin'." Jesse tried to comfort his partner that was very obviously having a hard time taking the news. He took Hanzo's arm and helped him to the couch.

JM: "Hanzo," he tried his best to get his attention.

HS: Hanzo finally looked at his lover after a minute of being ushered onto the couch. H never wanted his emotions to be so plain, and was appalled by the state of shock he'd been hurled into by something like his own pregnancy but...gods, he wasn't ready for something like that! Neither of them were- and for how long? They'd been through so much duress since the first time they had sex he could have horribly damaged what was there- if he wanted to keep it! He just looked at Jesse, eyes wide and full of...well, nothing short of terror really. He wished he could be joyous in such news as most people are, but he was afraid

HS: "I- we can't- I can't do that"

JM: Jesse didn't know what was going through hanzo mind. Nor could he say for sure what to do. All that matter was Hanzo. "Babe, look at me." He took Hanzo's face in his hands. "shhh shhh, It's alright." he cooed to try and placate any fragment of Hanzo's distress.

JM: All he could think to do in this moment was hold Hanzo close til the stress settled, so he did just that. Pulling Hanzo in he wrapped his arms around him creating a safe warm hug for the other to just be in. He laid soft kisses on the top of the others head.

GM: Genji leaned over the back of the couch placing his hand on Hanzo's back beginning to rub slow circles, "As you can see, our kind can do that." he motioned to his own pregnant stomach. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to have lunch with them but, he would be a phone call away if they needed questions answered. "I um...I will leave you both to think this over. Call me if you need anything at all brother. Really." He put as much sincerity as he could muster in his words before bidding them both a farewell.

HS: Hanzo looked up at his brother with a sour look at the little intimation of a joke he tried to make, but his expressions immediately softened as his brother made to leave just like that. He hadn't meant to make such a scene over the news to scare Genji away like that. It's just what he was good at, he supposed. But once more, he couldn't muster the words to say to Genji until it was too late, and Hanzo was still, frozen in Jesse's arms. The guilt set in once more on top of his shock, claws curled into the shirt over his stomach. He still couldn't believe it. A child. with Jesse. If the man wanted to do anything with their lives, he sure didn't have the choice anymore. And Hanzo felt awful, and scared. He wouldn't have a single clue how to raise an infant, treat a child, much less afford one in their current state. He held onto Jesse's hand, and squeezed it.

HS: "..Jesse..I can't have a child"

JM: Even if his words hurt Jesse so deep he felt as if his heart would be ripped out, he knew now was not the time to say it. Right now Hanzo needed him to be strong and to be the rock he'd always been, the light in the dark guiding him from his own path of self destruction. "Han, shh. Babe, I need you to talk to me. Tell me what you are thinking. I can't help if i don't know what is going through that head of yours." he raised his hand tapping his finger lightly against Hanzo's temporal. He took a deep breathe...even if he wanted kids. even it the thought of raising them set his heart on fire with joy, this wasn't about him. or his future. It was Hanzo's. "Honey, Why can't you have one?" ...or more his brain supplied as an afterthought...dragons did often have litters.

HS: He held Jesse's hand again, stealing his playful tapping with tense fingers as he looked up into Jesse's eyes. He could see disappointment in them, despite his words. He could see the light dimmed in his copper eyes by Hanzo's words. Gods, Hanzo could just disappear right now. He wanted to just leave and not burden these people's' lives anymore. He bit his lip, and cast his gaze downward, unable to face Jesse with the words he knew would break his heart

HS: "I just spent all this time learning how to act like- like a person again and just..so suddenly I'm bearing children and I have to mother them and feed them and birth them and raise them! This is not a life either of us were meant for!

JM: Those words did indeed break his heart, but not for the reasons either of them expected. It was true Hanzo only just recovered of course he wasn't ready to settle, or to even think about children, let alone the future...what have you been doing...He'd been lost in his own fantasy happily imagining everything how *he* wanted it never even giving Hanzo a second thought beyond his health. "I'm sorry. I- I'm sorry I did this to ya'." He pulled back putting distance between them. If ya' don't want it that's fine this is your choice, its your body and your life. No, matter what ya' decide it ain't gonna change the fact I love ya. and I don't want to live another day of my life without you." 

HS: "no" Hanzo said quickly. The last thing he wanted Jesse to do was blame himself for any of this. It was no fault of Jesse's for not knowing Hanzo's anatomy well enough when they wanted a night of passion, it wasn't his fault for even wanting children either. Everyone wants a peaceful, domestic life like they could have had. Everyone but Hanzo, who was too damaged and too lost in his own guilt and fear and cowardice to consider the feelings of others. It was anything but Jesse's fault. "we..couldn't have known..." He didn't deserve Jesse's kind and supportive words "I don't want to keep you from being happy"

HS: Hanzo was starting to feel cold again; starting to feel that emptiness that he once remembered in the form of a dragon wasting away in a barn. All the demons he'd thought he'd kept locked away securely rearing their ugly heads again, and all it took was the hard emotional blow of a life changing pregnancy to weaken his defenses

HS: "I don't know what to do"

JM: That. Those words were the last straw. Jesse set his shoulders back strong and his hands gripped firm to Hanzo's biceps, "Darlin' there is no way on this gods forsaken shit show of a planet 'you' could ever keep me from being happy. I just told you i couldn't be happy without you." Jesse let one of his hands slide down to touch Hanzo's stomach. "If this, is not something you want. That's fine. We got plenty of time to change our mind if this is now an option. Shit I could adopt. I love you." He returned his hand to Hanzo's cheek, caressing it tenderly. "And here is what we are gonna do. We are gonna take a breathe and think of what WE want for the future, because i want you to understand at least one thing doll. I ain’t leavin’ you."

HS: Hanzo leveled his gaze with Jesse's as those strong hands gripped his arms, then softened, and moved the warmth to Hanzo's full stomach. He sighs quietly, releasing some of the tension in his muscles, only some, and resting his hand atop Jesse's. It felt different now, in some disbelieving way. To know that there were little beings slowly developing right inside him. It made him shudder uncomfortably, for one thing, but...it also felt..miraculous. These little beings (or being) were the culmination of the love between the dragon and the man beside him. It did feel nice, however anxiety inducing.

HS: "...I will...think about it...perhaps we should know..for how long?"

JM: "Well, Angie will come have a look at you tomorrow then, we will know more. She'll be able to tell us how much time we have left to decide if you...we want it or not. After that I think you should decide how long to wait. Between then and now I'll give it some deep thought and you can ask me. ok... You can ask me." Jesse gave him his best hopeful smile as he stood, "For now how about I fix us some Lunch and after to help lighten the mood I make your favorite bread pudding?"

HS: Hanzo nodded silently to Jesse, still not liking the tone of his voice or even the words he spoke. He sounded so sad, so disappointed in the possibility that Hanzo just might decide he couldn’t handle a child right now and get rid of it. What a horrific thing, he thought, to do to Jesse who was almost excited to raise a child with Hanzo. His chest tightened with the thoughts of either outcome, deciding which one he could bear better than the other. He just didn’t know. Hanzo stayed on the couch, unmoving and deep in thought and worry as Jesse got back to his feet, promising him a treat. Hanzo thanked him quietly, but wasn’t quite sure how much he’d be able to eat.

JM: He knew it was a stretch to leave Hanzo alone to wallow while he went on normally but, he wanted to show him he trusted him. That he could have his time to think for himself and not be hovered over like an injured animal. That and he needed to figure out what he really wanted now faced with the possibility of children with Hanzo.

JM: As he took out the greens and lettuce for their lunch he contemplated as many scenarios as he could. If it'd be one or more...Hanzo was a dragon, they wouldn't be wholly human either which, lucky enough for him he was experienced in handling and caring for mythical creatures...be that his children or others. He wanted to keep them...that was the sinker. But, this wasn't just a puppy he could choose to pick up on the road side. This was a pregnancy and the love of his life. The worry of Hanzo's psychological stability was in question if he could handle the mental and physical strain of baring and birthing a child. Even if he wants to keep the little bun, the idea of losing Hanzo to one of many complications or even losing him because of mental breakdown was too much for his heart to bare "Shit," blood began to drip from his hand as he placed the knife down. Having been so lost and deep in thought he'd cut open the top of his hand while chopping carrots.

JM: He stood there with his heart in his throat and blood seeping onto the cutting board. What truly mattered to him wasn't what he desired or could have but, what he had in his arms right now. A peaceful home, a purpose in life, and the love of his life ripping them self to bits on 'his' behalf in the other room.

HS: Hanzo didn’t like not having Jesse at his side for grounding, but it did allow his mind to think a bit more clearly without the consciousness of Jesse being right there to distract him. Honestly, this felt like a lose/lose situation. On one hand, he aborts the pregnancy. Goes through an invasive procedure that will undo everything in him up to that point, make Jesse unhappy, make him unhappy just by the principle of it, he’d have to go home with an empty womb and empty arms, face his brother who is happily carrying his own litter in a healthy relationship in the mountains. What would Genji think? But...if Hanzo chose to keep them...there was no guarantee they would be happy or healthy with him, that they would come out even normal considering Jesse is human and Hanzo is a shifter...This has never happened before. What if either one of them became utterly miserable because of having to remain tied to this domestic life, if Hanzo regressed in his mental state, if they lost what little money they had, were forced to find miserable work to afford these children that they had on accident? Hanzo tasted blood on his lip and loosened his jaw, silently cursing himself for doing something like that. When he continued smelling blood, he became alarmed to a bigger problem, and looked up to see blood glistening on his lover’s hand. With a start, Hanzo jumped up from the couch and hurried to his side. Claws ever so gently curled around the bleeding hand, a towel pressed to the wound, wide, worried golden eyes peering up into the man’s face. “Jesse? Are you alright?”

JM: "Yeah, Sugarbee. Just" he looked down at his hand as Hanzo continued to tend to it. "Just thinkin' a little too hard I guess." He tried his best to chase it off with a laugh but, even he could taste the lack of sincerity behind it. After the bleeding stopped his hands cupped Hanzo's fingers tracing over every detail and sharp edge of those claws. Their hands were strong, calloused with work and age. They could do it, they could have the child and be ok. The fabric of his flannel wrinkled as he jumped up and down, summoning the energy to move forward. Suddenly he lunged for Hanzo, taking him up by the waist and spinning in a circle a huge smile on his face. After two whole revolutions the dragons boots once again touched the floor and his lips crashed into the others in a kiss wrought with need and life, hands clinging to the other body within their grasp. As they parted Jesse couldn't help but smile. "I'm so happy with you Darlin'." He opened his eyes once more and looked up into those golden orbs. "Thank you for giving this old Tamer a true purpose in life. I love you." Jesse squeezed Hanzo's hand, hoping his display had at least helped put a bit of hope and energy into the other. They both needed it, especially for the next day to come and the decisions they would have to make.

HS: The bleeding had only just stopped, and Hanzo opened his mouth to reply, to say something that could soothe the troubled tone in Jesse’s voice. But before he could get a word out, he was suddenly pressed against that broad chest and lifted off his feet, a startled yelp forced from his lungs as he gripped the man’s shoulders. Perhaps he dug his claws in a bit more than necessary, much like a startled cat would. He squirmed in the man’s arms, all too conscious of the quite precious cargo held in his own stomach. “He-Jesse wait what are you-Ah-!” He was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips suddenly engulfing his own, overwhelmed by Jesse’s scent as their faces collided. Naturally, he kissed back, not without a startled hum as he did. He stared back at the man, surprised of course by the sudden exchange, but...strangely jovial. No, this is good. Great actually. Jesse seemed so happy all of a sudden, seemed to shine so brilliantly with a one of a kind happiness that came from someone about to share in the experience of raising new life with someone they loved more than life. It even brought a smile to the bitter dragon’s tired face, and his arms relaxed around the man’s shoulders as if to agree. “...I..I love you too Jesse..I love you so much”

JM: "Alright! How about we have us some sandwiches for lunch and then take it easy for the day? hum?" It would be good for them both to just take a nap and lounge the stress off. Maybe play with the weasels? Anything to keep it a light tone. Perhaps if Hanzo had questions he could give Genji a call...though he wagered Hanzo would find that a bit too stressful.

JM: After they ate Jesse went up stairs and laid out on the bed, thumbing through his holopad.

HS: At this point, Hanzo couldn’t agree more. He wasn’t exactly one to take naps in the middle of the day or spend lounge days. Hanzo spent every day of his life hard at work either in the castle, the woods, or the homestead. But...today was different. He was lacking in sleep, mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted. So, of course, once he’d cleaned up from lunch, he joined Jesse in the bedroom. Sliding in through the curtains and getting under the covers, the dragon silently nestled up against his beloved, warm and secure with his head rested on his chest, curled kneaded into his shirt.

JM: "Got any requests? Was thinking of streaming videos or a movie." Jesse flipped through the options working hard to keep his thoughts innocent.

JM: The weasels frolicked happily in and out of the blankets, chirping and purring as they played. Soba weaseled his way into Hanzo lap nuzzling gently asking for attention once the other had tuckered them out. He couldn't help but laugh.

HS: Hanzo smiled fondly to feel the tickle of the creature’s wet nose under his fingers, and gladly obliged by running his claws ever so softly over its head. He busied himself petting soba, contented as he watched Jesse flip through their options. The dragon purred quietly, tangling his legs with Jesse. “We can watch whatever you’d like...I might fall asleep soon anyway. Unless you would like to keep me awake for some reason.”

JM: "Sleep tight, Sugar." Jesse wraps on arm around Hanzo as he relaxes into the blankets. Best not to get them into any more 'trouble' while they are still trying to get out of the bit at hand.

HS: With that, the dragon took that as his cue to close his eyes and curl up in his lover’s arm for what is sure to be a long and restful sleep. Hanzo fell asleep in minutes, lulled by the steady rhythm of the man’s heart, the securely of his strong arms, his warmth and his scent. Hanzo could lay like this for an eternity, his messy hair be damned.


	11. Little Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HS: The next day Hanzo knee was coming, and yet still wasn’t exactly prepared for. It seems Hanzo really was as exhausted as he felt, because he woke up rather late into the next morning. By that time it seemed there had already been a call in for this...doctor that Jesse spoke of a few times when recalling his past. Angela, he thinks. Hanzo shuddered at the thought, sitting on the couch with a hot cup of tea to make up for the one he refused to drink the other day. Ever since he wasn’t little, the dragon hated doctors. He was a private person after all, and what doctors did was examine you, pick you apart and ask questions until they knew everything about you and your body. The very thought made those golden orbs squint with disgust. At least the doctors he knew when he was little worked for the family, and they were shifters themselves. This Angela is likely a human. A human who Hanzo has never met, having to learn everything about him in order to tell the couple what they needed to know. He dreaded this day, wishing he could just go back to bed and curl back up in Jesse’s arms and wake up when the babies were ready to come out.

JM: Jesse had woken to a knock at the door. The weasels had curled up in the nest that he'd been calling his hair. Really need to cut it, but not now. He had a guest to attend to. The bed creaked only slightly as he pulled himself from it. The little critters only protesting a bit before he settled them amongst their treats. Once the weasels were comfortable he turned to their closet and pulled out his favorite blue serape and a pair of weather and washed out jeans slipping them both on. The stairs were cold on his bear feet as he made his way to the door hoping who ever knocked wasn't short on patience. With a clear of his throat and click of the door knob Jesse settled his eyes on none other than Gabriel standing at his door. The man had been like a father to him for much of his life and the feeling the sight of the man summoned within him flickered alive even now. "Hey, Gabe."

JM: As he hugged the man, whom he called father once in a blue moon, Angela poked her head out from behind the broad man greeting him with a bright welcoming energy.

GR: Gabe was not an excitable person, or a sentimental one, by any means. He was a soldier, a stone wall. But this trip, admittedly, had him a bit eager. Eager to see that little shit he’d raked in years past, who he could still remember yelling orders to and smiling proudly at the end of a long hard day. It felt like yesterday that boy became a man with a kind smile and warm eyes, training and conquering great beasts. He was also eager to see the beast he currently trained. Well, he supposed it was no longer a beast. A shifter he’d heard, one of the last of his kind or his family or whatever. And Angela has to tag along too, since...well, there’s some kinda scare going on right now. Finally, he caught sight of that same sunny smile and embraced the man with a smile of his own, squeezing him hard. “It’s good to see you again mojo” He pulled back to take in the sight of him, patting his back. “So what’s this business with your dragon huh?”

JM: "Well first I don't think its a smart idea to go callin' him that, His name is Hanzo." come to think of it...Hanzo didn't like Gabe. Not in the least. "Maybe you and I should stick to the kitchen whil Angela here has a talk with Hanzo? and speak of the devil. It's good to see you angie. How have you been?"

AZ: "Healthy as a horse, Jesse. It's good to see you are well." Always bright and ever eager Angela gives the talker man a gripping hug before offering to usher them inside. "I'd like to set up some equipment before I talk to Hanzo if that'll be alright? Then we can move on to the exam." She looks around the home, seeing where she could organize and set up the equipment prior to moving it.

JM: "Sure, Angie. Whatever you need." After leaving his guests in the living room he sets a kettle on the stove to start it boiling. They'd all need the calming herbal taste to keep nervous from running too high. After that he went to the closet pulling out the ever present essence for Hanzo. It always seemed to sooth the dragon and today was a good day for it.

GR: He looked about the room as he stepped inside, feeling nostalgic. He remembered when this belonged to his own property, which now belonged to the closest thing he had to a next in line. “I like what you did with the place” he noted with a hint of amusement in his tone, watching the cowboy bustle around gathering things that he wasn’t exactly sure what the meaning of was, especially the sticks of incense set up nearby. Though, he could probably make an educated guess. His specialty wasn’t in training beasts, but he had seen the practice once or twice, of scents used to calm beasts with a sensitive sense of smell. “So where is he then? He’s not shy is he?”

AZ: "Always a man of action, 'aren't you Gabe." Never one to just sit by herself. Angela turned to the cupboards opening and closing the mahogany doors til she found the tea cups pulling them out one at a time to join their siblings on the counter top. Jesse handing her the tea knowingly she went about steeping her own cup with a relaxed aura about her. "With things like this why don't we take it slow. There is plenty of time to enjoy the day and talk a bit before moving on with business. I would rather Hanzo sleep than wake him to be treated so superficially. Unless of course Hanzo is in pain." she turned to Jesse for acknowledgement as she took the first sip of her tea.

JM: Once he'd poured out the hot water for all of them the man knelt to collect a tin of cookies from under the stove. "No ma'am. He ain't in any pain just...stressed and moody. We can get to the exam when he wakes up. He's upstairs sleeping' away at the moment."

JM: Jesse takes his and Hanzo's cups in hand walking them all to the living room. After nestling the cups on the table he lights up a fire in the hearth to set a happier mood as Angela and Gabe take their seats.

GR: “so what’ve the two of you been up to then?” Gabe asked simply once he’d taken up his spot on the couch. It was clear that things would be tense now, and that the mood needed desperately to be lightened before something heavy went down, at the expense of him sounding out of place. “Tell me how you’ve been doing mijo”

JM: "Heh, well I've been doin' less tamin' than flirtin' I guess. Ya see, Hanzo and I are a thing. We been goin' steady ever since ya'll left the homestead to us." the collar of his shirt ruffled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

GR: He couldn’t help but smirk and chuckle at that, especially the look on Jesse’s face. It was definitely different. He’d never heard of a tamer becoming mates with their charge before. “Well that sure is something. Didn't Quite expect that. Must be something about these shifters to people didn’t ah..didn’t that other one, Genji get hitched recently?”

JM: "You of all people should know what Genji is up to these days. Being is tamer and all." Jesse let out a little chuckle fond memories appearing in his mind.

JM: After helping Angie bring in her equipment Jesse and Gabe went about readying lunch for them while they waiting on Hanzo to wake.

HS: The dragon finally awoke to the sound of chatter downstairs, and the sweet smell of cherry blossoms. Yep, it was time. Good things on a day when he knew to dread would always mean that the bad stuff was already underway. At least, he figured, nobody came and woke him up. If one thing was for sure, it’s that Hanzo was not meant to wake up any earlier than he did. But...it did take a little while to actually get himself to get out of bed and face the people downstairs. What would he even wear? He considered his gi and hakama, since...there were guests, but he didn’t know how in depth this checkup would get, so he just opted for jeans and a T-shirt. The best ones he had. He also took care in combing out his hair today, tying it up with the ribbon Jesse got him and...considered the headscarf. But...he might end up having to take it off. Gods, his hands were sweating he was so nervous, and over a bunch of strangers no less. He didn’t know how to treat the occasion. Finally, after a whole twenty minutes of fretting over his appearance, Hanzo decided he looked good enough, and skulked slowly down to the living room. There were too many smells going on in his house, he concluded before anything else. Then he saw the woman first, and paused just inside the doorway to the living room. He wasn’t sure how to approach her, but he didn’t want to hide like a child either.

AZ: Angela had been sipping her tea while quietly looking through her files on her phone for quite sometime now, whilst the men were chatting it up in the green house. Then as the fire continued to cast the room in a warm and inviting atmosphere she heard the creeking of steps. As she raised her steel blue eyes they met searing gold. A small gasp parted her plump rosy lips as she took in the man standing just outside of view, remembering her manners she laid her cup down on the table, the ceramic clicking as it met the oak wood and followed her well maintained hands over her lap. "Good Morning, You are Hanzo I presume. It is lovely to meet you. I am Angela Ziegler, a Supernatural Zoologist." she took on her best motherly tone as to not frighten Hanzo any more than his stance for told.

HS: Hanzo peered back at the woman, taking her in. She was smaller, yes, but also carried with her a strength in the way she held herself in a professional no nonsense manner. But on top of all that she was also...motherly, warm and comforting. Though he supposed that was an act she became very good at putting up, being a doctor for scared creatures and all. The dragon looked at her, still and holding his head high, with a gaze that wasn’t quite bitter, but not quite welcoming either. He bowed stiffly to her. “I know who you are.”

AZ: "I suppose yes, Jesse would have told you about myself prior to this visit. I would not want to see you unless I receive your consent." her nimble thing fingers patthed the worn leather next to her in a welcoming gesture, "Come sit, I would like to talk with you. Please I'd like to hear from you about your health and time with Jesse." after she'd said her piece she returned the ceramic cup to her hand, nursing the ginseng once again. It was soothing and herbally a lovely accompaniment to the essence wafting through the air. "Jesse made you a cup of tea if you wish to drink it."

HS: Hanzo stayed where he was for a tense moment, looking at the woman skeptically before finally just reminding himself that however terrible humans were, there was nothing she would do to Hanzo while he was sitting next to her in his own home with...Jesse. Where’s Jesse? Why isn’t he here? How could he leave him alone with this strange woman? No, it’s fine, it’ll be fine, he’ll probably be there soon. He must trust this woman to leave her with him. Silently, Hanzo finally took a seat next to her on the couch, taking his cup of tea. He sipped it tentatively, just wanting that warm herbal taste to at least get his hands not to tremble.

HS: “I don’t want to share more than necessary. Get this over with please”

AZ: She understood Hanzo's weariness. Though she did not know the source of it, through her experience within her profession she became equip with a deep compassion for those that had been hurt by human hands. Hands like her own. "Right, Well first off I would like to explain to you my disclaimer. I will not do anything you object to or without explaining in depth what it is first. However I would appreciate your understanding if any discomfort or does present itself as I work." she paused to take a sip of her tea, setting it down and addressing Hanzo with her full attention, making sure to angle her body away as to keep a non imposing posture. "If you could tell me of your symptoms it might help me to determine the cause of this illness that Jesse has called me here to treat. Of course if you have any information on it that might also help shed light on the issue." 

HS: Hanzo has to take a pause to look down into his tea, avoiding the woman’s gaze for now. She didn’t know it was pregnancy. Jesse didn’t call her in time to tell her what they know now. Oh gods he’s going to have to basically tell this woman that he’s pregnant so obviously. This is going to be...agonizing, to say the least. Keeping his gaze downcast, the dragon shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly, as if to hide himself from her as he nodded silently in agreement to her terms, which he understood. He planned on making it very clear when he didn’t want something to happen. Finally, he took a breath and put the cup down.

HS: “...Genji had visited recently, and we have since determined it is a...a..pregnancy. I get sick in the mornings, and my diet and emotions are strange. I want...need to know for sure...if that is truly the case.”

AZ: The spark of excitement could not be hidden within her eyes as she understood the weight of the Dragon's words. "Oh, that's wonderful!" the pitch of her voice arched up an octave in light of the good news. "I can certainly perform an ultrasound and a pregnancy blood test to determine if that is indeed the case. Though I would also like to ask a few questions concerning your overall health and diet. As well as take a full physical to insure that the baby is developing healthily. If the case proves that you are indeed carrying."

AZ: As a matter of fact she'd brought her blood test kit with her. She reached down to her side to take up the brown leather medicine bag at her feet, lifting it into her lap with a rustle of her skirt. She was fond of her line of work. It allowed her a glimpse into the beautiful world of creatures beyond her own imagination and Hanzo was no exception. The various items inside the bag bumped and jumbled as she dug for the bleeder and test strips. As well as the small machine that would analyze the sample. "Ah, here we are. If you would Please take this prick your arm and bleed a few drops onto this slip."

HS: Hanzo finally looked at her in response to her words, none of which were pleasing at all. No, Hanzo wasn’t exactly feeling congratulatory over his pregnancy, and was actually kind of dreading the “good” news if proven to be true. Also, he most definitely would rather do anything g but let a human prick his arm and watch him bleed. He’d seen enough shifter blood spilt by human hands. But.,.what other choice did he have? At least he had the option to do it himself. Well, this part. The way Angela spoke, it seemed there would be a very long process of her touching him and performing tests that Hanzo would shudder to even think about. And still, there was no other choice. Silently, he took the sharp tool, and set his jaw as he drew a small bead of blood, avoiding her gaze as he did.

AZ: Once Hanzo had finished taking his sample she cordially waited with her hand outstretched palm up for him to give it to her. The small device made of plastic and metal bleared with color and sound as she fitted the strip inside. A red light flashed ever so often as she typed in the needed commands for the test. Soon a timer came up on the small screen displaying a wait time of ten minutes. "Alright, now we wait til it has analyzed your chemical structure and separated out your hormones.

AZ: "Could you tell me in detail your symptoms and also may i take your temperature and heart rate?"

AZ: She held up a stethoscope with one hand motioning to his chest and a thermometer with the other. The device was small only about three inches in size and was made of sterile grey plastic.

HS: Hanzo only growled quietly in response to her request, still looking away but unmoving, not resisting anything she needed to do. As long as she told him, and he knew what it would be like, he would be able to stomach the procedure. It was like being a kid again honestly, back at the castle with the pediatrician. Getting him to talk, however, is a different story. He hated it then, hates it even more now because he has a reason. He certainly wouldn’t be talking while she was touching him; that would be too distracting to him. He needed to focus on every placement of those dainty fingers or so help him he’ll break one or two. He tensed even further, if it was even possible, as he felt the cold metal of the stethoscope against his chest. Every muscle in his body was taught with stress.

AZ: As expected his heart rate was a bit high for any creature, whether that be human or dragon. But, she knew it wasn't of a concern as she pulled away, the stethoscope coming to rest on the fabric of her skirt, an all too knowing grin on her lips. It was healthy and that's what mattered in her mind. Every inch of her body moved with a purpose, smooth and visible from all angles. It was a posture learn and practiced over many years that ensured her patient would be as calm as she could manage without sacrificing an inch of quality in her work. The temperature device was much easier, the plastic nub only having to be swept across Hanzo's knitted forehead to gain a reading. A small light flickered to life giving her his reading, which was good. "Now," she perked up at she typed away at her phone, archiving the results of her instruments. "Has the sickness purely been in the morning?

HS: Hanzo only briefly closed his eyes as the thermometer passed over his head, almost shrinking away from it but letting it pass. He was just relieved not to be touched anymore. For now. “...yes, but also in the middle of the day, especially when I become anxious.” Speaking of which, he thought as his leg bounced anxiously against the floor

AZ: Angela smiled as she placed her instruments back in their place and went about searching for another, "I assure you that is perfectly fine, It aligns well with the prognosis you have given me. If that proves to be false then we can discuss other possibilities. But, for now.." the device on the table came to life once more beeping out its shrill cry. With nimble fingers she snatched it up typing away at its blue electric screen.

AZ: "Well, I guess that solves it. Your hormone levels do indeed say you are with child." He teeth glistened in the firelight as she grinned. "How would you like to proceed? I can do an ultrasound to try and gage how far along you are. Just then the back door swung open. The two men walking in each carrying a basket of vegetables freshly collected from the greenhouse.

HS: The news made the dragon’s claws curl into the fabric of his pants, his muscles renewed tenseness. He already knew, he supposed, but there still was just that little part of the back of his mind that hoped that someone would say that these were all symptoms of an unknown illness and not a pregnancy. But he just heard with his own two ears that it is without a doubt so, and it finally sunk in to him. His leg continued to bounce, and he glanced as the doctor, almost infuriated by the grin on her face. He wasn’t happy. Why does everyone assume that he wants this? This is- he opened his mouth to address this with her, his voice coming out as a growl, only to be cut off by a startled jolt caused by the sudden burst of commotion in the room. His head whipped around to find the source of the noise, pinpointing Jesse, to his relief and to his misfortune...that man. Gabe. The motherfucker who had him locked up.

HS: The dragon’s pupils narrowed as he grit his teeth, every muscle in his body aching with tension as he glared, his lip twitching almost threatening to bare his teeth in a snarl  
#2  
JM: As he continued to drone on about whatever story he'd been yappy Gabe's head off with the small growl met his ear and he stopped. So suddenly in fact the man behind him had the misfortune of running into him. The basket in his hand jostled threatening to spill its contents but that was not enough to pull his attention away from the narling dragon that sat poised and ready to lunge at any given movement. Hanzo had awoken, and was sitting with Angela on the couch, the white and pink tea cup Jesse had left for him sitting in his lap fingers tight around it. His claws drawing scratches into the ceramic. "Hanzo," he let his eyes dart between the dragon and the man once captor of said beast. "Ah, Mornin' Darlin'. I see ya met Angie. I hope she's treatin' ya right." Angela scoffed at his jab used to the cajolling. "There any news yet?" he did his best to move slow. Resting his basket on the floor and pulling Gabe's arm to coax him to sit in the leather chair across the room from the dragon...as much distance as they could manage for now.

HS: The dragon’s eyes did not leave the man for but a second. They followed him as he walked into the room, peered into his eyes when their gazes met, and kept it as he was set down across the room. Gabriel. He could still see the jovial smile on the man’s face as the ropes pulled Hanzo’s jaw tight and pulled his body flat against the earth, that smile as he watched the dragon writhe ever so desperately on the ground like a bug trapped under a shoe. He hated this man, wholeheartedly, from that point until the day one of them died. And that applied to the current moment, despite the efforts Jesse made to soothe the tension. Gods, if that man moves but an inch closer Hanzo won’t hesitate to put his claws somewhere other than the teacup he was currently gouging paint off of. He spoke, practically growled through gritted teeth.

HS: ”Yes. There is news.”

GR: Honestly, Gabe was surprised with Jesse. Surprised with how he managed to tame a beast with eyes like that. He could feel the hate, feel the hurt, and practically see the memories recalled in those burning golden irises. Just one look from the dragon told the whole story of why and how deeply he truly hated someone. It was...chilling, to say the least. He was impressed that Jesse got past it seemingly with flying colors. He didn’t let that show, however. He kept his expressions hard, but impartial, unchallenging. That last thing you wanted to do was challenge a dragon’s authority in his own home. He didn’t say a word. Just moved steadily, almost slowly into his seat, and relaxed.

JM: Jesse felt it best to just continue on as if Gabriel wasn't there. Not calling attention to the issue seemed the best with any beast. Mislead and redirect. "Well, ah, I'm here now, Sugar. What did you find out?" the worn edge of the couch creaked as he took up his seat next to Hanzo. His large gentle hands finding the claws that trembled in his grasp, he took to petting and soothing them. If it was positive. if Hanzo was indeed carrying...

HS: Jesse’s presence at his side was welcomed, to say the least. He yearned for his touch, just anything, during a time when he really needed it most. Faced with two humans, one of which he hated, and a pregnancy he wasn’t prepared for. ”...it is true, what we thought” He murmured, no longer wanting to be looking anyone in the eye when he said it, but still keeping Gabe within his field of vision. He’d still better not move or say anything. Slowly, Hanzo intertwined his fingers with Jesse’s.

HS: ”how long do we have?”

AZ: "Well, I will need to perform an ultrasound on you in order to gage how far along you are. It very quick and requires nothing invasive. I would ask you to remove your shirt, lay down here and then I would apply a gel that would allow for my instrument to have smooth movement over your skin. The machine would use sound waves to 'see' inside you. From there I could tell you about how far along you are."

AZ: "After that I can only estimate how long gestation will be due to your hybrid nature. I would put it somewhere between a human and a dragon's gestational period. My best educated guess would have to be 12 months or so."

HS: The thought made Hanzo draw his lip back just slightly in a sort of wince, both the procedure and the term of the pregnancy. Twelve months? That’s a whole year of being pregnant! Gods Hanzo just wanted everyone in the room to leave already. Well, maybe just Gabe. Jesse he needed for support, and Angela to actually do the ultrasound...maybe. He had no idea. He just didn’t want any of this to be happening. ”...we need to be alone then. Please.”

GR: “well, I know when I’m not wanted.” Gabe states simply as he slowly gets to his feet, doing his best not to make any imposing gestures as he does. “I’ll be right outside then, if you all don’t mind”

JM: Jesse wasn't too fond of seeing Gabe withdraw like that. It was unlike the man, but it didn't mean he wasn't thankful for his understanding. He stood to walk Gabe out, "Here take these two with you. They need some air anyway." He went back to hunt down the weasels and handed them both off to the elder man. After which his nervous needed soothing so he lit the essence and hunted down a toothpick for himself.

AZ: Once the door had clicked behind Gabe, Angela went about pulling out the various pieces to her ultrasound machine, the gell, and wand.

AZ: "If you'll place lay here black flat and remove your shirt. Would you like to apply the gell yourself?"

HS: ”no...do what you must” Hanzo murmured as he hesitated. This is...pretty agonizing, if he’s being honest. Not that he’d outwardly show any kind of humiliation in front of a strange human who’s in charge of telling him about his own pregnancy. Then he finally pulled his shirt off, glanced at Jesse once to make sure he was still there, and laid back on the couch, sweeping his hair to one side.

JM: Admittedly Jesse was just as nervous as Hanzo seemed. The combined anxiety of the, now confirmed, pregnancy and having Gabe here didn't allow for him to have his usual no care attitude. With each word that slipped from Hanzo's tight lip grimace he felt his guts churn hoping it would pass without incident. The firm grasp that he'd had on Hanzo's fingers was now lost and it felt like he'd been cast into a sea of panic. His hands however soon found purpose in helping the fabric of Hanzo's shirt come off cleanly and fold it neatly to the wayside.

AZ: As the dragon readyed himself as she'd instructed the lyth woman went about constructing her machine, placing the metallic base followed by its sterile plastic control panel and finally the holomonitor atop it all. After plugging in the wand she laid it to the side. The gel was a bluish clear in color and thick but spread easily as she squirted some out on her hand. "Are you ready?"

HS: He watched her closely, warily, as the prepared the machine that was...kind of like something he’d never really seen before. He didn’t think it would be quite so advanced, but then again, they were going to...look inside his body, if he was hearing right. Finally, Hanzo glances at Jesse once more, pleading for some semblance of comfort before nodding

JM: He did right by Hanzo. Or at least he hoped so, as his tanned calloused fingers found Hanzo's azure clawed ones. Their grasp was tight but, in time he hoped that it would ease. This was the moment, the time they'd get to see what their future may hold.

AZ: Her fingers were soft to the touch and slightly cold as she spread the gell over his abdomen in small circular motions. Once she'd administered a thin even layer her hand then were wiped clean of residue with a yellow cloth that had been pulled free of its place with the apparent black hope of her bag. The wand shown in the firelight as she lifted it level to his skin. "Alright I am going to touch you with this. It won't hurt." As the wand came down the machine began to show a picture of flashing white and black waves that danced as the wand moved. Finally, after what felt like an hour she found what she was looking for. Just at the base of Hanzo's abdomen right inside his womb, the machine showed two little bean shapes. Each barely the size of a golf ball. Little hearts beating with the quiver of white and black on the screen. "Ah, there we are."

HS: Hanzo shuddered and tensed at the feeling of her hands on him, squeezing Jesse’s hand, but endured for the sake of everyone’s sanity and just getting this over with. He then nodded slightly to her warning, took a deep breath in, and braced himself for whatever the machine would reveal. What it did made Hanzo’s heart jump into his throat as he stared at the screen. He wasn’t quite sure what he was looking at at first, but as it slowly dawned on him, his eyes went wide as he stared. Two. Twins. Two lives in him. His eyes darted to Jesse, trying to get a gauge on his reaction to the news. Hanzo could feel his heart pounding at the thought. In no way was he prepared for any of this. Not physically, mentally or emotionally

HS: ”two..?”

AZ: "Yes, It does seem so! Well, from what I can see here they look to be about ten or so weeks along. So, you are in your second trimester or so." Angela moved the wand a bit further down showing the two fetuses wiggle and their hearts flow. "Would you like me to print a picture?"

JM: There were two little ones growing inside his Hanzo. Hanzo was carrying two...TWO? Jesse heart felt as if it was in his throat and he struggled to take in breaths around it. His head was foggy with slight confusion. 'What are we going to do?' It isn't just one little life anymore. It's two. If they decided to...He could think about that later. What matter right this very second was Hanzo. Static was taking root in the fingers locked within Hanzo's grasp. His eyes that flickered two his own were deep with concern and need for consoling. He placed a kiss on top of the dragons head and pet his shoulder with the other. "If we decide we don't want them. How long do we have to decide?" it was the hard question. But, he had to have the answer.

HS: Hanzo’s grip became impossibly tight around even Jesse’s hand, which was much larger than his own, minus the talons. He hadn’t even realized it honestly, in the midst of his silent, still panic. Two little souls, twice the price to pay no matter what they did. This would be two children to raise at once instead of one, twice the money they’d need. And if they aborted, that would be two

HS: *that would be two little lives he’d have to bear losing for his own selfish wants...What could he possibly do?

HS: Hanzo’s lip quivered if only slightly, from a mixture of things going on, as he stared ahead with wide eyes, his mind swirling with anxious thoughts. Suddenly realizing how many emotions were becoming apparent in his expressions, Hanzo lifted his hand and covered his face as best he could with it, at least his eyes as he closed them. He couldn’t face anyone right now. Couldn’t look at them. Couldn’t show them his pain. He just needed to think.

AZ: "Well if you decide this isn't something you want I would put it at about five weeks that you have left to decide." The woman flicked the metal switch cutting power to the ultrasound and pushing it away as she wiped down Hanzo's abdomen. "If that is what you decide, then I can make it quick and mostly painless. I would just need a four day notice to organize all the materials I would need for the procedure." After finishing her task Angela stood returning all her tools to her bag and turning. "I can see you both need time to think. Seeing as my job here is done. I will take my leave. If you any questions. Please do not hesitate to call me anytime." With that she took out her card laying in down on the table and tucking it under the lip of her tea cup. "Jesse if you would please help me carry out my equipment, I would greatly appreciate it."

JM: "Ah, Sure Ang'." Jesse stood and walked over to the box containing the Doctors equipment and followed the blonde out the door. In a matter of moments the two were in their truck and gone, nothing but dust on the road. His shoulders shook with his exhale. A heavy sigh that threatened to pull him into the dirt beneath his feet. At least they had they're answers and thankfully nothing was wrong, just more complicated than either of them were ready for. Jesse took his sweet time returning to the house. Removing one boot at a time and hanging his light coat on the rack before, turning to Hanzo. The dragon still laid flat on the couch, hands covering his face.

JM: He'd never seen such fear in Hanzo's eyes like he did in the moment they'd locked eyes with the two little lumps now warm and safe inside his love. It ripped at his very core, sending throbbing pain down his body. He wanted so badly to make it all better. But, there wasn't any easy way to do that. The man took careful steps making his way to fall onto the floor at the foot of the couch Hanzo laid on. once there he took Hanzo's hands in his letting his head fall to lay next to Hanzo's. "Sugar, You still with me?"

HS: Hanzo finally opened his eyes again, only for Jesse, and only after he’d determined that everyone else was completely gone. All he needed was an empty room, their warm crackling fire, the sweet cherry blossom incense and his one and only love. He needed this desperately. The moment their hands met once more, all Hanzo’s icy walls came down and he opened up for the man. He gripped his hands and turned over to face him, looking into his eyes with his own fearful, desperate golden ones. He took in a shuddering breath, refusing the tears that threatened his eyes. “Jesse...I’m so sorry. Twins...”

JM: "shhh shh I know, Darlin'." Jesse did his best to calm Hanzo. His hand ever diligently petting Hanzo's hair back from his tear glistening eyes. "I know. Ya' got two little young-in's warm and safe in ya'." Jesse kissed Hanzo's cheek, his cracked lips brushing against Hanzo's skin. "We need to talk though babe. I need to know. Can you in good conscience say, you are completely able to physically carry these children to term? Cause your health is what's important to me, sweetheart."

HS: Hanzo thought long and hard about the question Jesse proposed to him. Well, it was a question he’d been trying to think of the answer to since yesterday, and even harder about since ten minutes ago. He’d agonized over this question. But just looking into those kind, warm eyes that belonged to the most precious thing he’s ever known in his entire life...just being kissed and comforted by this man brought him strength and clarity. “...Physically, Yes. I can.” But mentally...that was a completely different thing. Hanzo didn’t know himself nearly well enough to be able to gauge exactly whether or not he would suffer a mental breakdown over the two little souls. “...I do not know yet what my mind can take. But...how will we afford this? How can they grow up happy if..I mean...our lifestyles are not suited for children.

JM: "Now I don't mean to go braggin', Honeybee. But, before I came here I'd been savin' for a while. Wanted to buy me a plot of land all my own and settle down for a bit. Run a rehabilitation center for supernatural creatures. My bones are getting a bit old to keep this heavy travel up for much longer. Best thing is though, I already got a home for me right here. Just need a way to make money and we're set. Now with my savings we got plenty of time to find something, either for the both of us or just me. But," His teeth cracked with the pressure he grit between them, "We can afford to keep these two little ones, you don't have to worry about money none."

JM: The man pushed onto the couch next to Hanzo, aligning their bodies. Their bodies pressed close from head to toe. "Hanzo," Jesse locked eyes with Hanzo, his hands coming up to brush the future tears away. He littered feather light kisses across his face and pulled the other tightly to him. "Do you want them?"

JM: Jesse has faith, that if they want to try, he can support Hanzo. He can be the rock in the storm and stay fast against the raging demons that will torment his mind in the sea of doubt.


	12. Kokoro Namae

HS: Hanzo still hated the idea, even if Jesse was trying to assure Hanzo that they had the money. They had that money only because Jesse had been saving it up all this time to one day use it to carry out his dreams of travel, a rehabilitation center, something to further his career as the best beast tamer in the land. And here he had to meet Hanzo, who had accidently become with child, two children in fact, and feel obligated to use it all on that. That isn’t what he wanted for Jesse...Not what he wanted for himself either. As he was deep in thought, Hanzo shifted a little to lay more on top of Jesse to allow the man room to lay comfortably, his hand rested on his broad chest. Hanzo welcomed the kisses gladly, and closed his eyes. “...I don’t know. I don’t want them...but I could not bear the thought of being rid of them either..”

JM: Jesse didn't quite understand everything that could be going through Hanzo's mind. Nor, did he expect that of himself. For now all they could do was try their best to come to a decision, even if its hard. "Honey, It's alright if you don't want them. It wasn't really your choice to begin with. But, we're here now so..." he knew was taking this too fast. He could deal with making a decision now. His rash personality could adapt and recover as needed but Hanzo...He wasn't made for high stress. Just a poor soul put through more hardship in a single life than anyone deserved in a millennium. His shoulders shifted as he gave another heavy sigh, body sinking into the couch below him. His hand continued to sooth Hanzo as they laid there. It was quiet. An eerie peace that could crack with a sink drop of a pin. It was only mid afternoon but, nothing dared make a sound amidst the tense atmosphere of their small sun cast home. As time passed and the fire burned, its warmth licking at their skin, Jesse just laid there with Hanzo in his arms letting the peace seep into their bones. The grandfather clock chimed after what felt like eons. Each toll adding up, it was nine now. Yet, another sigh leaves his lungs and he lets his head dip down to look at Hanzo's face. "Han, I want to keep them. So, I'd like to know why you don't want them. So's maybe I could soothe some of that worry I see plaguing your mind.

JM: He really did want them, his little ones. His children with Hanzo. It was like a far off dream come true. and yet, it wasn't. It reminded him of the poison apple from snow white's tale. A beautiful and plump idea that held dark promises unforeseen. If he forced Hanzo...if he was the cause of Hanzo's mental degeneration and possibly even....death. He knows he could not live with himself. His life would end the day Hanzo's did.

HS: Hanzo let the sweet silence wash over him like the tide, as if Jesse’s chest were the warm sands that cradled his body and let him sink into the comfort. It was a good, long while that Hanzo laid in that warmth, tucked into Jesse’s arms and nuzzled up against his cheek. He welcomed silence. Welcomed the clarity it brought, the slow unwinding of his taut muscles, the ability to breathe again. Hanzo could think through the clouds in his mind now, and thought long and hard about Jesse’s words. In fact, he was actually kind of glad that Jesse could finally tell him what he wanted. Jesse’s opinions and weight in a dispute meant a lot to Hanzo and a lot to how he would decide how he feels. Jesse really was his rock, and right now there’s a hurricane raging around them. For a moment, Hanzo avoided the man’s eyes, finding it difficult still to address the shameful truth of Hanzo not wanting these little souls. But...didn’t he? With a quiet sigh of his own, golden orbs found copper ones, and he finally spoke, no longer through tight lips or gritted teeth, but of clarity. “...I feel as though I am unfit to raise children...but...I do not know that for sure..I hardly know myself. Perhaps...” he paused, thinking about the finality of the words he was about to say

HS: “...perhaps, I should try..and keep them.”

JM: Hanzo's concerns weren't unwarranted. The life he'd lead up to this point wouldn't prove to anyone he'd make a good parent. But, Jesse could see the potential. Underneath that tormented and cold exterior was a passionate and devoted heart. Hanzo gave in whole heartedly to anything he truly cared about and it showed in the way he tended to Jesse. The care and gentle touches he gave when Jesse faltered. "I want you to want them Darlin'. Don't try to convince yourself just because of me but, you may not seem like a star father right now but you shouldn't sell yourself short. Your compassionate and dedicated to a fault, Darlin'. and hey you'll have me right there. Helpin' to raise um' alongside ya'."

HS: “I understand...” he said solemnly as he looked into the man’s eyes, his sincere and honest gaze as he spoke soothingly. It even brought the smallest of smiles to Hanzo’s exhausted face, because he had no doubt in his mind that Jesse would be there for him every step of the way, and for that he was eternally grateful. “...are you sure you want this to be your life? We...cannot live the way we had originally planned with these two to raise”

JM: "Honeybee, I know without a doubt as long as you are in my life I'm living a better life than I could ever dream of and with these two it'll just get me more to love." After he'd said his words the man took Hanzo's lips with his. Kissing him with as much passion and love he felt in his heart, knowing that no words could ever bridge the gap for them. Their kiss was long and needy, jesse giving everything to the other and more. His hands ghosted over the others body, lusting for touch.

JM: "Let me show you," his whispers danced between their lips, a plea to the other. "I want to pamper you."

HS: Hanzo returned the kiss eagerly, sharing the exact same thoughts. A kiss was definitely in high demand right now; something to not only release all their tension, but to communicate feelings that could never ever be properly put into words. Feelings that they needed to be reminded of. He easily parted his lips for the man, letting their mouths and tongues explore each other, holding each other impossibly close as if they would somehow lose each other if they didn’t. Hanzo shuddered and breathed out a quiet hum as their lips parted briefly, feeling those strong hands, one hot and one cold, explore his body with need. A smirk played at the dragon's lips as he understood just what the man wanted, and would openly give it to him. “If that is what you wish...”

JM: Those strong hands found the hem of Hanzo's jeans and played with them briefly before kneading every inch of muscle from his hip to shoulder. Jesse would treat him like the prince he was tonight. Give everything to him. As their tongues danced he nipped and played with the others lips. Before long they'd switch, Hanzo returned to lie on his back flush to the leather couch, that was growing slick with sweat. The salt of their bodies and the incense mingled in the air with the scent of the fire, the scent of home. His hands found Hanzo's pants once more and rid him of them. Their lips finally broke, breath heavy between them not having bothered to refill their lungs completely before locking once more. Jesse travelled down taking his time to pepper each scale he found with as much love as it deserved. He took up his place between Hanzo's legs and spread his thighs layering kisses and scraps of teeth along the sensitive skin. "Let me hear you, Sweetness."

HS: As he laid back on the couch, Hanzo undid the tie in his hair and pulled it out to one side, releasing an inky river of hair that swept off the couch and reached the floor at the tips. Finally he could lay his head back comfortably, and he would need it, judging by the wandering hunger of Jesse’s warm lips. Kisses were quick and needy, like there were magnets in their lips, wanting to badly to be together despite the need for air. Finally, Hanzo lifted his head a little to glance down as he watched Jesse’s head find its place between his thighs, and he spread them gladly for him, only briefly puzzling whether or not Jesse planned to be rid of his own clothes as well. But he was already getting hard and wet, which didn’t quite give him enough time to think about it, all thoughts suddenly put on hold as those lips found their mark

JM: Jesse took his time letting his tongue drag over every inch of Hanzo's cute cock, flushed and weeping for him. He went further down and suckled gently on his small balls, lavishing them in sweet tender touches before returning to his coc that lay throbbing on his abdomen. Jesse placed two gentle kisses on his stomach, giving love to the life within before his lips wrapped about the others shaft taking it all in easily and humming with content. His thick calloused fingers trailed down ghosting over Hanzo's slit and taking up the slick there. The other hand cold as always rubbed at Hanzo's side, looking for something to grasp.

HS: Hanzo’s teeth found his bottom lip, plump and kissed flush, chewing on it as sensations raced up and down his body with every movement of Jesse’s magical tongue and lips. He raised his knees and spread them a little further to allow him all the room he needed, letting out hums and moans pushed out by those feelings. His mouth pulled away momentarily, and Hanzo was almost disappointed, when he felt two gentle little pecks gracing his womb. It was so loving, is brought a smile to Hanzo’s face as he let his head lay back, and eyes close, ready for whatever Jesse wanted to give him. And he wasn’t disappointed. The way that heat enveloped his cock made him moan, those fingers spreading the slick that practically dropped from him, it made Hanzo glad his cock was so small. All the easier for the man below him to lavish him with that tongue. Whimpering, the dragon’s claws trailed over his stomach and chest, his other arm reaching over his head as he arched his back and stretched with a long, drawn out groan, his hip curving beautifully under that metal hand.

 

JM: with each passing moment Jesse double his efforts. The desire to melt Hanzo within his grasp growing. As he worked his tongue over the other, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, He let his fingers dip into Hanzo's heat. Those fingers stroking the others soft walls searching for every sensitive nerve. His saliva build and allowed for smoother passes as he worked Hanzo's cock. If he tried he could manage to suck in his balls but, not yet. He went down all the way taking all four inches and swallowed hoping to pull Hanzo's orgasm from him.

HS: As those claws traveled down his body they found the all too familiar curl of those soft brown locks of hair, tangling the long claws into it just to have something to hold onto. He grasped his hair, pulling it slightly, but never moving Jesse’s head for him. This was about passion, and anything that Jesse wanted to give Hanzo would be given freely, and Hanzo would want it no other way. His moans grew into croons, groans and whimpers as the heat pulled him further and further into that delectable mouth, his mouth falling open only to be occupied by the knuckle of his other hand. He could almost cum just by the added feeling of those fingers sliding so easily inside him. Paired with the mouth around his cock, the feeling was heavenly. All too soon, Hanzo began to build, and his back arched again as he kneaded his claws into Jesse’s tangled hair, crying out his name. His hips bucked once, drawing him closer and closer to his sweet release, feeling the man’s mouth almost pulling it out of him. When he came, he came hard with a loud cry of Jesse’s name, hot cum filling his mouth and juices flowing heavily from his cunt, thighs quivering on either side of Jesse’s head

JM: The beautiful sounds Hanzo made as he reach his peak and crashed over it sent waves of pleasure rolling down Jesse spine. With each quiver of that cock he swallowed happily taking every bit. Once it had passed Jesse slowly pulled off of the other returning his legs to a resting place and sitting on the floor next to his love as he did before, but met with very different emotions. "You hungry, sweet heart? We hadn't done much all day and I don't want you goin' hungry." Jesse thought he'd try. If not they could just cuddle up in bed and enjoy a peaceful night together.

HS: His orgasm was rode out in his lover’s mouth, and he sucked in deep breaths as he did, happily feeling Jesse swallowing down everything that was pumped into his mouth. A contented sigh left the dragon’s lips as he slowly came down, lowering his legs with a slick feeling between his legs, before looking back into his lover’s eyes. He looked more solemnly at the man, feeling it was over all too soon. And Jesse hadn’t even relieved himself at all. He must be needing it, right? Gently, sharp claws came to rest on Jesse’s flushed cheek as he looked softly into those eyes. “...wouldn’t you like a turn?”

JM: Even though his cock throbbed and ached in his jeans he didn't need anything in return. Seeing Hanzo finally relax and feel a sense of happiness was all he needed. "No, Sugar. I just wanted to provide for you. Thank you for letting me." Jesse placed his hand over Hanzo's and leaned into the touch. "I want you to be Happy. With me."

HS: “If you insist...though I would not mind, you know” Hanzo stated smoothly, as he pressed a kiss to Jesse’s cheek. Jesse really did know what to do and when to do it, as if he could read Hanzo’s mind, because an orgasm after all of today’s ordeals was exactly what the dragon needed. Jesse really did his the spot, both figuratively and literally. “I am always happy to please you..” He smiles. He wanted Jesse to be pleased, but if he really did just want to go to bed and cuddle, Hanzo was all for that too.

JM: The following days After Angela's visit went similarly. Time spend cuddling and spending time together in their best efforts to channel a happy and healthy mindset and to accept their decision to keep their little ones. Once they'd felt at ease and recovered enough life melted into a routine. Jesse did his best to take good care of Hanzo, trying his best not to coddle him too closely less he upset the dragon. The spring brough good work. The townsfolk were willing to hire him as a hand in a lot of their affairs and he found work as a vendor, selling his carved wares. Hanzo suggest he sell house wares, spoons, forks and the like instead of statues and it proved to be much more profitable.

JM: The days went on and Hanzo's stomach grew larger. The days turned hot and humid with summer and the sun burned high in the sky. Regrettably, the greenhouse suffered, many of the plants shriveled in the immense heat. Thankfully however thanks to his travels Jesse knew of the wild vegetable and edible plants that grew on the mountain side. If was also an easy trip that Hanzo could accompany him to. The forest around them was bountiful and the greens they collected were more than plenty enough to keep them eating healthy. Some days they would spend outside under the trees, enjoying the summer sun and brisk wind whilst snacking on sandwiches and lemonade. It so happened the lake that rested just on the other side of the mountain was home to quite the large growth of Lotus plants, a plant which roots are edible. It wasn't easy getting them however. Jesse taking time to dig them up from their embedded home in the muddy bed of the lake. But, seeing Hanzo's face bright and happy as his craving was satisfied was more than enough to have him happily covered in mud a couple times a month.

JM: The cravings were a both though. Mostly things like starches and spices. After a trip to town cardamom became a staple spice in their home. As did Coriander and sage. It was an interesting mix to say the least. Hanzo's diet was nutritious but, colorful. Different currys and roasted meats decorated their dinner tables through summer and into fall. Their little buns always keeping them on their toes.

HS: The things Hanzo ate as the days turned hot were certainly some interesting choices, which he blames on his lifetime of living in the woods as an animal. As such, the dragon fed on anything he came across, because every meal could have been his last, and so he became accustomed to the flavors, or lack thereof, of roots, wild fruits and greens. So when the cravings began, his brain went back into dragon mode, and he desperately wanted something wild. Of course, this was contrasted by his his nostalgia for the lavish and colorful dishes that were a part of his childhood; raw fish, curries, lotus roots. He felt bad, of course, making Jesse do such tasks over food, but when the little ones demanded lotus, they will get lotus. Hanzo always made sure to repay Jesse dearly in bed that night for his valiant efforts to appease his hunger. Hanzo also made sure to help when he could, wherever he could. Often Hanzo would insist on making the walk into town to help his husband sell their wares for the money they needed; something that weighed heavily on his conscience at all times. So when they day came that Hanzo had become too round to make the trek, he spent his days making the wares himself. Cravings of dragon’s were his favorite of course and became more prevalent in their sales, as well as the tools and kitchenware. He made sure to mark his own creations with a little dragon symbol somewhere on each one as well. It eventually became a problem, Hanzo’s incessant need to do things. He always wanted to work, always wanted to help, but...it soon became time that he slow down, and not be so hard on the little ones inside him. At least, that was Jesse’s idea. Hanzo hated it, and his mood became sour the more he had to rest, how easily he became winded and how he couldn’t move nearly as easy as he used to be able to. Sitting outside in the shade with the weasels soon became his hobby. That, and resting a hand on his own stomach to wait for the feeling of movement underneath.

JM: Jesse shook off his coat, the mornings frost falling from its sleeves. They'd run low on fire wood and winter was rapidly setting in this year it seemed. At least that's what it seemed like with all the early frost and cold fronts hitting them, or rather him while he gathered their usual forest fair for today's meals. He'd have to find a replacement soon enough in the greenhouse. He isn't sure how much longer he can take the icy chill of water around his waist in pursuit of lotus roots. After checking on Hanzo and finding him still sound asleep in their bed the man lumbers to the living room where he stokes a roaring fire for his cold bones. Hanzo was healthy and happy at least. As large a a balloon and ready to pop but, he knew they still had at least until spring for their little dumplings to come out. 'Still need to pick out names,' the thought crawled over his mind as he brewed a steaming pot of coffee on the stove. The crack and snap of the fire greeted him like an old friend as he sat down with his mug to enjoy the early morning quiet.

HS: By the time the dragon had finally roused from his slumber, he was saddened to fine the space at his side empty, and cold. Jesse had been out of bed for a while, it seemed. Hanzo frowned as his hand slid over the sheets seeking out the familiar warmth, before slowly sitting up and brushing his long strands of hair away from his eyes. He struggled to sit for a moment, groaning quietly at the unwieldy bulge on his abdomen that made doing such simple things a challenge. He was just about getting used to it, but was also pretty much done with it at this point. He wanted this over with, after twelve long months that seemed to drag on. Finally, his feet found the icy floor as he pushed past the curtain, finding the loose kimono that Jesse had so kindly purchased for him from the same Japanese vendor in town. It was one of the only few things that fit him comfortably anymore, the simple yet colorfully designed cloth simply laying over his swollen stomach. Once he had gotten dressed and combed out all the knots in his hair, brushed his teeth and looked presentable, Hanzo made his way downstairs, following the smell of coffee until he found his beloved in front of the fireplace. He must be tired already, getting up so early and working so hard. With quiet steps, the dragon made his way to Jesse’s side, smiling softly with a hand rested on his stomach. Without a word, he took the man’s now warmed hand, and placed it atop the ever present feeling of the restless little ones inside.

JM: Jesse stirred from his morning trance as Hanzo took up the space next to him. Before he could wish his beloved dragon good morning his hand was placed softly over the swell of Hanzo's stomach. The gentle movements greeted his touch as if to say a sweet good morning of their own. The gesture brought small tears to his eyes. Perhaps the stress was getting to him. The weight of having to take care of Hanzo and the homestead for so long taking its toll on his body and mind. Even more so than Hanzo, maybe. He leaned into Hanzo's touch laying kisses on his stomach. "Mornin' Sweetheart and you too, my dumplin's. Did you sleep well? Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. We needed firewood and I wanted to get you one last harvest of lotus before the weather turned too cold. Turns out you can't harvest it this early in the morning on account of ice bein' over the water." he gave a sheepish smile. In truth he'd attempted to gather the roots in spite of the ice but, as soon as his hands started turning blue he was forced to give up on his pursuit.

HS: Hanzo frowned at Jesse’s words, his gaze slowly averting to the floor as his claws curled ever so gently into the man’s worn hands. Despite their warmth, he can feel the dryness of his skin, the wear and tear of winter work that Hanzo has absolutely no part in. He felt awful that Jesse felt he had to go diving for lotus root this early in the morning at the beginning of winter while the water is still frozen. The dragon’s gaze softened to something near apologetic, even pitiful as his gaze returned to his lover’s. “...it’s too cold to be doing such things for me Jesse...I won’t die if my cravings are not sated.” Hanzo followed up his words with a gently kiss on the cheek, soothing the tears that threatened to spill from the corners of the man’s eyes. The biggest reason for Hanzo’s griping about the pregnancy was his lack of ability to help, and just to look at Jesse’s face and clearly see the exhaustion and stress that haunted the man from all the work broke the dragon’s strong heart. “You look so tired...Jesse, please don’t work harder than you can manage. You know I want to help you and I don’t want to make you work yourself to death for my sake.”

JM: He hadn't felt like he was working himself to the line. He'd only been doing what he thought was best but, well...maybe he was ignoring his bodies obvious signs of exhaustion. "Sorry, Doll. I'm just so excited. I only wanted to do my best for ya'." In a way prove to himself he was worthy of Hanzo and their children. Prove he could take care of them. He was scared. I was a frightening thing when a parent finds they can't care for their children. He didn't want to be like his parents. A mystery in the back of his children's minds. But, being there for them was what mattered, not sacrificing a toe out in the cold to sate their unwieldy appetite. "Alright, Honey. I promise no more reckless moves, okay?" Jesse kissed the top of Hanzo's head before standing. "Now, whose hungry?"

HS: A small smile crept into the dragon's expressions, relieved to hear those words from Jesse. Perhaps it was a bit late for him to be saying them, as the pregnancy was sure to come to an end any day now, but Hanzo still found relief in Jesse's understanding. He understood completely that Jesse wanted to be a worthy father and husband to him and their offspring, but also wanted the man to recognize that he already was. Hanzo was sure to thank him for his promise quietly, followed by a gentle kiss on the cheek, before watching the man rise. Like always, of course, Hanzo was indeed starving, but there was one thing he was sure of. He couldn't go out on dangerous hikes, or go into town to help sell carvings anymore, but he sure as hell can still do things around the house, and that included cooking. Shaking his head, Hanzo pushed himself to stand as well, letting out a breath from the exertion. "No, you have done enough this morning. I'm pregnant, not crippled. I can still cook." Without awaiting a reply, the dragon was already on his way to the kitchen.

JM: Well, there was no chance he could say no. Thus Jesse found himself relaxing into the leather couch with his mug and watching the fire flick whilst Hanzo busied away. It was a peaceful morning at least. His joints ached sure but they would calm soon enough. The thing he wanted to think about most at this moment were the twins...boys? girls? something in between like Hanzo? Names... "Hey, Han." Jesse turned over the back of the couch to make sure he had the others attention. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

HS: If Hanzo has anything going for him during such a time of great vulnerability as pregnancy, it was his bossy nature. A way about him that had stood the test of time. Getting his way. Of course, he never wanted to boss Jesse around or demand things of him, even if his mood swings made him do so sometimes. But the dragon soon came to find that if he didn’t boss Jesse into some things, the man would work himself to death. Of course, Hanzo could also use something like that for himself as well. As he busied himself putting together sandwiches from last night’s meat, Hanzo had to pause at the question a moment. He had thought about names, but could never quite pick out more than one. Even then, one isn’t enough. They had to think of at least four in preparation for the unknown gender of the twins. “...well, I was going to leave the name of one of them up to you. I’ve...only thought of one name, I must admit.”

JM: "Only one, huh?" Jesse sipped at his lukewarm coffee, mulling Hanzo's words over in his mind. He'd not thought of names yet, been too caught up in taking care of Hanzo. Though, it wasn't all that hard when he let himself start. There were a few names he liked right off the top of his head but, none but one seemed to really fit. "Well, I'll trade ya. I'll tell you the name I got if you share yours. Mines pretty gender neutral so, it covers two slots."

HS: Hanzo smiled just a little as he finished up with their lunch, returning to the living room to deliver it to his hard working love. He took a seat at his side with his own plate, leaning back into the couch to relax and eat, and also to think. He wished he were better with names...of course, he didn’t know many. “...I was thinking Suzume. It means sparrow.”

JM: "Suzume," Jesse tried his best to taste the name on his tongue. It was a beautiful name indeed. Hanzo had some pretty good tastes. His name was...pretty plain in comparison...maybe he should tell him. No, he promised he would and that is what he'll do. After taking the first bite of his sandwich he turned to his dragon, "My name ain't as pretty or elegant as yours but, I was thinking Ray. Like my little sunshine. Sun Rays are one of the first things that bridged the gap between us so...it meant a lot."

HS: "Ray" Hanzo said the name rather bluntly, testing the way it would sound being yelled across the house at their little ones, sure to cause quite a ruckus in their tiny space of a home. The name itself...Well, the sound of it at first didn't strike Hanzo quite right. However, the more Hanzo thought about it, the more the name resonated in his head, the more Jesse's words made sense. Rays of sunshine were some of Hanzo's fondest memories. The first rays that Hanzo basked in after weeks of darkness, rays pouring in from the skylights in the barn, rays rising above the horizon in the early mornings. Yes...Every time Hanzo would think of it, those memories would be resurfaced. "...I think that sounds lovely.”

JM: "Glad to hear," At least the name wasn't immediately rejected as he'd feared. He took another bite of his sandwich, enjoying the much needed calories. Especially after his choice to rather foolishly skip breakfast in favor of his "I'll get the wood done first then eat," decision. "Can ya' think of any other names ya' like? Maybe we can toss some around and see if anything catches our fancy." Jesse sucked down his tall glass of water, his body needing the liquid badly.

HS: Hanzo hummed and nodded in agreement, eating his lunch contently as he watched the man wolf his down like he was starving. Hanzo would have to admonish his decision not to eat breakfast before doing such hard work in the mornings later. One thing his father always made them do was eat breakfast no matter what...even if that was just to give him the energy to do his bidding more efficiently, now that he looked back on it.

HS: “...Ryu?” It meant dragon, which might be too literal, but he supposed it sounded nice regardless.

JM: "Ryu? It means dragon don't it? I been to Japan once in my life to treat a kappa. It's how I got that book I read to ya' when we first met." Jesse placed his empty plate down on the coffee table and laid back on the couch relaxing into the cushions as he pat his belly. "While I was there I did meet this one girl. Her name was Yumiko. That name seems pretty fitting and it sounds beautiful."

HS: It brought a smile to the dragon's expressions to hear a beautiful Japanese name from Jesse. Sure, he liked them because Hanzo had only ever known Japanese names and words and the familiarity brought comfort, but this wasn’t all about him either. He wanted Jesse to name one of the twins a name that he would like too “I think that one is my favorite so far. But they both do not need to be Japanese”

JM: "I mean, I don't mind, Darlin'. If havin' um both named somethin' more traditional makes you feel more comfortable with having them I'm all for it." Jesse Hadn't really thought to much into names so It was hard for him to think on what else he could name his child. Going back to his heritage he could think of a few names jumbling around in his head but, very few seemed to fit their bundles of joy to be.

HS: Hanzo chuckled quietly at that, setting aside his empty plate before leaning back on the couch and resting his claws atop his swollen stomach. “I have..made my peace with them..for the most part. Of course, that could always change when they arrive..but please, if you have any names of your own heritage to share, I would love to hear them”

JM: "Heh, The only ones I can think of that I like...you might not really care for the source of. Cassidy or Casey." Jesse laughed out loud with a joyous jiggle to his belly, "Butch Cassidy was one of the most notorious outlaws in the wild west in the late 1800’s.

HS: “Well I don’t mind that one bit...it’s a nice name. The only American criminals I’ve ever heard of were Bonnie and Clyde and... Al Capone.” hanzo chuckled at that, feeling somewhat lighthearted for once. They were naming their children after all. “I’m sorry I don’t know more western names. Perhaps..we should wait until they are born?”

JM: "That might be the best Idea I've heard yet." Jesse felt the joy bubble up in his chest at the sound of Hanzo's laughter. Truly this was not the life he'd seen himself living so many years ago. But, He wouldn't change a thing. The man leaned in letting his hand come to rest softly on Hanzo's rounded stomach and pushing his face further into his dragons space. "Love you, Sweet Pea." he whispered before his lips met Hanzo's soft ones.

HS: A soft sigh escapes the dragon as he rests his claws ever so gently on his lover’s stubbled cheek. A small, contented smile made its way into his lips as he kissed back gently, soothed ever so greatly by the love and tenderness that the man shared with him. Hanzo imagined one day that he would have children of his own, of course. But he never imagined he would actually find love quite as pure as this. He always knew for his early life that his father would arrange his mate for him, and he would continue their proud bloodline. Clearly, things ended up very differently, and Hanzo wouldn’t trade it for the world. The thought made Hanzo’s claws curl around the back of Jess’s neck and hug him close, pressing deeper into the kiss*

JM: "Why don't you join me back in bed? 'need me a nice 'nap' after that long mornin' hike." The rest of the house work and chores could wait. He had much more pressin' matters to attend to.


	13. Hearts a-flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SD = Sigmund Dalry  
> ED = Edmund Dalry

HS: After a little while of things becoming easy with Hanzo’s burden, they soon took a turn in the opposite direction again as the days wore on. He no longer grew, thank goodness. Simple things like sleeping and sitting became a complete hassle, and that did wonders for the dragon’s mood. He hated the feeling of being reduced to such a vulnerable state, and he thought that becoming human was as vulnerable as he would ever become. Who once was a proud and strong fighter is now finding difficulty in anything beyond walking. It was humiliating, honestly. However, he could feel the changes, however slight, and look upon them with gratitude. It had been almost a whole twelve months, and his body was feeling it. Any night now, Hanzo was eager for the moment when he’d have to shake Jesse awake, or Jesse would wake him, and demand to be rushed to the hospital. It would be so exciting, he thought. Hanzo found himself thinking about it more and more lately, even now, as he sat in bed waiting for his beloved to join him under the curtain. Hanzo truly did feel like an elder now though, having to use a pillow to sit comfortably, always keeping his hair down and wearing plain kimono to bed.

JM: The man had finished the last tending to their humble home and climbed up the short but much too long staircase to join his honey in bed for the night. It had been dark for a while but, he just had to finish fixing the water heater. What if Hanzo needed it? He walked into their shared bedroom happy to soon have his much needed rest. But, Jesse could never really rest. Because every single moment his eye fell on Hanzo he felt a true sense of rightfulness and happiness well up in his heart that called for him to just 'be' with the dragon. Ignore anything else and just 'be happy' with Hanzo by his side. Seeing just how uncomfortable he'd become these last few weeks did however place a damper on his enjoyment. He did everything he could to help make Hanzo comfortable. The birth was so so very near. He could almost feel it in his bones. His fingers itching to hold his newborns and accept them into the safety of his arms. They were both ready. Exhaustively ready. Jesse joined Hanzo in bed his head only barely meeting the pillow before he was cast into a deep sleep with a snore.

HS: Hanzo couldn't help but smile a little. of course he wanted to spend time with his beloved, do something to remind the man that all his efforts hadn't fallen on deaf ears, despite Hanzo's mood lately. He felt bad still, eternally guilty probably, that Jesse did all this for him and the little ones still wouldn't let Hanzo's mood improve as a form of gratitude. He'd have to think of a way to thank Jesse for all his hard work some time. But for now, letting the man sleep would have to do. He wanted Jesse to rest, and was happy to see him sleep peacefully. Hanzo spent a good few minutes just watching him bathed in darkness and dim candle light, stroking his claws through the man's wild hair, before finally mustering up the will to lie down himself, not before putting out the lamp on his side of the bed. Sliding under the covers, Hanzo laid as comfortably close as he could to Jesse's warm body, bathed in silence and the sounds of the outdoors as he closed his eyes

JM: It was a pitch black night. Perfect for anything hunting in the night. Some wolf out there would catch a good feast for themselves tonight and he would catch himself bank with this setup. As his men surrounded the small sun house, Rufio went about securing the heavy cage they'd towed in under the cover of nightfall. His rifle sat at his hip ready with a powerful sedative for the beast. His second in command had caught wind of the room a dragon shifter was camping out in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a single man to protect it and far out of reach from any law. AND it was pregnant. A ripe opportunity he wasn't about to skip out on. The beasts were prized among game and trade, let alone how much he could get selling more than one.

***  
SD: It was a pitch black night. Perfect for anything hunting in the night. Some wolf out there would catch a good feast for themselves tonight and he would catch himself bank with this setup. As his men surrounded the small sun house, Rufio went about securing the heavy cage they'd towed in under the cover of nightfall. His rifle sat at his hip ready with a powerful sedative for the beast. His second in command had caught wind of the rumor a dragon shifter was camping out in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a single man to protect it and far out of reach from any law. AND it was pregnant. A ripe opportunity he wasn't about to skip out on. The beasts were prized among game and trade, let alone how much he could get selling more than one.

SD: With a final silent hand sign he motioned for his two men to kick in the back door and him and another would take the front. It would be a miracle the two sleeping inside wouldn't hear this but they were ready.

HS: By nature, Hanzo was already a light sleeper. Always sleeping with one eye open, as was taught by his father when he was young, and mastered while he was on his own in the forest. Yes, instinct always knew how to shout loud enough to wake the dragon from the deepest sleep at any intimation of nearby danger. Lately, he had relaxed of course, feeling always safe enough around Jesse to let the man get in and out of bed without waking the beast. But tonight was different. The loud crash from downstairs woke Hanzo with a start, and he pushed himself to sit up possibly a bit faster than he should have. Taking quick glances around, hanzo took a few quick breaths, grabbed Jesse’s shoulder and jostled him awake, the panic already beginning to set in. His ears twitched and flicked for every movement he heard from downstairs. Footsteps. Heavy, boot clad steps. ”Jesse-!”

JM: His sleep had been so deep in fact that when he realized that Hanzo was trying to wake him. He found himself unable to move. His whole body cast into conscious paralysis. He tried his best to wake, To see what Hanzo needed. The hint of fear in his voice putting the man on edge immediately. Every effort he made to move or speak was dashed by the wall that was his bumbling tongue, "Awha? yu nokay?" he shifted, finally hearing the sounds from downstairs.

SD: "You two pin the guy. Edmund and I will grab the dumb animal." Sigmund directed his men as they scaled the stairs and clambered to the bedroom door. He didn't even factor in "quiet" into his plan knowing these idiots didn't know the meaning of the damn word. Brute force and luck would be his scapegoat. With a stalwart kick he busted in the bedroom door.

HS: Hearing the noise rapidly nearing their bedroom, Hanzo knew their time was limited to seconds. Without even thinking for more than a moment, all but given up on waking Jesse completely, Hamzo reaches under his pillow to draw the knife he kept there at all times. It was an anniversary gift Jesse had gotten him, and the safest place he could think to keep it was under his pillow. It was a habit, he supposed. A deep seeded urge to keep himself as safe as possible by concealing weapons nearby. It was odd, he knew, but always made him feel better. He hoped that it would actually pay off tonight, with a real threat nearby. But he doubted it, now that the threat was here. There were a lot. Well, enough to overwhelm the both of them. Hanzo cursed silently. If this were to happen twelve months earlier, he and Jesse would have been more than capable of subduing these people. But now...he wasn’t so sure.

EX: the orders were clear, and his mind was set. But the moment they entered the bedroom, they became...less clear. It was a dragon, but it should be human shaped too right? So how would they know which one is the shifter? Not to mention, the bed was encased with a white curtain, and inside was the silhouette of a figure sitting up straight. Deciding quickly, he took one more man with him and picked a side of the bed

JM: Upon the deafening sound of the door being thrown from its hinges his body finally decided to at least give him movement of his upper body. He raised up quickly trying and failing to see the threat through the curtain marring his view. He hoped at least that misfortune was enough to deter the attackers til he could right himself. But, he was too hopeful it seemed. Two pairs of large hands came down hard on his body and he thrashed against them hollering. His one free hand reaching trying to claim some small peace that Hanzo was near so that he could at least try to protect him.

SD: "That's the Human, Keep him pinned. I don't wanna get blood on my hands if I don't have to." Sigmund made his way over to the bed pulling back the curtain with the muzzle of his rifle. "Now, Are you going to make this easy on me? Because I really enjoy doing these things the hard way." THe man took in the beast sitting on the bed pretending to be "human". Its abdomen heavily swollen with child. "Oh~ nobody told me you might be carrying more than one. Mmmm, boys looks like we will be cashing in more than we'd thought."

HS: Hanzo stared in horror down the barrel of a rifle leading to the face of a man with nothing but vile intent in his eyes. The look of sheer desire, disregard for life, evil. An evil human. It made Hanzo sick because this was not the first time he’d seen such eyes, but he’d hoped he would not have to see them again after he and Jesse worked so hard to build a life of peace for the dragon. The dragon who’d seen too many evil people. He visibly grimaced at the words, staring with a glare that could kill. Without another moment’s hesitation, Hanzo wasted no time lunging forward with the knife, a loud inhuman growl unleashed from his throat as he reverted back into survival mode.

EX: easily, he and his partner were able to overpower the big, unsurprisingly strong man in the bed and keep him pinned down, the barrel of a rifle pressed into his head. Personally, he didn’t feel quite right seeing such a creature they were after looking so human, and so pregnant. And the boss didn’t have to say such things but...well, this was nothing new. It was a rare occurrence, yes, but worse things had been done. “Just let him go. We’ll take good care of the beast and he’ll come out of this a little less harmed if you just let him go. This ain’t personal.”

SD: "I'd listen to them if I were you. I'm sure you don't want your precious little pet to go getting killed now do you?" He was smug. He knew he could be and putting up a front was a better route then acting scared. He knew he had the control here so why "act" for the sake of making the animal more comfortable.

JM: Jesse fought hard against the men on his back. But his exhaustion combined with the cold feel of steel on his skull kept him pinned against the bed. The blankets nearly suffocating him with dander. He could hear Hanzo roar and feel the bed jostle from the dragons lunge but he couldn't See him. He wanted so badly to turn his head and look into Hanzo's eyes. Tell him it was all going to be okay. But, it wasn't in the cards.

JM: "Don't listen to um, Darlin'. Rip his throat out." Jesse kicked up his legs trying his best to put the long hours of wading through mud for lotus root count for something.

HS: And Hanzo was more than ready to do just that, as he lodged the blade of the knife deep into their chest, missing their lungs by mere inches. Instantly, his claws were splayed to follow up by doing exactly what Jesse said to do. In a matter of seconds, Hanzo’s thinking became very very simple, and very desperate. He wasn’t about to go back to the way things were. He wasn’t about to let people like this control his life again, not about to let go of what he had built with Jesse. He would die before letting all of this go just to return to his old life. And that desperation showed in the way his pupils slitted and his lips drew back to bare his fangs

EX: Looking up, he stared as blood bloomed from the dragon’s hand around the hilt of its knife. He supposed they should have been more prepared for the beast to be all the more aggressive, even in a human form bearing offspring. With a huff, he and his partner put on more pressure to subdue the man under them, grunting as a kick made contact with his leg. “Tell that beast to stand down! We don’t have to keep you alive and if he keeps pulling that shit we don’t have to keep him alive either!”

JM: At the threat of Hanzo's life, true fear grew in his mind. What did they mean they didn't need him alive? They were planning on selling him. Even if in this situation there wasn't anyway he was getting out alive he wanted Hanzo to live. ...unless they were going to slaughter him and pull his children..No. "No.Don't- Ya' can't do that. You'll kill um," He began to panic. True desperation setting in. The full reality slapping him in the face like a thousand ton of bricks. "ALRIGHT." Jesse stilled. If things went on and that man under the dragon died. These idiots would just slaughter them both and leave their children nothing but orphans and slaves. He didn't want that. They needed at least their mother to bring them into the world. He didn't want his children to be like him. "Han ya' gotta go with um. I promise I'll come after ya'. I'll save ya'. You know I ain't ever lied to you."

SD: "Aw, Almost sounds like you care for this creature. Wait don't tell me these are [italic] your children inside him[/italic]? Ha, thats rich. Beauty and the Beast or should I say Bastard and the Beast. These pups are gonna go for a fortune! Mixed heritage an all. Ya might wanna listen to him, Beast. Don't want these fine little ones growing up alone now do you?" He wanted the dragon alive. More money that way.

HS: Claws made contact with the bare flesh of their throat, but went no further than skin. His movements halted, but his mind still raced, teeth still bared and heart pounding. With just a flick of the wrist Hanzo could so easily cut through the jugular and one man would be down. But this person...they didn’t even react. Hardly even flinched with the blade of a knife lodged in their chest, still smirking that sickening smirk and saying vile things to him and the love of his life. He wanted to so bad. Wanted nothing more in the world than to shut this person’s horrible mouth by showing them how much trouble it could get them into. The only thing that stopped him was Jesse, his voice just barely reaching his ears, but only just enough to make him stop. He knew it would get him in more trouble, but...just the idea. Just surrendering to these men, and Jesse letting him do so. He knew..knew why...but it just hurt. Breaths coming out in broken pants, the dragon stilled, staring at the person before him no longer with ferality but with hurt, fear, helplessness. The very thought just made his chest tighten and nausea to settle in his stomach.

SD: "Good boy,Now. Edmund take our fine guest down to their new seat we have set up for them. I've got one more thing I want to get before we go." Sigmund walked over to the wall and picked up the cage with the weasels in it. "These little guys will fetch us a nice bit of gas money for the road back. I thank you for your kindness, sir. Enjoy life." He laughed and started walking out the door.

HS: It hurt. Hurt so much, Hanzo had no idea what to do at first. It was still all he could do not to lash out and take his deadly claws across someone’s throat, but as it were, Hanzo was expected to simply stay still, stay quiet, and let these men simply walk him away from the life he thought he’d finally had within his clutches. It made him physically nauseous to turn with Edmund’s direction towards the door, glancing back at Jesse one last time, then watching them pick up the cage with the weasels scurrying around inside in a panic. Then he found his voice again. “Stop! You don’t need them leave them alone!”

JM: Hearing nothing but silence from Hanzo hurt more than an wound he could remember ever having. With each step the man Edmund took as he dragged away the only true happiness he'd ever known he could feel his heart cracking. "I'll protect ya'." Lies. He could save his own hide, let alone save a fucking dragon. "There are law's now.", Lier. He knew more than anyone little scratch law's like that would stop bastards like these men. He was a lier and a cheat. He'd swindled his way into Hanzo's heart with sweet words and false promises. And the truth was that alone hurt the most. It hurt more than the pains of his phantom limb. Soon his tears dribbled down into the cotton of his pillow. A whisper barely audible left his lips, "please don't take them from me," He meant his Hanzo and his beautiful babies but the hunter had a better idea. The dragon moan and beg as the weasels were lifted and thrashed about in their cage.

SD: "Aw now don't cry. Here, I"ll leave ya one just to say thank you for being so kind and handing over that nice piece of property to us." Sigmund then gripped the black weasel around it's tiny throat and pulled it out of the cage, tossing it down onto Jesse's body. The thing righted itself and zipped up to the man's hair curling into it. "Alright men. Move out" This had been just too easy. He'd expected so much more from the infamous Hi Jesse McCree and his dragon but, it seemed they'd tricked themselves into a false sense of safety. Lucky for him. The man stooped out into the pitch black night and lit a cigar. The glow lighting his face like the fires of hell. As the dragon was escorted out and placed in the magically enhanced steel and rattled the muzzle of his rifle against the bars. "Your going to look so pretty on my auction stand. Think you could smile?" Enough chit chat. He turned and got on his horse. An all white stallion that almost glowed in the darkness. "Head out!" He commanded and the group disappeared into the trees headed for their base.

HS: The night became a blur. It was all too much, all too painful, all too sickening. Watching Jesse’s heartbreak moments before losing sight of him, the frozen air against his skin and the dirt under his feet, the cage that awaited him and welcomed him right back into the life he thought he could leave behind. He couldn’t find words, couldn’t find tears enough to properly express the dread that overcame him. He could only hear his breathing among the hollering men, only stare in a daze as the bars of his cage were rattled and his captors assaulted him with promises of misery. And as the door slammed closed, Hanzo’s reverie seemed to break like a bubble. The world came back into focus, and like a ton of bricks Hanzo’s mind suddenly comprehended the sheer weight of the pain he was in. He let out a howl that filled the air with a dreadful grief, a cry that was so desperate, the cry of a dragon who once had happiness after a lifetime of misery knowing just how easily it was stolen from him. It was so easy. His vision blurred with tears as they coated his cheeks, his chest wracked with sobs as he tried with all the strength in his body to open the door again, pry the bars open, break the lock anything. And he couldn’t. Hanzo Shimada has been rendered weak, contained, property. Desperately, he reached through the bars for the weasel’s cage. They didn’t deserve this either, and if he could free someone, he would.

SD: The sounds of success from that metal cage were like music to his ears as they travelled down the road. It was only a days ride to their base of operations and the auction was scheduled to be in approximately four days. He could wait but Damn if he wasn't excited. He'd be set for life once this sell broke. 'Might keep one o’ them pups for myself'. A good idea. It'd be a very rare and unique pet and it'd be well trained. Not like its mother. Such an ungrateful beast. He slammed his rifle against the cage to quiet the beasts cries. "Shutup, Your giving me a headache." of course he could always tranq it but, he wanted to avoid that in the prospect of hurting the unborn offspring.

JM: The sheets under him felt sickening on his hot skin as he laid on the bed. He knew if he moved, if he got up and tried to go after them, he'd be shot dead where he stood. His heart laid shattered and leaking on the ground beside him as he heard Hanzo's cries echo from the forest beyond their home. Even death would have been better than this pain. After what felt like hours, when the house had grown cold and silent he finally lifted himself from the bed, springs squeaking. Udon rolled out from where they'd been curled against his head. The sweet thing didn't deserve this either. It yipped and loaped over to his knees and crawled into his lap looking up at him with those beady eyes. He stood with the weasel on his shoulder and walked to the heart to light it. As the fire grew as did his rage. It lite like a burning fury. A spark to a bone dry field that lit up like the fires of hell. This wasn't over. They'd grown soft it was true, but those men had forgotten who he was and he wasn't about to let them forget. With sure steps the man went to the green house and pulled out the metal box holding his prized Peacekeeper. With another, he called Genji and then Gabe and Ana. The air rattled around him as he stood in front of the hearth. His eye taking on a long nearly forgotten glare. 'The Deadeye' would be paying Sigmund a visit.

HS: It had been hours in that cage. Hours spent crying, freezing, struggling and all but thrashing against the confines of the bars around him. A snarl was flashed in response to the obnoxious threats and demands, but he became quieter anyway, more for his own sake than theirs. The emotional trauma would not be helped by straining himself with such physical distress and lashing out. This certainly couldn’t be good for the little ones either. At least, he supposed, he’d manage to free the little weasel into the forest somewhere by prying apart the thin bars of their cage. He wondered at the weasel’s abilities to track their way back to their home, or if it would just live the rest of its life in freedom. At least it would be freed from the clutches of such vile people. From then on, it was hours and hours more. Hours of pain, heartbreak, cold, crying, discomfort from the cold hard cage. A million things raced through Hanzo’s mind, but eventually, his body couldn’t handle the stress of it all, and he wore himself down. He’d tried sitting on his knees in order for his stomach to settle comfortably between them with hope of finding some way to sit comfortably, but to no avail. The worst thing yet though was the cold. These men atop their horses were layered with furs and warm jackets, but Hanzo, all he had was the single thin kimono he’d worn to bed, and nothing else. The cold stung like knives and had him shivering non stop after the second hour outside, and he couldn’t lean against the bars without being bitten by the sharp chill of the metal. Eventually, his hands and arms and legs became numb, as did his face, as he tucked himself into a corner, holding his stiff and trembling arms around the only warmth he had left. The two little bundles inside him were safe, he hoped. Hanzo did all he could to make sure they did not experience even a touch of the things he felt.

SD: Thankfully the beast quieted down after the first hour. If not he would of had to tranq the dumb thing. Sadly he'd been just to prideful and let that thing release his little pet from the cage he swiped it in And after he'd been generous enough to let the other one say with that man of his. Just sad. After a short days right through the early spring cold Sigmund and his men pulled up to their base of operations. A large old plantation home. It had a wide range of land around it. Help keep people from poking their nose in too deep where it wasn't wanted. Just how he liked it. The house was a perfect location for the auction and the large barn and slave houses were ideal for keeping the merchandise prior to sale. "Take him to that second house over there with the red shudders. He needs to stay a bit comfortable. Don't want it miscarrying." After making sure his men took good care of that dragon he walked into the house, Edmund close on his heels and sat down in the parlor. Lighting another cigar and taking up a glass of scotch. "How much do you think that thing will bring us? The last almost hit three million. This ones carrying. I'm going to bet at least twice that." 

***

JM: It took about a days time for Gabe and Ana to arrive. Genji came within hours. The dragon so riled up he refused to change. Just stalked the perimeter of the homestead and wiped the wind around the house. Jesse took his time slow. Shiny and oiling Peacekeeper to keep her ready and his mind focused. As the two walked into the room he stood to greet them. His chest only slightly relieved to have Gabriel here and at his side. As well as Ana. The Egyptian Shaman would be a huge help in handling the men surrounding this bastard. "Hey, good to see you. Sorry it can't be on better terms. Thank you."

GR: “I’m sorry too, mijo.” Was the only thing Gabe really could say to the poor man. He had a wife of his own at home, always waiting for his return, a couple little ones to come home to as well. He remembered every day watching them grow and watching after his beloved during the process. Every day was difficult, but all was worth it in the end. He couldn’t begin to imagine the agony of waiting twelve months for two little ones, only for the mother to be stolen away right out of bed just like that. It was a horrific thought. “Just point me to the bastard who’s brains I have to blow.”

AA: "Hello, Jesse. I would ask why you have called me here but I fear I already know. My ability to see future events could indeed prove useful. Gabriel. I expect you to at least plan as you always do. Not to go running in shotguns smoking. For what's at stake here we must be prepared." Ana walked over to the kitchen and started a pot of tea to boil. "I will answer the question I already know you are going to ask," She turned to Jesse and cupped his hand with in hers. "Yes, they will be born tomorrow. No we will not get there in time. But I assure you. They will live." She turned and took the pot off the stove as it began to scream pouring a cup for them all. "Should we not bring that dragon in to discuss this as well?"

JM: "Genji won't calm down enough to come inside. He will have to listen along the way. Gabriel can tell you enough how he works best on the fly." Jesse took his cup within his took tight grip and took a sip. He knew better than to argue with Ana. The heartache in his chest only worsened as he listened to Ana's words. To not be there for his children's birth would be like gutting himself and for Hanzo to have to go through it alone it was more than he could allow himself to think on. For now, he had to keep his mind focused. They had a job to do. "Alright. I'll start."

***

HS: The place where he lived for one of the worst nights of his entire life was...less than desirable. This little slave house he was thrown into was not much better than being outdoors. His limbs were still rendered practically useless from the ride here, and he hardly managed to even walk the short distance to get there. He was all but carried, and thrown inside the small space before the door was slammed shut and locked. He couldn’t stay on the floor, of course, and thank goodness it seemed “a bit comfortable” meant he got blankets and a bed, which he took immediate advantage of. There was also a fireplace, but it was small and full of ashes that had been burnt out long ago. Hanzo made his way into bed and curled up under as many layers of covers as he could, still shivering but at least covered. From then on, there was silence. Silence, darkness, time for thought and ultimately, more tears.

SD: "Be sure to feed that dragon. I don't want it dying before the auction." He hoped his men weren't as stupid as they were making themselves out to be. If so he would be the one that would have to care for the damned handicapped creature. That creature and one other would be the pride of the auction. A true phoenix. It had been a hard trial to get his hands on one. Had to sacrifice eight of his men to a cliff side to capture it but, it was in that very same slave house and it would stay that way until three days passed.

HS: Hanzo didn’t sleep a wink for the rest of the night, and we’ll into the next day. The night was torture. He was still freezing and shivering under the blankets he’d cocooned himself in, and still couldn’t lay comfortably with his painfully swollen stomach in the way. Painfully, because he felt his very first contraction in the early morning. It was small and barely there, but it was there. And the feeling made his heart sink, his only saving grace being that it wouldn’t happen again for a little while. At some point he couldn’t bear the cold, and had to force himself out of bed in order to seek a better source of heat as the sun came out. As he crossed the room, limbs stiff and hands trembling around his stomach, he felt the warmth he needed desperately, but it didn’t come from the tiny window. The door on the other side of the room, the one that didn’t lead outside. He didn’t care if there were other traffickers on the other side with a roaring fire, he needed the heat. Finally, he got the door unlocked, and pushed it open

ED: The brute of a man walked up the small porch of the slave house carrying a tray of roast goat leg. It was the burnt piece ‘cause no one else wanted it but, Sig' wanted this beast to have the good stuff. Edmund wasn't the smartest of men, his twin got all the brains but he was lucky enough to get the brawn. Which made him enough use to not get thrown away like his brother did with most his men. The iron key he pulled out to unlatch the old lock was heavy in his palm and as he walked into the slave house he stopped the beast wasn't in his room. The divider door was swung open. "Damnit, I told that idiot to lock that door."

HS: The warmth that flooded Hanzo’s being was heavenly. The room was toasty, bordering on hot, once his eyes met the sun in the room that was what he could immediately recognize as a phoenix. For a moment, Hanzo stared, almost in disbelief. The creature had been here all along and he'd just spent all night freezing his ass off. But in the same breath, why on earth did the poor thing not escape itself? It must have the power to. After a moment, Hanzo tried to find his voice. He couldn't

HS: He wanted to say something to the poor thing, only managing to force out a quiet "hello". Without much else he could do, Hanzo carefully stepped into the room, wincing slightly as he did, and ready to finally bask in a little bit of warmth. But right before he could do that, Hanzo was startled out of his thoughts by the front door swinging open and one of the voices of the men reached his ears all to familiarly. It sent an immediate spike through his stomach and closed up his throat as he spun around to face the man, a glare already plastered onto his face. Pure, unabashed hatred. An expression that suited his face, it seemed. He grit his teeth against the pain, resting his claws over his stomach again. Another contraction, and this time much worse. Hanzo all but groaned quietly, which he tried to turn into a growl as the tightness slowly subsided.

ED: He didn't know if his brother would want the beasts mingling. If anything they could end up injuring the other and he really would like that. "Get your hide back to your bed." The hulk of a man strode across the small room, his boots making the floorboard creak with age. "I brought you your damn food now eat." He shoved the leg into the beasts chest and grabbed a hold of its arm throwing it back into its half of the slave house.

HS: Hanzo was hardly caught surprise by the rough treatment, expecting it immediately from such a large man, but stumbled nonetheless and fumbled with the leg...which he didn’t actually expect. His top heavyweight made him nearly fall against the wall, caught by surprise at the strength of the man, pulling a startled grunt from the dragon. This turned into a whimper, however, as the movement jostled his stomach and brought on yet another contraction. Immediately he dropped the food, gritting his teeth in pain as his hand flew to the source of the pain. Hanzo tried to catch his breath, tried to get the pain to subside, tried overall not to allow himself to show such vulnerability in front of such a brute of a man. Alas, however, all of Hanzo’s worst fears came true in the next moment as the pain brought him to his knees, and with it, a wet feeling between his legs, causing his eyes to snap open in horror.

ED: "Oh what now?" The damned thing had sat on the floor as he'd tried to move it. When he went to pull it back to its room he noticed the pool of blood and liquid around its legs. Alarm bubbled to life in his mind and he pulled away. "shit," he was not going to get caught here with a bleeding item. He turned and hightailed it out of the slave house only barely locking it as he did. The beasts could kill each other for all he cared. He would blame it on another man.


	14. Feathering hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter contains depictions of child labor/birth as well as violence.
> 
> Also, PX = Phoenix

PX: Her feathers rustle with each harp of amusement as she watch the man with a fragile heart storm from the cabin. It would be too soon when she saw him next. Being captured and imprisoned here wasn't her greatest regret but...it couldn't have been avoided. She had sacrificed herself in place of her hatchlings. Now, however newborns were soon to be in her presence again all too soon. With her mind's eye she could see the dragon as they brought it here far before he had pushed the barrier between them free, and the two little souls he carried. What surprised her however was that he was a shifter. It had been many life cycles since she'd last met one of his kind.

 

PX: He had been a great beast and traveler. Strong and willful. However, this one laid at her feet bleeding and broken on the cusp of tears was a far cry from even his kindreds shadow and he needed her help.

HS: Hanzo didn't even want to look at the beautiful creature before him while reduced to such a vulnerable and gruesome state. He knew of the phoenix's abilities to know about people, to see into the lives and pasts. He was ashamed to know what he used to be, and what he had become now. Truly it was humiliating, and he didn't expect them to help either. With a struggled groan, Hanzo pulled himself stiffly to his feet, gripping his stomach through another contraction as he forced himself across the room and into bed, rolling onto his back. His breath came out heavy, shaking with fear and despair. He would give birth to the little bundles that he and Jesse had been waiting and preparing so much for and for such a long time in the captivity of traffickers, in a slave house, cold and alone. They did not deserve such a disgraceful welcome into the world. Not to mention, hanzo knew absolutely nothing about giving birth, never seen it, never experienced it. He could ruin everything if he did it wrong, but he didn't even have a choice, did he?

PX: She felt pity for the young child. Being forced to be in such a cruel place to give birth to his soon to be children. As prideful as dragons are it would do him at least some good to calm and think of what they needed in this moment. It is fortunate for the little ones and their mother that she is here with them. And that she feels kind of heart enough to lend them her aid. As she raises her wings her crimson and vermillion feathers rustle and shiver in the sunlight as it rises. With a gentle gust she lands gracefully on the bed next to her fellow being. She bows her head in greeting the crown of violet and turquoise feathers on her head swaying as she does. They needed to put him in a birthing position at the very least, less the child be lodged and all would be lost. With her wings she coaxed at the dragon legs and shoulders as gently as she could, trying not to scare the other.

HS: Hanzo could only watch with wide, worried eyes as the other creature approached him. She was gorgeous without a doubt, and for that reason Hanzo felt inferior, unworthy of receiving such an intrusive kind of aid from such a creature. He would have argued, suggesting such, if not for another contraction that seized up his muscles and forced a quiet groan from between his gritted teeth. Silently, Hanzo caught the gist of what she wanted him to do and followed her guidance, sitting up on the single flat pillow folded up under his back, and lifting his knees. The last thing he wanted was to do this in front of a stranger. He'd already almost had reservations about doing it in front of Jesse of all people. He is a proud creature, after all. But like everything about the situation, he didn't have a choice, it seemed.

PX: He did well to respond to her guidance. Once they'd let him breath for a moment she needed to keep him calm and teach him to breath through the contractions. It would be painful and difficult to teach without speech but, she could do it. Slowly she lifted her wings as she expanded her chest and lowered them as she exhaled. Breathe child

PX: It would still be several hours til the time came to push but, it was wise to practice.

HS: Hanzo understood the gesture, and followed accordingly. His breathing he discovered was labored just slightly, causing a shudder in his breath from all the strain that was on him emotionally and physically. It was still cold, but thankfully not quite so with the Phoenix standing so near. The dragon’s hooked claws made their homes in the mattress, tearing holes in the old thing in an attempt to brace himself against the pain of each passing contraction. It would be a while, he knew, and he wanted to take the time while he could to breathe out a quiet thanks to the generous creature. “I..th-thank you...”

PX: At least he was gracious enough to thank her. Not that she expected it from him, but it was appreciated. She took pity on him, even though her knowledge gave her the foresight he would not take kindly if he knew this. Dragon's were such prideful creatures after all. He was in so much pain and it showed on the hard lines on his face. The sharpness of his features only giving him an even more displeasure look. To help ease the strain before it could end up killing him, she leaned in draping her head over the others and turned her eye towards the others face and motioned for him to open his mouth. Her tears then came gold drops of liquid that dripped from her eyes and into the others mouth. Phoenix tears were known for their healing properties and It was all she could do to help him with his trial.

HS: Hanzo did as he was directed, prying his sharp teeth apart stiffly. At least, that’s what he assumed he was to do, however strange it seemed. Well, strange until he saw the beautiful gold liquid beading from her eyes and spill from her face with a few beats of those long eyelashes. As it fell upon his tongue, Hanzo swallowed thickly, the gold tasting like salty sweet sunshine. Almost immediately, a comfortable warmth filled his being, the the pain subsided like it was never there. The heavenly feeling drew a heavy sigh from the dragon. After such a long time of pain, a little relief was more than welcomed. Probably required, by the phoenix's judgement, otherwise he’d keel over from his own stress. He could still feel the pressure, the clench of each contraction, but it didn’t hurt nearly as badly. He breathed out another thanks to the generous phoenix

PX: With a bow of her head she accepted the gratitude and then settled down into a nesting position. The wait would not be so gruesome for either of them now. But, time passes slowly and the sun seemed to crawl across the sky much faster than she expected. With each passing hour the dragon's contractions grew closer. At first they were just once an hour, now they were every few minutes. The time of birth was nearly upon them both. She mourned the fact she had no human form as the dragon did to help with the trial to come. But, alas there was no time for such things.

PX: She stood and made her way to the footboard of the bed in hopes to guide the dragon through the first birth.

HS: If anything, Hanzo was grateful for the long period of wait. It was physically tolling of course, between the contractions straining his entire torso and the anticipation, but it was also just rest. The room was not warm, and he laid in a bed, as opposed to the past day he’d been going through. And it was quiet too. The Phoenix couldn’t talk, and he didn’t want to, and that was just fine by him. Eventually though, it became taxing, and he began to wish it to be over as the contractions became more severe and even more constant. He knew for sure the time was coming near when the Phoenix made her way to the foot of the bed, and he had to resist the urge to close his legs to spare her the sight. That, however, was rendered impossible as a particularly painful contraction crashed through his body and forced a pained groan from the dragon. He took this as a cue to start breathing like he was told to, going back to digging holes into the mattress.

PX: He was doing well for not having done this before. That she could only assume but, it was evident by how he carried himself. As he began to breath as she'd directed she ducked her head and saw a new strain of red spilling onto the bed. It was time, the child's head had moved into the birth canal. The dragon needed to push. The great Phoenix stretch her wings and sounded to gain the dragons attention. Once she had it, she took her wings in a very human like gesture to press on her own stomach hoping he would get her message. Her intelligence was no less than human, well more than but, she rarely lowered herself to gestures so primal.

HS: Hanzo understood the gesture well enough. He anticipated it anyway, knowing at least that part of the birthing process involved a lot of pushing. Now, he supposed, was time to do that. Sucking in another deep breath, the dragon braced himself, then pushed with a strained growl that ended up becoming a pained groan. It was difficult, and sweat was already beginning to bead on his forehead. He'd always imagined that during this moment, he would be at home under the curtain of the bed, or in Angela's clinic in town, with the hand of the love of his life to hold on to for dear life. He had none of those things, and suddenly realized how much he would be putting these little ones through by birthing them. They would be sold once they were in the world, auctioned off, slaughtered even. He dreaded every minute of what should have been the happiest moment of his life as he pushed and pushed. After the fourth push, tears began to gather in his eyes, and his fifth push became a distraught sob.

PX: The poor thing was succumbing to his thoughts, there was no time for that now. If he did not focus his children would suffocate in his body and die. The phoenix lifted herself into the air, she let the last light of the sun burn through her body and fill the room. A piercing cleansing light flooded the house and left no shadow to hide in, not even in the dragons mind. "Calm yourself, Child. You must focus. I am here with you. Please do not despair." She used her store of magic to speak to Hanzo through their minds. It took a great amount of concentration and power thus she tried to avoid it at almost all costs, but that cost did not out weight the lives of the little ones yet to be born into this cruel world.

HS: The sudden flash of light made Hanzo near flinch, startled by the sheer blindingness of it, of his for the sudden warmth and calm that it washed over him. The phoenix's words echoed in the dragon's head like that of a powerful goddess, leaving him trembling, eyes closed tight, but in awe. He'd never spoken to a phoenix before, or had one speak to him, that is. He could feel the depression alleviated from his poor mind, if only for a minute to allow it to be cleared, and his heart became set once more. He understood the message. Hanzo would not allow himself to succumb to his own misery when he had to bring these lives into the world. With a shaky breath, Hanzo simply nodded, took a deep breath in and pushed again

PX: After her message was received the dragon thankfully calmed and within the next push the child's head became visible amongst all the blood and viscera. She kept her pace with each breath. The hardest part had come but it would pass and things would settle until the next child was ready. With a graceful motion of her wings she lifted her form and a blanket into place, ready to catch the child.

HS: Hanzo couldn’t imagine the pain he would be under if it weren’t for the phoenix’s grace and generosity. Even now, the dragon could feel his body straining, tremors running up and down his limbs and back as he just kept pushing even without the phoenix’s guidance. By now he could feel it, and wanted it out of him more than anything now. He grit his teeth and gripped the sheets in a death grip that would surely have the thing torn to shreds, growling and groaning in pain. Soon, it was all worth it, when finally emerged a small, squirming, whimpering bundle that was shaped like a human, but patched with tiny pink scales and just barely an intimation of two little bumps on its head, and teeny tiny claws just barely that of a needle. A little girl.

PX: Truly the small thing was unique but beautiful in its very own way. The scales were so pure and clear they were almost translucent. She would grow to be a true beauty. But, putting that aside she needed to begin taking her first breaths. Thus far all she had managed was a few small whimpers and it was clear that flem and mucus were blocking any passage of air. With a bit of alarm the Phoenix nuzzled her feathered head into the mouth and nose of the fresh newborn in hopes to clear it.

HS: Hanzo watched with sudden alert as the tiny little thing was taken into the wings of the Phoenix, his eyes widening and the tears in the corners of them finally falling. For a moment everything was silent apart from his breathless panting. That was her. His little child. His own offspring, his own bundle of joy, he and Jesse’s child. A little girl that mirrored his traits in the purest, tiniest, most fragile way. She was perfect. His chest shuddered as he breathed through the lump in his throat, watching her take her first cries as the Phoenix cleared her little nose and mouth. They were just the tiniest of cries, barely even a voice. Hanzo would have reached for her, tried to even, when the feeling from only moments earlier returned at full force, forcing the dragon back down against the pillow.

PX: Thankfully, she was able to clear the child's airway of any obstruction and her first cries though quiet in comparison to many newborns were there, each in take of air and exhale a soft sound to the world telling it she lives. After taking care to push the child against its mother's side and wrap it haphazardly in one of the more dry blankets she took care to return to her place at the foot of the bed. The next child would come sooner now that the first had opened the way.

PX: The Phoenix was diligent even covered in fluids as she was. Her feathers still shined and she refused to lose even an ounce of composure.

HS: The little noises coming from his baby were like music to to Hanzo’s ears. A reminder to the world that his offspring lived in this world, breathed her own breaths, and is oh so very new and fragile. The dragon’s heart melted as he felt the weight of the child that was hardly any at all in his big strong arms. She was dwarfed by them, nestled into his arm like the tiny little bean she was. But Hanzo couldn’t live out the moment yet. He could hardly hold her yet, afraid of crushing her in his grip as he was wracked with another reminder that he had a task to complete. He whimpered only briefly, then grit his teeth, his arm held protectively around his child as his claws dug once more into the mattress and he pushed. He pushed like his life depended on it, and it did, because if he didn’t see this little one’s twin breathing and alive with her he might lose himself.

PX: As the dragon refocused on the task at hand the phoenix soon could see the next new soul peeking out. It was not like its sibling however. Much thinker in form. With a few laborious pushes the baby slipped free and out into the work crying its little lungs out. The sounds were more of a shrill cry than a gentle bellow like the others. This one had beautiful scales as well, all up and down its body. She took great care to place it near its sibling and within the mothers reach.

PX: but even though his cries were strong, this child however was weak. Frail in comparison to its sibling. She feared they would not make it through the night.even though she'd lived many year and seen many of tragedy she could not bring herself to just stand by and watch.

HS: With tears renewed in his eyes, Hanzo took hardly a moment to catch his breath as he turned to look down at the two little ones. The two little twins, his very own pride and joy. And yet they hardly even looked alike. The smallest of smiles found its way into the dragon's expressions despite everything. As he took whatever sheets were readily available to him, swaddling the two as snug as he could possibly manage, cooing and hushing their cries softly, he could not help it. There was no way in heaven and earth that Hanzo could possibly look upon these two without some semblance of a smile on his face. Could not help it despite his fatigue, his pain, the slave house, the chilled air or the imminence of misery. These were his own. The second twin with its strong cries looked much like a dragon, unlike the other. Its body was longer, curled in on itself more, big closed eyes atop a tiny beaked snout, all pink translucent scales. They were perfect, and Hanzo held the little bundles close like his life depended on it.

HS: But in the back of his mind begged his attention towards one terrible, awful truth that Hanzo felt sick to even acknowledge. His little dragon, its strong cries betraying the truth of its strength. They were the weakest, a frail little thing that trembled in his arms. His tears continued to fall, with less happiness in them.

PX: She had lived over 8000 years and after so long. After living so many lives, dying and being reborn she was at the end them. It was a truth she knew even before coming here. She'd fulfill her life's purpose and brought her babies into this world to take her place. She had only come here to perhaps spite those greedy humans as they watched her corpse burst into flames for the final time...not to come back. But, now she knew she had been brought here for this reason. She would give up this last bit of her final life to fan the flames of another. With a turn of her neck she plucked one of her tail feathers and placed it into the mane on the weakest child. It glowed a bright white and became one with their skin. The translucent pink scales around it gaining a slight orangey tinge to them. Finally, she turned to the dragon bowing her head and wishing him good luck. Then fire erupted from her feet quickly engulfing her body and leaving nothing but sparkling ashes on the floor. But, amongst the ashes was a single small flame. No larger than the flicker of a candle. It slowly made its way to the feather within the childs main and melted into the fibers within it. And then everything was still.

HS: Despite the way his instincts screamed at him under such duress, holding his newborns in his arms for the first time and not daring let a single other soul come anywhere near touching a hair on their heads, Hanzo only watched. He was tense with eyes wide with tears and worry, but he watched, and let the ever so gracious and gentle phoenix do her work as she graced his child with one of her very own feathers. He did not know quite exactly what the feather would do. Not until he witnessed the spectacle before him that few being on this earth would be blessed to witness. Hanzo watched with his very own eyes as the phoenix drew her last breath, nearly blinding him with her final light, and faded away into the still air of the old slave house. Every part of her ash. Every part except the little glimmer of life that she had graced his very own child with. A life that she so generously offered to a dying one instead. Hanzo was left breathless, awestruck by the scene, his trembling breaths the only sound filling the room thereafter. Not even the twins made a sound apart from their own tiny breaths, and the tiniest of whimpers. It was as if the heavens opened up upon them in the form of a god like creature, and made the world stand still in awe, even the newborns who couldn't even see it. After a silent few breaths, Hanzo just stared down at his blessed children, and places a gentle kiss on each of their tiny heads.

HS: "thank you..."

 

***

SD: When it got to him that Edmund had neglected to feed the damned dragon. He simply sighed and word had it there was a rumor making its rounds that he had ran from the slave house like an idiot, almost forgetting to lock the door. I wasn't anything very surprising or out of the ordinary. Edmund was a coward and used the leverage he had as "the brother" to sleeze out of trouble. Sigmund knew that of course but, he let him get away with it. Family was just like that. So, his suspicions about his temporary prisoners in said house weren't peaked until the next night. A piercingly bright light flooded the plantation mansion and office he was relaxing back in at the time. And that was strange. He hated strange. Usually, if any of his items went acting up out of the ordinary. It meant trouble. He snatched up the gold plated handle of his rifle and loaded it with three tranquilizer darts. A few short barks at his men and he had one on each should as their black leather boots crunched the dirty and grass on their way to the house in question.

HS: Hanzo could immediately recognize the all too familiar sound of heavy boots crunching the frozen grass underfoot. The sound always made his ears perk up on alarm, and he lifted his head quickly away from his new infants. He knew if would be all he could do not to lash out at the mere sight of those men in the same room as his very own offspring, but he also knew that such actions would only make things worse. Moving frantically and fighting against the pain of his completely spent body, Hanzo bunched up the sheets that were covered in blood, doing everything he could to make sure he left only the white sheets visible, and keeping himself underneath of them so they couldn’t see his bloodied clothes either. Then for the little ones. He moved both, ever so carefully but quickly, underneath the balled up sheets before laying on top of them as if he were desperately curled up to sleep. He would never put his full weight on the twins, or put them somewhere he knew they couldn’t breathe. The thin sheets would do well enough for the time they would be under them. Hanzo has barely finished by the time the two men came into the room, and he knew it would be a long shot for them not to notice anything suspicious, but it was worth a shot, and he hoped they would decide not to care less and leave sooner than later.

SD: The door to the slave house came open with a crack and squeak of its hinges. His men went in first as a precaution but he soon followed in behind them. The room was much the same as when eve he'd last seen it, which had been a few days ago. However, as he passed the threshold into the bone chilling room the dragon was being kept in an acrid stench assaulted his nose. The unmistakable scent of blood filled the tiny room. The beast laid on the bed curled up around a bundle of sheets. "Check the other room. Secure that bird." Sigmund crossed the distance between him and the beast rifle first. "Don't tell me you offed yourself." He poked the beasts side with the barrel of his rifle checking for its level of activity.

EX: "Sir, the bird is gone." Sigmund heard one of the men say from across the house. Only when the two had returned to stand over the bed did he notice the mound of ashes on the damaged wood panel flooring. Now that made him mad. "You little shit," His rifle came down hard onto the dragons skull, "Where is my Phoenix." The chick that came from those ashes had to be somewhere in this house. "Pull him up, and check the damn bed."

HS: Hanzo didn’t dare move, not at first. He wasn’t going to pretend to be asleep, that would be a wasted effort, but he wouldn’t dare move in response to any prodding or yelling. He wouldn’t dare move away from his little ones, gods forbid the men found out about them. Hanzo knee to peace himself as well for the fury that was sure to come from the realization that the Phoenix was gone, but there is never a good way to prepare for an ear ringing blow to the head. Hanzo flinches and grit his teeth, grunting in pain and holding his head as he felt just a little hint of blood seeping through his already disgusting hair. Hanzo tried to speak, tried to answer him truthfully, it was cut off by a sharp force on his arm that threatened to pull him off the bed completely. The alarms went off in Hanzo’s head, and he yelled out, tugging his arm back and immediately putting them around the bundles he protected so dutifully. If the infants were found, and they would be, Hanzo would have them safely in his arms. When he was pulled on a second time, this time by two pairs of strong arms, he came up with the bundle of crude swaddling held tight in his arms, absolutely refusing to let go. “The Phoenix is not here! It is dead!”

SD: "They don't die you dumb, bitch." As he raised his rifle again to strict down on the thing he noticed something. Blood dripping down his legs where his ratted up robe had fallen open. Immediately he reached for the lump of sheets in the dragons arms. "Well, well. What do we have here. He ripped back the edge of the bundle with a sickeningly crude rip of the threads. Inside were two, two, baby dragons. All pink scales and soft skin fresh from the womb. He must have just shit them out for them to still be slightly wet. As his eyes searched the two he noticed the feather hanging in the more lizard like ones mane. "So, that bird left you a little gift did it? He reached out to rip the feather from the rats head. It would be at least a penny to make up for the missing bird.

HS: Hanzo looked on in complete horror at the way the man treated his precious bundle that he held so securely and protectively. The tearing of fabric, the crude words, the way he just looked at them as if they had price tags attached to them. Another move and Hanzo would completely lose his shit. And then he did it. Almost as if the world had slowed to a crawl, the man he hated most in the world reached his life taking hand towards his little girl. The light of his life, his own child, touched by this scum of the earth. Hanzo would have none of it. With a ferocious growl and a hiss, the dragon lunged forward and snapped his fangs down on at least two fingers, the taste of blood blooming across his tongue. Then he turned the bundle away from the man, glaring daggers through hairline slits. “don’t you DARE put your hands on her!”

HS: Hanzo hissed out, baring his bow bloodied fangs “if you touch this feather she will die!”

SD: "Shit," He pulled his injured and bleeding hand back. Not a single beast had managed to lose a drop of his blood for nearly twelve years, now in a flash this piece of shit pierced his flawless skin perhaps he'd grown soft for the dragon in human form. Not seeing it as the threat it clearly was. wait, what did it say? his thoughts were paused as he registered what the thing had said. The feather that glowed in the mane of that wrinkly sack of guts was keeping it alive? A Life giving feather? A wicked smile grew across his lips as his mind churned with the knew information. "Then It is worth more than the child itself. Boys restrain him, I have a feather to pluck." That feather would catch him more than the phoenix and dragon shifter combined. All he had to do was get it.

HS: Hanzo’s blood ran cold the moment he saw that terrible, awful smirk that spoke nothing but malice. His grip immediately tightened around the bundles, claws locked in and ready for the fight that was soon to come. Once he felt the tug on his arm again, he pulled back. When he felt fingers gripping his hair, he resisted despite the pain, fangs flashing and ferocious growls erupting from his throat as he thrashed against them, screaming “No!! Don’t you touch her!!!” followed by a slew of frantic Japanese. He felt hands reaching and grabbing towards his own little babies and it sent a jolt through his body, desperate and strong, that pulled him out of their grasps for just a moment. But it was a moment enough. He had the strength to escape them. He just needed to be frantic enough.

SD: The thing fought them hard. Every grab at its arms was met with a thrash and twist against his grip. It was like fighting against the undertow of the ocean. Strong and constant yet, unpredictable. Despite the stupid thing bleeding all over the floor and the exhaustion to blatantly written across its raging face it resisted and quickly, Sigmund ran out of patience. "Grab his feet and pin him!" he yelled at the top of his lung to the men in the room. As they did he grabbed onto the furl of sheets and pulled gaining a hold of one of the little rats. He used the butt of his rifle to swing at the creature. dislodging the wrinkled thing from the sheets. Wrong one. he thought as he saw the thing hanging in his hand.

HS: All the struggle that Hanzo could muster would never be enough to express what he felt to see his own newborn daughter dangling from the hand of a human so wretched, so disgusting that not even death would properly suit his due punishment. The pain he felt was immeasurable, and the things he wanted to do to the man were beyond imagination. But right now, the priority was the safety of his own children, and dammit he was going to succeed. “GET YOUR GODS FORSAKEN HANDS AWAY FROM HER!!” he screamed at the top of his lungs as his struggles became desperate, his movements fueled by the shrill screams that erupted from his babies as they experienced the turmoil that they never deserved. Lunging forward, hanzo snatched up the little one out of the air with his hooked claws, pulling as desperately as he could without damaging its fragile skin. He managed to pull one of his own legs free, his teeth once more finding sigmund’s hand as he pulled her into his arm where she would be safe

SD: He was about to drop the money bag on the bed and go for the other when his entire hand lit up with pain and his ears rang with the screaming echoing in the tiny house. As he brought his hand up, the entire back layer of skin had been peeled off. His bones and tendons clearly visible through the blood that now flowed out. He howled in pain, raising his rifle and taking aim to shoot the fucking thing when he noticed suddenly the house was shaking. The windows began to shudder and crack. Then, glass shattered and flew through the room spattering into the two men's bodies leaving them nothing but corpses bleeding on the floor. A deafening roar bellowed from outside. One that sent a spike of fear down his spine.

HS: Hanzo had always been ready for death. His entire life had been nothing but one long wait in death row, and now that the opportunity had finally presented itself, he was so afraid of dying. Hanzo looked down the barrel of the gun and the first thing he thought about was his two little children orphaned and passed around in a trafficking ring. If Hanzo died he would be failing everyone he'd only just learned to love. But when death didn't come, Hanzo paused, glancing over to the all too familiar sound of rushing wind, and turning to cover himself before the glass shattered. Finally, the telltale roar, and Hanzo knew he would be free. Knew that the little ones would be safe. They had to be, and Hanzo had so very near lost all hope. Restored by renewed vigor, Hanzo hopped to his feet and made a dash for the door, infants held close to his chest.


	15. Battered heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death - but only temporary.

GS: The winds lashed around him like an uncontrollable hurricane.The scent of blood was thick in his nostrils and it was only due to the cargo on his back that he did not lunge for the slave house mere meters in front of him.

JM: After going over an array of plans all that was left was where. They could ask around and search high and low for those men or Hanzo but, it wasn't gonna come easy that way. Nobody would tell them anything about men as dangerous as that and It'd take too long. Genji was too frazzled to really help any either. It left them with nothing...nothing to track Hanzo down with and it seared Jesse's nerves every second that passed sitting on his ass in that cold house. But, the morning after Gabe and Ana arrived Genji found something near the green house. It was Udon. The red ball was covered in mud and dirt from slinking through the snow and he was..here. Jesse went about picking the little guy up but, it kept jumping down, making a circle on the ground and scampering away. "Now, I ain't got time for this shit, little fella come er' so I can take ya' inside with your brother." He reached down again to pick the weasel up and a flash of pain pricked his finger. Udon had bitten him, ran a circle again and weaseled his way in the same direction. Ana and Gabe soon came out to join him to see what Genji had found.

GR: Gabe really felt truly terrible for the poor man, and for Hanzo himself. A dragon who'd just come out of his fear of the trafficking ring, and his mate, who'd fallen madly in love during their road to recovery and was waiting so patiently to see his children's faces, only for them to be swept right out from between his fingers. The situation, needless to say, was not ideal. It's unfortunate it had to be while the dragon was pregnant too, otherwise he'd be able to bust out of there without a problem. not to mention, even if hanzo does escape and their little team helps him do so, there's no guarantee for the children's lives, gods forbid they are born there. But they had to be smart, tactical. Gabriel knew that, and the room full of highly trained assassins and agents knew that as just well. He was pulled from his thoughts by the alert from the others, something about Genji and the green house, and followed Ana outside to investigate whatever Jess was yelling at. Oh. A weasel..? Didn't they have weasels at their house? As he watched the skittish little thing, the poor thing clearly not belonging in the wild, it reminded him of one of the many dogs he'd had in his lifetime. What an impressive little creature. "...I think it wants you to follow."

JM: "Nah, I-." Was it possible? Does a weasel even have that kind of intelligence? Well if anything it was at least worth finding out. The little thing had been with those bastards and he needed to know how he got free. He didn't want to get his hopes up. But, maybe just maybe. "Alrighty little guy go on." once he said those words Udon took off for the tree line sprinting away only to stop and turn back to make sure he followed. Once he crossed into the trees however he stopped and reached up at a tree. On the tree was a mark, a small white claw mark left by the weasel. Jesse was mift the little thing just wanted to show him a tree? But before he could act on his thoughts Udon slipped off again, going a few yards deeper and reaching up to a new tree also marked.

GR: Gabe followed all the way, feeling almost confident in the little rodent as it darted through the forest and between the trees. He wasn’t always one to put his faith in things, but this little creature acted unusually similar to his dogs back in the day, and he could always trust them. When he saw the second marking, he knew immediately. “...I think we should gear up and be ready then. Little guy’s got a pretty good lead going i’d say.”

JM: "Well, I'll be damned." Udon was the one to be take with Hanzo. If anything it was worth a shot. Damned if a weasel of all things was the one to take them to Hanzo, he'd buy them a lifetime supply of their favorite jerky. "Alright, let's get goin' then." The man then went back in the house and collected his things. Chest armor, Peacekeeper, hat all the gear he would need for the rescue. Upon turning for the door Soba yipped and skittered up behind him. "Alright fine. You can come too." After he had the weasel on his shoulder he made his way out to the yard where Gabe, Ana, and Genji waited. Soba hopped down and ran off to join Udon at the tree line where he waited. From that point on The three flew on Genji's back, following the trail Udon had carved for them. Tree by tree they grew nearer to Hanzo and the bastards that took him.

SD: Sigmund rolled his shoulder back, from where he'd raised it. The blast as knocked him to the ground, he moved to sit up on his elbows. The blood from his men oozing across the floor and staining his pants. A large shard of glass was lodged in his forehead but, not deep. Another spatter of glass shards were embedded deeper into his shoulder and side. His men had taken the brunt of the blast. Before he could recover the beast made a mad dash for the door, the two little rats in tow. "You don't get away from me that easy." His voice was a deep growl. He lifted his rifle and took aim at the dragon as it crossed the threshold out into the open firing two shots straight into its back. Both hitting dead on.

HS: As Hanzo took the full blast of the winter air of the outdoors, wind whipping past his face and through his hair, his eyes practically lit up. There before him was the glimmering emerald green of his brother, big and grand and powerful, something hanzo hadn’t been in far too long. He craved that kind of strength sometime soon. Then there were the figures coming down from his back, two of which he couldn’t recognize, but there. There he was. His beloved, his mate, his Jesse. His protector. He would be safe, and he had faith in his dearest and his brother. Hanzo could almost feel tears in his eyes he was so relieved to have been freed from a fate he was so dreadfully sure of. And it was a good thing too. The relief of merely the chance of being freed had overwhelmed him enough to, for only a short time, distract his mind from the bitterness and sorrow that he felt, and the blame that he had already placed from the moment the betrayal struck his heart like a dagger.

HS: Hanzo opened his mouth, breathing heavy and ready to call out to the man, to yell at the top of his lungs for Jesse, for the sake of himself and most of all his dear newborn children, to tell him they were there and alive. But his voice never left his throat, the only thing escaping being a sharp cry as he felt the force and sharp pain of the darts in his back, causing him to stumble and slow. His arms, holding the semblance of a blanket as tightly around the infants as he could, locked securely around the two and kept them close to his chest. He could feel the serum seeping into his system, could feel his strength weakening, could feel the ground hit his knee as the dragon was brought down.

JM: Seeing Hanzo standing there. Right in front of him after having him ripped away was more than a relief. It was like he'd been drowning and finally he had that sweet first gasp of air entering his lungs. Relieving that crushing weight of longing that had been burning its way through him like a low acting poison. What's more as he slid off the scales of one dragon, his eyes caught the glimmer of anothers. There in Hanzo's arms was a bundle of ripped blood stained sheets and within their folds rested two very small bodies covered in pink shimmering scales...his little buddies...his twins. As his eyes truly set on those little lights of his light his heart burst with love for them more than he ever felt he was capable of and soon he would get to touch them. HOLD them in his own two arms. As he took the first steps forward everything came crashing down as he saw his dragon drop and behind him, the man that had ripped everything from him looking down the barrel of a smoking gun. His blood ran cold as his gaze returned to Hanzo watching as he collapsed with his happiness held tight in his arms.

GS: He watched his brother step out into the open but, that was all he could manage before dozens of men burst out all too quickly. Genji turned his nostrils flared, chest heaving as he thrashed his tail summoning a gust to knock down a group of them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man...Gabe, take out two very large shotguns and blast four men in the chest, leaving them dead. And but a few seconds after Ana, flared with her rifle, sniping down three more and putting the largest to sleep with a well timed sleep dart to the neck before he could manage to grapple her to the ground. It was all happening so fast and before he could turn back to make sure of his brothers safety he saw nothing but the barrel of a smoking gun pointed at him. On the ground rested his brothers body...unmoving and in his arms his two nieces...

GS: His eyes turned a blood red and the dragon roared a bellow so high it shot out the eardrums of the six men standing near him.

HS: A deep and restless sleep overcame Hanzo like a heavy sheet, enveloping him and suffocating him before he even knew what to do. The first thing on his mind were the two little bundles in his arms, the precious cargo that wouldn’t last but a few seconds next to his unconscious form on the ground in the middle of what had become a battlefield. This was no way to enter the world. No way to see the world first hand, and yet....this was the reality. The reality that people are so sick, so evil and cruel, and Hanzo would dare bring two more souls into the hellhole that he lived in. How selfish he’d been. As Hanzo laid limp, his arms locked tight, his eyes remained open, staring into his voiduous thoughts. He stared at Jesse, the man who’d sworn to protect him, fucked him and have him the little ones that Hanzo didn’t deserve, the twins who didn’t deserve to be born two shifters into an awful world that would hunt them for sport. He stared at Genji, his brother, the peacemaker who told him that people no longer did such things, who let Hanzo fall into some kind of sense of safety. If Genji had his way, Hanzo would have forgotten the suffering that his little ones were destined for. This is real. This is what happens to his kind, and to the people who try to say otherwise. Then there were the others. The humans. All around him, humans, cruel, ruthless, vile and disgusting creatures. He would kill every last one if he had the power to do so. And he does. Oh, he’d almost forgotten, that he does, and he can. Hanzo could kill every last human around him, and then his little ones would be safe.

HS: As he stared and seethed and contemplated, tears spilled from the dragon’s eyes as his pupils became hairline slits. His heart had been shattered and his desperation had spilled over the walls of the dam he’d been spending his whole life building. With trembling hands, he renewed his grasp on the infants, the heavy blanket of unconsciousness being tossed aside as he took a deep, fiery breath in and growled out his fury. Slowly, Hanzo lifted himself from the ground, back arched as his scales rippled across his skin and kept going until there was a long tail. A sob wracked his body for the last time, for where there were tears, was now an enraged scream that tore through the air and recounted his stories; his agony, his longing, despair, loss, anger and his love. Hanzo wanted to be free, and from the tiny shell of his human form burst a mighty beast that turned his pained scream into a roar like thunder.

JM: It was all too much, staring at Hanzo's body as it laid there motionless, feeling each second tick by as though time had stopped. He could feel even amongst all the chaos around him, amidst all the death and misery his only thought was,"I'm sorry." his heart throbbed in his chest but, his feet. His body kept moving. Each step bringing him closer and closer to his loved ones and then as he came to a stop over the three bodies that laid at his feet one of them lunged up. Hanzo, his eyes a blaze with a blue fury that set his own soul rippling with life. His arms lashed out on instinct wrapping around the blood soaked sheets and the two within it as the scales ripped down Hanzo's spine and soon the draconic beast stood above him, Roaring in morbid thirst for death and revenge. Something that he too....needed more than the air he breathed. As Hanzo roared Jesse sprinted for Ana, passing the bundle off to her. She took it with the greatest care he'd seen and nodded. Telling him, "Go."

JM: And he did, with a single step the red glow made itself known in his eye once more, bringing with it the burn which seared his face, he ignored it as each head within his sights came into perfect clarity And with a single draw of his revolver, nine more men hit the ground.

HS: Hanzo wasted no time whipping his head around so that tiny little slave house was in his sights. That prison he’d been made to suffer in, to give birth in, where that piece of shit still stood Hanzo hoped. The things the man did and tried to do, Hanzo kept dearly to his memory. Every time he touched his little babies, tried to kill one, every blow to the head Hanzo received, what he did to Jesse, to his weasels, what he would have done with Hanzo’s daughters...the man wouldn’t be forgiven, and a death sentence was too good for him, but the dragon’s blood thirst had overwhelmed his sense of reason. Cued by the thunder that erupted from Jesse’s pistol, the dragon’s jaws opened wide, rows of sharp teeth gleaming as they snapped and crushed and devoured until his maw was painted with blood. His tail whipped through the air, snapping people off their feet and claws crushing the tiny vermin who he’d let stand above him for far too long. He crushed the tiny slave house. Laid into it with all the strength his wrath could muster within him, uncaring of who or what would be inside

JM: The men had fallen, nothing but slowly chilling bodies laid around them. There were no sounds aside from the crunching and breaking of wood, glass, and metal coming from the dragon that continued to utterly decimate the once barely standing slave house. The corpse of the vile man with in it nothing but, smears of blood and viscera on rubble, a satisfying sight that warmed him deep in his gut. Even though things had gone still...Hanzo continued to thrash and maim the detritus as his claws. They'd taken their revenge and reclaimed what was theirs so why did he continue? Jesse felt a pang of hurt in his chest as he approached the raging beast that was his love. Had he lost himself? In the pain, the agony?, the despair? "Han," his voice was shaking... he knew that even now he didn't deserve to have Hanzo in his arms again. He's lied to him, failed him, and most of all...hurt him. He was human even if he harbored something in his body that was not, he was still one of those vile creatures that had caused this dragon all the lost and hope in his life. Jesse took one last step and knelt in the rubble at the Dragons feet. "Han, I'm sorry. I don't know if you'll accept it. Ya' probably shouldn't even...its over. Ya' can calm down now." He reached out to place his shaking hand on the dragons side only for it to be pushed away as the beast thrashed. "Ya' got two littlun's waitin' on ya'." 

HS: Hanzo couldn't hear a word the man said, every sound drowned out by the ringing in his ears and the pounding of his heart as his mind became frantic. His thoughts became like static, a blur of all the things he loathed about the world, about himself, and why it hurt him so. Why would he blame Jesse, whom he loved most in the world? Why his brother, who made it his life's work to protect their kind from threats like this? He was just angry, and that was that. Angry and sad, with or without a good reason for directing his anger at certain people.

HS: The only thing that brought the beast back into the present was the feather light touch that he barely felt on his hide, but it did its job to remind him that there were others around, other humans, people he loved, thought he loved or hated. Startled suddenly from his one track mind, the dragon whipped its head around to face the intruder head on, a roar erupting from his throat straight into the other's face. His breath was hot and the force blew the man's hat back, but Hanzo eventually ran out of air, and glared the man down. Jesse. It was only jesse, the least threatening of the humans. The dragon's expressions softened, but not immediately. Only did he deflate when he was reminded that he had a couple of twins who were in desperate need of warmth. After a good few, long minutes of contemplation, the dragon's wrathful fire had been smothered, and he was left cold. He felt cold now, heavy, distraught. Overall though, his body and mind were all completely exhausted, perhaps even more than that. Hanzo couldn't take much more of anything as it were, having given birth, spending all his time in freezing temperatures with hardly anything on, fighting, crying and hurting. It was all too much. Tears sprung from the dragon's eyes, the remaining few he had left, as he slowly lumbered past the man. He couldn't bring himself to look anyone in the eye.

JM: As he roared in Jesse's face he couldn't help but cringe, saliva spattering on his face and hot breath sending his hair back. His hat had retreated out of sight. With each passing breath Hanzo made he watched his calm and then grow distant. All the hurt that existed behind those golden eyes he'd looked at for so long, memorized every detail of each iris. He wanted to badly to heal it. Then as the dragon lumbered passed him, he knew of at least some way he could maybe begin that process. Jesse stood and passed Hanzo as best he could, returning to Ana's side, who'd been waiting under cover. Out of sight, to keep the babies safe from the battle. Jesse swept up the two little girls, he could see that now, and turn back to face Hanzo, walking to meet him. He lifted the girls up, offering them to their father. "Darlin', their beautiful and..." he couldn't help the tears in his eyes that finally flowed, "Their safe. You did so good."

HS: Hanzo all but ignored the man as he ran past and tried to approach him again. He knew what he was trying to do; he would apologize, profusely, blame himself for everything that happened and make promise after promise to dote on Hanzo from now on or something of the like. All things the dragon was not in a fit state to listen to at the moment. He didn’t want to hear his beloved grovel on the ground over something Hanzo didn’t even know whether or not to blame him for. Finally, he heard the man speak, and trained his eyes on the two little rays of sunshine held high in his arms. The tiny little things looked so terribly small in Jesse’s big hands, as if he could hold each one comfortably in his palms. Hanzo pauses his movements and stared down at the twins, still squirming about, one still squeaking and crying over the startling things that’d just happened around them. Hanzo wanted to take them back home, to bundle them up in a proper swaddle, to lay them in their warm bed next to the hearth and let them know that they would be...safe. Safe...for now..Hanzo has done well, he says. But had he really done these two little souls a favor by fighting so hard to let them live, or was it all just a selfish act to make himself happy. Closing his eyes, the dragon ever so slowly lowered his head to the little ones, wanting to be close but much too large and dangerous to touch them. What had he done...Once he had taken a brief moment, breathed out a troubled sigh, he lifted his head once more, looking solemnly down at his beloved. The father of these two souls.

JM: "Come on, Darlin'. I know that look in your eye. You didn't want any of this ta' happen. And I mean all of it." Jesse pulled his two little daughters into his chest, close and warm and hushing their cries as best he knew how. Soon he had both of them hushed and swaddled tight against him. "You didn't ask for these two, or for them to be born like this." Jesse let the air settle as they listened to their daughters silent happiness. "I ain't gonna lie to you no more. Ya' deserve a honest man, and a strong one that will stand by his word. I can't guarantee I can give that to ya'. But, what I can do is give ya' my best." Jesse smiled up at the dragon, hoping at least some of his words got through. Then...his heart burst with a sharp pain...more tangible than any he felt in a long time. As his eyes looked down he soon saw the blood staining the fabric beneath his chest plate. "Wha-," blood dribble out of his mouth and soon he fell back, collapsing.

SD: It had been a hair thin line escaping the dragons claws, amidst the chaos and rubble falling over top of him. He thanked the fact his mens corpses served as a well enough distraction to the over zealous bunch for him to have time to load and aim. These people with their happiness and their love. The world didn't need love. No one got to be that lucky. He looted two bullets out of his pocket and loaded them, taking aim at the man that had shot down his only family. Edmunds body lay still, just a few feet from him with a single bullet hole to his head. With a sigh of shear pleasure he pulled the trigger watching at it landed in the mans back, right between his shoulder blades. It was more than assured he would be found and die for this. But, after everything. After This, he couldn't just run with his life in tow. Sigmund wasn't a coward or a man to back down. He would have his due. Whether that meant taking by force or claiming a life for his own.

HS: Hanzo listened intently to the sweet and honest words coming from the man under him, still avoiding his gaze but listening, and taking his words into deep consideration. Jesse has always been an honest man, and whatever his lies were were unintentional. He had his doubts, his spite having built up over years just waiting to be released, with nobody to release them towards. Nothing to blame, nobody who he was close to. His mind came up with ways to blame people, and he would soon come to regret it. Sooner than later, it seemed. The crack of the gun split the air like a knife, jerking Hanzo’s attention towards the sudden matter. The matter was the deep crimson blooming across Jesse’s chest. So suddenly, like the world had gone gray, all he saw was the red and the pain. His Jesse, bleeding, shot. With wide eyes, Hanzo let out a sudden roar, leaning in close as both Gabriel and Ana rushed in. In an instant, it seemed the infants hardly had a chance to hit the ground before they were safely in the arms of the sniper, Jesse cradled in Gabe’s arms, who was frantically trying to stem the bleeding. All Hanzo could see was red. Everything was blood red, everywhere there was red. He leaned in, sniffing and searching frantically at Jesse, at the infants. He couldn’t possibly lose anything more. He’d just gained so much today he couldn’t bear to lose anyone else, lost so much to the hands of humans. Just the thought squeezed the dragon’s heart with rope. Slowly, as if clarity had dawned on him, the dragon’s eyes targeted the source of the fatal bullet. His head slowly turned, fur and scales bristling with a sudden rage that relit in his heart. He’d never wanted to kill a man more in his entire life.

GS: Genji came to stand beside his brother, his own maw covered in blood. His piercing gaze soon found the smoking barrel of a gun and aligned his body, feeling each of his scales flare and ripple with a crawling disgust as he took in the decrepit human. This man was smiling in the face of death. Smiling at the lives he had torn, broken, and bathed in blood. The growl that left his throat was like the roll of a thousand thunder storms and it was a message. I am with you. He would lend his brother his strength, since his brothers body was near giving out. He would help end this.

HS: His brother. Genji, at his side once more after who knows how long. It’d been about a year since they’d last met, since Genji announced his own pregnancy and then just...left. Hanzo shared very few words with his brother, even after they’d been reunited, and even the few words they’d shared were so full of tension and the eldest, so bitter and hateful, did not wish to listen to them. “There are laws now” The words rang in Hanzo’s ears and fanned the flames of his hatred. Laws...protection. Nobody with Hanzo’s blood is safe. With the renewed incentive, the dragon’s eyes narrowed, keeping his gaze locked on the man on the ground. What a pathetic creature, he thought. A disgusting little insect. Surging forward, Hanzo’s body whipped behind him as he sought to crush the little creature under his claws, ready to make his final moments the worst in his life. Coming to a halt atop the man, his head lowered, teeth parting and clamping down around half of his body, crushing, but not quite deadly. Not yet.

SD: He smiled. "End me but that won't get you him back." He darted his gaze over to the man he'd shot down. "Have a good life!" He smiled again big and toothy before stabbing his own throat into the sharp end of the dragons teeth, and feeling the life leave him. blackness

JM: It was darkness. Too much like the darkness he'd felt when the cat had attacked him. He felt nothing but cold sharp distance around him and he couldn't open his eyes. He fought to move or even simply see anyway but he couldn't. His desperation grew as he heard the girls. HIS little girls crying and the roars of beasts far stronger than him. He couldn't die. Not like this. He hadn't even gotten to meet his girls yet...name them...hadn't gotten to make it up to Hanzo. No matter how hard he fought his body just grew colder and colder with each passing moment. Death was at his feet and he had just let it in. No, he couldn't. He couldn't die. Please, he begged anything, anything that would listen. his silent screams echoed inside the abyss that surrounded him and his cries fell on nothing. Yet, there was something. Something he'd given a home to so long ago he didn't remember. He was too young then. No one had ever asked him why he was so good. Good at his job. Good at shooting. Why he was so wise beyond his years and just seemed to know how to handle and level with the beasts he harbored such a passion for. Hanzo had never asked. There in the depths of his body and soul rested an ancient spirit. One he had given a friend and anchor to long ago. Letting it keep existing on this plain. It had given him the insight in return. and now, it would return the favor. The spirit lifted his body from the ground, eyes glowing a benevolent red and soon the wound in his chest sealed shut, his heart beating again. "Take good care of him young one." the voice that left his body was not his own. It was too many...to many layers working in union. Then the spirit faded leaving Jesse's body to collapse yet again.

HS: Hanzo made sure the job was done even after it had done itself. The dragon had finally had enough of the man’s mouth and was not ready to listen to any more of it, emotions already on high and his heart pounding much too loudly in his ears for him to listen. He felt the blood bloom across his tongue when the man did the job for him, but that wasn’t enough. Ever so slowly, Hanzo’s teeth clamped together, affectively crushing the little human torso and dropping the man in two halves. He was dead, and Hanzo knew that for sure. And once one job was done...there was another that demanded his immediate attention, one that was dire, and would hold the capacity to crush Hanzo’s entire world in a moment. The death of Jesse McCree held the power to bring the great and powerful Hanzo Shimada to his knees, and eventually, his grave. As he turned his attention back to this known fact, back to where Jesse’s body lay, he was met with a sight almost as awe inspiring as the death of the Phoenix. Honestly, the universe needed to stop offering such blessings during the second bleakest day in the dragon’s life. He’d almost lost his child, almost lost his husband, all in the same day. And yet...there were miracles. More miracles than Hanzo deserved. Miracles that would...soon wear themselves out. As he stared with wide eyes, Hanzo turned on his heel, bounding over to the now still and resting form of his beloved. He knew in that very moment how short and fragile life is, how Jesse would have left him. How his last interactions with the beloved human would be sour, hateful, pitiful really. Hanzo wanted no such thing to happen...He couldn’t lose another family member. He couldn’t handle that, not today. Leaning his head down, Hanzo desperately nuzzled and sniffed as the human’s form, silently willing for the man to open his beautiful copper eyes.


	16. Ice cold heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter we are taking a semi break.

JM: He was so cold. His body and fingers freezing. But, soon he began to feel the warmth spread throughout his body as his heart beat spread life blood once again. Each breath was like sweet relief, his body having been denied its grace for far too long. Slowly his chest rose and fell, signalling its progress. He felt heavy, his own body like dead weight against him. He opened his eyelids - so heavy it was like lifting the weight of a horse with only a single loop of thread - blurred vision soon coming into focus. The shine of sapphire scales and molten gold irises greeted him. His hand lifted instinctively. His sensitive skinned fingers carding through the tuft of fur on the dragon's jaw. "Hey, Sugar. Got no idea how happy I am to see you." His voice was rough, like it had not been used in some time but, it was filled with the sweetest undertones the man count muster.

HS: With a puff of hot air, the dragon let out the breath he’d realized he’d been holding, accompanied with a pathetic whimper. As pathetic as a powerful beast could produce. As if he wanted to cry, but Hanzo’s tears were completely spent. They’d all been wasted on himself or on the fear of losing something very dear and very precious to him, only for him to have it back within the next minute. Hanzo didn’t think his heart could take any more roller coaster rides like this, not in a long time. He felt such a feeble grasp on his dearest Jesse, on his very own newborn twins. He tried so desperately to hold them close, to keep them alive, to protect their lives, and it was never enough. The universe teased him constantly with the taking and giving of the only things Hanzo had ever held dear. He just wanted it to stop. With another little whine, the dragon closed his eyes finally and nuzzled against Jesse’s chest. He could smell the blood there, but no longer fresh. Thank goodness, he wasn’t bleeding out. After a moment, the man Gabriel (still on Hanzo’s much more bitter side) spoke the words that Hanzo couldn’t.

GR: “hey...can you stand, Jesse?”

JM: His hand fell back to the bloody grinned earth he raised it from and spread in an attempt to help him up. Against all odds the man stood. Pulling himself from the grave he'd laid in not a short few seconds ago. "yeah," his voice was returning and as it did so did his mind. Soon he remembered the two most important things. With a gentle turn of his head he finally gave the time to bask in what was right in front of him. His children. His two little girls. He outstretched his arms and took them into his embrace from Ana and pulled them close. Finally, allowing himself to feel the love that burned like a thousand suns in his chest. "Darlin', they're the most beautiful damn things I've ever seen." It's all the words he could summon up as he walked inch back into the dragons space. Only once he was close and had come to a stop did he notice the orange flecks in the smaller ones mane. "Wah? What's this?"

HS: Hanzo watched carefully, watched over his loved ones ever so closely as the fragile infants were passed from human to human. Once they were in the secure arms of their father, Hanzo swears on his life that would be the last time he'd let any other creature in the world touch them, much less hold them. He would keep these two safe from the world even if it killed him. This, he would not lose. Lowering his head to level his gaze with Jesse's, Hanzo watched the little infants tucked up in their crude swaddling, even breathing and uneasy sleep. They needed to go home. They needed blankets, warmth, food, and the scent of pine instead of blood. The dragon relayed this to his beloved with a light nuzzle against his cheek, before lowering his body so Jesse could climb on. He thinks that from this point forward, once he'd departed from their little party, Jesse just may be the only human in the world Hanzo could tolerate being near. He'd given humans a chance, tried to be civil and kind with sweet words and manners, and this is what happened anyway. No more. Hanzo Shimada would do no more dealings with human beings. It would just be him, Jesse, and his two little treasures, safe in their home and warm by the fire. That is all the dragon wanted.

JM: Not receiving an answer but a request. He too could feel the longing to go home and rest. To sit by the hearth warmth and cuddle close around their newborn treasures. With a weak smile and a look of longing he turns to receive the nod of understanding from Gabriel and Ana. The two having already mounted up Genji's hide. Jesse turns to scale Hanzo's side gripping on tightly to his lush golden mane the two little ones held gently but securely in his arms.

JM: It's a quiet trip back. There are no words that can be said about the experience they all just witnessed and survived. After landing Jesse requests Ana to get him some blankets from inside. Gabriel knows better and steps away, making an exit to wait out of sight near the Forrests edge for Ana. "Darlin'," he tries to gain Hanzo's attention. The dragon had seemed distance the whole trip back. Ana returns with a blanket for each of the twins and Jesse takes extra care to swaddle each girl comfortably. "Ya can change back now. Unless ya don't want to. Ana here can treat any of yer wounds up before she goes and Genji and I have some things we need to talk about with ya'." Jesse let's his knees drop out from under him. Not succumbing to his exhaustion til now. "Heh, I'd also like to hear how you managed these two little miracles and maybe...name um."

HS: Truly, there was nothing to say. Nothing that the dragon could bring himself to do, even if this form was beyond words. Nothing he could muster in his exhausted, fizzled out mind, nothing for him to think. He’d done enough of that, thinking, trying to decide how he felt. And in the end, as it turned out, he had spent his emotions feeling everything that he could feel terrible about, and now there are none. Perhaps glimmers of sadness, despair, betrayal or anger remained, but only glimmers. Hanzo Shimada felt like a husk, a shell of what used to be a conscious being, but now...there was nothing. Hanzo remained still and standing from the moment they touched down outside their little home, perhaps not even knowing what to do. He wanted to be happy about being home again, to feel like the nightmare had finally ended and that they were safe now, but he didn’t. This did not feel safe anymore. With a little prompting from Jesse though, Hanzo finally did decide that, at the very least, he wanted to be indoors, and the longer he looked down at his daughters being swaddled and held in the arms of a man, the more Hanzo wanted to take them back. Slowly at first, scales came raining down from the dragon’s hide, then like a rain shower, they littered the ground and shattered into dust until all there was left was a man, Hanzo, naked and brought to his knees before the man he loved most in the world. His thighs were still stained with blood, hair a mess and stained with the blood from multiple blows to the head, dirty and bruised. Slowly but purposefully, without a word, Hanzo shuffled forward, reached out and took the two little ones from Jesse’s arms, gently so as not to wake them from their slumber. His dirty hair fell over the two like a curtain as he bowed his head to press loving kisses on either of their heads. They smelled like sweet innocence, the way new life should be, and not the bloody iron of gunpowder and sulfur. He wanted to keep it this way. Despite protests from his body, Hanzo brought himself to his feet, keeping his head low over the infants, and made his way across the space until he was inside his home. Sounds became muffled after what Jesse had said, but Hanzo disregarded his words. His mind had become simple, exhausted. As of now, nothing in the world existed beyond the two little bundles in his arms.

JM: It pained him more to see the great dragon knelt and broken in front of him that it did to relinquish his two daughters into those blood stained arms, when he'd only just gotten to touch them. Save them. His soul ached. The world was unfair and cruel and it had done nothing but it's worst for Hanzo. His life in comparison had been a walk in the sun. For every man there is a place he would gladly die for -and Jesse had. His last hope was to spend the gift of this new life for his daughter...for Hanzo. Spend every ticking moment in the pursuit of peace for the three that meant the most to him. But, he was tired. So very tired. Perhaps death would have been easier. Hanzo wouldn't have a single human left in the world to worry him. They could live in peace under Genji’s guard and never be disturbed again. Yes, that's what he would do. No matter how much the thought shattered his heart. He knew it was the only way to bring Hanzo true happiness. To give him the freedom of bliss. Living joyously alongside his two beautiful girls...without him.

JM: After helping his near commatos into the house he began tend to hanzo. Wiping away the blood from his porcelain skin. The purple and green wounds grew smaller as he made his way across the more damaged areas of the dragons body. As the last bit of blood was wiped clean Ana stooped low to bring a cup of warm liquid to the dragons lips watching as he took it in slowly. The concoction - a mixture of herbs and medicine - would help with Hanzo’s recovery and his need to produce for the twins. Everything he could do is done now. All that was left was for Hanzo to rest. Jesse lit the hearth to a roaring blaze yet it could still not melt the ice he'd built up around his heart as he turned to join Ana in leaving the house. His boots crunched against the snow as the distance grew longer echoing against the nearing trees. "Genji," the green hair man stood cloaked in a thick blanket. "Promise me you'll follow through. Finish this and protect um'. I'll...be around. Just not here." Genji took him into a hug, the embrace crushing the air from his lungs. With a nod from the dragon all was final. As the light of day crept from the sky Jesse disappeared into the trees edge with the to other shadows that followed.

JM: Before he'd left the sunhouse, he'd left a final goodbye in the form of a single slip of paper. A name sketched on it's face in crude black ink Aiko. Loved one.

HS: Hanzo sat in a still, dead silence as his wounds were tended and the blood wiped away. But honestly, if he could make his legs work at the moment or bring himself to put down the infants, he would have preferred a shower before all else. He was hardly wounded beyond what he was already used to. The only real “wound” was the still tender ache of his now womb after the turmoil of childbirth without a moment’s rest. His stomach ached horribly, as did his mergers, which reminded him to maybe clothe himself...After drinking the concoction and feeling the heavenly warmth of the hearth, hanzo stared into the fire, then felt a gentle movement in his arms. His precious little ones, snoozing away in their little bundles of warmth, one of which opened her arms and turned her head ever so slightly in her slumber. The dragon couldn’t help but stare down at the two, at ease simply just to watch the two sleep away peacefully, blissfully unaware of the horrors around them. He just stared, and he stared, in his own blurred world where his mind was blank and his daughters alive. After time seemed to stretch on, he finally rediscovered his surroundings, and looked up. Where there were once three people, his beloved included, there were now none. The woman had left, his brother, and Jesse...his Jesse, the only source of safety for the dragon, gone. He looked around the room, hoping to find the man perhaps in the kitchen making lunch, or coming down the stairs with a change of clothes for him...maybe he was outside. On stiff legs, Hanzo rose from his seat once more, all but hobbling to the cold doorway to see outside. Everything hurt. But Jesse was not there. It seemed like a dream. Nothing felt real, now that his mind could no longer properly put together the peace’s of what was happening around him. Everything seemed a blur, but the only thing he knew is what...Jesse is not here. For a while, hanzo simply stares out into the vast, cold openness of the outside wilderness that surrounded their homestead. He hoped eventually that Jesse would come back with a bundle of wood in his arms, or a handful of lotus roots for lunch...But he did not. Jesse was gone, only after he’d just had him back. Hanzo’s chest felt tight, and with one more glance around, found the little note left behind where he didn’t remember it being. Aiko...what a pretty name, he thought. What a perfect match for the Phoenix feathered daughter of his...loved by both her fathers so very dearly..with a small smile, Hanzo took the note, and his legs began to carry him upstairs. He wanted to sleep, and he didn’t like being naked.

GS: The walk back into the house was one he dreaded. He knew he wasn't the one to say the words needed to change Jesse's mind. After knowing him for so long, he almost saw it coming but, like always he couldn't stop it. No, Hanzo would need to be the one to tell him. If that is what he wanted. But, for now Genji had a task. He scaled the stairs to the bedroom where he found his brother and two nieces laying in the bed asleep. 'good' at least they were at peace for now. They would be hungry once the wake. Hanzo would need to feed them. His little boy had been a big eater. Thankfully there was enough reserved milk at home for him to come here for a short time. But, he would need to return soon enough. For now, Ever so gently he crept around the room to light the hearth for his brother. With his exit he kissed the tops of each head before making his way to the kitchen and beginning a pot for tea and a few eggs for Hanzo to eat if he so wished. He would need the nutrients. The coming few days would be...nearly impossible for them both. It would be a trial to change Jesse's mind and for Hanzo to... to heal from everything. No one can live with all that rage and hatred consuming them from the inside out. No one can think clearly or live happily with it slowly corroding away at them. The two little girls would feel it. The bitter edge to everything their mother would do around them. This would be hard....harder than anything he'd had to endure til now but, it would be worth it. Hanzo's hate was practically part of him now.


	17. Beating together

HS: The dragon had finally slept after one of the most difficult ordeals of his entire life. Perhaps even the second most difficult, right next to that night from his childhood. The time he lost everything, or the time he almost lost the family he'd only just managed to scrape up, during his time in labor. Honestly, Hanzo had never slept so deeply in his life. He was unconscious before his head hit the pillow, after making sure his little ones were swaddled securely, with a pillow tucked up next to their little forms so they wouldn't roll out of bed, and all but wrapped up in their mother's arms. Of course, the last thing Hanzo wanted to do was suffocate the poor things. Thankfully, he thinks, the babies had their fill of their first day on earth. They slept just as soundly as their mother. Hanzo had only awoken to the ever so soft, scratchy cries of his lively little Aiko, late into the afternoon. They'd slept away the rest of the night and a good bit of the day, it seemed. His vision bleary, Hanzo slowly lifted his head from the pillow, feeling the warmth of the hearth, the softness of the bed, the weak squirms of his child. It would almost have been a perfect scene, if not for the missing piece. Jesse. His mate. His husband. The father. Hanzo sat up, slowly as his muscles ached and his core clenched painfully around the newly empty space, gaze cast down on the frail movements of the twins. They were lively for their age, as dragons are. With quiet coos and shushing noises, the dragon cradled his newborns in his arms once more, pressing gentle kisses to each of their little heads. The state of his own being was all but forgotten as he worried over their cries. Perhaps Jesse could help give the new mother some guidance, give Hanzo the support he needed during these times when wounds were still fresh for the dragon, his heart still aching and the cold still on his skin, but with new lives that needed tended to. They were a new species after all. Half shifter, half human, and very hungry, most likely, and not a single soul to ask for advice. All they had was each other. But Hanzo stopped in his tracks on his way to the door. Jesse, his beloved, his human...a human. what would a human know about this anyway? How could Hanzo let these two leave his side for a moment? With a heavy heart, Hanzo denied himself the fresh smells wafting into the room, denied himself the face of who he was sure was his beloved. The taste in his mouth became sour once more as he settled on the bed, lowered the sheer fabric of the curtain around them, and shrugged away the shoulder of his robe. They just needed fed. That's all.

GS: He placed the piping hot cup of tea onto the tray next to the other items he'd managed to hobble together from the barebones of the pantry. It would be enough for now but...it wouldn't last them longer than a week. He would need to make a supply run or...ask someone to. He knew he wasn't alone out here. Not after all that happened. Jesse wouldn't be far but he was stubborn and wouldn't be near either.

GS: It was such a peaceful sight to see his brother well rested and sereen as he huddled his feeding nieces close to his chest. Each of their little mouths latched on fast to Hanzo's tit devouring the much needed nourishment. He knocked on the door frame as he opened it, a platter with rice, miso soup and grilled fish in his hands. "It is good to see they still have an apetite." He set the tray down on the bed at Hanzo's side and took up a place near him. "What are their names? and please do not tell me they are cheesy american ones."

HS: Hanzo hadn't even noticed the figure at the door until he heard the knock, which startled him out of his reverie. The sight of anyone besides Jesse standing at the door, especially from behind the curtain, was extremely unsettling to say the least. Hanzo almost shuffled away on the bed until his own brother came into view, but the adrenaline rush had already made his heart pound. With a shaky sigh, his attention was returned to the food and..well, Genji. It was...odd, seeing his long lost little brother bringing him food like Jesse used to, here in their bedroom. Where was Jesse then? Why Genji? Hanzo tucked his legs in closer, holding the little ones more securely as he kept his gaze trained on the stranger sitting at the foot of his bed. Even after being rescued and the events of yesterday having been resolved for the most part, Hanzo still felt there was something going on that he had no idea about. Hanzo hated not knowing what was going on, and his mind strained not to go into a daze ever since yesterday. That being said, he almost missed Genji's question. For a long moment, Hanzo just stared silently at him as he tried to decide how to feel. When he parted his lips to answer, nothing came out. Only a little breath with no sound, his throat refusing to conjure up the will. He felt...hopeless. Hanzo was broken, defeated. He was hateful. So much so that his voice was finally consumed by it. With a frustrated growl, Hanzo grit his teeth and looked away. He didn't even have a name for the other, and it was none of his brother's business anyway. Genji shouldn't even be here, pretending to be Jesse. Jesse should be here, so why wasn't he? Where had he gone? Did he finally decide that Hanzo's burdens were too great and painful to carry, or that the twins would be too much to bear, or he didn't feel like starting over the recovery process? Fine. Hanzo didn't need him. Hanzo didn't need anybody.

GS: Genji gave a great sigh feeling his shoulders rise and then fall even further than before. "Hanzo, Jesse has grown scared you will hate him. I will not route around this issue when I can see in your eyes that you are hurting. Jesse chose to leave after he knew the three of you were safe and resting peacefully. He is human and that's all he could think when he when he made the decision yesterday to pull himself from your lives. You - " He sighed again. An action that did not suit him. "The face he made when he wrote that name on the note you found...I've never seen him more broken. So don't you ever think for a second, even a minuscule chance that Jesse does not love you or wants to be here right now...hes just...confused and lost. He wants to badly to help you and yet he has no idea how brother. In truth he's not far, he is on the border tirelessly keeping vigil so that none come near this place. He is spending all his saving in hiring guards that will live out of sight to keep you and them safe and living here peacefully." Genji holds out the tea to Hanzo's lips, it has cooled enough to drink now. "He will be here late at night to drop off supplies...He did not wish for me to tell you this. But, I feel he is not being fair to you. Do what you will with that information."

HS: Hanzo could only stare after what Genji had said. Laid out before him, the fact that Jesse had in fact removed himself from Hanzo’s life, poured himself into protecting them without being there himself, that Jesse thought that this is what Hanzo wanted. That Hanzo hated his own spouse’s humanity. It was foolish, but not entirely obvious either. Hanzo hates humans, and the image of Jesse’s face will always be burned into the dragon’s thoughts as human, but that never meant in any world that Hanzo hated the man, or wanted him gone. Wht chance on this godforsaken earth did Jesse think the three of them had? Leaving the dragon alone with his bastard brother and two newborns was stupid enough and bound for disaster, and eventually Genji will have to leave. Leaving Hanzo himself alone to raise two twins in the middle of nowhere. The idea was maddening, and made Hanzo angrier than anything that Jesse thought that such a scenario would be for the best. It almost felt like Jesse didn’t care at all. But...he does. Despite what his actions say and the decisions he is making, Jesse is trying. Hanzo can’t bring himself to be mad at the man for long, but the burning anger flashes in his dead eyes for a mere moment. But of course, one thing remains constant and won’t be able to change for a long time. The dead gaze in his eyes. Only Jesse can remedy such a thing. After a long while of contemplation, the dragon’s face became bitter, then saddened, as he avoided his brother’s eyes. Why did people have to meddle in the life he tried to live? Finally, the dragon had decided that the only chance he had in this world was to see his beloved again, and maybe talk some sense into him, if he can find his voice.

JM: He thought He'd made up his mind not to intervene but, here he was... Not even a day after the fact and he found himself in the dragons den...their home. Not like he could really have helped it. They needed food and he was the only one right now that he could trust to deliver it. Genji was doing a fine job of looking after Hanzo and...his girls.

JM: It felt as though his heart burst and left my thing in his chest but splatters of dripping blood where the warm muscle used to beat anytime he thought of the two little miracles. He'd only gotten to hold them twice...he wanted to feel them see them, Love them with everything he had but, the fear...it was eating him alive and winning over every desire he had to enter Hanzos space. Even if he was some fucked up undead being now. His body was still human and it could only bring pain to them. At least that's what he thought...it's what Han had lead him to think.

HS: It was a long day, after he and Genji had their “talk”, if one could even call it that. The twins, for now, only really ate and then slept, then ate again and repeat. Hanzo didn’t mind really, it’s not like he planned on leaving the room anytime today, or the following, or the one after that. In all honesty, Hanzo would truly prefer to die taking care of these two. That is, if it didn’t leave them helpless. Hanzo’s life serves no further purpose after all. He ate only rarely, if only to keep up his strength and provide for his little ones. At the end of the day, he could hardly tell what time had passed if not for the lightening and darkening of the window to the outside. In the silence, the soft darkness lit by the dim glow of the fire in the hearth, the mother laid with his two little treasures, a dragon with the most precious hoard one could ever devote his life to. Two little bundles sleeping soundly, tiny fists curled around Hanzo’s single claw, the soft sounds of breathing hardly breaking the silence. It was peaceful, the only real semblance of contentment Hanzo could ever reach. It did nothing to numb the ache in his chest where Jesse’s abrupt absence brought a deep crater, but it made the pain just a little bearable at least. He longed for the touch of his beloved, to see his face and nobody else’s. When the dragon had finally given in to sleep, curled protectively around his bundles, he dreamt of Jesse. He hadn’t bothered getting under the covers*

JM: After making sure the pantry and shed were fully stocked with the supplies he and Gabe had painstakingly managed to gather - not just food but, supplements, gauze, and salves from Ana as well - Jesse stood in the cold den...not ready to leave just yet. Genji had fallen asleep soundly on the couch. His arm draped over the front and drool cutely dripping from his mouth. Jesse did his best to stifle the chuckle in his throat as he laid a blanket on his tired friends shoulders. He would owe him more than his life for doing this for him - taking care to help Hanzo. Even though he knew the dragon would need to return to his own family soon. Before he turned to go the man decided to light the hearth to keep the house warm and allow himself just a bit more time. It took every ounce of willpower not to walk up the short flight of stairs to peak in at the treasures of his heart...he knew it would only make the impossible even harder. As he lugged in the wood from outside a single log dropped and toppled along the floor boards. He froze and his eyes stared into the darkness. Thankfully Genji did not rouse. His heart heavy and the hearth full he turned to pull on his coat.

HS: There were a certain number of things that had been ingrained into the dragon’s mind throughout the turmoil of the life he led. Certain smells, voices, sounds, people, objects. The most recent one to be added to the list was the bumps in the night. The sudden crashing of a broken down door, heavy footsteps on the wood floors, echoes residing from the downstairs living room splitting the silence like an axe. The crash from downstairs jolted Hanzo out of his sleep so fast his body sat straight up before he could even open his eyes. The sound could bring Hanzo out of the deepest of slumbers without fail, and his heart pounded against his rib cage as a million scenarios flashed through his mind. In an instant, the knife under his pillow was in hand, and in a beat the dragon was out of bed and ready to kill. When a few more beats passed with nothing but silence, Hanzo shuffled out the door and padded silently down the stairs, not about to let the intruder strike first. His vision blurred as adrenaline pumped through his veins and his muscles became tense, staring at the back of the human figure standing in his home. It was not Genji. The dragon’s hands trembled as he thought of that night, of his twins, of the people who wanted him dead. He wanted them dead too, and now he would not hesitate. Hurrying up behind the figure, Hanzo grabbed his shoulder, spun the stranger around and pressed him against the wall, arm against his throat and blade poised over his chest. But before he could strIke, his golden eyes met warm amber ones, and his vision became clear. His eyes remembered every curve of the face before him, remembered the warmth of love blossoming in his chest as he stared, his eyes going wide. For the first time in many days, Hanzo’s mind was clear enough to find even his voice, weak as it was.

HS: “..Jesse..?”

JM: Jesse froze. Not even bitterest cold could compare to the ice now ghosting through his veins at the sound of that voice behind him. He cursed himself for making noise for putting them both here. It took everything in him not to turn right then and there and take his beloved dragon into his arms, to forget everything and just let things happen organically. His sanity was draining and even the last threads he desperately clung to felt brittle and ready to snap as each second ticked by in the silence between them. His hands found the buttons of his coat and he could do nothing more than try to continue on like he'd never heard a thing. His feet however, wouldn't listen to him. His body continued to stand there as his brain and heart screamed in a agony only he could hear.

HS: Hanzo only stood and stared, expecting the man to turn around, expecting him to do something. They hadn’t seen each other for days after possibly one of the worst days in both of their lives. But they’re here now. Jesse is here, and they are reunited, and the twins are in desperate need of their father’s warm embrace. Hanzo even more so. But nothing happened. Jesse only continued as if he hadn’t even heard hanzo speak for the first time after the trauma that seized his voice. As if they didn’t need each other more than anything in the world right now. As if...Jesse didn’t even care. It was as if Hanzo’s nightmares had come true. The nightmare that upon having two children that he knew neither of them were prepared for, Jesse would realize the mistake he had made, and leave Hanzo in the dust so he could travel the world taking beasts again. The silence stretched on for seconds to minutes, as Hanzo’s heart broke and yearned for those arms to embrace him again, and refused to. Jesse did not love him anymore.

HS: Sucking in a breath, Hanzo reaches out desperately toward his once lover, claws curling ever so gently around Jesse’s broad shoulder and pulling desperately. He wanted to at least see the man’s face. He just wanted to see it, even if for one last time. He hadn’t even realized by that point the tears that stained his cheeks, something that Hanzo did not at all enjoy doing. Years and years of grief left an icy barrier around the dragon, too thick to let tears pass. But Hanzo was tired. So worn down, the ice was chipped away piece by piece as the world took and took from him until his heart was exposed and laid bare for the world, for Jesse. He looked desperately into those now cold amber eyes, gripping the man’s shoulder, not yet ready to see him go. His voice returned once more, even if just to allow a small whimper pass

HS: Jesse..?

JM: The touch was too much. It made it all too visceral, his core and very soul could only take so much...he was still just a man. As his solid form finally sluggishly turned the real pain and torment he was in could be seen written like script across his face. The tears bleeding from his eyes, the red tormenting sunk in eyes from the lack of sleep and nights of end of worry. The man that stood with power and grace ready to rescue his beloved family from the jaws of death now stood defeated by a mere few days of distance. Death herself looked to be an old friend by the weathered detail that claimed his face. As his eyes rose from their depths in the sea of salt and ache they burned with tears even more as the sight of just how much pain he'd caused in Hanzo. He was a fool and nothing more to have cause so much hurt in a man he loved so dearly. "I'm..." his words barely grew over the roar in his heart to lunge forward and hold his dragon tight to him. What could he say? There were hardly any words to solve this...situation they'd- no he'd put them in. There were so many things that Hanzo could have been thinking right this very moment and none good. none...true."I don't deserve you'all...I hurt you...I'm human...I- Love you so much it's tearing me apart..." The shell of the man stood there staring into the golden orbs of the dragon that held his heart in the palm of his claws. "I don't want to leave. I need you...will you still...love me a human? if i stay?" There it was. His insecurities out for his to judge. Jesse stood there broken and waiting for his death if it came.

HS: Words were no longer an option for the dragon as he read each and every detail of the pain this man endured. He hardly looked like Jesse, this broken and exhausted human that was once his beloved. His heart ached more and more the longer he traced every worried line that marred his handsome face, the tears in his eyes, his dry lips. Even if Jesse was the one who left, and Hanzo wanted nothing more than for him to stay, Hanzo couldn’t think of this as anything but his fault. What had he done to drive the man away and cause so much pain for him? But as Jesse confessed his love once more for the dragon, confessed his insecurities, admitted his humanity to a beast who swore death upon humans personally, everything became clear. Jesse, a human, felt no place in a dragon’s den, one that belonged to a dragon who’s life had been destroyed time and time again by people just like Jesse. But for the first time in Hanzo’s entire life...none of that mattered. Not to him, not now, when all he wanted more than anything in the world was to be held in his lover’s arms once and forever more. Unable to speak a word, fresh tears welled up in the dragon’s golden eyes as he pushes forward and threw his arms around the man, pulled him in close, presses his face into his chest and cried. Hanzo Shimada, encased in ice, sobbed for the world to head, sobbed for Jesse, a beg for the man to return, as he clung to the man for dear life.

JM: "Shhh Shhh, Darlin'. yer safe, I'm here. I ain't goin' nowhere." Jesse let his arms wrap around Hanzo and pulled him ever closer. His fingers pet into the the strands of tangled hair in an effort to sooth them both. Even with the tiredness that had sunken so deep into his bones Jesse found the strength to lift his dragon into his arms and carry them both to the bed upstairs. As quiet as he could, so as not to wake their sleeping treasures Jesse laid down on the bed - the springs squeaking under their combined weight and pulled Hanzo flush to him, continuing his loving ministrations. His hand never leaving Hanzo's side - never wanting to. They both needed rest. The last event had been more than any living being should have to go through. All of them had been so strong...he'd literally laid down everything for Hanzo and their two little girls. Even with everything that happened...even if he would have really died for it...he couldn't bring himself to regret anything. His life with Hanzo and especially with the newborn's now was perfect in his eyes. He would do it all over again if he had to. As his eyes dipped down to take in the beauty of Hanzo features, his sharp cheeks, those golden eyes, and the emotion only he got the privilege to see the love his his chest built up and burst threw him like a wave of pure light, baptizing him in a ray of hope. "I love you. I'm here as long as you'll have me...for you and them."

HS: Hanzo allowed those strong, warm arms to pull him close to the man’s broad chest, enveloping the vulnerable dragon in a protective warmth that he had ached for for days, maybe a week. He let the human he loved so dearly carry him all the way back to the two little bundles waiting in bed for their parents’ return, his face pressed into the man’s shoulders to let the worn fabric of his shirt soak up the tears until he had no more left to shed. Once safely under the curtain, under the blankets, in bed next to their little ones, hanzo turned over in Jesse’s arms so he could look at them once more. His claws never once left those big calloused hands, curled securely into them as his back pressed against Jesse’s chest, and he curled up comfortably. For the first time in his entire life, Hanzo Shimada had slept surrounded by the ones he loved, and those who loved him back. Hanzo had finally found himself a family, a place to call home, a warm bed and a crackling fireplace. As Hanzo closed his eyes, he felt at peace.

HS: ”I love you too, Jesse..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed! I may write a tiny little epilogue for this but, my partner and I felt this was a good end. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
